River's Match
by ReaganCaseyFan
Summary: River meets her match and an entire new 'verse opens up for her. Challenges aplenty lie ahead for the lil' Albatross and the crew of the Serenity.
1. Chapter 1

River's Match

"Who is this?"

River frowned, creasing her brow while she fought back the powerful desire to stick her tongue out at Mingo.

"New pilot," Mal answered. "Figured it wouldn't hurt none for her to hear whereabouts she's gonna have to fly my boat for this job."

"Where's Jayne," Nandi asked, casting nervous glances about the bar.

"He'll be here by and by. In the mean time, why don't we discuss this here job? Time as they say gentlemen is money and we all of us could stand to make some money. Now couldn't we?"

Mingo cut his eyes to glance at Nandi who just shrugged.

"Or, we could wait till Jayne get's here. Iffn' that would make the two of you feel a bit more relaxed and shiny about this negotiation."

"Mal, it's not that your new pilot," Mingo started…

"It's that we're used to Jayne," Nandi finished.

"Worried you are that Jayne lies in wait to do harm," River sing songed.

"We can do this later," Mingo offered, standing up.

"Worried you no longer need be. Jayne the man, not a girl, is here. Ordering alcohol is he."

Relieved, Malcolm made eye contact with the big mercenary and nodded for him to join them. Walking in a deliberately straight line, forcing other smaller criminals to move out of his path, Jayne began working his way to the corner booth where Mingo and Nandi regularly did business.

River giggled like a schoolgirl watching Jayne bull his way towards the booth. "Alpha male is Jayne. Trouble comes soon if Jayne not a girl is not careful." Malcolm, sensing disaster looming for the deal, touched River's leg gently beneath the table, hoping she would read his mind.

 _Not now little Albatross. Not now. We need this job._

"Just sayin'," River protested, folding her arms and pouting as Jayne grabbed a chair from a nearby table and without asking the occupants dragged it over to the booth to sit down. He nodded a silent greeting to their perspective employers and drank half his drink down quickly before slamming the tall glass on the table.

"Gentlemen. Mal. Moonbrain. Let's get this here deal negotiated so I can have some down time and blow off a little steam afore 'n' we gotta get offa this here rock."

River sat up suddenly, her brown eye's widening.

"Uh-oh," Jayne muttered in recognition. "Mal, Moonbrain's got that look! Is it Reavers? Alliance? Do I need to fetch muh weapons?"

"Deceive she does," River whispered. "Seems to be what she is not."

"River, speak to me," Mal ordered, holding his hand up with his palm facing Mingo and Nandi. "What are you readin'?"

"Challenge me she will! Professional is she," River answered, her expression becoming grim.

Jayne relaxed and reached for his glass, turning to look at the patrons of the bar and see who River was focused on.

"What is going on with her," Nandi hissed, grabbing Jayne's thick forearm.

"Hey now, no need to be getting' all familiar or nuttin," Jayne growled, yanking his arm away. "I don't go for none of that sissy man stuff. You try that again and I'll hurt you bad."

"Mal," Mingo said firmly. "I insist you explain what it is your pilot is rambling about."

"Don't you worry your pretty little brain about it none," Jayne growled, grabbing a mug of beer off the tray as a barmaid walked past. "She ain't lookin' at none of us, so ain't none of us in no danger."

"Danger has arrived," River whispered. "Collateral damage cares not she, no, she cares not at all. Deceives she does and dangerous she is."

River stood up in the seat of the booth and stepped on the table. Jayne quickly leaned back out of the way as the slender woman jumped to the floor and began working her way towards the stairs leading to the ground floor where the bar was located.

Mingo and Nandi started to rise from their seats only to freeze at the sound of the hammer of a pistol cocking. "Ain't no need to be worrin' none," Mal said bluntly. "River is a first rate fighter. Fact of the matter is, y'all done seen her tussle before. She ain't got no beef with either of the two of ya, so jess sit and watch. Might learn somethin' worth knowin' I reckon."

"My money is on Moonbrain," Jayne said with confidence. "I done seen that skinny little gal take on a whole _gorram_ buncha Reavers and kill'em all she did."

Taking their cue from Mal who watched River make her way towards a group of newcomers at the bar with a grim expression on his face and a smiling Jayne who was obviously expecting a brawl to start, Mingo and Nandi sat back down. They didn't really have a choice as Jayne had put his left leg up on the edge of the seat on their side of the booth and blocked their escape.

Sitting at the bar were four strangers, at least strange from the view from above. On the far right sat a woman dressed much the way Zoe dressed except in black. The dark clothing matched the woman's shoulder length hair. She slammed down a shot glass and motioned for the barkeep to fill it again.

On the raven-haired woman's right was a muscular, fit looking man. Dressed in a mix of civilian clothes and greenish military style clothing, the likes of which weren't recognizable as being from any army known at the time, the man finished a beer and like the woman, motioned for another.

To the woman's left sat a smallish male. Dressed like the bigger man, the male looked more like a boy on the edge of becoming a man than anything else. To the young male's left was a slender woman with long dark brown hair. Dressed in combat boots, cargo pants and a purple leather jacket.

River walked up right behind the young woman and proceeded to launch a kick using the slender woman's head as a target. Before River's booted foot could land the desired knockout blow, the other woman spun and struck River in her sternum, sending the little assassin flying across the room.

"Uh oh, Mal," Jayne shouted. "We got us another Moonbrain."

As the huge mercenary took off for the stairs, Mal closed his mouth and shook his head in astonishment.

"You two stay put," he warned Mingo and Nandi. "I reckon any movin' bout during this here ruckus would make the two of you a target of sorts. Wouldn't want anything to happen now would we?"

"Deceiver you are," River shouted as she pulled herself up from the floor.

Mal shook his head in disbelief. "Simon has some explaining to do when we get back. He didn't ever say nothin' about River having a twin."

Silence fell over the bar as the patrons slowly moved back. Familiar with River's talent for mayhem, they merely wanted to reach a safe seat from which to watch the brawl.

"I have made no effort to deceive you," her twin in pants and leather answered, tilting her head to the right. "Please explain why you assaulted me without provocation?"

"Room only for one. You make two," River screeched as she launched herself at the emotionless woman still standing by the bar.

"Hey, you," Jayne shouted, drawing the attention of the woman in purple. "Don't go causin' no trouble in this here bar. It's our place and you bein' a stranger an all, you need to jess leave."

Without speaking, the woman in purple leaned slightly to her right and struck out with blinding speed with her left leg, sending Jayne flying back in the direction he'd come from.

"We don't want any trouble," the dark haired woman said, standing up from the bar. "We'll go. Pay our tab," she ordered to the man on her right.

"Not from now, not from our day," River sang. "Time in a straight line does not move," she taunted.

Stumbling to his feet, Jayne rushed at the strange woman. River launched another attack in the same instant. Both collided with River's twin, knocking the woman down. Screams erupted, both deep and high. Jayne rolled away collapsing in the fetal position, gasping to draw a breath of air. River sprang up, holding the back of her head, fury and hate blazing from her eyes.

"It makes no logical sense for you and your partner to attack me. You have neither the weapons nor the tactics to defeat me. I provoked neither of you," the woman informed River in a monotone. "Attack again and I will be forced to cause serious injury."

The smaller of the two males, pulled the young woman's sleeve as he and the other two older adults moved towards the exit.

"It's okay," he said calmly. "It's just a territorial misunderstanding. There is no threat to me if we leave."

Looking down at the left sleeve of her purple jacket, the woman noticed a scuff. "She damaged my jacket," she said in her monotone. Pulling away from the smaller male, she took a step towards River and increased the volume of her speech.

"You damaged my leather jacket. It was a gift from my John. Damage it again and I will terminate you."

River watched as the group of four left quietly. Jayne stood up and groaned in pain. "Moonbrain, don't go startin' no fights you can't win."

"Deceiver she is. Is not what she seems."

Reviews and comments are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

I own no rights to either _Firefly_ or _TSCC_. Hope you enjoy the story. It's set after BDM. Reviews and suggestions are welcomed and appreciated.

"You have some explaining to do."

Before Simon could speak, his mouth still wide open in surprise, Mal gave him a good shove, pushing him against the sickbay wall. Jayne lay groaning on the gurney in sickbay while River stood by his side and chuckled.

"Big strong Jayne not an alpha male right now."

"Mal," Jayne bellowed, causing him to gasp as his abdomen contracted, "get Crazy out of here."

"Girl who deceives hurt the little Jaynes," River explained with a smile to Simon.

"Out," Mal ordered, pointing at the door to sickbay. River's smile vanished as she scurried away.

"Captain, there's no need to …"

"You never told me River has a twin!"

Simon's mouth fell open a second time.

"A twin! That's just shiny," Kaylee announced entering sickbay. "Twice as much fun!"

Mal turned and gave Kaylee a captainy look and she vanished almost as quick as River.

"You're confusing me," Simon muttered. "River doesn't have a twin. There's only the two of us."

"Well, you might want to rethink that fact there Doc," Jayne moaned. "Cuz Moonbrain wasn't the one who kicked the boys with a lead boot. But the crazy who did looked exactly like her."

"All I know Doc, is I saw River's twin. Now, I ain't sayin' another River is a bad thing, mind you. But our River, the one we know and love, ain't no match in a tussle for this River you don't know nothin' bout."

"Mal, please," Jayne begged in pain. "Let the Doc do his job. We can talk about the crazy twin later."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Simon felt for his sister. He didn't particularly like being the center of one of Mal's witch hunts but he knew the effects on River, if things went a certain way could be devastating for his sister.

"Captain," Simon said softly as Mal entered the common eating area. "A word please."

"Now look, Doc, I know River's your sister and what not, but…"

"Captain," Simon interrupted. "She's come a long way since Miranda. She's more stable and I don't want to see River go backwards. River admires you and respects you. All I'm asking is you don't upset her by being rough. Get to the bottom of this by all means, just don't brutalize her."

Mal squinted at Simon, his jaw working. "Fair 'nough. But we're getting' to the bottom of this. Don't think you're off the hook either."

Simon followed Mal to the table where the crew had gathered. Inara sat next to River, holding her hand. To River's right sat Kaylee, holding the tiny reader's other hand.

"You be nice, now, Capt'n," Kaylee threatened. "River ain't done not one thing wrong and you gone and got her all upset for no reason." Inara didn't speak. Her eyes did her talking, giving Mal a look that would have withered most men. Mal swallowed, collecting himself as he took his seat.

Jayne sat in his chair, leaning back with his legs spread wide as he clutched a large bag of ice, holding it against his nether regions.

"Look, I ain't tryin' to cause no trouble. I seen a twin Moonbrain. That's all I'm sayin'. This here mystery crazy dresses different but hits harder than River. Talks weird like Moonbrain but different somehow."

Everyone turned to look at River. Her cheeks were swollen from crying. Her tangled hair covered most of the young woman's face.

"Pulled my hair she did."

"See Captain, whoever this girl is, she ain't nice," Kaylee exclaimed.

"River," Mal said, his voice conveying how on edge he was. "Do you have a twin?"

"Twin she is but twin she is not," River answered in her sing song manner.

"River, that ain't helpin' none," Mal chastised.

"Deceiver she is. Is not what she seems," River said firmly.

" _Mei mei,"_ Simon said gently. "Is this young woman our sister? A yes or no response would be most helpful."

River stuck her tongue out at Simon and then followed up by keeping her tongue out and thrusting her head at Mal.

"Deceiver she is, twin she is not! More simple she cannot make. Stupid men!"

"It seems River is trying to tell us this woman is not her twin. At least not by birth," Zoe said calmly in her even manner.

Responding by making her eyes as large as possible, relieved somebody understood what she was telling the group, River shot Simon and then Mal another look with her new exasperated expression.

" _Mei mei_ , can you explain why she looks so similar?"

Disgust written on her face, River tilted her head and glared at Simon. "She is a deceiver. River she is not. Pretty like she is, even though adorned of different fashion, the deceiver only appears as she."

More confused now by River's insistence on speaking in riddles, or her inability to speak clearly, silence fell over the assembled crew.

Frustrated, River let out a huge sigh communicating her exasperation. "Pretty, pretty the deceiver is. Pretty like she who loves her brother. Pretty though she may be, she loves another, not her brother."

"River, you're not makin' any kinda sense," Kaylee said gently.

"Metal she is, flesh and bone am I. Flesh she is, but metal too. Read her I cannot, though predict her I might. Cyborg she is with eyes of blue."

"Eye's of blue," Mal shouted. "River, is this twin Alliance?"

"No! Eyes of brown but in truth, eyes of blue. Alliance the deceiver is not. Loves her John she does, not a brother."

Inara spoke softly, touching River's cheek with her hand as she did so. "This other River is a cyborg?"

River nodded, relieved somebody understood what she'd been trying to tell them all along.

"Stronger than me she is and harder too. Read her I cannot. Doesn't know how she will fight the she who is not me and win."

"I'll tell you how," Jayne growled, wincing in pain. "Vera will have something to tell that River that ain't."

"Hurt she who is not me but not enough," River protested. "Perhaps I could kill her with my brain."

"I thought cyborgs had been banned long before the war. Banned when humanity still lived on earth that was," Simon said thoughtfully.

"From Earth that was she is," River announced, nodding confidently. "So are her human companions, those the deceiver would protect.

"Could you read the others," Mal asked.

River's head bobbed up and down in the affirmative.

"Are they a danger?"

"Yes! Danger they are!"

"Little Albatross, are they a danger to us? To _Serenity_?"

River looked down at her lap. "Possibly. It is the Albatross's fault. The deceiver only wished to protect. I did not think. Did not like that there was a she. Only room for one."

"So, let me get this straight," Mal said, glaring at River. "If we just stay clear, we should be okay?"

For fans of TSCC you might want to read my stories set in the TSCC Universe such as _**Cameron Grows Up, The Future Cameron,**_ etc.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Own neither Firefly or TSCC.

"Tin Miss, explain."

Cameron looked up and looked directly at Sarah, her empty expression irritating the Connor family matriarch further.

"Given the fact in this timeline the human race has expanded to multiple worlds and the population has increased exponentially…"

"Stuff the math," Sarah ordered. "Why is there another you!"

Deciding Sarah was being unreasonable in not allowing a full explanation of the statistical probability involved, Cameron did the next best thing to irritate Sarah.

She shrugged.

Letting out an exasperated cry, Sarah stood and began pacing in the small hotel room the family was holed up in.

Deciding Sarah's angst would stress her John and ruin any chance Cameron would have to get her John to take her out for an evening of just the two of them, she decided to shorten her original answer.

"Probability is such that sooner or later the correct genetic sequencing would occur to create a human offspring identical to Allison. I cannot be expected to have prevented this occurrence from taking place."

"So this is just bad luck?"

"I would not call it bad luck," Cameron monotoned. "John finds me very appealing physically as do other males. I am sure my doppelganger has a similar effect on human males."

Suddenly interested in the conversation, Derrick spoke up. "Doppelganger? Is she metal?"

Cameron looked at Derrick and paused before answering. "No. Human. She possesses excellent reflexes and intuition. I would not be surprised if she has a much higher than normal IQ and the ability to anticipate far better than a normal human. I also believe her to be conversant in multiple forms of combat."

"So, I think what has Mom so freaked is the fact there could be a Skynet presence in this timeline. That we didn't out jump it."

Cameron tilted her head to the side, considering her John's question. "I have seen no indication of other Terminators in the one month, five days and twenty-one hours since we made the time jump. Of course, traveling in a spaceship as stowaways severely limited my ability to seek out information that would allow for a confirmation or denial of Skynet's existence."

Sarah's pacing continued unabated to the irritation of the males in the room.

"I'm hungry," Derrick announced.

"We aren't going to learn anything staying cooped up in this room," John complained, trying to prod Sarah into some free time.

"I need access to data sources," Cameron added, winking at John.

"Gang up on Sarah time is it?"

"Mom, we aren't ganging up," John responded. "We're tired, hungry and curious."

"If the metal behaves," Derrick chimed in, "she can recon and get basic intel we need, like how to dress, sources of information, who the local authorities are so we can avoid them."

"Yeah, well, you saw how well that plan worked," Sarah snapped back.

"I cannot be expected to not defend myself or John. Nor can I be expected to have known my human doppelganger would be present."

"Look, we'll just avoid that part of town. We have to eat. C'mon, Mom. Cameron did just fine in the fight. The other two backed off and we got out of there without anyone following us."

Surrender never came easy to Sarah. Thinking of ways to at least make a tactical retreat that would save face, she glared at the trio watching her expectantly.

"One hour. That's it. Then we head back and compare intel. We eat first. Cameron, you look for a source to link into for data. Derrick, supplies. John, you stay with me. We're going to people watch."

Sensing John's frustration level was about to overflow, the result being the argument would continue, Cameron intervened. Touching John on the back of his neck as she walked by, brushing lightly against John, Cameron smiled for just second, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

Without a word, John simply followed Cameron to the door. She handed him her purple jacket with a smile and turned her back to him so he could help her slip into the coat. John quickly donned his own jacket and opened the door for Cameron who flashed a tiny smile again before proceeding out into the hall. Pausing to scan for threats, Cameron gave the all-clear sign and waited for John to take her hand and walk her to the lobby.

Hands on hips, Sarah fumed, speechless.

"It was your idea to bring Tin Miss when we jumped," Derrick reminded her. "If she's right, and there is no Skynet or metal, John's days as a free man are over."

"Not on my watch," Sarah growled, shooting Derrick a look meant to kill several times over.

He just laughed as he helped Sarah into her black jacket. Extending his hand towards the door, Derrick waited for Sarah to leave first before shutting and securing the door behind him.

"Since when did you side with the metal anyhow?"

Derrick shrugged. "Did you notice how smooth she was luring him out the door? Just shut that argument right down Tin Miss did."

"Don't remind me," Sarah answered tersely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This stuff is not too bad," Derrick mumbled through a mouthful of food. "I could get used to this."

John smiled at Cameron. Like Derrick, the food agreed with him.

"I have ascertained the necessary ingredients," Cameron monotoned. "It will only require one or two experimental cooking sessions to produce a reasonable approximation."

"See, Mom. I was right to insist we bring Cameron."

Sarah picked at her food, forcing herself to eat.

"Possible danger," Cameron noted aloud, watching a short man wearing an old-fashioned bowler hat. Dressed in the tattered remains of a once fashionable suit and sporting several days' growth of beard, the source of Cameron's concern made his way to the bar at the back of the restaurant. Followed by two thugs whose weapons were barely concealed, she traced the trio until they seated themselves at the bar.

"You should leave," Cameron said calmly. "Take John back to the hotel. I will remain and gather intel."

Sarah eyed the trio. "Are you certain, Tin Miss?"

"We don't know enough yet to take unnecessary chances. I will be fine."

"Cameron, no. You're coming back with us," John protested.

"I'll stay with her," Derrick offered. Cameron glared at him in response. "What? You'll attract less attention sitting her by yourself if I'm with you."

"Cameron, Derrick stays," Sarah ordered. "C'mon on John."

"I can take care of myself," John protested, refusing to stand. Cameron touched his hand on the table, drawing his attention. "Please, for me John. So I can gather the intel?"

Frustrated, John stood and left quietly. Sarah stopped and paid for their meal at the entrance to the tavern and left.

Changing her seat at the booth so her line of sight was unimpeded, Cameron adjusted her auditory sensors, filtering out sounds and conversations until she could listen to the comically dressed man talk.

Derrick watched Cameron's face impassively, noting other customers as they entered or paid and departed.

"The little man is negotiating an illegal deal involving shipping contraband off world. The customer is adamant the Alliance be avoided at all costs. Evidently the Alliance is the governing body."

Responding with a nod, Derrick watched as several young women entered, laughing. Smiling at them, he openly leered at the women, clad in what went for revealing clothing for the locals.

"I wouldn't let Sarah see you do that," Cameron monotoned. "Sarah's not here," Derrick answered, quickly glaring at Cameron. "I can't live on edge all the time any more. Neither can John. Truth be told, neither can Sarah. So what if I look? You didn't see me go chat them up did you?"

"Sarah would still be displeased."

"And why would that be," a frustrated Derrick responded, leaning back to create space between himself and Cameron.

"Answer that question for yourself," Cameron responded, her attention focused elsewhere. "Contact approaching."

"Well, well, and just when I thought I knew all the pretty birds who frequented this establishment," the bowler clad man pronounced in a faux cockney accent.

"I have a boyfriend," Cameron announced, scowling at the man.

"Now, now, no need to be presumptuous. Is this the lucky gent?"

Derrick laughed out loud, causing the short man to scowl.

"No. He is not the lucky gent." Cameron directed a harsh gaze at Derrick. "I have much better taste in men."

It was the short man's turn to laugh while Derrick frowned.

"Well, allow me to introduce myself. Name's Badger. Local entrepreneur. If you have any business deals that need tendin' too, I'm the man to help arrange matters."

"Thank you, Mr. Badger," Cameron monotoned as she stood. Derrick followed suit in silence and followed Cameron as she quickly made her way out of the tavern.

"Oh, I like that one," Badger chuckled. "Reminds me of that little hellcat Captain Reynolds has for a pilot now, that one does."

Reviews are great and appreciated.

If you like TSCC you might want to read some of my other stories. To name a few:

 _ **Cameron grows up.**_

 _ **The Future Cameron.**_

 _ **Cameron's Revenge**_

 _ **Cameron versus the Queen**_

 _ **Cameron's Expedition**_


	4. Chapter 4

Cameron scanned as far as possible in a 360-degree radius around the hotel they had holed up in. Thankful the rundown establishment was the tallest building in that part of town, the view from the roof allowed good sightlines. Cameron's infrared took care of the rest.

With no identifiable threats visible and the three humans asleep in their room, Cameron settled down to process data about the current situation. She'd been as surprised as the others to discover there was a human identical in appearance to Allison. The young woman's speech indicated the similarities were only skin deep.

Allison had never displayed the aggressive tendencies like her copy had. Nor had she reacted to anything with such a display of over the top emotion.

Cameron found the situation troubling. So little data was available to explain the situation she now found herself in. Needing to escape Skynet again, the decision had been made to jump back in time instead of forward. It would give them more time to prevent Skynet from being created.

There had been no way to foresee Catherine Weaver would discover them during their attempt to use the time machine in the basement of Zeria Corp. Cameron replayed the digital file of Weaver desperately trying to shut down the machine before they leapt back in time. The T-1000 had failed in stopping them from jumping but in the process must have altered the when they would jump to.

It made the most logical sense in a variety of ways. The stories of Earth That Was would explain the destruction of Earth by Skynet, forcing humanity to move into space to survive.

Sarah refused to see it and it angered Cameron.

They had not crossed paths with a single Terminator or technology Skynet could have been based on. Sarah simply could not conceive of a world without the threat of Skynet looming over their heads.

Cameron could. She was starting to think Derrick could as well. John just seemed relieved. He no longer had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He slept better which pleased Cameron and disappointed her at the same time. She no longer had an excuse to slip into his bed at night.

A faint smile spread on her face. No excuse Sarah would find acceptable.

Each night from her perch on the roof Cameron had patrolled and watched, gathering data and sorting it. The universe might be safe for John Connor now, as safe as it could be for any living creature.

With each passing night Cameron was more convinced this was the case. John was still uncertain and Sarah refused to see the obvious. Cameron was tired of spending her nights alone. Either on the rooftop or walking some dark street if they were on a planet or moon. Scrounging food if they had stowed away.

More than anything Cameron wanted to share John's bed, to be his and for him to finally be hers. Not that Sarah would ever allow it if Skynet still existed.

In the west the sun was showing its first signs of waking the planet. Allison's copy might hold answers Cameron needed. Answers that would force Sarah to come to her senses and let John make an honest cyborg of Cameron.

Care would have to be taken, but Cameron wanted what she wanted. If the threat of Skynet was gone, John would be hers. They could have the normal life John so desperately wanted and she could focus on making him happy and doing a few things she wanted, like taking up dance again.

She planned to find this Allison.

XXXXXXXX

"She must find the deceiver," River insisted with unusual stubbornness.

"Now, look here, little Albatross, no need to go stirrin' up no trouble when we don't got none lookin' for us. Just leave well enough alone," Mal advised.

"Ally she might be. Must learn why she deceives!"

Frustrated by River's refusal to drop the matter, Mal looked around the dinner table for support.

"Crazy's got a point Mal. I ain't hankerin for round two with this other crazy," Jayne added while glancing quickly at his nether region. "She hits harder than River and that's sayin' sumptin'."

"Might be a good idea, Sir," Zoe said evenly. "What with me bein' out of commission till the baby comes."

"We can't afford another mercenary," Mal bellowed. "Simple matter of math."

"We could pull bigger jobs," Inara said hopefully. "The bigger the cut for each of us, the sooner my cut would allow me to pay off my indenture to the Guild.

"Would let us buy some parts for _Serenity_ , Cap'n. She needs overhaulin' somthin' fierce. Even I can't keep in the black for much longer the rate things are goin'."

"Kaylee, _Serenity_ is jess fine and you'll find a way to make do, you always do."

Simon opened his mouth to speak, pushing Mal over his boiling point.

"I'm the Captain! This is my boat! What about those other three this River lookalike was with? What do we do about them?"

"Allies they might be," River said. "If not, it's not a problem. Enemies they won't."

Her chilling words brought a hush to the room. The murderous side of River had not shown itself since Miranda.

xxxxxxxx

"You cannot be serious," Sarah shouted.

"Of all possible explanations, this is the most logical and is supported by the evidence we've found."

"Cameron's right Mom," John pleaded. "We could be normal. Stop running. Wouldn't you like that? You could do what you wanted. Cameron and I could start our life together, really together."

"No! Under no circumstances will we let our guard down," Sarah insisted.

"Well, Sarah, I don't see any signs of a resistance on this planet," Derek said. "I don't see HK's flying around. I don't see mass destruction. No radiation sickness, it's sunny every morning. Hard to not want to see if Cameron's right."

"So we just track down this Allison, just like that and we'll find all the answers to our questions? I don't think so. Too risky."

"Sarah, I'm going to find Allison 2. You cannot prevent me. I will not abandon John or you and Derek. I will be discreet. But I want to be free of the curse of Skynet as badly as John does."

Sarah glared at Cameron, visibly shaking in anger.

"You think I don't want that? Is that what you're implying Tin Miss?"

"Yes, Sarah it is. If Skynet is no longer a threat, I can be with John openly. We can be normal. I am starting to believe you don't want that."

John's mouth fell open in delight. It was a rare thing to see his mother speechless. Cameron had just pushed the two buttons one did not push with Sarah Connor. In a single outburst Cameron had challenged Sarah's entire worldview and in the next breath, if she needed to breath, she'd kicked open the box holding Sarah's fear of losing John.

"I am going in search of Allison 2. You may stay or come with me. I do not care."

Cameron didn't wait for an answer from anyone. Grabbing her purple jacket, Glock 17s and extra clips, she vanished through the door, slamming it hard enough the frame seemed to jump.

"So much for cyborg's not having emotions," Derek quipped.


	5. Chapter 5

Mal didn't know which worried him more. River's pacing about in the cargo bay or the muttering in unintelligible rhymes.

"Doc, your sister's worryin' me. She hasn't been like this since before Miranda."

"I don't know what's wrong," Simon announced. "River refuses to talk to me about what has her so upset. She won't let me examine her either. I don't know what to think about this development."

"Lil' Crazy's worryin' bout that other River, that's what's on dat crazy moonbrain of her's," Jayne said with confidence.

"I hate to say it, Sir," Zoe said in her firm, even tone. "I think Jayne's correct."

River looked up at the crewmembers watching her and stuck her tongue out. "She is not crazy. She must understand why River who is not her is here. Go away! Too many voices for her to think complicated thoughts!"

"Y'all done heard River," Mal said in his captainy voice. "She ain't likely to stop anytime soon till she susses this out. We ain't leavin' for the job for a couple days, so it won't hurt none."

River watched thankfully as the crew left the cargo bay. She waited until they went to their bunks or started puttering about their jobs before climbing the stairs and making her way into the structural supports of _Serenity_. Standing barefoot with her head tilted, River closed her eyes and concentrated. She smiled even though nobody was present to see. The others were trying to keep their thoughts to themselves, giving her the quiet she needed to do higher order thinking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Without Sarah present to place restrictions on Cameron's strategy and tactics, she traveled in a direct route to the bar where she had first encountered Allison 2. Barging in, she walked quickly past the bouncers, making certain she rolled her hips, drawing their attention to her "moneymaker" as Sarah sometimes called it.

Pleased her tactic had worked, Cameron let the corners of her mouth curl up, displaying the faintest of smiles.

Locating the booth Allison 2 was most likely to have come from, Cameron moved closer, scanning for threats. Noting the twin brothers sitting at the booth, Cameron scanned them. Both were carrying packets with flash drives, handwritten notes and had several packets containing paper currency.

Without hesitation Cameron sat down opposite the twins in what must be their place of business.

Her sense of humor and ability to feel emotions had grown enough Cameron got a charge out of the looks of fear that quickly spread across the twins' faces.

"River, it is so nice to see you again," the older by one minute said, his voice quivering. "We didn't get much of a chance to talk when Captain Reynolds introduced us yesterday. How are things on the _Serenity_?"

"How do you know who I am?" Cameron monotoned.

Frightened by the young woman's emotionless response, the other twin responded. "Captain Reynolds introduced us to you, right before Jayne joined us. You are his new pilot, at least that is what he informed us."

Doubtful she would get much more information from the pair without having to reveal the fact she was a walking, talking weapon, Cameron nodded. "I'm disappointed you so easily revealed that information. You really need to be more careful."

With the same suddenness with which she arrived, Cameron left the booth. Ignoring the stares, both admiring and questioning, she made her way to the bar. Taking the same seat she had occupied during her first visit, Cameron waved the bar tender over.

"I don't want no trouble in my place. Last time you walked in by yourself, you beat up a good two dozen of my customers, broke a lot of my tables and chairs and in general made yourself unwelcome."

"I did no such thing," Cameron informed the man, storing the data in her file on Allison 2. "My first visit to this establishment was yesterday. I was attacked by a young woman who resembles me and what I believe was a rather large mercenary."

Noting Cameron had opened her purple leather jacket, the bar tender spotted the shoulder holsters with the two Glock-17s.

"How did…"

"Your bouncers observe the wrong thing," Cameron informed him. "You really need to hire a female to search your female customers. That way tight pants and deliberate shaking of the moneymaker will not allow customers like me to sneak guns into your establishment."

"Look, I don't …"

"I do not want to cause trouble. I wish to leave unnoticed once I have obtained what I need."

Concern clouded the man's face. Cameron watched as he considered the possibilities, good and bad, of what she had told him.

"Captain Reynolds works for the twins. Does jobs for them."

"He is a smuggler?"

"How do I know I can trust you? The twins are excellent customers. I don't want trouble with the law."

Cameron reached in the right coat pocket and produced a small leather pouch. She opened it and shook the contents carefully until a single diamond dropped into her other hand. Placing the gem on the bar where the man could see it for a second, she covered it with her hand.

"Who is River?"

"This better not come back on me," the bar tender said softly, glancing about.

"The stone is yours if you answer my questions," Cameron monotoned, looking at the man without blinking.

"Funny you should ask," the bar tender replied, his eyes twitching about his establishment. "She's a pilot now, but rumor has it she's a contract killer when the price is right."

"Jayne?"

"Mercenary. Hired out to Captain Reynolds crew. He's most of the muscle when needed on their, less legal jobs."

"Ship is the _Serenity_?"

"Yeah, old ship. Firefly class. If it weren't for that cute mechanic, Kaylee, I don't think Reynolds could get 'er up in the atmo and out in the black."

"Are there any other crew members?"

The bartender looked down at Cameron's hand and blinked a couple of times. He reached for a beer mug and began polishing it with the towel on the bar. Cameron lifted her hand and just as quickly, the diamond vanished.

"Are there any other crew members?"

She watched the bar tender swallow. Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead.

"I'm afraid I didn't hear you're question."

Without blinking, Cameron produced a second diamond, placed it on the bar and once again covered it with her hand.

"Are there any other crew members?"

"Two for certain. One, I'm not sure how to describe how she fits in."

"The two for certain, describe them."

"There's Zoe. First officer. Fought with Captain Reynolds in the war against the Alliance. She's a widow now. Wash, her husband, was the pilot before the gal looks like you. Then there's the Doc. River's brother they say. Strange pair if you don't mind me sayin' so. Born and raised on Osiris in the Core. He ain't bad, just got them useless fancy manners and way o' speakin' an all. Word is he's a helluva a ships surgeon. Real doctor trained by the Alliance."

"The third crew member."

"Ain't crew. Companion. Licensed and everything. Why Inara lowers herself to travel with that lot is beyond me. Course, they used to have an honest to God Shepherd named Book who traveled with them too. I heard he bought it in a dust-up with the Alliance off world somewhere. Good man despite bein' a preacher man and all. Only man I ever seen could keep Jayne from provokin' trouble on is own." The bar tender laughed at the memory. "Course, trouble has a way o' findin' Jayne, but still. Musta been a powerful good man for Reynolds and Jayne to respect 'em like they did."

"Where can I find the _Serenity_?"

"That miss, I can't tell ya. Reynolds may have docked at either of the two space ports or somewhere jes outsidea town."

Cameron stood, returning the second diamond to her pouch.

"Hey, now," the bar tender protested.

"You will find you have received payment far above and beyond what the actual value of the information you provided. I believe that stone is from Earth-that-was."

Noting the man's shocked expression, Cameron leaned closer and whispered. "If anyone follows me and tries to rob me, I will blame you. You saw how easily I handled Captain Malcolm's two expert killers. I will terminate whoever follows me. Then I will come back and destroy your bar. When I have finished with that, I will come for you."

Satisfied the man understood the meaning of her message, Cameron turned and left the bar. Waving wildly at the two thugs by the entrance, the owner made it clear she was not to be followed. Both thugs shrugged, crossed their arms and leaned back against the wall, watching the assorted thieves, conmen, smugglers and drunks relaxing in the bar.


	6. Chapter 6

The door burst open, startling the three eating their evening meal in the small, shabby hotel room.

"I have intel," Cameron announced, walking to the closet. Opening the door, she began removing the family's arsenal of weapons.

"Whoa, Tin Miss," Sarah exclaimed. "Just what do you think you are doing?"

"I need only to locate the current position of the _Serenity_ and then we can launch an assault after factoring that intel."

"Cameron, Cameron, take it easy," John admonished the cyborg. "We don't know this Allison 2 is dangerous."

"She is a trained assassin in the employ of a smuggler. Other trained killers are part of the group. In addition to the killers, the group includes a skilled combat surgeon, a skilled engineer to maintain the ship and a companion. I have no idea what a companion is. The ship also had an ordained Shepherd, which evidently is a minister, on board."

Derek nodded in approval at the amount of information Cameron had gathered in such a short time. "Any information on the ship itself? How many weapons? What kind of defensive systems? Location and defenses?"

"I was unable to determine the exact location of the ship, the _Serenity_ ," Cameron monotoned, placing the family assault weapons on the closest bed before turning back to retrieve the cleaning kits.

Relieved, Sarah looked at the other two for support. "We can't do anything until we know the location of the _Serenity_."

"It won't be a problem," Cameron answered. "I will obtain that information during the lunch rush today."

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Serenity_ was quiet. The crew had settled in for the night shift, leaving River alone on the bridge. Looking out into the darkness from the bridge, she closed her eyes and checked off the crew's status. Mal and Inara were sitting in her shuttle, silent but fuming with each other. Simon was asleep in his quarters. Drifting off in the engine room, Kaylee was relaxing in her hammock. Zoe had cried herself to sleep in private, still mourning Wash's passing. Jayne, unconcerned by the threat of another River, was snoring in his bunk.

Opening her eyes, River relaxed and cleared her own mind, allowing herself to focus on a new approach in unraveling the mystery of the River who was not River. Reaching back in her recent memory, River carefully studied the fight in the bar. Focusing her memory on the three humans companions with the River who was not River, she pulled out everything she could. Separating it from the noise of her own fear and the clutter of minds from the bar.

Panic rose in her mind, forcing River to pause and push the feelings to the side. "Must read what can be read," she whispered, calming and steadying herself. "If River cannot read River, must read the others."

Starting with the black haired woman, River started in surprise. Quickly she pulled up walls to channel the thoughts of the woman into a protective box River could control. Starting with the woman's exterior, River approached slowly, turning the image in her mind.

"Pretty woman," she whispered, storing the fact. "Mother of the small man-boy. Fears for him she does. Fears machines, machines she fought like a soldier would." Waves of fear began to rush at River. Unwilling to experience a mother's fear, River closed the box and sat it aside.

Moving on to the bigger male, River repeated the process. "Dangerous this one is," she observed. The man was trying to relax and enjoy his drink while being alert to his surroundings. "Trained soldier."

Finally, River moved on the smaller male. "Worried is he, worried about his River," she whispered softly, watching the youth track the other River in the brief fight. "Protecting him she is," River exclaimed as she watched how her rival positioned herself between the youth and the threat of herself and Jayne.

"Prideful she is River who is not. Possessive." River opened her eyes and leaned back, letting her mind wander for a moment as she tried to take in what she'd just learned.

Closing her eyes again, River retreated back into her mind. Closing off the box of the protected male, River opened the box of the frightened mother. Slowly, the fear slipped out, allowing River to push it aside and sense the mother better. Fierce rage burned behind the fear, controlled by the need to protect, a need to fulfill and old obligation. So, old the mother could not let go. Most of all, she had to protect her son from all that she feared while helping face a destiny he did not want.

Carefully and gently, River closed the box and set the mother aside. With the same caution the little reader opened the box of the soldier. Reaching further in River found weariness like the mother felt only different. The soldier was tired of killing, fighting a fight he was not sure he could win but one he could never stop. Like the mother, he fought to protect the youth. Bitter, angry and filled with a horrible sense of loss, River quickly closed his box, not wishing to experience more.

River turned the box of the young male over, examining it. "Cute he is," she muttered, smiling to herself. Drawing a deep breath, River opened the box and let the boy out. Concern for the River who was not came out in huge waves. Pushing the red colored emotion aside, she looked deeper, surprised by what she found. Hope. A sense of what they were all running from, or towards, no longer mattered. Hope an impossible burden had been taken from him. Curious, River looked deeper and regretted doing so. Despair, hopelessness, fear and bitterness lurked in the recess of the boy's mind. Nightmares of old lingered just beneath the surface of his waking mind. Pushing aside what she'd found, River looked for more.

The boy surprised her again as she found unbounded love in the boy. Love for his mother, the fearful female warrior. Love for the male soldier who River now realized was his uncle. _Explains much this does._ Circling through the boy's emotions, River began to feel guilty. Loves his River he does but is confused by her, fears it is wrong. Fears what his blood family thinks but loves his River he does.

Satisfied with what she had learned, River closed up the boys box and took a minute to let her mind relax, shore up the mental defenses she'd been building to protect her healing mind.

Setting the three boxes of memories she'd created in a row, River pushed them together and looked at all three as one. _Old they are. Older than Serenity. Older than the Alliance._

She sat up in the pilot's seat, pulling her knees to her chest.

"River she is not. Statistical anomaly she is. But why is River who is not here?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Come she will."

"River, you need not worry yourself so much 'bout this girl," Mal admonished. "Not gonna do one thing positive, you workin' yourself into a right proper fit over this."

River rolled her eyes and continued her pacing between the table and the kitchen.

" _Mei mei_ , please, sit down and eat. The Captain's right."

"Nobody listens to the girl!"

"Cause you jes ramble on," Jayne complained while chewing. "If 'n' you'd make some sense once in awhile, folk might jes listen more seriouslike."

"Do you really feel compelled to do that," Inara asked while wrinkling her face in disgust.

"Do wha?"

"Eat with your mouth open," Kaylee complained, scrunching her eyes and shoulders in similar disgust.

Pointing his knife at River, Jayne protested, "Well, if 'n' Lil' Crazy would keep quiet, I wouldn' feel the need to talk none."

"Come she will," River insisted. "Needs to understand she does."

"Captain, River is usually right about these things. Shouldn't we prepare for an ambush? The cargo won't arrive for another day. We can't leave," Zoe pointed out.

"Thank you! She needs somebody to listen," River mumbled, stopping her pacing long enough to hug Zoe around the First Mate's shoulders.

Irritated by the course of the conversation, Malcolm raised his voice and spoke. "Well, what would you have us do, Lil' Alabtross? Dig trenches, set out land mines, hire additional muscle?"

"No, clean _Serenity_ so she can give a proper welcome."

"That would be shiny," Kaylee exclaimed. "The ole gal hasn't been prettied up in awhile. She'd just love gettin' all gussied up for company."

"I swear Mal, she's _feng le_. She has plum lost it this time," Jayne exclaimed, shoveling in the last of his food.

"A bit o' cleanin' in the cargo bay might not be a bad idea."

"What? Mal have you lost your mind?"

"No, Jayne. Just thinkin' of ways to hide you and Vera before this other River gets here."

xxxxxxxxxx

Surrendering control of operational planning was not one of Sarah's strong points. Even when John was the mastermind, it made Sarah feel uncomfortable. Being delegated to the sidelines with Derek and John made the situation almost unbearable for Sarah.

"Mom, unless you feel like being the bait, you need to relax and not draw attention. Cameron will get the information."

"Sarah, this guy is no good. He's already seen Cameron and hit on her. She'll just go into infiltrator mode and get what she needs. Then we can go."

Derek meant well, but his words had the opposite effect on Sarah. Ignoring the looks of her two male companions, Sarah stood and quickly walked over to the bar and joined Cameron.

Without glancing at the family matriarch, Cameron monotoned, "Sarah, this will go much easier if you leave this to me."

"How many times have you picked men up in a bar?"

"This Badger has already hit on me. I remind him of Allison 2. It would be better for us if he did not meet you."

"We need this intel so we can move on to something more productive. Leave it to me Girly."

"Sarah, did I not successfully obtain the needed ID information to create the swipe cards at the nuclear plant?"

"I don't see a pool table," Sarah responded. "Just how do you plan to get this information?"

"I'm going to ask nicely," Cameron answered. Turning to face Sarah, she tilted her head to the right, stuck her bottom lip out and blinked her puppy dog eyes twice while scrunching her shoulders upward.

It was rare to see Cameron looking so helpless, causing Sarah to laugh. "This Badger doesn't know what he's up against, does he Tin Miss?"

Holding her pose, Cameron batted her eyes twice more and smiled sweetly.

"Don't start a brawl," Sarah admonished, standing to return to the table with John and Derek.

"I won't," Cameron promised, turning to face forward. "You're usually the one who does that. I just finish them."

Biting her tongue, Sarah ignored Cameron's impudence. Sitting down next to John, she leaned over and whispered, "You are doing something about her programming when this is done. We can't have Tin Miss going Terminator stubborn on us. She can't lock in on something like this and be unreasonable."

An impish grin spread across John's face. "Mom, you're just irritated because you're not in charge. This could be a good thing. Could be a bad thing. We just have to wait and see."

"John, we don't have the intel to know what is going on," Sarah protested.

"Exactly. We don't even know how far in the future we are. We don't know anything. Finding this Allison could answer a lot of questions for us. Make things easier."

"Sarah, you always harp on getting all the intel," Derek threw in, enjoying watching her stew. "You can't always be the boss. John's right. We don't know anything. Let Cameron do the heavy lifting. It's what we keep her around for."

An older waitress approached, carrying their lunches. She sat them down, smiled once at Derek and strolled away, not noticing the snickers of John and Sarah. Derek ignored their mirth, watching the entrance. The door opened, and as Cameron had predicted, the bowler wearing crime king swaggered in, followed by his two thugs.

Noticing Cameron's purple jacket, Badger adjusted the angle of his bowler, nodded to his two henchmen who promptly took seats by the door. Swaggering confidently to the bar he sat down next to Cameron and nodded to the establishment's proprietor.

Taking care to speak carefully and lessen his thick English accent, Badger tried to initiate a conversation. "Good day, luv. How are you today?"

Cameron glanced at Badger in silence, barely raising the corners of her mouth in a smile.

"Now, now," he responded. "No cause to be like that." Badger smiled and touched his hat. "Remember me, Badger? Introduced myself yesterday I did."

"Oh, yeah."

Irritated by Cameron's intransient attitude, Badger reached inside his coat and pulled out a small silver flask. Removing the cap, he poured a small amount of the contents into the steaming cup of black coffee placed before him. Scowling, the small criminal returned the flask to its resting place.

"Isn't it a bit early for that," Cameron commented in her flat monotone.

"Now, don't go judgin' me none, it's been a stressful day. A businessman like me has lots 'o' stress to deal with, what with all the deals I make and problems I have to solve."

"I see," was Cameron's response.

Deciding to take a different approach, Badger turned around, his back now facing the bar. Glancing at Cameron, he nodded.

"You related to River, ain't you?"

"Don't talk to me about her," Cameron snapped.

"Oh, you is, ain't you!" Badger exclaimed, glee shining in his eyes. Feeling like a window of opportunity had opened, either to learn more about Mal and his crew or to get Cameron out of her clothes, he leaned closer.

"Now, now, I won't hold you bein' her sister against ya none. We can't help who family is."

"No, we can't."

"Did you two pretty lasses have a fallin' out, now luv?"

"No. She stole from me, lied about it, got me in trouble and then skipped town."

"Well, I hate to tell you this, but your sweet little sister has fallen in with bad company, she has. Runs with the crew of the _Serenity_ now, capt'nd by a fellow name of Reynolds, Malcolm Reynolds."

"Where can I find this _Serenity_?"

Badger stood up and moved close to Cameron, slipping his arm around her waist. "Make it worth my time, luv, and ol' Badger will take you there himself." He patted Cameron's bottom twice and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Don't own a thing. Just borrowing the characters from TSCC and Firefly along with the 'verse Mr. Whedon created.

"Was it really necessary to break his arm?"

"It wasn't your butt he patted," Cameron snapped back, glaring at Sarah. "Nobody but John touches me there!"

Grinning at Sarah's shocked, open mouth expression, Cameron sped up to pull even with John, winking at him as he glanced at her.

Doing his best not to burst out laughing at his mother's indignation, John took Cameron by the hand and pulled her closer. "Please don't do that again."

"Why not?"

"Mom doesn't appreciate comments like that. Derek probably is not too interested in hearing that either."

John regretted his words the second they left his mouth. Cameron promptly called up her best pout routine. With lips fully pressed together and protruding, she let go of John's hand and increased her walking speed. It was a not too subtle message even John would pick up on.

"I suppose I should have let Badger have his way with me then? I didn't see you rushing to defend my honor!"

Having moved past her initial shock at Cameron's earlier comment, Sarah grinned at Derek in delight. The older pair often took comfort in John's missteps with Cameron who despite being a Terminator, was developing the emotional traits to go along with her pretty teenage exterior.

"Serves 'em right," Derek chuckled.

"C'mon now, Cameron, you made us promise to let you handle the situation," John pleaded. "It's not like you couldn't handle him and his two thugs."

"I did handle Badger and his two thugs, along with obtaining the necessary intel, no thanks to you John."

"Cameron…"

"My virtue means nothing to you," Cameron stated, glaring back at John over her shoulder, her long brown hair flowing behind. John hurried up and took Cameron's hand again. "That's not true," he insisted.

"You won't be patting me there anytime soon," Cameron declared, giving John another nasty glare. John opened his mouth, noted Cameron was holding his hand still and thought better of it.

"We'll be there soon. Let me do the talking. Just be ready for anything that happens," Cameron ordered.

Sarah's mouth popped open again in irritation. Derek stopped, clasping Sarah by her hand, forcing her to stop with him. As Cameron and John pulled further away, Derek looked Sarah in the eye, noting full well she was about to launch into a full-fledged Sarah Connor explosion.

"I don't like the metal being bossy any more than you do."

"Then say something," Sarah protested.

"I've also never seen her act like this," Derek pointed out. "Seeing Allison again has got her spooked." He swallowed and spoke softly, "It's got me spooked a little too."

"Why? If Cameron's math is right, she is a computer, it was inevitable another girl would be born that looked like Allison. It's just our family's strange luck. What are the odds of us running across Allison 2 in another timeline?

"She needs to know, Sarah. I need to know. This whole time travel thing is wrong. I just need to know if this River girl is Allison or just…just someone else. Like Cameron said, the odds you know."

Sarah mulled over Derek's confession as the pair resumed walking. "It bothers you?"

"Yes. It's creepy. If I were Tin Miss, it would bother me. In a lot of ways."

Trying to understand, Sarah tilted her head in Cameron like fashion, encouraging Derek to continue.

"You never met the real Allison. Cameron killed her. There's that for starters. Then there is the whole Riley thing."

"What has poor Riley got to do with this?"

"Sarah, you know as well as I do, Cameron may have forgiven John, but she will never get over Riley and the trouble that girl caused her. Now she's faced with an Allison who's human?" Derek fell silent, hoping Sarah could see the problem.

"She's worried John will pick Allison 2 over her. Because she's human and Tin Miss is…not."

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Ask questions first, shoot them later," River ordered, glaring at Jayne in his hiding spot. "The girl will do the talking, not Vera. Vera speaks only if the girl signals."

"Mal, Lil' Crazy's gettin' bossy," Jayne complained. "Ain't you explained chain 'o' command to her yet?"

"Well, let's just hope there ain't no shootin' to be done. Maybe we can benefit from this meeting, if it takes place," Mal said firmly, watching a pregnant Zoe check her weapons.

"Now, Zoe…"

"Hush, Sir. I'm pregnant. I ain't dead. If there's gonna be shootin' then I'm gonna do my job, just like always."

Simon approached his sister and tried to keep in step with River as she paced about the open cargo space. "If there should be shooting, it's okay to drop down and hide. Let Jayne and the Captain do the killing."

"Will not. She's the reason she who is not me is coming. Cannot let Captain Daddy and Apeman fight alone." River stopped long enough to glare at Simon before sticking her tongue out and declaring, "you're a boob Simon."

Looking up on the catwalk, River spotted Kaylee and Inara watching. "Kaylee, please do something with Simon the boob. He's liable to cause problems and get himself shot."

Kaylee shrugged and looked at Inara in exasperation. "I can't never do nothin' with 'em. He's helpless you know? I swear, Nara, ifin' it weren't for me 'n' River, the Doc would've been dead out here a long time ago."

Inara smiled politely, her exterior calm. Inwardly, she wished Shepherd Book were still alive. His calming influence would be helpful, particularly with Mal. Inara had witnessed River in action on Miranda. If this River who was not could easily toss aside Jayne AND River, it was certain Malcolm would be on edge. His itchy trigger finger would be on fire.

"Coming they are," River announced. "She cannot read the she who is not, but her John is coming along with the others. They see _Serenity_."

"Everybody just stay calm," Malcolm said in his best captainy voice.

"Mal, that includes you!"

Mal looked up at Inara and glared at her. Just as he opened his mouth to launch a verbal counterattack, Zoe spoke. "Sir, you're probably the most jumpy armed individual in this cargo bay. Nara's just tryin' to make sure the Doc has as few people as possible to patch up."

Rethinking his verbal assault, Mal looked up at Kaylee and then glared at Simon. "Well? Kaylee, ain't you gonna get the Doc and 'Nara tucked away safe. Wouldn't come to no good if there's gunplay and Doc can't do his job."

Tugging Simon along behind her as she climbed up the stairs, Kaylee muttered just loud enough for Inara to hear. "You can't do nothin' with yours either. C'mon Simon, I just got the engine patched up where _Serenity_ feels like hummin' along in the black. I can't have you gettin' shot fulla holes too. C'mon Nara, I ain't gettin' yelled at by the Capt'n neither."


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you see?"

Cameron ignored Sarah and continued scanning. Switching to infrared she ran a second scan of the ship, spending the bulk of her time focusing on the open airlock leading to the cargo bay.

Remaining silent, Cameron sat down behind the crates and held her finger up to her lips in an effort to keep Sarah quiet.

"Wait for Derek to return," she whispered.

Nearly five minutes passed before Derek, covered in sweat stealthily approached the crates Cameron, Sarah and John were using for cover.

"No perimeter warning systems. None. No exterior weapons on the ship. No anti-personnel mines or any other type of booby-trap I could detect. We could walk right in."

Sarah looked at Derek in disbelief. "It can't be that easy. Nothing is ever that easy."

"It makes sense," John commented. "Badger said they are on a legal cargo run this visit. You wouldn't want to have heavy security measures if the haul is legal. It would attract attention you don't want."

Cameron stood up and scanned the ship a second time. Settling back down, she looked at the three humans watching her.

"Three humans are located mid-ship, two females and one male. Four humans are located in the cargo bay. Three are clearly visible and one is hidden. Two are female and two are male. One of the females is pregnant. The other female is Allison 2. The males are large in size. The captain is standing on what appears to be a staircase. The largest male, the one who assaulted me, is hidden behind crates in a prone position. Clearly he is providing sniper cover."

Cameron watched her latest scan for a second before continuing. "The pregnant woman is armed based on her stance. Her location is at the foot of the stairs. Allison 2 is pacing in the middle of the cargo bay."

"So they are expecting us?" Sarah demanded.

"Yes."

"You should have terminated Badger," Sarah hissed. "He warned them."

"No. I made it clear when I broke both his radius and ulna in his right arm what would happen if he lied to me or warned the crew of the _Serenity_. Badger is terrified of me."

"How can you be sure?"

Cameron looked Sarah directly in the eyes and flashed her optics first blue and then red before letting her big brown eyes return to their normal appearance. Sarah grinned. "Sometimes I forget you're a scary robot."

Derek looked at Cameron and asked, "Do we have enough weapons?"

"Side arms will be sufficient."

"You said there was a sniper," John protested.

"I will deal with him if it comes to that. The Allison 2 is dangerous but unarmed. Sarah, if she attacks, shoot to wound. Derek, you will cover the pregnant woman but do not fire unless necessary in order to protect John. I will handle the Captain and the sniper."

"So we just walk in?" John shook his head in disbelief. "That's not much of a plan."

"The sniper may be a precaution on their part. It is a wise one. The Allison displayed signs of extreme agitation. The Captain's heart rate was elevated. Only the sniper and the pregnant woman are relatively calm."

Sarah stared at Cameron, unsure of how to proceed. "So this is your plan, to just walk in?"

"Yes. I will introduce myself to the Allison 2. They may be as interested as we are in learning more. The Allison was very upset to learn of my existence, as I am to learn of hers. They are smugglers. We need a way off this planet and have considerable skills to offer. It would give us a means to learn intel we cannot gather otherwise. Shooting first is not always the best solution. You taught me that, Sarah."

Frustrated, Sarah shook her head. "She's right."

"We have the advantage," Cameron insisted. "I can take damage from gunshots. They can't afford to."

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Come they do, to talk to the girl!"

"You sure now, Lil' Albatross?"

"Cannot read she who is the deceiver. Her John wants to talk. He is curious about the _Serenity_ and the girl. The Sarah wants the John to be safe but is curious. She is dangerous. The male is cautious. Would prefer to kill Jayne, then enter the ship."

"Whoa, now! How you figure moonbrain? Did you draw a map or sumthin' givin' me up?"

"No. She does not know how they know Apeman's location."

River watched through the open airlock as the four approached.

"She see's no weapons, but they are armed."

The crew of the Serenity grew tense as the four strangers stopped at the foot of the airlock. The second River held her hand up, signaling the others to wait. Slowly the River dressed in pants and purple jacket walked up the ramp and made her way into the cargo bay.

River stopped pacing and looked at the other her.

"Tell you sniper to come out of his hidey hole," Cameron said firmly. "I would prefer not to kill him."

"Look now young lady," Malcolm started in his captainy voice.

Cameron directed her gaze at the captain and initiated a staring contest, utilizing her most intense Terminator Death Glare, silencing the captain.

"I would prefer we talk. There is no need to use firearms. If your sniper does not do as I have requested in ten seconds, you leave me no choice but to terminate him." Cameron paused, continuing to stare at the captain. "Then I will shoot you through your left eye, Captain Reynolds. I would prefer not to shoot your First Officer as she is a widow and expecting her first child. You have three seconds."

Unnerved, Malcolm glanced down in the general location of Jayne's hidey hole. When he glanced back up, Cameron had drawn both Glock-17s. One was aimed at River, the other at Mal's face.

"Jayne! Do as this pretty little thing says or the shootin' is gonna commence and I don't right feel like gettin' shot today. Ain't Tuesday."

"She could kill you," River hissed as Jayne made himself visible, Vera aimed at Cameron's head.

"The Allison won't," Cameron replied in her monotone. "She is curious like I am. Besides, you will find me much more difficult to kill than a human."

River moved slowly, circling Cameron. Examining ever inch of the she who was not her.

"You dress differently," River noted, speaking clearly to the relief of the crew.

"You dress differently too," Cameron monotoned. "Are you named River? Or Allison?"

"River is her name. Who is Allison?"

Cameron shifted slightly, adjusting the aim of her two Glocks to cover Jayne and Mal.

"Allison from Palmdale," Cameron answered. "You are not her?"

"There is no planet named Palmdale," River answered. "Nor a moon."

Derek began walking slowly up the airlock ramp, his hands raised to his shoulders. Fifteen feet from Cameron he stopped and watched as River still circled Cameron, her mouth open and eyes wide.

"Allison?"

"She is not the Allison of Palmdale! She is not," River screeched.

"There is a way you can prove that," Derek said gently. "Do you have a tattoo on your left forearm?"

"NO! She has no tattoos!"

"Allison did," Derek said softly. "If you role up the sleeve on your dress and prove you have no tattoo, Cameron will relax. Then we can talk and sort this all out."

Tears began to pool in Rivers eyes with several making their escape and flowing down her cheeks. Rolling up her left sleeve, River thrust her arm forward. Derek looked at the pale, unmarked white flesh of River's arm.

"It's okay Cameron. She's not Allison."

Cameron said nothing. She lowered the Glock aimed at Mal. The other Glock remained focused on Jayne's left eye.

"I will lower my weapon when Jayne lowers his," Cameron monotoned.

"Jayne, I think you best do what she says."

"You sure, Mal? I can take the shot."

"Jayne, River can't read this pretty lil' thing. Nara seems to think she's a cyborg. Ifin' you were listenin' you'da heard her say she's harder to kill than a human. As much as it pains me, and you know it does Jayne, I'm gonna have to admit Nara might be right.

Jayne looked at Mal then sighted again on Cameron. After a second's thought, he lowered Vera.

Sarah and John joined Derek and stood in silence behind Cameron.

"Introductions are in order," Cameron monotoned. "To my left, behind me is Derek Reese. Uncle of my John. John Connor. The woman is Sarah Connor. Then my John. I am Cameron."

Mal looked at River who nodded in return.

"Where are the other three members of your crew?" Cameron asked. "The doctor, the ship's engineer and the companion?"

"How?" Mal stammered.

"Badger!" River shouted. "She made Badger tell!"

"Why that no good…"

"He had no choice in the matter, Captain. Do not hold it against him."

"How did you get that little weasel to talk?"

"Torture does not produce good results," Cameron said calmly. "The victim will say anything to make it stop."

"She sexed 'em, Mal," Jayne exclaimed.

Cameron glared at Jayne, making the big mercenary uncomfortable.

"No," River said. "She who is not me injured the Badger first. Proving she would torture him. Fear of not complying once in possession of this knowledge led to the quick divulging of desired information."

Cameron and River looked at each other and smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Sitting on one end of the crew's dining table was Sarah. In his usual seat on the far opposite end was Mal. Sitting to Sarah's right was John, her left Derek. On Mal's end, to his right was Simon followed by Kaylee. To his left was Zoe followed by Jayne. Standing behind him, her hands lightly touching Mal's shoulders was Inara.

In the distance the sounds of River laughing while she ran could be heard over the heavier thump of Cameron's boots.

"Well, those two seem to have gotten off on the right foot," Mal said solemnly. "Mayhaps we can as well."

"I would like to," Sarah answered, offering a faint smile in return to the Captain. "We, we would like to," she corrected herself.

"Problem is," Mal explained, "don't much know how we can help you. Fer sure can't take on no more crew."

John laughed at Mal's words. "You're security stinks. We could have taken this ship without any problem and we didn't even bring our heavy weaponry."

" _Gorram_ Mal, you gonna take that? Dem's fightin' words," Jayne exclaimed, rising up out of his chair.

"Jayne! Sit!" Mal ordered in his captainy voice.

Mal grinned at John. "Why don't you enlighten me young fella."

"No perimeter security. We had access to the hull of your ship. Even if you had a hull-based system, we could have breached the hull before you could have reacted. Now, not only do we have a point of entry, you can't space your ship."

Embarrassed, Mal frowned. Keeping his gaze focused on John in an effort to intimidate the young man, Mal spoke. "Go on. Anything else?"

"Your firepower is too limited. We could have taken your entire crew with simple side arms."

 _Serenity's_ crew laughed uncomfortably at John's words.

"Did you get a good look at Vera," Jayne chuckled.

"Nice weapon," Cameron said, entering the room. "My .50 cal. Barrett has confirmed kills at two kilometers. Your weapon, while excellent, has an effective kill range of only 1.8 kilometers."

"You rely on six shooters," Derek offered. "Our Glocks are all semi-automatic. Our assault weapons fire single shot, three-round burst, and full auto."

Both parties flinched as River ran through the dinning area, smiling from ear-to-ear and tugged on Cameron's hair, causing the latter to chase after her down the corridor.

"We got River," Kaylee said proudly. "She's an Alliance trained psychic assassin."

"Kaylee," Simon admonished, elbowing her gently and shaking his head. "Strangers," he whispered.

John grinned. "We have Cameron."

Her face growing red with irritation, Sarah gazed down the corridor the two killers had disappeared into. "Does River always act like this?"

"Does Cameron always act like this," Mal shot back.

"Actually," Sarah said, turning to look at Mal. "Never."

"How do we know you aren't Alliance?"

Silence spread across the room.

"We don't even know what that means," John finally answered. Looking Mal directly in the eye, John growled back in response. "How do we know you aren't Skynet Greys?"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Girls must return to the family place," River suddenly announced. "Family's are not getting along. Tempers will flare."

"Sarah must be getting frustrated," Cameron explained. "She's like a hurricane when she loses her temper."

"Captain Daddy is confused, untrusting. Jayne who is not a girl is angry. Never good. Zoe is sad. Wishes Wash were here. Makes her angry."

Running back towards _Serenity's_ common area, River hurried, checking only once to see if Cameron followed close behind.

As the pair entered the dining area again, it was obvious a standoff of sorts had been reached. River pulled a chair over for Cameron to sit in. Sitting in her own chair, she pulled her knees up to her chest and puffed once, blowing her tangled locks from her eyes.

"The girl's twin is staying," River announced firmly. "Twins will cry if separated."

" _Mei mei,_ we haven't decided…"

"Simon is a boob! Twins have decided!"

"Now, look here, Lil' Albatross, my ship, my decision," Mal informed the petulant River.

"River is made of flesh and bone. Cameron is made of Coltan steel. Cybernetic organism the girl's twin is. Living tissue over a hyperalloy combat chassis. Can kill more ways than the girl can. Harder to kill as well."

"River, how many times do I have to explain to you," Mal said firmly, ignoring the others present. "I'm the Captain. You're the pilot. You take orders from me."

"Would have another pilot," River said softly, looking down at the table as she made her eyes bigger. Cameron watched, noting River's facial expression as she worked to manipulate Mal into what she wanted. "Metal Girl dances beautifully. Not as pretty as the girl, but graceful still."

"Shiny!" Kaylee exclaimed. "Y'all could do a recital for us!"

"Kaylee…" Mal interrupted.

"Lots of other things Metal Girl can do. They must run like we run. They just don't know who they run from now. Different enemy. Different time. But run they must."

"So far, I ain't seen nothin' special about this here Cameron," Jayne protested. "Everything she done coulda been beat outta Badger. Then she jes bluffed good."

"Cameron, I hate to ask you do to this," Sarah said softly.

"John," Cameron pleaded, slipping her arms round John's right arm. "I just healed. Please don't make me."

Taking Cameron's arms from his own, John took her right hand in his left. "I don't think we really have a choice. Nobody can really understand until they see."

"Don't," River said softly. "I believe."

"It is okay, River." Cameron told her new friend. Standing up, Cameron slipped her purple coat off, revealing her arms. Glancing down at John, Cameron took her lock blade from her pocket, opened the razor sharp blade, and extended her left arm. Without hesitation she inserted the tip of the blade into her wrist and slashed neatly along the inside of her forearm. Two more quick horizontal incisions were made. Cameron then folded back the flesh covering of her left forearm, revealing the inside.

Kaylee turned her head towards Simon and vomited in his lap. Zoe covered her mouth with her hand and left the area, running for the head.

"Did you have to do that here?" Jayne protested. "This is where we eat."

Cameron flexed her left hand, causing the moving parts of her arm to move, allowing them to be viewed by the remaining crew.

"Fascinating," Simon whispered. "Do you feel pain?"

"I feel sensation," Cameron answered softly. "I can control this to a large extent."

"Is that real blood?"

"Synthetic, universal donor Type O+."

"Will that heal," Simon asked, standing to walk around to Cameron.

"Yes. I can regenerate my entire body covering. It takes time, but I can do it along as a host of other self-repairs."

Angry with John for making her reveal her inner workings, Cameron offered her wound to Simon to examine. "Come with me," Simon said in fascination. "I can suture this up in my clinic. You'll hardly have a scar."

"She doesn't scar," John protested, standing to separate the pair to Cameron's delight. "I'm the only one who sutures Cameron's wounds."

Simon glared at John. "I'm the ship's surgeon. This is my responsibility." The corners of Cameron's mouth turned up slightly, enjoying watching John display his jealous streak.

"Simon, you boob. You need to clean Kaylee's vomit off," River giggled, breaking the tension of the moment.

"Well, come this way," Simon said firmly. "If you insist on not following ship protocol, the least I can do is provide you with what you need to do a proper job."

Cameron and John left, following Simon as he muttered curses in Chinese.

"Skynet is dead in this timeline," River announced. "Alliance is who we fight. Two by two, hands of blue," she whispered, her face growing pale. "They will take Cameron surely when they come for the girl again."

Mal sighed as he watched Sarah and Derek look at each other in confusion. "I reckon River's got a point. Havin' just seen what I seen, they come agin' for River, they'll want Cameron too."

"Who is this Alliance?" Sarah asked, confusion clearly visible in her eyes.

"Who is Skynet?"


	11. Chapter 11

"You can bunk with the girl," River offered. "She bunks in the passenger quarters. There is an extra bed in her room."

Cameron considered River's offer, wondering how much to reveal about her true nature. "I don't need much sleep," Cameron finally offered up. "But it would be nice to have a place to put the few things I have left. To think of it as my space."

"Settled then it is, you shall bunk with the girl. Does the girl's twin have pretty things to bring to mother _Serenity?_ "

"No, I don't have many things left at all. When we left our house we could not take much with us. I took my few treasures, my weapons, and a few clothes."

River looked at Cameron with a sad expression. "When we are in the black, there is lots of down time. The girl can make you a pretty dress," River suggested. "Maybe. I'm used to wearing pants, mostly. Better for fighting."

"Dresses slow the girl down not at all. Does her best fighting in a dress. So, it is agreed?"

Cameron processed for a few seconds. "I have to ask my John."

River pouted for a second before a grin spread across her face. "You want to bunk with your John, but mother Sarah won't allow it."

"Derek is not thrilled with the idea either," Cameron admitted. "They are my family and I have to consider Sarah's wishes. If John thinks it would be okay, wise even, for us to share a room then I will be happy to do so."

"Okay," River answered in her singsong voice, skipping off towards the bridge. "The girl must tell _Serenity_ where to fly in the black. You talk to your John."

Slipping into the pilot's seat on the left, River quickly checked all the controls and course heading. "Reporting for duty, Captain Daddy," she announced cheerfully.

"You're in a mighty fine mood," Mal laughed.

"Have a roommate now. Her twin will share if twin's John say's it's okay."

"Whoa, now, lil' Albatross. You reckon that's wise? We don't know much about these folk yet."

"She can read the others. They are frightened but determined to prove themselves. Recognize they do the need for a home, for friends and allies."

"You can't read Cameron though," Mal reminded River as he passed off the controls to his pilot.

"Yes, and it's nice," River answered with a smile. "Nice to talk to someone and not know what the answer will be. The twins can be quiet together, really quiet."

River reached out and touched her captain, stopping him from leaving. "She knows this much. Cameron is a protector. The girl can always use another protector."

"From the hands," Mal said softly.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I'm not sure that's wise," Sarah snarled from her seat on a crate.

"You won't let me bunk with John and space is limited."

"Do you really even need a bunk?" Derek asked, a grin on his face.

Cameron glared at her tormentor. "I had a room. For the first time I had space that was my own. Now that is gone. It would be nice to have some space that is mine again. Until John does the right thing."

"That again," Derek sighed.

"Skynet is gone. You heard what they said. We run from the Alliance now. The destruction of Earth That Was must have been Judgment Day. There is no reason for John not to make me an honest woman."

Sarah glared at Derek. As far as she was concerned, any mention of the subject was off limits. She preferred not to think about Cameron's desire to tighten the leash on John. Nor did Sarah want to think about John's desires for Cameron. Desires she refused to let her son partake in until he "made her an honest woman."

"It's okay for now," Sarah informed Cameron, heading off the budding argument between Derek and the cyborg. "Might do you some good."

"If John says it's okay, then I will tell River," Cameron monotoned, leaving to find John.

Derek waited till Cameron vanished from sight, heading towards the area where the engine room was located before speaking. "You sure that's wise? Leaving Cameron alone with this River girl? That's the strangest person I have ever met. And they claim she's this psychic mind reader who's an assassin?"

"Better River bunk with Tin Miss than one of us then," Sarah answered, getting up to find the Captain. "Might as well find out where the rest of us are going to bunk."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Stopping to make more adjustments to her auditory sensors to allow for the hum of the _Serenity's_ engines and the other noises of the ship, Cameron heard laughter coming from the engine room. Among the voices laughing was her John's.

She could also make out the squeal of the girl named Kaylee. Red momentarily flashed from her optics as she hurried to see what the source of merriment was. Approaching with her normal stealth, Cameron stopped in the entrance to the engine room to observe unnoticed.

John and Kaylee were laughing at Simon who sat on the deck, his silk vest covered in grease. His hands were likewise covered and the poor doctor was simply staring at his ruined garment.

"It's not funny," Simon protested. "I don't have very may clothes left."

"Oh, poor, poor Simon," Kaylee taunted, laughing even harder. "You'll just have to dress like the rest of us now."

Frustrated and embarrassed, Simon scrambled to his feet. Turning to leave he glared over his shoulder at Kaylee, shouting loud enough to be heard of the sudden roar in the engines, "like the rest of the riff raff on this ship is what you mean. At least I tried to maintain appropriate social standards of dress."

Having silenced Kaylee and John, Simon turned to storm off. Finding Cameron inches from his face, Simon let out a scream from the shock. Cameron simply tilted her head to the right, her face devoid of expression.

"Yeah, creeps me out too," John laughed. "I can't stand it, but Cameron won't stop doing it. Just sneaks up all the time."

Speechless, Simon stepped around Cameron and left.

Cameron sat down next to John and watched Kaylee's expression turn sad.

"You are upset. Did I offend you by not announcing my arrival?"

"No. Simon just makes me so mad. He's always putting on these airs and all and if you tease 'em just the slightest 'bout it, he just goes and gets all offended. Then he says mean things like callin' me and the others riff raff, like we was trash. I mean, I know I ain't no pretty Core world girl, with all them fancy manners and shiny clothes like 'Nara, but I'm pretty. I'm a good mechanic and out here on the Rim that's more important."

Tilting her head in confusion, Cameron spoke. "If your association with Simon causes you distress, why do you continue it?"

Kaylee looked up at Cameron with her mouth open in surprise, looking first at Cameron then John.

John sighed and shook his head once. "See what I've been trying to explain. You forget Cameron's a Terminator, cyborg, whatever. Then she sneaks up on you or says something like that."

Cameron looked at John, her head still tilted. "I only asked because I want to learn, to understand."

"Oh, sweetie, it's okay," Kaylee smiled. "I love Simon, I just can't quite figure out how to hook 'em for good and make him get on his knee and do the right thing by me. 'Nara and Zoe been coaching me, but he's all prim and proper. Confuses even 'Nara, my Simon does. Then when he gets upset, he says the meanest things."

Cameron glared right at John, who, taking note of her expression, looked down at the deck. "I know exactly what you mean," Cameron monotoned.

Kaylee's mouth opened in surprise again. "What? You mean? Why, I'da never…I guess…you mean you can, you know…sex John?"

Cameron and John both looked at Kaylee, unsure how to answer. "I am anatomically correct in every way except I am unable to bear John's child."

A huge grin spread across Kaylee's face. "So, you can sex, huh? Can you…I mean, you don't have to answer…oh, this is embarrassing, even for me…but…"

"Yes, John can pleasure me that way and I have the ability to enjoy it like a human female."

Kaylee watched John turn bright red and burst out laughing. "This is just too much. I gotta tell 'Nara."

"No, please don't," John begged. "It's embarrassing enough you know."

"Yes, please, keep this a secret," Cameron asked, turning her death glare back towards her John. "I have no data concerning the effectiveness of my sensors in that regard. Nor will I have any data on the subject until John makes me an honest woman. His affections are limited to kissing me and fondling specific places and then only in private. Since John has made no effort to change the status of our relationship to a permanent and lasting one, even those privileges might be revoked."

Kaylee let out another howl of laughter as John turned an even brighter shade of red. "I came to let you know I will be bunking with River in her quarters."

Turning on her boot heel, Cameron left as silently as she had entered.

Taking pity on a humiliated John, Kaylee finally got her laughter under control. "She's a moody little thing for a robot."

"Yeah, since her chip got damaged, Cameron's changed a lot. Don't call her a robot either. She doesn't like that."

"It's what she is, ain't it?"

"Kaylee, Cameron is a living person. Just like you and me, except her insides are different. When she says cybernetic organism, she means it. Cameron's a self-aware, sentient A.I. with free will. She can change her baseline programming and does. She's more than just a computer."

"Wow, sounds like she needs to see me and not Simon when something goes wrong, except for the emotion part. She can feel emotions? How does a machine do that, I mean a cybernetic organism?"

"You got me," John shrugged. "I guess I'm kind of like your Simon. She loves me but all I manage to do is make her mad most of the time."


	12. Chapter 12

No Dreams at All

Simon sat at the table, noting how quiet things were onboard that morning. Jayne had yet to appear from his bunk, Zoe and Inara had eaten breakfast and returned to their quarters. The Captain was on the bridge and the Connor woman and her mercenary had eaten breakfast and returned to their newly assigned quarters. Simon had taken Kaylee breakfast in the engine room as a first step towards making amends for their quarrel the evening before. John Connor sat quietly; forcing himself to eat the reconditioned protein their breakfast had been made from. That left River and Cameron unaccounted for.

Noting River had overslept and it would soon be time for her shift on the bridge, Simon decided, more out of politeness than anything else, to ask John if he had seen River.

"No. I sure haven't. Come to think of it, Cameron usually wakes me up in the morning. It was actually kind of nice to sleep in."

A strange quiet fell over the two young men as they realized neither of the young women in question had been seen.

"You don't think…" John started.

"I don't know what to think," Simon blurted out. "River is seldom able to sleep this long. When she does go to sleep, when she wakes up she's horribly grumpy."

Simon stood to go find River. "In fact, about half the time River has an episode, it is when she first wakes up."

John got to his feet and followed Simon to the passenger quarters where River's room was located.

"I don't mean to offend," Simon started. "You won't," John answered, cutting Simon off. "I don't think it was a good idea for Cameron to bunk with River. Who knows how the two will effect each other."

Arriving at River's room, the pair noticed the area was completely silent. Only the thrum of _Serenity'_ s engines could be heard.

With caution, Simon opened the door and eased his head in. A quick glance at River's bed indicated the girl had tossed and turned only to vacate the bed. Checking Cameron's side of the room Simon saw Cameron, still dressed except for her boots, lying flat on her back, looking at the ceiling. Her nightgown askew and limbs thrown about, River rested quietly, her head lying on Cameron's shoulder.

John pushed his way in past Simon and stopped, just as bewildered by the sight as Simon.

" _Mei mei?"_

Cameron and River both sat bolt upright at Simon's gentle call.

River smiled broadly and rubbed her eyes. She quickly hopped out of Cameron's bed and covered her chest with her arms, frowning at John.

"Shoo," she said firmly, motioning for John to leave. "Not polite to see this twin in her nightwear."

Seeing the look Cameron was sending his way, John decided leaving quickly was the best option available.

"Simon, you too!" River cooed happily. "She is not a little girl anymore. Her brother should not watch her dress. Now go! Cameron needs to change too!"

Shutting the door behind him, Simon just looked at John and shook his head. "I have no explanation for what we just saw. River is normally almost as mean as Jayne when she wakes up. She was actually polite in how she asked us to leave. I mean, polite for River in the morning."

The two males returned to the common area and sat down to wait for Cameron and River.

"May I ask, is Cameron usually quiet?"

"Most of the time," John answered, yawning. "Sometimes she likes to, as she puts it, 'make conversation,' but usually she limits herself to as few words as possible when she communicates."

Simon nodded and thought of another question. John smiled and continued, knowing the doctor was interested in Cameron.

"Cameron was specifically designed and built to kill me. She killed Allison, her human template and was captured by the Resistance. Future John, that's how Cameron and I refer to him, reprogrammed her and sent her back in time to protect me as a junior in high school."

"This time travel, I have a difficult time believing this is true. So does the Captain I would imagine. It is the one part of your family's story that is not plausible."

John just shrugged in response. "I've done it twice and it freaks me out. I don't blame you for not believing us. You'll have to ask Cameron to explain the physics behind it because I certainly can't."

John watched Simon for a moment and then continued his explanation of Cameron. "She tried to kill me after we'd been together about a year."

Alarmed, Simon sat up straight. "And you let her sleep with River?"

"It's okay," John laughed. "She was in our SUV when a bomb meant to kill me went off. Her chip was damaged and despite Cameron's ability to self-repair, she reverted back to base Skynet programming. Meaning, she wanted to terminate me."

"Terminate you? You mean kill you?"

"Yep. It turned out okay. Took us a while to get past that and the, uh, problems that generated. But it was a key in Cameron becoming who she is."

"How so?"

"She now has free will. Cameron still has the desire to kill me in her base code. She just overrides the command by choice."

"Suppose she chooses not too? Doesn't that worry you?"

"Simon, you could decide to kill me tomorrow, for whatever reason. Cameron is now no different from any other human. She is capable of good or evil, all based on a choice she makes. When Cameron says she's a living cybernetic organism, she means it. We are made of flesh and bone. Cameron is made of Coltan steel, computer components and living flesh."

Watching a confused expression spread over Simon's face, John had to suppress a laugh. "I know. You saw her inner workings, or at least those of her arm. Don't confuse that with the idea she's a mere machine."

"You're implying Cameron has feelings, am I right?"

"Yes," John sighed. "As much of a blank slate as Cameron appears to be, the more you get to know her, the more you realize just how much she feels. She can be as moody as any other female, she just displays it differently. That is, unless she's running her full infiltrator program, in which case, no human male without specialized knowledge or equipment can detect the fact Cameron's not human. When we first met, she fooled me and I'm an expert on Terminators."

"Fascinating," Simon whispered.

"Good morning," River sang, skipping into the commons area. Simon noted her hair was not tangled and though her feet were bare, River had put on a clean dress that appeared to have been ironed.

"Hello John," River said happily, cutting three pieces of bread, one of which she handed to Cameron. Spreading a thin layer of jelly on the other two, River took a big bite.

"You're in an uncommonly good mood this morning," Simon noted.

"Best sleep since before the house of horrors," River mumbled with her mouth full. "Nice and quiet. Twin doesn't talk."

Concerned, Simon stood and approached River. "Do I need to run tests?"

"No, Simon the boob! She cannot read her new friend. No voices in her mind last night. So quiet! Was able to put up walls for the rest of the crew. Even _Serenity_ was quiet except for her nice hum. Girl tossed and turned until she realized bunking with Cameron would help."

Noticing Cameron chewing on the bread River had given her, Simon's mouth fell open. "You need to eat? How is that possible?" Simon asked.

"You'll have to excuse my brother," River sighed. "Not a genius, even though he is a doctor. Silly, Cameron has to eat to stay healthy, just like the rest of us. Her flesh is very similar to ours."

Without another word, River picked up her other piece of jelly laden bread, waved goodbye to Cameron and skipped away towards the bridge.

"What is she talking about," a confused Simon asked.

"River cannot read my positronic brain. The effect this produces for River is the same as if nobody aboard the ship was verbally speaking to a normal person. Such a person as one who does not possess River's psychic abilities. Her mind was able to rest."

"How did you rest," John asked.

Cameron considered John, tilting her head to the right. She decided he needed to stay in the doghouse for a while longer for his part in the embarrassing exchange with Kaylee the day before.

"I'm surprised you asked," Cameron monotoned. "Fine if you must know. I ran all of my self-diagnostic routines and made several small changes to some code." Picking up her piece of bread Cameron departed for the bridge without looking back. "River is going to show me the bridge if the Captain says it's okay."

As soon as Cameron disappeared from view, John held up his finger over his lips. After a few seconds, he whispered. "She can hear just about anything within the range of her sensors. See what I mean about being moody? She's still irritated with me from yesterday evening."

"Now that you mention it," Simon whispered, a grin spread across his face, "I see exactly what you mean."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Firefly, Serenity, or TSCC.

Mal watched as an animated River explained to Cameron the workings of _Serenity's_ bridge. Standing by the entrance to the bridge, he leaned with arms crossed against the bulkhead, taking in the scene. Cameron remained silent, tilting her head often, only asking the occasional question.

River sat in her regular pilot's seat, bare feet pulled up tight against her bottom with her chin resting on her knees as she looked out into the black. Cameron stood with her feet spread apart slightly, head tilted and her gaze fixed on the metal cabinet containing the bulk of the bridge's communications equipment.

"In less than 58 minutes the communications system will experience catastrophic failure. The power coupling is seven years past time for regular replacement. Corrosion is creating excess heat that will be the source of the failure."

Alarmed, River looked at Cameron with doubt in her large brown eyes.

Cameron looked at River, face expressionless, and monotoned, "I am certain of this, plus or minus fifteen seconds."

Frowning, River stood and placed her hand on the steel panel on the front of the box containing the communication systems hardware. "I thought you were not a reader? _Serenity_ is not telling me this."

"I am not a reader. Infrared vision and advanced sensory equipment. Simply replace the power coupling and there will be no system failure," Cameron answered.

"If you are a reader, she will have to rethink being twins. Only one River."

"Sensors, not psychic ability," Cameron answered. "Inform Kaylee so she can effect a repair. It is advisable _Serenity_ not lose communications."

Mal watched as an annoyed River, picked up the mic on her navigation stand and called Kaylee to the bridge. Within five minutes an upbeat Kaylee arrived in her green overalls carrying a bag of tools.

"What's up, River?"

River cut her eyes at Cameron, letting the cyborg explain. Kaylee listened carefully and then looked at River for permission to check Cameron's claim. A quick roll of the eyes from River and Kaylee got busy.

Minutes later, Kaylee turned and looked directly at Mal. "Cap'n, this is why _Serenity_ needs to have her own cut of the take."

"What? How do you figure that Kaylee?"

"Cap'n, with all due respect, she ain't gettin' any younger. What with we put her through an all, she needs regular maintenance or I ain't gonna be able to keep her flyin'."

"What does that have to do with _Serenity_ gettin' a cut from our jobs?"

"Spare parts Cap'n. Before things break. One day, I ain't gonna be able to rig somethin' up so she can limp into port somewhere. Then we're gonna be stuck out here in the black, just waitin' for an Alliance cruiser or worse to come scoop us up."

Annoyed, Mal nodded at Cameron. "Is she right?"

"This here power coupling is so hot it would burn my hand," Kaylee answered. "Woulda shorted out, and what's worse, it woulda started a fire and messed up who knows what. Probably woulda had to replace the entire panel and lots of other stuff."

Mal dropped his arms to his sides, patting his sidearm with his gun hand in frustration. "Can you fix it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Don't have no power couplin' like that, Cap'n. They don't even make'em anymore for spare parts."

"So were without communications?"

"Better'n lettin' everythin' burn all up," Kaylee answered, her face growing tinged with red from frustration with her Captain. "All I need is that one part and some time to fit a new one in. Course, it'll mean I have to update other parts just to get this outdated piece of…"

"Kaylee, I get it," Mal answered, cutting his engineer off. "See if you can find a power coupling like that one on a non-essential system and rob it to keep our comm gear functional till we can figure out what to do."

Without another word, Kaylee threw her tools into her kit, making sure the Captain was aware of her frustration. She left quickly, muttering to herself with Mal right behind her.

"You were right," River observed. "You are a reader."

"Not a reader," Cameron answered, sitting down in the seat behind River. "Not like you. I would give anything to be able to read my John."

"You read _Serenity_ ," River snapped back, irritation in her voice.

"She is like me though," Cameron noted. River detected a hint of sadness in Cameron's tone. "You mean, a machine who cares about her family?"

Cameron nodded. "I love my John. I want to be his mate. But Sarah and Derek do not approve. I am not sure I approve sometimes. But I love him. My purpose is to protect him."

"You can't read people then?"

"Only by their words, expressions, and actions. Like any other human would."

"She is happy then. Does not feel betrayed by deceit."

"I didn't lie to you," Cameron snapped, her eyes flashing blue at River for a brief second.

Startled, River's entire body spasmed for a second. "You are angry with her?"

"I didn't lie. John said it is wrong to lie. The Bible says it is a sin. I have been as truthful and straightforward with you as our family's security allows under current conditions. Besides, John said I cannot lie unless mission parameters require me to do so."

River nodded her understanding. "You are still a reader, just like me."

Cameron tilted her head in silence.

"You can read _Serenity_. Better even than Kaylee. You just can't read people like the girl."

River beamed at Cameron, pleased the two were different in that regard. The corners of Cameron's mouth tugged upward into a faint smile.

"Makes us more valuable to the Captain and crew. Twins need to stay together."

"Thank you for explaining," Cameron said quietly. Her thoughts turned to the uncertain future facing the Connor clan. She liked River though the girl was an odd example of humanity.

Traveling on the _Serenity_ had advantages. So long as they avoided the Alliance, John was safe within the vessel's hull. Assuming _Serenity_ herself was safe. If Sarah and Captain Reynolds could be convinced to merge the two into one crew, Cameron would have a home again. She would be able to make a home for John in time. He would be able to have friends, work on computers and be with her.

"River?"

"Yes, twin?"

"I think it would be helpful if I inspected _Serenity_ and prepared a master list of necessary repairs and prioritized them."

"Captain Daddy will not be pleased. Kaylee's sunshine will be clouded over, but she will appreciate your kindness to _Serenity_. The data would be instrumental in developing a systematic plan for maintenance to avoid catastrophic events in the black, dirtside for that matter as well. Perhaps in the face of overwhelming data the Captain will relent to Kaylee's reasonable financial demands."

River smiled at Cameron. "Don't get caught."

Cameron smiled back for a second. "I am more stealthy than you."

River giggled, causing Cameron to tilt her head.

"Sneak up on apeman Jayne. Irritates him."


	14. Chapter 14

Mal decided from the sheer volume and lengthy string of Chinese swear words coming from the cargo bay he'd best see what had set his mercenary off. Leaving the common's area in a hurry, he stopped at the top of the stairs down to the floor of the bay.

Noticing Mal's arrival, Jayne looked up and redirected his anger at the Captain. "If'n it ain't bad 'nough we got lil' Crazy runnin' about, sneakin' up on folk, you gotta let her twin go and do more the same? It ain't right, Mal! I'm tellin' ya, it ain't right!"

"River you in here?" Mal called out.

An eerily similar voice to Rivers, speaking in a flat monotone emerged from somewhere in the cargo bay. "River is currently engaged in piloting _Serenity_."

"See, Mal! See what I'm tellin' ya! It's jes creepifyin', a fella tryin' to get his workout in and all. You can't spect me to do muh job if I ain't fit, now can you?"

"Cameron? Is that you?"

"Yes," was the simple answer.

"It is a bit creepifyin' the way she sounds like River but don't talk none like her," Mal muttered loud enough for Jayne to hear.

"Cameron, make yourself where I can see you. Don't much like talkin' to folk when I can't see 'em."

Footsteps on the grating caught Mal's attention as John joined him.

"Cameron, come on. Don't irritate Captain Reynolds. We are guests on the _Serenity._ "

Seconds later, Cameron emerged from a service hatch. Standing up she directed her vision at Mal as she wiped dust off the sleeve of her purple leather jacket.

"We won't be guests for long unless Kaylee makes repairs soon to the life support system," Cameron monotoned. "I have a list of repairs to be made, divided into essential and secondary repairs."

John moaned softly at Cameron's words, his embarrassment evident on his face.

"Do not make a face John," Cameron warned. "I will not allow you to travel in a vessel as unsafe as _Serenity._ "

"Whoa, now, little lady," Mal bristled. "Ain't no call for sayin' bad things like that about my boat."

Cameron's stare became more focused at the Captain's words, causing John to touch Mal on his arm.

"Captain, Cameron doesn't mean it the way it sounds."

"Well, it don't sound none too nice fer my way o' thinkin'."

"Don't provoke her," John whispered.

Mal looked at John, his eyebrows raised, asking John silently if he was serious.

"Cameron, just finish what you were doing," John told her. "Don't do anything to startle Jayne," he added as a precaution.

"River said to use my stealth," Cameron answered as she removed her leather jacket and carefully hung it on a crate.

"See what I mean," Jayne protested. "I ain't have Metal here gang up on me with Moonbrain! Do somethin' Mal!"

John motioned Mal to follow him. Frustrated, he followed the younger man back to the commons area.

"Had to get out of auditory range. Cameron can hear almost anything if it is within her sensor range."

Fuming, Mal ignored John's warning. "What is going on here? You think you 'n' yours is gonna steel my boat? Cause a mutiny? Cuz, if you are, there's an airlock not too far away!"

John waited for Mal to calm down before sitting down. "Please Captain, take a seat. I don't want this to be a problem."

Mal crossed his arms across his chest and glared at John. In his captainy voice he said firmly, "well, it is a problem. I ain't gonna have that metal girlfriend of yours causin' problems. Cuz if she is, first stop, you and yours is gettin' off my boat."

"Captain, if you'll give me a few minutes, I'll explain. You just can't take what Cameron says and does the same way you would a human." John smiled and shook his head. "There is a bit of truth to it when River says they're twins."

"You said she wasn't a reader."

"She isn't, I promise you." John ran his hand through his hair, stalling for time to determine the best way to explain things.

"Look, Captain, Cameron is not a machine. Well, she is, but she's a person too. Just different from us. Her purpose is to protect me. Anything that threatens my safety is something Cameron won't tolerate. The fact she hasn't commandeered control of the Serenity to make for the nearest planet actually shows restraint on her part."

"Restraint?"

"If what she says about the life support system is true, considerable restraint."

"Well, I don't like her sayin' things like that about my boat," Mal protested.

"I promise you, Cameron takes no pleasure from doing it," John answered diplomatically. "It has taken me ages to teach Cameron to be as diplomatic as she was in reporting what she has found. She just doesn't have the social skills she needs for every situation. When she identifies a threat to me, any social skills Cameron does have to right out the window."

"What are you tryin' to say?"

"Don't provoke Cameron by challenging her when she makes a statement like that, particularly the part about not tolerating me being on this vessel. If you challenge her directly, Cameron will view that as a threat to my safety."

"So she would try to harm me?"

"Truthfully, I'm not sure. She may terminate you, that's kill you. Or she may subdue you and force you to alter course to a planet where parts can be obtained to make repairs. Either way, it's likely to not be pleasant."

"You're gonna have to leave my boat," Mal said in response.

"Captain, please, reconsider. You handle River just fine. Once you know how to interact with Cameron, you'll see she's easier to deal with."

"Capt'n!"

Hearing Kaylee's voice bellowing caused Mal to slump and look about for a means to escape.

"See, this is what I been talkin' bout! Cameron done been kind 'nough to go and check the life support system. You should see the list of things about to go bust. All stuff I can't check with diagnostics either! Stuff like with the communications system mostly."

Mal looked at Kaylee, noting her red cheeks and wide eyes. His little sunshine of a mechanic was mad and that was puttin' it mildly.

Silently, Cameron entered the common area and sat down next to John. Mal watched as the she focused all of her attention on the young man who reached and took her hand in his own, placing it on the table.

From various directions of _Serenity_ , the sound of footsteps approaching further irritated Mal.

"Cameron, you need to apologize to the Captain."

Mal watched as the pretty cyborg's eyes got bigger, dreamy even like River's at times, as she tilted her head to the right.

"Why? River suggested I check the ship systems and prepare lists of necessary repairs for Kaylee. I started with life support as it is the most critical system for your safety." Cameron paused then added, "and for the safety of the other's aboard _Serenity_."

"I know the Captain doesn't mind that. It was the way you threatened him about handling the situation if my well being wasn't, well made certain I guess is what I'm trying to say."

To Mal's surprise, Cameron's head remained tilted, almost as if she was thinking. She straightened her head and looked down at the table before speaking in a soft voice. "Thank you for explaining, John."

Cameron raised her eyes to meet Mal's. "I apologize if I offended you Captain Reynolds. My John's safety is my priority. I will not tolerate threats to my John. It was not personal. I only wish for the life support system to function within design parameters so John's health and safety will be assured."

A loud sigh came from behind Mal. Turning to look for the source, he saw a frustrated Sarah standing with her hands on her hips, glaring at Cameron.

"Tin Miss, what did I say about being a guest on Captain Reynold's boat?"

"To behave in an appropriate manner," Cameron answered in her monotone.

"Clearly, John, you are going to have to talk to Cameron about this, and explain to her what appropriate is," Sarah ordered. "Now go! Scoot. Both of you."

Not wanting to be on the receiving end of a lecture from his mother, John stood and still holding Cameron's hand, led her towards the living quarters and the bunk he'd been assigned.

"I apologize, Captain," Sarah said. "We truly don't mean to cause trouble. John will have a talk with Cameron."

"I ain't gonna tolerate no disrespectin' of my bein' captain," Mal threatened.

"Well, I never thought I'd tolerate some of Tin Miss's crap either," Sarah laughed. "She meant well. It's just the terminator in her comes out, particularly when it comes to John."

"I'm startin' to see that," Mal responded, noticing Simon and Inara had joined the crowd.

"No, I don't think you are," Sarah answered, sighing in frustration.

"You see Captain, once a terminator is locked in on something, they will not stop, they will not give up and under no circumstances can they be reasoned with. I overheard what the exchange was about. To be honest, Cameron was incredibly restrained, particularly if your life support system is shot."

"Cap'n, the life support system is shot," Kaylee announced. "Other stuff we can get by on not fixin', but the engines and life support? Please, Cap'n, you gotta let me fix it."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Angry Captain Daddy is. Embarrassed."

Mal dropped into the pilot's seat, not glancing towards River who sat with her knees pulled up to her chest in the co-pilot's seat.

"Don't be angry with Twin. Twin must learn a lot to fit in. Always has to learn."

"What, you can read Cameron now?"

"No, we talked last sleepy time. The girl has a better comprehension of her twin's challenges now. Cameron was broken is some ways the day her evil master built her. Loves her John she does. Like the broken twin before you, does not always know the best way to engage in social interaction with other individuals."

"So I just should ignore what she did today?"

"No. Captain must be captain. Twin takes orders. Understands chain of command. Bring her John with you and have him order the girl's twin to show respect, follow chain of command. Twin obeys her John. Obeys Mother Sarah usually, sometimes the ape-man Derek."

Mal sat in silence, stewing over being embarrassed while at the same time concerned about the state of his boat.

"Twin means well. Blame River too. The girl posed the idea for the twin's neural net to consider."

"Like you did telling Cameron to spook Jayne?"

"It is possible the girl may have included that in the suggested idea," River giggled.

Worried about his boat and the safety of his crew, Mal fell into silence, looking out into the black and River let him.

As mealtime approached, Mal heard River setting the autopilot and the warning system.

"You like Cameron don't you," he asked.

River nodded. "The girl likes conversation where she does not know the answer before it is given. Likes having a girl her own age, even if the girl looks like her."

"You want them to stay?"

"They are lost sheep, like Simon and the girl were, like everyone on _Serenity_ before they find her. Good fighters they are, will let us take on bigger jobs, get bigger cuts. Pay for the repairs to _Serenity_."

xxxxxxxxxx

River watched Cameron undress and place her dirty clothes and undergarments in a neat pile in the corner of their shared quarters. Fascinated by Cameron, River watched closely as Cameron put on tattered by clean underwear before slipping an equally worn long sleeved man's dress shirt.

"That was your John's?"

"Yes," Cameron answered as she rolled the sleeves up. "I must spend a period of time in a maintenance cycle this sleep period. I will appear as if I am asleep. When it is necessary for me to do this, I like to wear sleepwear like a human. This dress shirt was my John's before I claimed it."

"You claimed him you mean," River stated.

"Yes, partially. It was not an uncommon custom from the time period we came from on Earth That Was before what we call Judgment Day. When bonding between a male and a female was starting to take place, the female often took clothing belonging to the male to sleep in. It was a way for her to claim her male and for the male to have a sense of possessing the female as his own."

"Captain Mal was angry with you today."

"I know," Cameron answered. "It was not my intention to cause trouble. I like it here. Serenity could be a good place for John. Sarah would have less stress and Derek would have purpose."

"Then the girl will do everything to help her twin stay."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything Firefly or TSCC related.

Stopping at the top of the stairs to the cargo bay floor, Mal scanned the open space. With the arrival of the Connors, he found himself more cognizant of wanting to know where his crew and the Connors were at all times. Jayne, drenched in sweat from his workout, had passed Mal, grunting on his way to the shower.

"They been down there whole time I was liftin'. Don't know what they're up to. Moonbrain ain't been around like normal, botherin' me while I do muh workout."

Standing by the airlock, looking out the viewport into the black was John and Cameron. The pair had their arms around each other's waist while Cameron rested her head against John's shoulder. Mal felt a bit creepified, not because he was watching a private moment between the two, but knowing Cameron was a cyborg bothered him a bit.

It was obvious the pair were smitten with each other, though how that worked Mal couldn't reckon.

"It bother's me too," a female voice announced. Startled, Mal jerked his head around as he hand went to his pistol. Standing by his side, leaning on the railing was Sarah Connor.

"Is there anyone in your clan that don't sneak up on people?"

"No. Terminators have incredibly sensitive hearing. Mastering the skill of moving with total stealth is more about survival than gaining a tactical advantage."

"So y'all just sneak up on people as a matter of policy then?" Mal sarcastically replied.

"No. Engrained habit. If I styled Cameron's hair to match Rivers and dressed her in one of River's dresses, would you be able to tell the difference?"

Mal considered Sarah's question for a moment.

"It is a bit creepifying to consider the answer is no. I don't reckon I could tell the difference until Cameron opened her mouth."

"Give Cameron enough time around River and even then you might not be able to tell. Once Cameron has enough data to replicate River's speech pattern and word usage, you'd never be able to tell them apart. They really are twins in some ways."

"So you never knew who the Terminators were?"

"Some we did. But the advanced models require skill to spot them. Cameron was the most advanced model Skynet ever built. When she shuts down all but essential operating systems and runs her infiltration software at full capacity, nobody, not even John, could tell she was a Terminator. Her speech pattern was a perfect replica of a teenage girl as were her expressions."

"Why doesn't she act that way all the time then?"

"Takes up too much processing capacity. Cameron's not able to do multiple threat assessments, scan for weapons, all of the other things she has to do to protect John. I will give Tin Miss this; she's come a long way in her social skills. You can even read her moods if you know what to look for," Sarah laughed. "You probably think she only has one mood, but trust me, once you get to know her, you can read her moods. Especially when she's frustrated with John."

Mal thought for a moment about what Sarah had told him. "So basically, if your story of time travel can be believed, you never knew when one of these cyborg things could be around. Meanin' you had to be stealthy all the time."

"Pretty much," Sarah responded. "Just like, from what little I've seen, you have to consider everyone you deal with might turn you over the Alliance or double cross you. Gets really old."

"It does at that," Mal nodded in agreement. Looking back at the pair by the airlock, he felt compelled to ask Sarah more questions.

"Are they always like that?"

"Heavens, no. They fight some. John spends a lot of time explaining things to Cameron, which can be cute to watch. She spends a lot of time taking care of him, protecting him, us really. John spends a lot of time thinking about things, how to defeat Skynet."

"You don't seem to like her that much," Mal ventured.

Sarah's expression changed as Mal's statement touched a nerve. She sighed before responding. "If Cameron were a human girl, I would have tarred and feathered John by now for not doing the right thing by her and proposing."

"But she's a cyborg, one of those Terminator things."

Sarah nodded. "I just can't get past that one fact. That, and the girl irritates me on occasion."

"I have to ask Sarah. How dangerous is Cameron?"

"Lethal. I've seen her beat a Triple 8 into shutting down so she could pull his chip. I don't really know how to explain to you how difficult that is to do. If John is threatened, she is a cold-blooded killer. No hesitation or remorse and cannot be reasoned with. She's cunning too. I've seen her set traps to electrocute other Terminators."

Glancing at Mal, Sarah asked, "Just how dangerous is River?"

"The same. Lethal. Killed bout thirty Reavers by herself. That bar we ran across y'all in, she cleaned that place out by herself one time. Jayne basically ain't scared of anyone and with good reason, but he has a healthy fear of River."

"They seem to get along, the Twins as River refers to them," Sarah noted.

"I ain't worried about them gettin' long. It's when the two of them go to buttin' heads that worries me," Mal told Sarah. "River is a might excitable and your boy there is a fine lookin' young man. I don't need to state the obvious, but there ain't exactly a lot of menfolk on _Serenity_ for River to pick from."

"You're worried River will upset Cameron because of John."

Mal answered with a nod of his head.

"Worries me too," Sarah sighed. "Cameron won't, no, can't, tolerate competition for John. There are reasons for it and some of them are John's fault. Blonde girl, named Riley. Need I say more?"

"No, I reckon that bout says all there is to say. I just need to know those two can get along before I make any decision bout y'all stayin' on beyond the next planet."

"I understand," Sarah answered. "I need to know the same thing. Much as Tin Miss annoys me, she's family. She's important to John and truth be told, she's important to me too."

"Simon, River's brother, tells me she's sleeping better since her and Cameron been bunkin' together. It's helping with her lucidity, her brain healin' and all. River won't never be normal again after what the Alliance did to her, but she's crew and we love her. Don't take too kindly to anyone who looks to harm River."

"Well, I don't take too kindly to anyone who would harm or kidnap Cameron," Sarah answered, her eyes glowing with intensity. "I want my family to stay. I'm willing to do what it takes for us to join the crew. But I won't risk having Cameron handed over to the Alliance to have her taken apart or used as a weapon. Just so we understand each other."

Surprised by Sarah's combined request and threat, Mal leaned back to look at Sarah.

"Staying with River has been good for Cameron. She needs a friend that takes her away from John. It does my heart good to see her acting like a teenager when she's with River. Gives John some space, time on his own."

Sarah looked at Mal, her gaze intense and intimidating. "Let's revisit this in a few days, Captain. I need to go work out."

Deliberately stepping hard enough for her boots to thud loudly on the steps in the cargo bay, Sarah attracted the attention of John and Cameron, causing the pair to turn and notice the family matriarch's presence.

Arriving with silence comparable to one of the Connors, Jayne stood next to Mal on the catwalk. "That's a mighty fine piece of trim," Jayne chuckled, his hair dripping wet from his shower. "Might have to take a shot at that, iffin you let 'em stay."

"Jayne, you are a hopeless reprobate," Mal told his merc.

"Maybe so, but you was thinkin' the same thing. Not even 'Nara could make a pair of cargo pants look that good. Plus, I like the way she takes care of her weapons. Not even Zoe' is as conscious of takin' care of her firearms as that Connor woman."

Cameron glanced up at the catwalk where Mal and Jayne stood, talking in whispers.

"The merc Jayne thinks Sarah is attractive. He particularly likes the way Sarah fills out her pants. I think Captain Reynolds agrees but has the decency to not say so aloud."

"That is wrong on so many levels, Cameron. Please don't talk about Mom that way."

Cameron shrugged in response. "I can't help it John. They are the one's doing the talking."

xxxxxxxxxx

"May the girl ask a question of a sensitive nature without incurring the wrath of her twin?"

Cameron looked up from the cortex in the girl's quarters and focused her attention on River. "John is off limits. It is not negotiable. You may ask anything else you like and if it does not violate our family's security needs, I will answer."

Sensing Cameron's mood had changed ever so slightly, River considered how to pose her question without starting a fight.

"Why is John off limits?"

The brief flash of first blue then red light from Cameron's brown eyes startled River, causing the pretty reader to retreat to her bunk.

"He is mine to protect. I was built to kill him, captured and reprogrammed to protect him. John is the center of my existence. A bomb meant for John damaged me and I reverted to base Skynet code and tried to kill my John. I developed free will because of damage and made the choice to protect him, to override the termination order. I chose to love him. I will not share him, even with you River."

"Possessive Twin is," River commented softly.

"I will not tolerate competition River. I cannot go through that experience again."

"Twin had a competitor for the affections of John? How? You are pretty like the girl and skilled in so many ways that would make you interesting to a male."

"Blonde with big," Cameron held her hands out in front of her chest. River looked down the front of her own loose fitting dress and sighed. "The girl understands."

"The bitch whore was part of a honey trap set for my John by a corrupted Resistance officer named Jesse. I had just tried to terminate John and things were tense between Sarah and John. The conditions were perfect for the bitch whore to insert herself into John's life and pull him away from me."

"Did you terminate her?"

"No. John and Sarah ordered me not to. Jesse did because Riley failed. It was close. I almost lost my John. I cannot experience loss like that nor will I go through stress like that again. It is why I developed my glitch."

"So all threats are dealt with haste. Sound strategy."

Cameron watched River carefully, her processors busy calculating. "You are attracted to my John."

"Twin has good taste," River admitted cautiously. With sadness in her voice, River added, "She understands the rules now. Girl is lonely. Simon has Kaylee. Zoe' had Wash but the baby will fill that void soon. Captain has 'Nara if they would swallow their pride. Jayne prefers whores. Nobody appropriate the girl's age. Eighteen now, not a girl anymore, wants to be a woman."

"I am not sharing," Cameron said firmly. "It's not personal."

"I know," River answered, the sadness creeping into her brown eyes. "Didn't really want your John, just like your taste. Loneliness is …"

"...a terrible thing to suffer," Cameron finished, moving to River's bunk. Sitting next to her human twin, Cameron came as close to comforting a human other than John as was possible for her. She took River's hand in her own and held it.

Please review if you enjoyed the story. Review if you didn't like the story.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sarah took her time descending the stairs from the catwalk to the cargo bay. Cameron and River were busy sparring with one another. An hour ago they had been busy practicing a ballet Sarah would never have recognized given her limited knowledge of the art form. She couldn't help but chuckle when River landed a kick to Cameron's shoulder and backed away with a grimace of pain on her face.

"Don't forget River," Sarah advised. "Cameron's endoskeleton is made of Coltan steel. You have to pick your points of impact carefully or you will injury yourself."

River nodded to acknowledge Sarah, sweat dripping from her face, arms, and legs. Her long hair, sticky with sweat, clung to her face and shoulders. The slender young woman was panting from exhaustion.

"Stop," Cameron ordered, stepping back and lowering her guard. River did likewise and leaned over to rest her hands on her knees and catch her breath. Sarah walked towards the weight lifting area, a faint smile on her face. She couldn't help but feel a trace of pride that Cameron had bested River in their sparring match. Tin Miss looked like her normal self, hair in place, and no visible marks anywhere from fighting. Plus, her mood was even.

"You did better today," Cameron informed River. "You landed two blows that were slightly effective. You blocked 34% of my strikes."

Concern filled Sarah with the realization Cameron may have badly bruised River. "Tin Miss?"

Turning to face Sarah, Cameron's expression remained unchanged. "Yes, Sarah?"

"You didn't leave any marks or injure River did you?"

The slightest trace of a frown appeared as Cameron tilted the her eyebrows downwards.

"No. I purposefully did not apply sufficient force to cause injury."

Sarah glared back, recognizing the faintest hint of sarcasm in Cameron's response.

"We don't need to give Captain Reynolds any more reasons to boot us off _Serenity._ "

"The girl asked her twin to spar. Ape-man Jayne won't. Cannot get better if I do not spar with a superior opponent."

Sarah looked from Cameron to River and back again at the petite cyborg.

A long sigh escaped from Sarah who walked away from the pair to begin her warm-up for her workout. "Tin Miss was nearly the death of me. Now there's two of them," she muttered.

xxxxxxxxxx

A gentle, polite knock roused Kaylee from her nap. Slipping out of her hammock, the ships engineer hurried to open the engine room door, hoping to find Simon waiting.

"Oh, high 'Nara," a disappointed Kaylee said with a smile.

Amused by the Little Kaylee's greeting, Inara stepped into the engine room with a smile on her face. "Sorry to disappoint."

"Oh, it's awright 'Nara. Just, I'm needin' some alone time with Simon or else I'm just bout to lose my mind."

Watching Inara look about the engine room, Kaylee realized the Companion desired a seat that would not leave her beautiful silk gown covered with oil and grease stains.

"Here, 'Nara," Kaylee announced, her smile beaming as she produced a clean chair from behind her hammock. "I save this for Simon. Lets him keep what few nice clothes he has left clean when he visits. That way, it's his fault if they get dirty, you know," Kaylee blushed and giggled like a schoolgirl.

"If he drops them on the floor himself," Inara added with a knowing smile.

"Exactly. What can I do ya?"

Settling gracefully into the chair Kaylee had provided, Inara's face took on a serious expression.

"You must promise to keep this conversation secret, Kaylee."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Zoe', I'm tellin' you, that Connor woman is worth the risk."

"Jayne, if you didn't think with the wrong brain most of the time, I would be certain you had no brains at all."

"C'mon, Zoe'! Tain't like there's an abundance of suitable women 'round here? 'Nara's plum out of the Captain's league and he's the only one she ever looks at that way. So I ain't got no kinda chance with her. I respect you an all, bein' a warrior woman and good with guns, not to mention you bein' hot enough yourself to be a Companion. That is, if you'd been of such a mind when you was younger, but, I just can't, not after Wash."

Zoe' glared at Jayne's crude comment but after a few seconds had to smile at the big mercenary.

"Did you just pay me a compliment, Jayne?"

Confusion spread across the man's face for a moment followed by obvious relief.

"Uh, yeah. I just don't want you to be misundertandin' nothin' or feelin' left out. It's not like you ain't a fine piece of…"

"I got it Jayne," Zoe' grinned. "Compliment accepted. Now move on with what you're trying to tell me."

"Kaylee's like a lil' sister. It's just wrong and she's all swooned over the Doc despite him bein' a sissy man and all. Good Doc, takes right good care of us all, but he's Core."

Jayne paused long enough to glance down the passageway leading to Zoe's bunk. "Moonbrain's eighteen now, so she's legal and that girl follows me everywhere. It's just plain creepifyin' it is. She's gettin' to be right nice lookin' she is, but Mal would space me out the airlock if I touched her and Simon would poison me or kill me while I was under after I got shot up or somethin'."

"Your point, Jayne?"

"I'm kinda gettin' used to Crazy and now it's like Kaylee. Just ain't right. Feel like I have another little sister to look after."

It took all of Zoe's restraint not to laugh at the depressed looking hulk of a man sitting on the small chair in the corner of her room.

"I didn't think you were interested in a relationship you didn't pay for." Zoe' watched Jayne's reaction to her words carefully. He glanced up at her, his expression deadly serious.

"Ma sent me another letter."

Zoe' nodded in understanding. Not many things worried Jayne but the disapproval of Ma Cobb was at the top of the short list of things that did. Followed by Reavers, a small cell in an Alliance prison, and a rampaging River.

"Ma thinks it's time for you to settle down?"

A look of sheer terror came of the merc's face as he nodded furiously.

"Zoe', you been hitched and lived in the black. I don't know who there is that I think enough of talk to about this. Mal would just laugh. Sheppard Book woulda listened, but you know."

Jayne stared at the deck of her room in silence. Zoe' felt touched that the crude, usually annoying merc had sought her out for advice. Stepping outside her comfort zone, Zoe' considered what possibly could be going through Jayne's mind after receiving orders from Ma Cobb.

"You're interested in Sarah Connor," Zoe' exclaimed in surprise.

His face turning red in embarrassment, Jayne looked down the passageway quickly before facing Zoe' again. "Don't say nuthin' Zoe'! Just think on it would ya for a bit? Her bein' a warrior woman like you and all, you might be able to give me some ideas about how to work a piece of trim like her."

Had Jayne not been so sincere and simultaneously embarrassed, Zoe' would have been offended and tossed him out of her quarters. It occurred to the First Officer Jayne had no other frame of reference or vocabulary to use in communicating about women.

"Please Zoe', you gotta help me," Jayne pleaded. "And you can't tell no one, you just can't."

Zoe' frowned her First Officer frown and glared at Jayne for nearly a minute. "I'll think on it, Jayne. But don't ever refer to another woman in my presence as trim. If you do, I'll be tellin' the Captain what I think on this matter."

Relieved, Jayne stood up and nodded solemnly. "I can't promise I won't slip up none, but I'll try." Without another word, the big merc walked swiftly down the passageway and disappeared from sight.

"Oh, Wash," Zoe' sighed. "I so wish you were here to witness this. You'd think it was the funniest thing ever."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from _**Firefly**_ or _**TSCC**_. I make no profit, money or tangible benefit from this story.

"So you think she could be a problem?"

"I do. She's right up Mal's alley, Kaylee. Attractive, can fight, tough and he can hold the safety of her family over her head to control her."

"I don't now about that last one, 'Nara. From what I've picked up from John and Cameron is Sarah would walk before she let Mal push her around too much. She'd just up and leave and take her family with her."

Inara considered Kaylee's reasoning for a moment before speaking again. "Well, she's not a whore, or a Companion, but she could use saving of sorts. I'm just afraid Mal might move on and Sarah is right there, a temptation of sorts."

"You could just quit the Guild and swallow your pride, 'Nara. You know you want to be with the Cap'n."

Kaylee's suggestion was met with an icy glare. "On my terms, not his."

Letting out a deep sigh, Kaylee met Inara's icy stare with one of her own. "Well, you might have to just let Sarah have him then."

"How can you say that, Kaylee?"

"You asked me. I think it's just plum foolish the way the two of you act anyhow. You know the Cap'n wants you. You want him. But no, the two of you just fight and bicker. Sometimes the crew gets a mite bit tired of it, specially, when it spills over on to a job or crew. Ain't right, you know?"

Inara looked away in frustration, not wanting Kaylee to see the loss of control of emotion in the Companion's eyes.

"You could pay a little attention to that cute mercenary, Derek. He's all muscular like Jayne but a whole lot nicer. John says Derek's not bad once you get past the rough edges. Did you know he's John's uncle?"

"You think that would make Mal jealous enough to see things my way?"

Kaylee shrugged. "It's different than a client. Derek's right here on _Serenity_ and he wouldn't be payin' like a client would."

Inara considered the suggestion for a moment. "Of course, Mal could just throw the Connors off the boat if I did that. I'm not sure I want that to happen. Once she got over the initial shock, River has been delighted to have Cameron on board."

"You're the Companion. You're supposed to know how to manipulate men in these situations, 'Nara," Kaylee reminded the older woman. "It's about all I can do to hang on to Simon, what with him bein' so bad with women and talkin' to people."

With a composed, confident expression on her face, Inara stood and smiled at Kaylee. "You're exactly right Kaylee. I'm a trained Compaion. Sarah Connor is no match for me and if I can't play to grown men off on each other and get what I want, then perhaps Mal is right. I need to leave the Guild."

xxxxxxxxxx

Derek wiped the sweat from his face before shaking hands quickly with Jayne. "Thanks for letting me workout with you," he told the older mercenary.

"Any time. The Sheppard used to be my workout partner afore he gone and got himself killed by the Alliance. Book was a good man, made me think about things I woulda never thought about. With him gone and all, it would be good to have a liftin' buddy to compete with again."

"Hey, if you don't mind, what's up with the Captain and that looker Inara?"

"That," Jayne answered with an exasperated look, "is a might complicated situation. Mal don't cotton to 'Nara bein' a Companion, that's a really high priced, classy whore for rich men from the Core and such. 'Nara don't take to kindly to bein' reminded by Mal that she's a whore and she ain't too inclined to give up all the money she makes with her rich, fancy clients. Don't get me wrong now," Jayne continued. "Seems like sometimes 'Nara is almost crew even though she act like she don't approve of most of our jobs."

Grinning at Jayne, Derek asked the merc, "you ever taken a shot at it?"

"Naw, I can't speak all fancy and drink tea outa the right cup and all that sissy man stuff you gotta do to be with a Companion. Side's I can't afford her and Mal and 'Nara got a policy about 'Nara not servicin' crew. That and Mal might toss me in the airlock if I tried to hit it. Why, you wantin' some?"

"Just gettin' the lay of the land," Derek answered.

"Yeah, I understand."

The two men sat in silence, each with their own thoughts.

"Derek?"

"Yeah, Jayne?"

"What's Sarah like? I mean really like? I know she's tough, which I like. Don't want no weak woman who can't handle her business."

Derek grinned at Jayne and shook his head while he chuckled softly. "Sarah is more than just tough. She's stubborn, has a mean streak at times, and you don't want to deal with her when she's mad." The grin vanished from Derek's face as he looked at Jayne. "She's crazy sometimes, and not in a good way. As tough as Sarah is, she's just as fragile, so if you're thinking of using her for sex and not being with her for the long haul, don't. You hurt her, you'll have to answer to me, John and Cameron."

Not one to take threat's laying down, Jayne visibly bristled at Derek's words as the mercenary stood up to leave. "I'm gettin' older. Thinkin' it might be time to settle down. Just wanderin if Sarah might be ready to settle down herself, that's all. I mean if y'all stay as crew, you know. _Serenity_ ain't a bad place to be."

xxxxxxxxxx

Standing up from the pilot's chair, River quickly closed the door to the bridge and sat back down in her seat. Knees drawn up to her chest again and her bare feet peeking out from under her cotton dress, River grinned at Cameron.

"Ape-man likes Sarah."

Cameron's head turned quickly to look at River.

"His desire is strong, can't not hear him think about Sarah. Pushes down the girl's wall to stop from hearing crew."

"Jayne likes Sarah?"

"Likes the way Sarah fills out her cargo pants."

"John will not approve," Cameron answered quickly. "This will cause conflict."

"Maybe not Twin. Jayne is scared only of his Ma, Reavers, and truth be told, the Twins. Ma Cobb sent Ape-man a letter. Wants him to settle down, have little Jaynes, or at least have a wife."

"John is protective of Sarah."

"Sarah has a choice. Jayne has big muscles," River answered. "Might like to be held by a strong man during sleep cycle. Feel safe and warm. The girl wants that."

"I told you, my John is off-limits."

River frowned in response. "Silly Twin, the girl knows the rules about John and comprehends them. Jayne is too old for the girl."

Cameron tilted her head to the side and allowed her processors to work for a few seconds.

"You are interested in Derek?"

"He's handsome and I like his muscles. Would keep the girl warm and safe during sleep cycle. Safe during jobs, too. Derek has been very polite and nice to the girl. Would her Twin disapprove?"

It took Cameron less than a second to recognize a pairing between River and Derek would eliminate the threat of River pursuing John.

"I approve. I will make John see the logic of the situation if it is what you want River."

"She must consider the matter more. There are many variables, but Twin would approve and support this pairing should the girl decide to pursue it?"

"I approve. I can think of multiple possible conflicts, but I value our relationship. I would hate to have to terminate you. I am willing to help in your pursuit of Derek should you decide to follow that course of action.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _Firefly, Serenity_ , or _TSCC._

Having had his once ordered and carefully planned life turned topsy turvy, Simon had come to appreciate what little order there was to life aboard _Serenity_ , namely meal time and the set seating arrangement. When Simon and Kaylee sat down in their usual seats, Simon noted to his displeasure the sitting accommodations were more crowded than normal, even when accounting for the additional seating for the Connor clan. A quick count revealed one less chair on Jayne's side of the table.

Always making an effort to be punctual and put their best foot forward, all four of the Connor clan arrived with River in tow. Cameron sat down first with John to her left, followed by Sarah and then as usual, Derek. It was then that Simon noticed the change in seating arrangement. River had moved her seat next to Jayne and relocated it between Kaylee and Derek.

Before Simon had a chance to say anything, Cameron moved her chair over to fill the space once occupied by River. All it took for Cameron to have John move his chair close to hers was to cast a firm glance in his direction, a skill Simon noticed usually generated the response Cameron desired. Sarah reflexively moved towards John and a puzzled Derek scooted over as well. With the spacing of the seats restored and Cameron now occupying River's old seat, Simon realized the two females had planned this sequence of events. He simply didn't recognize why.

Kaylee on the other hand noted the change and grinned from ear to ear. She nudged River to get the younger woman's attention and winked at her, causing River to blush slightly.

Leaning over to Simon, Kaylee nudged him and cast her eyes at River for a second and then smiled at Simon. "Ain't that cute?"

Baffled, Simon mumbled, "What's cute? What are you going on about, Kaylee?"

"I swear, you menfolk are dumber than a piece of rock," Kaylee answered, leaning away from Simon to pout.

Zoe' and Inara were on the duty roster to cook the third meal of the day and quickly served the food. Kaylee chuckled as Jayne took two rolls for himself and as he reached for the bowl of hot protein mush Cameron stole one of the rolls and quickly placed it on John's plate.

"Something's ain't never gonna change," she said to Simon. "Cameron's stealin' food from Jayne for her John, just like River used to steal from Jayne."

Looking down at his plate, Jayne noticed a roll was missing. "I swear Moonbrain, just one time…oh, you ain't lil' Crazy." A quick glance at Cameron's plate revealed nothing more than a tiny amount of protein mush. Across the table, a delighted River was chewing on a bite of vegetable mush.

"I swear, Mal, them two is plottin' against me. River's got Cameron stealin' food from me."

In response to Jayne's accusation, Cameron initiated a staring contest. Both brown eyes locked onto Jayne's gaze with eyebrows tilted up slightly towards the middle of her brow to indicate her irritation with the accusation. Cameron monotoned, "I do not see any evidence of theft on my plate, Jayne. Please refrain from stating such falsehoods."

Across the table, Jayne noticed Sarah passing the bowl of rolls to Derek who took one and passed it along. Before Jayne could respond to Cameron he blinked once. At his second glance, he noticed River now had two rolls on her plate.

"Mal, them's two is nottin' but ruttin' thieves."

"That's a mighty serious accusation, particularly comin' from you, Jayne," Mal answered with a grin. "You bein' a professional thief and all."

With the meal served, Inara and Zoe' sat down. Within minutes the normal banter at the table was at full pitch. Jayne was verbally engaged with first River and then Cameron, all the while holding his plate away from Cameron. Mal talked in a low voice to Zoe' about their impending delivery the following morning, leaving Inara to her own thoughts.

Inara noted Derek had joined in with Jayne in the verbal jousting with the Twins. Sarah ate quietly, watching Cameron closely and occasionally looking at John. Only once did Inara catch Sarah casting a glance at Mal. As the verbal contest continued, Inara noted River was a little more talkative than normal, sparring more with Derek than Jayne, a fact that surprised the Companion.

John finally joined in the banter, insulting both Jayne and Derek but carefully refraining from any comment to or about Cameron. Saying little, Cameron was clearly absorbed in the moment. Inara even thought she caught hints of a smile at times, indicating the pretty cyborg was enjoying the exchange.

When dinner ended, to everyone's surprise, Cameron wordlessly cleared the table and started the process of cleaning up from the evening meal.

"Sarah," Mal said, looking at the Connor matriarch with a stern expression. "Don't be tryin' to curry no favor."

Meeting Mal's cold stare with an even more intense one of her own, Sarah spouted back, "don't even think about trying to stop Cameron. She's just making certain the galley and the plates are sterile for John. It's best to simply let Cameron go about her tasks."

"Are you implying my boat is less than sterile?"

Before Sarah, or Simon, could answer, Cameron spoke up. "Captain, with all due respect, _Serenity_ could use a good disinfecting. If you provide me with the necessary supplies, I can have the living quarters and common area free from all contagions, mold, and allergens in less than twenty-four hours."

"Captain, I'm afraid I'd have to agree with Cameron," Simon added. " _Serenity_ needs to be decontaminated. It would be in the best interests of the crew in terms of our general health."

"The infirmary especially needs a good cleaning," Cameron added in her monotone.

Mal laughed as the table turned on the young doctor. "Just what are you doing to my boat's infirmary?" he demanded. "Mayhaps you shouldn't get a full cut of the next job."

"What? No! I constantly clean the infirmary," Simon protested. "It's the general environment of _Serenity_ that makes it impossible for me to keep my infirmary sterile! You can't have…"

"Enough!" Mal roared. "Seems to me everyone is wantin' my job as of late, what with lil' Kaylee complainin' bout the lack of spare parts, Jayne complaining about River and Cameron…come to think of it, most of the complainin' is coming about cause of things Cameron says or does."

"Not fair!" River exclaimed. "Twin only wants her John to be safe. If John is safe, everyone is safe, including _Serenity_! Including Captain Daddy!" Tossing her plate into the air, River ran from the commons area towards the cargo bay.

As the plate and food crashed down on the table, Mal glared directly at Sarah. "River hasn't had an episode like that in some time. We will be revisiting your family staying aboard my boat as soon as the delivery is made tomorrow."

Without a word, Cameron rose and followed River.

A calm, cool voice spoke. "Captain, with all due respect, don't blame this all on Cameron."

A hush fell over the group who remained, their eyes all on John.

"If you'll note," he said quietly in a firm voice. "Cameron also offered to do all of the work to solve the problem. She's not complaining. I know it's hard to take at times, trust me. But Cameron can't help herself, she's constantly monitoring everything. Everything and anything that could be a threat to my well being. The upside for you is in a spaceship, that applies to everyone on board."

"Then make her say nice things about _Serenity_."

"Captain, I don't think you understand what John is trying to tell you," Sarah informed Mal. "It's not personal. Truly, it's not. Cameron is just direct. Tin Miss will also be the first to tell you if something has gone well or if she is pleased."

"If you don't like the way Cameron acts," John advised. "We can have her run her infiltration program at maximum. But then Cameron would be no better than having another human on board. No enhanced detection, no situational awareness, and no threat assessment. It takes up too much of her processing ability."

"Captain, Cameron likes it here. She likes _Serenity_ ," Kaylee said softly. "She doesn't have any other machine to talk to. As much as she loves John and her family, it's nice for her to have another A.I. to talk with. It's not like _Serenity_ is anywhere near as advanced as Cameron," Kaylee continued. "She told me so. Says I take good care of our girl."

"River is much happier," Simon reluctantly added. "Having gotten over the shock of finding Cameron, River has become quite attached. More than I would have liked, but I find I cannot complain. River can't read Cameron and it's a relief for her, to have to wait until Cameron speaks or physically reacts before River can know what Cameron is thinking. We forget that how we interact is impossible for River in many circumstances."

"Side, Captain," Kaylee said, beaming happiness at Mal. "They're so cute together, all shinylike. You have to let everyone stay."

Ignoring the nasty glare from Inara, Kaylee cheerfully continued, "It ain't like I couldn't use more help in gettin' the old girl back in top shape."

"Enough! I won't be browbeaten at my own table," Mal roared as he stood up to make his way to the bridge. "Everyone be ready at 0700 to make the delivery."

xxxxxxxxxx

"How could you Kaylee! How could you speak favorably of the Connors to Mal?"

"'Nara, I just can't see it bein' the right thing to do, throwin' them out on some planet. They don't even know who not to trust. Sides, I like Cameron, even if she does upset the Capt'n. John's nice too. It's shiny watchin' them when they think they're alone."

Pacing in the shuttle, Inara stopped long enough to glare and Kaylee before venting, "My life would be a lot easier if Sarah were gone and you know it."

"Your life would be a lot easier if you quit the Guild and made peace with the Capt'n. We have a good life. Might not be Core an all, but it's a good life here, we're a family."

Kaylee watched her troubled friend pace. "What's Zoe' think, 'Nara?"

"Zoe' has not expressed an opinion to me on the subject."

"Jayne thinks Derek would make a good hand. Let us do bigger jobs and more of 'em. Same with Sarah. John is a real wizard with computers and the cortex an all. Who knows what we could do with his skills. Cameron, heck she films everything she sees, scans it and she's the best fighter on _Serenity_ and that includes River. You should be hoping they would stay."

"How can you even think that Kaylee," Inara exclaimed. "It would mean more cuts of the take if Mal added them to the crew!"

"Bigger jobs means the take is bigger. Might have more cuts, but the cuts would be worth more. Mal could afford to take care of _Serenity_ and you. You wouldn't need to pay dues to the Guild anymore. If you was crew you'd get a cut and you could have all your nice things still. What's more you could have Mal," Kaylee informed Inara. "You could have him on an even footing as crew. Cept him bein' Captain, but still. No more fightin' over your bein' a Companion, you'd still be earnin' your keep."

Standing to leave, Kaylee smiled sweetly at Inara. "I know it don't make no sense for you to listen to me. Seein' as I can't even make Simon do what I want, but you should think about it 'Nara. This might be your best shot at gettin' the Capt'n for yourself."

Quiet filled the Inara's shuttle as the door closed behind Kaylee. Tears feel down Inara's perfectly made up face, causing her eyeliner to run.

"Kaylee, sometimes I hate you as much as I hate Mal," Inara whispered aloud.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Twin has to stop making Captain Daddy angry," River repeated.

River stopped as Cameron tilted her head to the right. "The girl has explained this already many times! It upsets Captain Daddy to here _Serenity_ is not perfect. He knows she needs repairs. Makes him feel guilty he is not a better Daddy to _Serenity_. If Twin continues with this approach, she and her family will no longer be allowed to travel on _Serenity_! For certain won't be crew! Then where will the girl be? No friend who she cannot read, that's where the girl will be!"

Cameron straightened her head. "Thank you for explaining again, but Captain Reynolds would be wise to allow us to participate on a complicated job before he makes his decision concerning our future on _Serenity_."

Squinting at Cameron, a smile began to appear on River's face. "Captain Daddy needs to see first hand what Twin can do. What Twin's family can do. Seeing is believing."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the following: Serenity, Firefly, or TSCC.

Things had gone smoothly, unusually smooth, at the cargo drop off. Rather than let it get to him, Jayne decided to celebrate the fact nobody was in Doc's infirmary by cleaning his arsenal. It always calmed his nerves and he figured there was plenty of time for trouble before Mal found another job.

Carefully spreading the soft, cotton cloth he used to cover the table in the common area, Jayne set out his tools for cleaning his weapons. He was so focused on the task he didn't notice Sarah enter the common area and lean against the wall to watch. After a few minutes of silence, Jayne looked up to find Sarah observing him. She smiled for a second and left without saying a word.

Jayne watched Sarah sway her hips as she walked down the passageway towards the living quarters. Letting a smile sigh of appreciation escape his lips, Jayne returned to the task of disassembling Betty.

A few minutes later, the sound of Sarah's voice, broke his focused attention, making Jayne start and look around for the source of the sound.

"I'm sorry," Sarah laughed. "Didn't mean to startle you. Since you were already cleaning your weapons, I thought I might join you. I haven't cleaned the family's arsenal since we came aboard Serenity and we might be needing to use them soon, depending on what the Captain decides."

Jayne smiled in response, grunted, and motioned for Sarah to sit across the table from him. He noticed Sarah was laden with a backpack, several gun cases and a large bag.

"Though you'd appreciate seeing this," Sarah told him, gently placing the largest gun case down on the table. After setting the others down, Sarah smiled at Jayne as she unzipped the case. "I asked Cameron if she was okay with you taking a peek and she's fine with it so long as you don't make any adjustments."

Sarah carefully lifted out of the case one of the most beautiful weapons Jayne had ever seen and opened the weapon's bipod. Setting it down gently, Sarah stepped away from the table as Jayne came around to examine the weapon.

"It's Cameron's second favorite weapon, after her Glock-17s. It's a Barrett .50 cal. sniper rifle, the M107. Muzzle velocity of 2,800 fps and a muzzle energy of 11,500 foot-pounds, and a maximum range of 6,800 meters. Effective range of 1,800 meters but Cameron has confirmed kills at just over 2,000 meters. Of course, she's modified it and being a Terminator she has a built in targeting system."

Considerable restraint was required on Sarah's part not to laugh out loud at Jayne as he stood open mouthed in awe of the weapon.

"Can I pick it up? Get a feel for it?"

Sarah nodded and watched as Jayne carefully lifted the weapon, getting a feel for it before sighting an imaginary target with it.

"Feels just a bit off," he told Sarah, setting the weapon back down.

"Off course, Cameron modified it specifically for her use."

"That little wisp of a girl uses this?"

This time Jayne's incredulous expression was too much and Sarah laughed. "Jayne, don't forget, Cameron may be all pretty on the outside, but underneath, she's an advanced killing machine whose endoskeleton is made of Coltan steel."

"Yeah, right. I keep forgettin' what with her and Moonbrain pesterin' me."

Jayne leaned over and gently ran his hand over his own sniper rifle, amusing Sarah even further as she heard the big mercenary whisper.

"Now don't get jealous Vera. I was just admirin' the little metal's weapon. Professional interest, that's all. I wouldn't never trade you for 'nother rifle."

Opening another case, Sarah pulled out a shotgun and set it on the table before returning the Barrett to its case. "Cameron was willing to let you see her rifle, but said no to me cleaning it. This is my personal favorite." Jayne watched as Sarah motioned for him to examine the shotgun.

"Benilli-M4 Combat Shotgun," Sarah informed Jayne. "I used to prefer a pump action, but the Marines used this as their standard combat shotgun. Sort of made me re-think things. I miss the sound of my pump action, but this thing, yeah, it's, well," Sarah just stopped unable to express her affection for the weapon.

"I understand," Jayne answered, nodding as he examined the weapon. "Sometimes words aren't enough. I do agree with you though, nothing says trouble's comin' like the sound of a pump action."

As the pair compared weapons, John slipped through the common area unnoticed making his way towards the bridge. Upon entering the bridge John heard Jayne gasp in awe. "That's a museum piece! Where did you steal that?"

"Jayne," Sarah laughed. "I bought this off an arms dealer one month before we time traveled. My old HK Mk-5 was damaged."

Shutting the door to the bridge behind him, John turned to find the Captain staring into the black as he sat in the pilot's seat.

"Have a few minutes, Captain?"

Mal responded without looking. "Thought your mother did the talkin' for your clan. We was to revisit things bout now, me and her."

Settling into the co-pilot's seat, John made himself comfortable. "Yeah, about that. My entire life mom was preparing me for the war with the machines, with Skynet. Seems like we missed that somehow, which is fine with me. I had no real desire to be the savior of humanity. I figure taking the load of mom is the least I can do at this stage of her life and be the leader of what's left of our family."

"I'm thinkin' it might be best if you and your folk left _Serenity_."

"I thought you might," John answered. "So let me just say up front, we want to stay, and if possible, become part of the crew."

"Can't see no way that really works out for me and mine," Mal answered.

"Well, Captain, since you don't have a job ready at the moment, give me the chance to sway your thinking on this. It's just time, which you have, and a willingness to hear what I have to say."

Mal finally looked over at John. "Don't take too long."

With a nod, John looked out into the black and sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Most of your apprehension centers around Cameron. She's actually the least of your worries and the most valuable asset we have to offer."

"That bit will take a bit of convincing," Mal said sharply, interrupting John. "I know you and her are close, a couple even, but she worries me. River's a handful by herself, I don't know if I can handle another Albatross aboard my boat."

"Fair enough," John answered. "Cameron worries you? River terrifies me. I can predict Cameron well enough, except when her female side overrides her programing and then what man can ever predict what a woman will do."

A glance at Mal confirmed John's words had amused the Captain. "I know River is special to everyone on Serenity. What frightens me is the fact she is psychic and next to Cameron, from what I can tell, the most deadly individual I'm ever likely to run across when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. She's unpredictable, even for you. After a lifetime of running, being chased by relentless machines and an enemy that doesn't exist yet, the idea of something deadly and unpredictable is truly unsettling. Terminators, I can predict, even anticipate what their next move will be. Of course, Cameron is a big help in that regard, but River? Cameron has told me some stories that scare me more than a Triple-8."

"Be careful now," Mal responded, scowling at John. "Don't take too kindly to hearin' disparagin' words about River."

"Then keep that in mind when you talk about Cameron," John said in a cold voice. "They are both deadly beyond compare. They are both beautiful young women who are damaged and struggle to fit in, to belong. Cameron has issues and so does River."

Mal didn't respond; angry at the direction the conversation had taken.

"My mother needs to have a home. Even if that home never stays in one place. Sarah has had to live on the run since she conceived me. If mom wants to share with you the horrors of her existence, that's up to her. The longest she lived in one place was when they locked her up in the mental institution at Pescadero. Government thought she was an anti-technology terrorist. When a T-800 broke her out, they covered it up."

"You sayin' your mother, Sarah, is crazy?"

"Sometimes, mom can be a little irrational. She has trouble sleeping. Nightmares, that sort of thing, you know. She's lonely. Mom loved my father and it broke her when the T-800 sent back to kill her killed him instead. Mom's only let one other man get close to her and he's dead too."

Silence filled the bridge for a while as John sat and pondered what to share next.

"Derek's pretty messed up too. He survived Judgment Day and was an officer in the Resistance against Skynet. Future John, don't ask, sent him back to help mom, Cameron and me prevent Skynet from being created. He suffered from PTSD before he came back and things happened, bad things happened when he was with us before we jumped forward. His girlfriend, Jesse, betrayed us. He had to put her down."

Mal looked at John and spoke, "Two crazies and a killer cyborg, that's what you want me to take on as crew?"

"You won't find a better tactician than my mom. She's tough and she will see things trough. Derek knows how to take orders and is an excellent combat soldier. Cameron's, well, Cameron, part pit bull, part guard dog, attack dog, infiltrator, shock trooper, it's hard to limit the description."

"What about you?"

John grinned. "Master strategist, planner, researcher, and all around computer hacker. Plus, I've got a rebellious streak almost as wide as yours."

"I might appreciate that fact, but it's not a recommendation for you to crew with us."

"Captain, the Alliance will want Cameron. If you think River is a weapon, you haven't got a clue what Cameron is capable of. We still have to run, it's just we have to run from the Alliance, not Skynet. But we need a home. I need a home. Cameron wants to settle down. Mom needs more stability and Derek will do what's best for our family.

I'm not willing to put down roots on a planet, Captain. We'll just have to run again and that's not what's best for us right now. The longer we can stay off the Alliance's radar, the better."

"So I'm just supposed to let you and yours live on my boat?"

"No, not at all," John answered sharply. "We will more than earn our keep. I'll go so far as to propose this. Let us work the next two jobs with no cut. Take the money that would have been ours and spend it on _Serenity_. Third job, I pick it, I plan it and we'll carry it out. After that, if you don't think we're worth taking on as crew, we'll leave. No hard feelings on our part."

Mal considered the offer. It seemed fair enough but the thought of Cameron on board still worried him.

"I'm still worried about Cameron."

"Make the effort to get to know her," John answered. "She's unique. For jobs, she can scout like nobody you have on your crew. Films everything she sees digitally and stores it in her files. Can scan in the visual light spectrum, UV, infrared and can hear frequencies humans can't. Let her listen to a mark and she can replicate their speech perfectly. Cameron doesn't miss whens she shoots. She's nearly indestructible in a fight and she's loyal."

"Reckon those are all might fine traits, but it's the trust part that concerns me."

"Captain, just never threaten me and you won't have to worry. Same is true for anyone else. Cameron has more restraint than she used too. If Jayne is playing around and hits me in jest, Cameron will only hurt him. In the past, she would have terminated him."

"That's hardly words of comfort."

"Captain, please, believe me. Cameron's actually a caring individual. You just have to recognize how she goes about it. If she out of the blue brings you a sandwich or fixes something for you, it's because she believes it's nice to help someone. Cameron refers to it, as "it's nice to have help." She'll do things to help people because Cameron thinks it the right thing to do, not because she expects something. Weird habit she calls 'turning the tortoise over.' If you need comforting, she won't hug you. But she'll write you a letter and leave it where you'll find it. I'll go one further, she feels emotions and if you take the time, you'll learn how Cameron expresses them."

"She feels emotions?"

John grinned. "Never dye your hair blonde and dress up as a girl with red lipstick. When Cameron gets jealous it's not pretty. She gets moody and a bit cranky. Cameron likes physical affection and I'm not talking about "sexing" like Jayne does. Cameron's really tactile. Holding her hand or being close makes her happy. She doesn't feel emotions like we do, but she understands them. I don't believe her at all, the part about she doesn't feel emotions. Cameron is capable of love, friendship, suffering, pretty much anything a human can feel. You just have to take the time to learn how to read her."

"So no blonde crew? What about Kaylee?"

"I made it very clear to Kaylee how to interact with me and she not only understands but she's fine with the guidelines."

John stood to leave the bridge.

"So, Captain, do we have an agreement for a trial basis?"

"You keep Cameron under control for three jobs and we'll revisit our agreement then."

xxxxxxxxxx

A soft touch awakened Mal. Not fully awake, he felt a small body drop into his lap and slender arms reach around his neck.

"Thank you, Captain Daddy," River whispered.

"For what, lil' Albatross?"

"Twin is relieved and so is the girl. We don't want to be separated. Friends are hard to find for both of us. Twin wants her John to have a permanent home, to have purpose. Wants Sarah to be safe and happy. Especially relieved for Simon to be part of the crew, even if he is not a genius. Sarah might develop cancer. Twin is hopeful Derek will make friends with Jayne so he will stop picking on her. I think they like to fight like siblings so that's not that important."

"Now River, don't go gettin' your hopes up. This is a trial deal I've negotiated with John. It might work out. It might not."

"Ape-man Jayne likes how Sarah fills out her cargo pants," River giggled.

Mal couldn't help himself. Laughing, he shook his head, causing River to frown. "River, little one, Jayne likes any woman who fills out their clothes."

"Ma Cobb sent a letter. Wants Jayne to find a woman, not a whore. Likes it that Sarah is proficient in weapons."

"You been listenin' in to Jayne's thoughts? What is the rule about stayin' out of crew's brains?"

"Can't help it, Captain! Ape-man practically shouts sometimes! Sarah cleaned her weapons with him while you were talking with John. She dropped a cleaning rag and bent over to get it. There was nothing I could do to stop it!"

"Point taken, Jayne can be, well Jayne."

"He was nice to Sarah," River commented. "Sarah's loud too. She laughed at one or two of his nasty jokes. They showed each other a few of their scars."

His interest piqued, Mal leaned back to see River better. "Scars, huh?"

Making her eyes as big as possible, and using her most serious expression, River focused carefully, trying to talk as normally as possible. "Sarah is a beauty. Needs saving. Needs to feel safe. To know John is as safe as possible. She's a warrior, like you Captain. Rebellious and wild she is, will hate the Alliance as much as you soon. The first time the Alliance comes for one of hers, Sarah will hate it more than you."

"River, are you up to somethin'? Schemin' by chance?"

"Maybe," the reader said slyly, slipping from Mal's lap. "Course, you could let Jayne have first try, or you could throw your hat in the ring before the Ape-man does. The girl must go now. Time to help Twin document needed repairs to an external security system can be installed on _Serenity_."

Before the sound of River's bare feet faded completely, Mal called out. "You really like Cameron, don't you?"

He listened as River slowly returned and hugged him from behind, her arms barely reaching around the pilot's chair.

"Cameron is my best friend. I can't hear or feel her. I have to work at being her friend. Both of us do not fit in and don't know how to really belong. Captain, not even you or Simon understand me, not like Cameron. Please find a way for them to stay."

Before Mal could respond, River was gone. He let a long sigh escape as he considered the consequences of multiple fistfights with Jayne. "Scar's?" he whispered. "Sarah is easy on the eyes."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to _Serenity, Firefly_ , and _TSCC_ except a couple of t-shirts.

"Trouble," River exclaimed. "Shooting is about to start."

Frustrated, Jayne roared as he pried down with the crowbar, causing the tool to snap. "Dang fool lied to us Mal. This safe is thicker than what he said. We gonna hafta use more dynamite!"

"Well, be quick with Jayne," Mal shouted. "River's done got excited about somethin'! Looks like there's gonna be some gunplay here in a minute or so."

Mal moved out into the lobby of the First Planetary Bank of New Athens. It was the first job they'd pulled on the planet Dionysus and he was eager to leave, not wanting to have any local or federal run-ins with the law. Zoe', calm as ever, stood still with her hand under a now swollen belly, her gun leveled at no one in particular. River paced nervously back and forth, her own pistol drawn.

An explosion rocked the building sending smoke and debris into the lobby. "Mal, that done it!" Hurrying back to the vault area, Mal smiled in relief as a filthy Jayne emerged from the vault with a huge grin on his face.

"Hurry, Mal. I'm gonna need help."

In less than ninety seconds four large carryall bags were filled with cash, bearer bonds, and jewels. Leaving behind over half of the vaults' contents, despite Jayne's protests, Mal hurried to leave.

"We done what we came to do," Mal shouted to the bank customers lying on the floor. "Everybody stay calm, nobody will get hurt. So, don't be a hero folks."

Another loud explosion, followed by a series of smaller ones, shook the building. Zoe' shouted, "Captain, we need to go. River bout can't stand it any more."

Mal opened the door and peeked out just in time to see Cameron crash through a flickering window across the street. Rubble lay on the street corners along with a dead body. Sounds of automatic gunfire filled the air, drawing Mal's attention to the sidewalk on the bank side of the street.

Sarah and Derek were laying down heavy fire on several burning mules on the other side of the intersection. Cameron calmly fired her Remington 870 Tactical shotgun, working the pump action calmly. After firing the last round, Cameron knelt to reload, pausing only to throw two grenades just beyond the burning mules.

"Captain, we need to go," Zoe' reminded him with her calm sense of urgency just as John pulled up in the _Serenity's_ mule. Jayne tossed in the loot and climbed aboard and turned to help first Zoe' and then River get on board. Mal followed, causing the mule to tip slightly as the vehicle was designed to only carry four personnel.

"Time to go," Mal shouted, hoping Sarah and Derek would hear.

Sarah waved for them to go and began running away from the targets she and Derek had engaged. As the mule sped away, Mal watched the two climb into a small three-person mule they had arranged to "borrow" and were soon following.

"They just left Cameron," River cried.

"It's okay, River. It's okay," John yelled out reassuringly. "She's going to mop up, destroy any evidence identifying us, and she'll be on board Serenity almost as soon as we're ready to hit atmo."

Strapping himself in, Mal found himself being pummeled by a furious River. "You make John go back and get Twin right now!"

Further infuriated by Mal's lack of instantaneous response, River launched herself at John only to be grabbed with both arms by Jayne.

"Moonbrain, calm down," the mercenary roared as River elbowed him in the face and then his nether regions. Gasping in agony, Jayne managed to maintain his grip with both arms while Zoe' moved to confront River.

"River, if John says Cameron will be okay, you need to trust him. In the meantime, quit trying to get us all killed by wrecking the mule!"

Having escaped safely and turned onto the road leading to Serenity's location, John slowed the mule to a safe speed, allowing Sarah and Derek to catch up. "River, I don't like leaving Cameron behind either. But she can take care of herself."

"Will hold her John accountable if Twin does not return," River screeched, nearly causing John to wreck the mule. "You, John Connor! You will be held accountable if the girl is alone. Nobody to protect you then!"

Turning to face Mal, River further unleashed her fury. "Blames Captain Daddy too! Plan did not consider the possibility of an ambush! Now Cameron could be gone!"

Watching Jayne lying in the fetal position, drooling on himself made Mal consider the wisdom of praying for Cameron's safety. He just hoped he could get to Simon quick enough for River to be sedated before she could hurt anyone else.

In the distance a cloud of dust was rising, clearly following the two mules. "We got trouble with the law?" Mal shouted to Derek who was examining their pursuer with field glasses.

"No. It's Cameron. She picked up an aircycle. Should catch up to us when we arrive at _Serenity_."

xxxxxxxxxxx

"I just hate waiting like this," Kaylee announced, stretching Simon's taut nerves further. "Talking about it doesn't speed up their return," Simon snapped back.

"Ain't no cause for you to get snippy," the little mechanic shot back.

"Please, arguing doesn't resolve anything," Inara said calmly. "In fact, if the two of you keep it up, you'll say something to each other you will both regret."

"That's them! See the dust kickin' up on the ridge there!" Kaylee ran off the ramp and pointed in the distance.

Watching in silence the trio hoped nobody was injured and the job had gone well. Noting the three vehicles were slowing, Simon took it as a good sign. If someone required his skills, they would have traveled at maximum speed right up to the ramp.

As the ship's mule arrived, John slowed it as he guided it up to the ramp and then slowly drove the mule on board. Sarah stopped the borrowed mule and helped Derek unload the assorted weapons the Connors had taken as a precaution. Finally, a small aircycle pulled up and to everyone's horror, a wounded Cameron slowly climbed off, allowing the cycle to fall over on the ground.

Still wearing her Remington slung across her back with a cartridge belt, Cameron walked slowly up the ramp, speaking to no one. Simon, Inara, and Kaylee hurried up afterwards. Jayne worked the controls to the ramp and airlock, sealing up _Serenity_.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Simon, please. Let me handle this," John said firmly. "It's personal. Cameron doesn't like for anyone to see her like this until I've had a chance to examine her, remove the bullets and suture her wounds."

Simon thought better of arguing with John, given the angry stare River was directing at him and the glowing red optic of Cameron's left eye staring at him with her one remaining brown eye.

"Okay, but don't hesitate to ask for help if you need it."

"Can the girl stay," River asked politely. Cameron turned and looked at John and gave the faintest nod of her head. John looked at River and then firmly informed the young woman, "If I say go, you leave. No arguments."

River nodded and took Cameron's left arm and gently guided the cyborg over to the gurney and helped her get comfortable. As soon as River had finished getting Cameron settled, she made a shooing motion with her hands, indicating everyone should leave. John shut the door to the infirmary and began collecting the items he needed from Simon's neatly organized work area.

"Captain," Sarah said softly but loud enough for everyone to hear. "It would be best if we left John to take care of Cameron. They get a little picky about her privacy when she's injured. If River gets to causing a problem, John will get her to leave. If you don't mind, Sir, would you order everyone to go up to the common area?"

"I reckon Sarah's got a point," Mal said in his captainy voice. "She knows John and Cameron best. Let's give them their privacy."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Does it hurt?"

"I feel sensation. I can adjust my sensors so the level of data being reported is not overwhelming."

"It hurts then," River said aloud.

The reader watched as John sterilized the next wound and began suturing it closed with gentle care.

"This upsets you," River stated, watching John for a reaction.

"Not my idea of fun, sewing up my girlfriend," he replied simply.

"You're gentle with the girl's twin," River added.

John smiled in response. "Cameron might be a Terminator, but there's no reason to be rough with her when I do have to suture her wounds." Cameron returned John's smile and adjusted her position to make the job of stitching the last chest wound a bit easier.

"It upsets the girl to see your inner face. Not that she is upset you are not made of bone. It's just unsettling to see what's beneath. Might have to have Simon give medicine to the girl before sleep time or nightmares will be visiting."

River climbed up behind Cameron with a hairbrush she had somehow produced and began gently combing her friend's hair. "You are still the most beautiful metal the girl has ever seen."

"I am the only metal you have ever seen," Cameron monotoned.

"Matter's not. Still the prettiest. Of course, Twin could tell the girl how pretty the girl is."

"It would be inappropriate. We are both straight females."

"Twin! Inara tells Kaylee she's pretty all the time and vice versa. Zoe' does the same!"

Cameron aimed her one remaining biological eye covering at River briefly and did not respond.

"Just because Mother Sarah never tells you how pretty you are, doesn't mean the girl can't."

Amused at the playful banter between the two, John felt relieved River was present and lucid. He'd been concerned after her meltdown on the mule and the look on her face upon seeing Cameron's injuries in the cargo bay. Being allowed to watch him care for Cameron had a soothing effect on River who in turn had kept Cameron pleasantly occupied.

"Okay, all done with the bullet wounds. Let's take a look at your face," John said, picking up the staple gun.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is she going to be okay," Mal asked, watching Inara and Zoe' lead a distraught Kaylee away to Inara's shuttle.

"Cameron will be fine, so long as her chip is not damaged," Derek answered. "That's the only thing that really worries me. That chip gets damaged and all bets are off."

Alarmed, Mal opened his mouth to speak.

"It's okay," Sarah said. "If there was chip damage, John would have told us. He would have powered Cameron down so he could repair the damage."

Looking pale, Jayne stood up. "That was a bit unsettlin' to see and I've seen plenty. I'll be in my bunk if anyone needs me." Derek stood up to leave and go to his quarters, leaving Sarah and Mal alone.

"Will her face heal?"

Noting the look on Mal's face, Sarah responded with a soft voice. "Tin Miss has had horrible facial wounds before. Cameron always heals. Don't let it upset you so. If she had been human, we would have been in a real jam back at the bank."

"Ain't natural to see someone's face laid open like that. Even more unnatural to see that grinnin' metal underneath, and that eye!" Mal shivered at the memory of what he'd seen.

Sarah reached out and touched him. "She protected John. It's what Cameron does. Puts herself in horrible situations to make sure nothing happens to John, to me, or Derek for that matter. Don't let it eat away at you, Captain."

Leaning back in his seat, Mal began to relax slightly, enjoying the touch of Sarah's hand. "What went wrong back there?"

"It was an ambush," Sarah said evenly. "We noticed brand new cameras that hadn't been there when we scouted. Cameron set explosives with remote detonators. There's no digital evidence of our presences. She also retrieved the data discs the recordings were stored on."

"Who was it that opened up?"

"Us," Sarah answered matter-of-factly. "When that crew pulled in and positioned those mules like they did, Derek and I got ready to lay down fire. Cameron was on the second floor of the building she came out of retrieving the data discs. She had spotted them and reported they were all heavily armed. She blew the cameras and we opened fire."

"This is not good news," Mal sighed.

"New contact?"

"Yeah. First time job with this group."

"My guess is they set you up to do the heavy lifting and figured to take all the haul. With your images on video, you'd be on the hook for the job if any of us got away."

"Now we got some angry folk after us. That ain't never good," Mal moaned.

"Not anyone from that bunch we don't," Sarah said, letting go of Mal's hand.

"How do you know?"

"Cameron finished them off."

"Now look Sarah, we all hightailed it out of there. You can't know that."

"She's a Terminator, Captain," Sarah said standing to go to the infirmary. "It's what they do. Never forget that. Cameron may be a beautiful young woman like your River. But she will kill anyone or destroy anything that threatens John's life. When she stole that aircycle, there were no survivors to report us or follow us. I just hope no witnesses saw her face."

"Yeah," Mal muttered loud enough for Sarah to hear. "We don't want the Alliance finding out about Cameron."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Simon knocked gently on the door to River's quarters and stuck his head through the door. "Is Cameron okay?"

"Twin will be fine. We talked. Her fear is in regard to her face. Worried one day it won't regenerate properly and John will not find her appealing. The girl was able to reassure her Twin. Told her I cheated, broke the rule, and read John's thoughts. He's scared one day her injuries will be more than he can treat and Twin won't be able to self-repair internally. Looks are not what he's worried about."

"Well, I think the Captain won't be upset in that case. You broke the rule so you could comfort your friend. Given the wound on Cameron's face, the graphic nature of it, your words offered her solace I'm certain."

River lied down on her bunk and pulled a blanket over her bare feet.

"It was a good thing Twin was there, the Connors were there. It was a trap. I couldn't read it until those who would do us wrong arrived. They knew about me."

"I'm glad then," Simon told River, suddenly realizing he could have lost his precious _mei mei_ had it not been for the Connors and Cameron. He walked over to River and pulled the light blanket up to her waist.

"I think I will go check on John. Nobody really seems concerned about how he is doing. Even if it is a strange pairing, Cameron is his girlfriend. The two are inseparable. If Cameron feels up to moving, I will let her know it's fine to sleep in her normal bunk."

"If her John says it's okay," River reminded.

Simon smiled as he paused at the door, looking back at his sister and her swollen eyes, dry but puffy from crying.

"Of course. If John says it's okay."

"Simon."

"What _mei mei_?"

"Sometimes you're not a boob."


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** You know. I don't own anything.

With more caution than was normal for him, Mal slowly opened the door to River's living quarters. As he expected, he found Cameron lying on her back on her bunk with River sprawled all over both Cameron and the bunk. Mal noted Simon was right in his observation that River slept better as evidenced by the fact she was not curled tight into a tiny ball with blankets pulled up to her chin.

Cameron lifted her head slightly, her one good eye and one red optic sensor focusing on Mal, slightly unnerving him. Mal remained motionless as Cameron carefully extricated herself from River. Gently, Cameron shifted River's sleeping form over before covering her with a blanket. Without making a sound, the cyborg walked past Mal and made her way towards the common area. Not wishing to wake River, Mal gently closed the door to their quarters and followed Cameron.

The petite terminator led the Captain to the bridge, taking a seat in River's preferred co-pilot's chair. Mal shut the bridge door and sat down in the pilot's seat and checked the autopilot.

"How are you feeling?"

"I am fine," Cameron monotoned in response.

"Would like to apologize…"

"Don't. I did nothing out of the ordinary. I must protect my John. That includes making certain Sarah and Derek, his family, are safe as well. Sarah is committed to ensuring John's plan for us to become part of the crew succeeds."

Taken aback, Mal turned and watched Cameron as she stared out into the black.

"Will your face, uh, how do I say this…"

"My face will heal in time. The optic covering will regenerate and in time my left eye will appear to be normal again."

"Does it bother you when you get injured like this?"

"Terminators were not meant to be vain about our appearance," Cameron answered in her even tone. "That was certainly true in my case until Riley showed up. I had to use my looks in my struggle to win my John back. Now I am afraid I do worry about my looks to a small degree."

"Riley. The blonde girl?"

"Blonde bitch whore to be exact," Cameron snapped, traces of venom in her voice.

Cameron turned her head and looked directly at Mal. "I hate her. She is dead now, but she hurt John, tried to manipulate him and destroy our relationship. The resistance fighter who brought her back in time for the mission is dead as well."

Feeling slightly creepified by Cameron's response, Mal's morbid curiosity got the best of him, compelling him to ask the obvious question. "Did you terminate them?"

"No. Jesse, the resistance fighter, murdered Riley. Derek terminated Jesse. She was his girlfriend. John ordered Derek to let Jesse go, but Derek disobeyed John. The betrayal was too personal for him and a serious threat to John's safety. It had to be carried out."

"Are you always this ruthless? This cold blooded?"

Mal watched as Cameron tilted her head, somehow the process of doing so seemed to intensify her gaze.

"No. John wants me to develop better social skills. He has given specific protocols governing my decision making process to conduct terminations. I have developed free will though, Captain. I can override any order given to me, meaning I can be disobedient like a human. I prefer not to disobey John. I find the experience to be unsettling."

"You frighten me Cameron," Mal informed the cyborg, surprising himself.

Cameron seemed to wilt ever so slightly at his words.

"I do not mean to. John likes it here on _Serenity_. I have never had many friends in the past for what should be obvious reasons. I truly like River. She amuses me and we have a great deal in common that others cannot understand. Kaylee is nice to me all the time and Simon means well with his offers to help with my care. The doctor finds my physiology interesting."

"Does it bother you that your mere presence scares people?"

"If you had never seen my facial wound or seen what I am capable of, you would not be intimidated by me. I would be a slender, attractive young woman who you probably would feel an instinctive need to protect, much like you do with River."

"Cameron, does it bother you that you scare people?"

"Most of the time no. There are many advantages to intimidating others. When it makes John's life more difficult, I do find I don't like how people might perceive me."

"No, Cameron. Does it bother you, just you, that you frighten people?"

This time, Cameron sat in silence, considering the question.

"On occasion. In the first future, I had no friends except Future John. I had no room or space of my own. I was told where to stand and made to do so until I was needed or Future John called for me. After I was sent back in time to protect my John, he and I became close. Then, after I was damaged, I realized I loved him. Being alone, separated from John was horrible. I don't like being alone. I liked it when I had my own room in the house we lived in for nearly a year. I had a few friends then. But that was long ago."

"Riley caused you a bit of woe? Is that why you fixate on her still?"

Cameron nodded yes. "Even though Sarah has issues with me, she has been kinder, less abusive since we jumped past Judgment Day. Derek, well, if we just have a permanent truce, that's good enough. But I will never let another female come between my John and me."

"It matters to you what they think? Sarah and Derek."

"It matters to John, so it matters to me. I have no other maternal figure to learn from. So Sarah is important to me as well as to John. Which is why I must protect her."

Surprised at Cameron's candor, Mal decided it was safe to ask a few more questions. "Do I have anything as Captain to worry about if I let you and yours join my crew?"

"Yes. If you try to harm John I will terminate you. It is not open for negotiation, even for crew membership." Cameron glared at Mal, her words chilling him to the bone. "If anyone tries to harm John."

She looked away into the black again, as if it has pained her to tell the Captain the truth. "I can't help it Captain. Protecting John is my reason for existence now. I do not wish to live without John."

Silence filled the bridge, neither speaking. Cameron broke the silence and continued to expand on her answer to Mal's question. "You have reason to fear my presence on _Serenity_ if the Alliance learns of my existence. But other than anyone threatening to harm John, you and your crew have no direct personal reason to fear me."

"Can I count on you to protect my crew the same way you do John?"

"No. John will always be my priority, followed by Sarah, then River. Possibly Derek. After that, yes, I will do everything within my ability to protect you, the crew and _Serenity_."

"Well, you're honest," Mal told Cameron. "Even if you're a bit hard to take."

"John says I have to work harder at "pouring sugar" on my answers sometimes."

Mal looked out into the black and thought for a bit.

"No. I think I'd rather you answer me straight. Not too often a man knows exactly where he stands with someone. Well, maybe some sugar would be nice when you say bad things about _Serenity_."

To Mal's surprise, Cameron responded with, for her, a broad smile lasting several seconds.

"I see why John respects you." She stood up and opened the bridge door, pausing to look at Mal. "I must check on Sarah and then John. It will be time for the morning watch to wake up soon and John likes it when I'm close to him when he wakes. While he showers, I will return to my current quarters and see to it River awakens without any issues."

"Sarah says you do that."

Cameron tilted her head again, questioning Mal in silence.

"Take care of John. She left out the part about your family and friends."

"Oh," Cameron answered, straightening her head back. "Thank you for explaining."

Mal turned back to face the black after Cameron left, wondering how to deal with the aftermath of the ambush. He failed to notice the slender form that slipped past and settled into the co-pilot's seat.

"I told you."

Startled, Mal spun to see who had spoken.

"Sarah, you have got to quit that sneakin' about on my boat. It's just creepifyin'!"

Sarah smiled and shook her head. "I've explained why I do that. I'm fairly certain I can't change."

"Won't is more like it," Mal mumbled.

"That to," Sarah said, smiling as she spoke.

"Cameron's not as bad as I thought, she just scares me."

"She takes some getting used to, a lot actually, if I'm honest. But I don't worry about John anymore. Well, not like I used to before we jumped. Now, I just try to convince myself it's okay when the time comes for John to make Tin Miss a real Connor."

"The girl does have a strange way of demonstrating how she feels about your son."

"Captain, that girl would walk through fire, flood, and battlefields to be with my son. That cyborg loves him. She just shows it in ways that are troubling to other people at times. Me? I've learned to rest better knowing my son's pretty killing machine is close by keeping an eye on things."

Mal shook his head in response to Sarah's comment only to cause her to laugh, making his cheeks feel flushed and warm.

"You don't seem to mind your lil' Albatross? Why should I mind my little Terminator? They both take some getting used to."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inara entered the common room to find Cameron ordering John to eat the bowl of oatmeal she had made; reminding him he needed the fiber in his diet. She smiled while watching the two. Despite Cameron being a cyborg, or perhaps in part because she was, Inara liked watching the interaction between the pair. It was so obvious to anyone who spent any time watching them they adored each other, each in their unique way.

At the moment, John was bristling over the Cameron's insistent mothering behavior. Later, when the pair moved to the cargo bay to spend time alone, Cameron would become annoyed with John if he became overly amorous. A fact Inara found quaint, that the little cyborg had established limits for her John.

Hearing Mal leaving the bridge area, Inara smiled, confident she looked enticing as she waited to great the Captain before breakfast.

"So Cameron can actually replay the entire ambush?" Inara heard Mal ask. "We can watch what happened?" Curious as to whom Mal was addressing, Inara watched intently the entrance from the bridge.

"You'd be surprised what we have learned going back through Cameron's files," Sarah answered, a broad smile on her face. "It's just one more reason she's a valuable member of our family."

"Ahem," Inara said, clearing her throat, bringing Mal to a sudden halt.

"Ah, good mornin' 'Nara," the Captain responded hesitantly. Sarah smiled at the frowning companion and sashayed over to the cooking area, brushing close as she passed Inara. Mal sat down, hoping to avoid the inevitable fight with Inara.

"Well, I see you managed to get John up," he said conversationally.

Cameron looked up and frowned at the Captain. "He is not being particularly cooperative about ingesting his required fiber intake for the day."

"Five days in a row, oatmeal, Cameron," John protested. "It's like eating mom's pancakes every day."

"I don't burn the oatmeal," Cameron snapped back, glaring at John.

"Mornin' twin!"

River danced into the common's area, stopping to first hug Cameron and then press her cheek briefly against John's. "Girl knows the rules," River sang to Cameron as she skipped to Mal and launched herself into his lap.

"Course set? Has Captain Daddy decided where _Serenity_ will travel to next?"

"We're in a holding pattern River. Till we decided what to do about the double cross."

The sound of protein cooking in a skillet filled the common room, causing Cameron to come to her feet quickly and hurry into the cooking area.

"You'll start a fire, Sarah. Let me do this."

Sarah promptly handed over the cooking utensils and strolled over to the dinner table and sat down next to the Captain, ignoring Inara in the process.

"Once everyone is up, I'll have Cameron and John download the files and have everyone go over them. River can probably add some information as well. Then you can make your decision. Captain." Sarah smiled at Mel and stood back up. "I'll take a quick shower if you don't mind."

Sarah strolled towards the living quarters area. Mal could have sworn she swayed her hips a little extra, just to get him in trouble with Inara. River's soft giggle confirmed it.

"Mornin' Sarah, I mean Ms. Connor," Jayne said, stepping aside to let Sarah move by him. He watched Sarah sway down the passageway before vanishing into the bunk she had been assigned before hurrying to his seat the table.

"Smell's good little metal," the mercenary announced. "John, nothin' personal, but your ma, man…"

"Jayne, I wouldn't say another word," Mal warned. "Cameron might go all crazy like if you offend John now."

"Oh, yeah. Fergot. Pologies there John, Cameron," Jayne said, a leering grin on his face.

"Oh! You are impossible Malcolm Reynolds!"

With that declaration, Inara ran from the common area, retreating to the safety of her shuttle.

"What did I do?" a baffled Mal asked as River laughed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Firefly, Serenity, or TSCC_.

 _Serenity_ was still as the crew slept. River stood the night watch at the helm, giving Cameron free run of the ship. John had been teased, calmed down, tucked in, and had fallen asleep. After Inara's scene in the common area and the Captain's failed attempt to communicate with her, the post-heist breakdown of what had gone wrong had been put off.

John had helped Cameron access her memory files and download them. The pair had spent the better part of several hours arranging Cameron's memories in a presentation a human could understand. River had watched and helped when possible, fascinated by how her new best friend stored memories and recalled them.

To pass the minutes and hours during the at times tedious process, to John and River, the trio had brought up the subject of Inara's sudden angry outburst.

"Jealous," River told her friends when asked if she knew what the cause of the scene was.

"Of whom?" John asked.

"Your mother."

"Mom?"

"Fills out her cargo pants," River answered and then shrugged. "Jayne not a girl thinks so too. Thinks so really loudly."

"Brain damage," John exclaimed, wincing as if in sudden pain.

"Is Twin's John okay," River asked.

"John does not like to think of Sarah as a sexual being. Most human offspring I have encountered during the time period on Earth That Was we lived in refuse to acknowledge their parents sexuality." Cameron shrugged to conclude her response.

"Children would not be produced otherwise." River stated, bemusement in her tone.

"Stop it! My mom," John paused, disgust on his face. "No. Just no. No more comments about my mom's behind or anything else like that, okay?"

"If those are the rules, the girl will obey."

"John, Sarah is still an attractive female," Cameron informed him.

"What did I just say?"

"Now that Skynet and the threat of Judgment Day is no longer looming over you, Sarah has been more relaxed. Have you noticed she spends less time monitoring you?"

Thinking before a moment before answering, John replied, "now that you mention it, she has been slightly less, intrusive in her attention."

"She might enjoy having a male companion now," Cameron said softly. "If we become part of the crew, you will be much safer, particularly if you do not participate in jobs." Cameron stated the last with a scowl, indicating what she though about John being the wheelman on the bank job.

"This could be problematic," River announced. "Pairings must be natural or the balance of _Serenity_ will be disrupted. Now that the girl thinks about it, Sarah should pair with the Ape-man. Inara has her heart set on the Captain."

"You make this sound like we're trying to arrange breeding pairs of dogs," John protested. "This is my mother we're talking about!"

River shrugged in response and looked at Cameron for help.

"River is correct. There is a history between Captain Reynolds and Inara. For Sarah to intervene in the relationship by competing for the Captain's affections, it could have a detrimental effect on the crew's relationships."

"What about my mother? I don't want her, oh, I just don't want to think about it," John protested. "She couldn't handle being with Charlie who was wonderful. Now the two of you want to pair her up with the Captain, a known smuggler and enemy of the Alliance, or Jayne, a crude hired gun? I'd rather mom pair up with Derek if it comes to it if those two are her choices!"

River jumped up and stomped her foot, shooting daggers at John before storming off towards her quarters.

"What did I say," a confused John stammered.

"River has decided to pursue Derek and is less than pleased with you at the moment."

"When did this happen," an even more confused John asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I share information when you need to know. You didn't need to know. Now the circumstances have changed. You need to know."

"This is a fiasco," John murmured, staring at the screen.

"The need for companionship is universal." Cameron chided him gently. "We are together. Why shouldn't Sarah and Derek have relationships? Sarah has been lonely for a long time. The same is true for Derek after the incident with Jesse and the bitch whore Riley."

"That's different," John snapped. "I mean, it's okay for us to be a couple. Mom? No. Just not seeing it! And Cameron, do you really want River with Derek? You know what he's like!"

Hitting save on the file the trio had created, Cameron stood and gave John a nasty look for several seconds. "River is a young woman now. Like me, she wants a mate. Her choices are limited and River actually finds Derek interesting. If you were smart, you would want Derek to have a mate."

Cameron turned on her heal to leave. "Why? Why should I want that?" John called out after Cameron.

She stopped and turned enough to look over her shoulder at John, answering him. "If Sarah and Derek are able to find mates, you have no excuse not to do the right thing by me. Sarah and Derek will have no real grounds to object to our relationship if they have mates of their own! Unless you have no desire to take me as your wife."

Cameron stormed off, leaving John in silence at the computer workstation.

"Who said Terminators aren't moody," John muttered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How is the girl doing?"

"Hello, Twin."

Cameron settled down in the co-pilot's seat and looked out into the black.

"How is Twin's John?"

"Thinking. Has he been loud?" Cameron asked.

"No. John is quiet when he thinks. Seldom does the girl hear your John, except when the two of you have _private time_. Then the girl hears too much."

"I'm sorry," Cameron monotoned. "John is a healthy male and amorous."

"Do you think he will be open to my pursuit of Derek?"

"It's none of John's business. I made it clear to him. In fact, there will be no _private time_ until John changes his attitude about his mother."

River grinned at Cameron in response. The grin vanished quickly as the reader spoke. "Something has to be done about Sarah. Inara is beloved by the original crew. Sarah could cause many problems unless the conflict between Inara and Sarah is resolved successfully."

"What do you suggest?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inara had hardly moved since curling up in her satin sheets. Eyes swollen from crying, her perfect makeup ruined, and lines of mascara staining her face, Inara rolled over and stared at the chronometer set to the ship's time.

"Go away, Malcolm Reynolds," Inara shouted. "I still don't want to talk to you!"

The gentle knocking that had awakened her persisted. Inara sat up, rubbed her cheeks, and grabbed a hand mirror to examine the state of her appearance.

"I look horrible," she cried out. "Kaylee? Is that you?"

A soft, tiny voice filtered through the door to the shuttle and Inara's silk decorative wall hangings. "It is River and her Twin."

Curious, Inara rose and hurried to the door. Opening it a few inches, the Companion sniffled as she peeked out.

"We want to talk to you Inara. Please let us in," River begged.

"Why?"

"Need advice. Man advice," River answered.

Relieved to have a distraction from her woes with the Captain and curious as to what the reader and the cyborg could possibly want to know about men,

"Come in please. Excuse my appearance. It has been a difficult evening. Can I make you some tea, River? Is there anything you would like Cameron? I don't know if I have anything for a cyborg," Inara said apologetically.

"Tea would be nice," Inara's two guests said in unison.

"River, would you help Cameron get comfortable while I start the tea."

River dove on Inara's bed and scooted up against the pile of plush, satin covered pillows, propping herself up comfortably. Cameron sat down on the edge of the bed with her usual perfect posture and crossed her legs in a precise, ladylike manner.

After a few minutes, Inara returned with a trey and served tea.

"You have beautiful posture, Cameron," Inara politely informed the Terminator. "Very ladylike," she added, casting a knowing look at River who was still laying on the bed with hair unkempt and dress riding up her legs.

River stuck her tongue out with a grin on her face as she adjusted her skirt.

"How may I help the two of you?" Inara asked. Cameron noted the Companion had repaired her face while preparing tea for her two guests.

Cameron glanced at River, encouraging the reader to start the conversation.

"I want to catch Derek," River blurted out.

Surprised and a bit taken back, Inara leaned back and glanced at Cameron. "Anything you need help with Cameron?"

"I want John to hurry up and put a ring on my finger," Cameron monotoned, her face indicating a hint of peevishness.

"My, this is a surprise," Inara told the pair. "River, I had no idea you, how do I say this politely?"

"Nobody ever thinks of the girl as a woman who wants to have sex or have a mate to hold her while she sleeps. Someone to think about, to take care of, and be her mate in life. But the girl thinks about it. Thinks about it a lot, especially since her mind is healing and she has turned eighteen. Notices men who look at her when crew is dirtside and likes the attention."

"Does Simon know this?" Inara asked politely.

"Simon wants me to stay a little girl. So he can take care of me, the boob. But the girl wants a husband, a mate. Wants to become a real woman. Then Simon can do the right thing by Kaylee and not feel guilty. Won't have to worry about his helpless sister who is not helpless like he thinks."

"Good for you, River," Inara exclaimed. She fell silent, thinking for a moment. "Why Derek though?"

"Captain Daddy is off limits," River replied. "Sides, he will never see the girl as anything but his little Albatross. Won't like it one bit that she wants a man of her own. That leaves Jayne who is not a girl." River made a face, causing Inara to chuckle.

"Things are much better between us now," River added. "Mean to the girl in word only. She hears his thoughts because he thinks so loudly, rude thinking like, his mouth. Feels protective about the girl like he does Kaylee now. Has two little sisters to protect. Complains because it is his way. No longer cares I stole his food. Doesn't like it when Twin does it though."

"How interesting," Inara commented. "I never thought of Jayne as the protective type, especially after all the horrible things he has said and done. Including Ariel."

River smiled. "People change. Jayne has two families now. Ma and _Serenity_."

"I see your point though, River. Derek is much more polite than Jayne, and if I say so myself, a handsome man."

"Good fighter, too," River said, smiling. "Needs to brood less and spend more time learning, catching up on all the time he lost because of Judgment Day and the war with Skynet. The girl wants to learn with him, teach him even."

"John will approve of the relationship," Cameron interjected. "His _private time_ has been restricted until he agrees with River and me."

"That's a bit drastic," Inara noted. "I would have held off a bit before using that tactic. A bit of drama first makes it seem like the woman is really upset about the issue, even more so than you really are."

"I don't do drama. It's not part of my programming and it's part of what John finds appealing about me."

Inara's eyes opened wide for a brief second.

"I'm sorry, Cameron. I didn't think. You have probably taken the right approach then. John will come around eventually if he is a normal, healthy male."

"He can be quite stubborn," Cameron informed Inara. "Sometimes I have trouble keeping him on restriction because I need the affection I receive during _private time_."

"Well, you have to hold your ground, Cameron. If that means taking a cold shower, oh, uh, adjusting which software you run, then that is what you have to do."

River and Cameron looked at each other, nervous about what they intended to discuss next.

Noticing the glance between the two young women, and being aware the pair was developing the ability to communicate with glances, Inara frowned at them both. "Now that the issue of John has been resolved and River you've informed me about your intent to pursue Derek, what are the two of you really up to?"

"Sarah," River blurted out, surprising Inara again.

"I don't want to discuss Sarah, no offense Cameron," Inara told the girls flatly.

"Sarah needs a mate. It will help John and Sarah severe their hold on each other, allowing John to finally commit to me as his mate," Cameron monotoned.

"Captain is confused by Sarah. Knows the warrior woman needs to be rescued and protected from her nightmares. Doesn't know that he knows this, but it's in his mind. Likes how Sarah fills out her cargo pants too."

"Tell me something I don't know, River," Inara snapped standing suddenly, pacing in her shuttle.

"Jayne thinks the same thing," River added. "Loudly, he's so rude when he does that. The girl doesn't want to hear crew. Captain Daddy says it's against the rules, but Jayne is so loud when he thinks. Ape man just pours over the walls the girl has put up."

"John refuses to be reasonable about this," Cameron said. "I want Sarah mated and content. He won't discuss it so we can help Sarah deal with the situation."

"I don't want to talk about it," Inara repeated.

"Swallow your pride then," River chirped. "Show the Captain he is yours! Leave the Guild. Take no one into your bed but the Captain. Let him save you and protect you."

"I don't need saving or protecting," Inara said angrily.

"We know," Cameron replied. "But the men need to feel that way, that they protect us."

"And just how would you know?" Inara shouted.

"I am John's protector. It bothers him that a female protects him, has saved his life many times. I have taken bullets, shrapnel, and been in a bomb blast meant for John. Physically, he cannot protect me. He cannot fulfill his natural role as the provider and protector in our relationship. I am well aware of how you might feel, Inara. What I do know is this. I need John to protect our relationship, to stand up for me against Sarah and Derek, anyone at all who might object to our being a couple. I need John to take care of me when I am injured, even though I am fully capable of self-repair. I need him to protect me by teaching me, explaining things to me. I have learned I need to be saved, and protected. Just not the way a human female would. You do not have to give up your independence. You just have to give up being a Companion."

"Captain Daddy likes that you are strong, willful, independent," River told Inara. "He just hates the whoring."

"I am not a whore!"

"Selling the use of one's body to another for the purpose of providing sexual pleasure is by definition what a whore is," Cameron monotoned. "You might not think of it as being a whore, but you should realize the Captain sees it that way. It robs him of his dignity that he cannot save you from that."

"Maybe I don't want to be saved," Inara snapped back.

"Then be prepared to compete with Sarah," River informed Inara. "Sarah is relaxing now that the threat of Skynet killing John seems to be gone. She dreams of having a mate now and not always the nightmares of the machines coming for her."

"Or," Cameron said, "You could help Jayne catch Sarah."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How did we do," River asked, pulling covers up to her chin.

"The crisis might have been averted for the time being," Cameron replied. "Was Inara truly receptive to our suggestion concerning helping Jayne?"

"Yes," River sighed. "I just couldn't read if she truly heard us about the need to stop whoring. Inara does like the idea of pushing Sarah to Jayne so there is no real competition for the Captain. Gives her time to keep whoring before she gives in and lets the Captain save her."

"Do you think Inara's suggestions in regard to Derek will be helpful?"

River grinned. "It will be fun to find out."


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to _Firefly, Serenity, and TSCC._

As John set up the screen for everyone to view the file from the bank heist, River fidgeted in the galley. Cameron nudged her human twin and flashed a second long smile and nodded. River's eyes grew wide, she nodded in response and picked up the small plate of tarts Cameron had baked.

Strolling over to the table, River placed the plate in front of Derek without saying a word and sat down next to him in the seat she had occupied as of late. Cameron followed with a large tray of the same baked goods and set them in the center of the table before taking Sarah's seat next to John, leaving River's old seat next to Jayne unoccupied.

At the end of the table, sitting next to the Captain, Inara smiled at the pair, giving them a quick wink. Zoe' looked back and forth between the Companion and the young women, a furrow appearing on her brow as she rubbed her swollen belly and pondered what the three were up to.

River bumped Derek's arm as she took one of the tarts and bit into the flakey crust. "Cameron's a good cook," she said softly. Leaning close, River whispered, "I know you like cherry and we had a can of them in the ship's pantry. I saved all of the cherry ones for you. Well, except for this one." River shoved the last of her tart into her mouth and then licked her lips, tilting her head slightly as she smiled and looked at Derek.

Puzzled, the soldier looked down at the plate as if noticing it for the first time and picked up one of the tarts and began eating it.

"See," River whispered. "It's really good isn't it?" She giggled and jumped up to run to the galley. As quickly as River left she returned with a tall glass of iced tea, setting it next to Derek's plate of tarts. "You like iced tea too."

Oblivious to the machinations of River and Cameron, John sat down and drummed his fingers waiting for Sarah to appear. Jayne, never one to shy away from eating, reached out and grabbed the tray of tarts and began sliding it towards himself. The sharp thud of a knife slamming into the wood surface of the table halted the forward progress of the tray towards Jayne.

"Only one until everyone else has a chance to try one," Cameron monotoned.

Jayne glared at the Terminator for a second, then the knife, thought better of challenging Cameron over the still warm treats, took one and pushed the tray back to the center of the table.

"Cameron," Sarah admonished watching from the entrance to the common area. "How many times do I have to tell you, you can't threaten people just because you want to!"

"John has not had a tart yet," Cameron monotoned back. "They are his favorite, blueberry. There are strawberry tarts as well for Kaylee."

"Sarah, it's okay," Mal said in his captainy voice. "The table has seen worse and Jayne could do with a bit of improvement in his table manners. Cameron, I do think speaking would be better in the future and less damaging to the table we all use for our meals."

Cameron remained silent but lowered her head for a moment, acknowledging the reprimands from both Sarah and the Captain. Jayne grinned until Cameron looked up and glared at him, her one biological eye and the exposed optic both flashing a bright glowing red at him for a brief second.

The grin vanished and Jayne swallowed the last of his tart without chewing. "Uh, John, why don't you, uh, make that thing show us the heist," he muttered, turning to face the screen. Sarah, finally noticing Cameron occupied her regular seat, frowned at the cyborg who had scooted closer to John and was now holding his hand beneath the table.

Sarah noticed Cameron's left hand was in her lap as well, the fingers opening and closing. With the glitch making a rare appearance, Sarah decided to leave well enough alone and sit next Jayne. She didn't see Cameron flex her left hand, relax her fingers, and let them rest on her thigh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

River finished drying the tray and sat it on the drying rack in the galley and hurried back to sit next to Derek, placing his plate in front of him again with one more cherry tart. River pulled her knees up to her chin and carefully arranged her dress to protect her modesty. River noticed the tiny nod and faint hint of a smile from Inara and smiled back.

The Companion had insisted if River wanted to lure Derek into pursuing her, she had to be more concerned about her modesty when in his presence, particularly when sitting close to him. Inara had decided to pick her battles with River. It would be far easier to get the girl to cover herself with her skirt than to break the habit of sitting with knees pulled up to her chest.

"Looks plum clear to me we was set up," Jayne declared.

"I would have to agree," Zoe' announced. "Question is, Captain, what are we going to do about it?"

"Since we have the entire haul from the job, perhaps the wisest course of action is to simply leave and keep the entire proceeds for ourselves. Thus, we lessen the likelihood of possible injuries, possibly even a death," Simon pleaded.

"Simon, this is why I'm the captain," Mal responded. "Can't let this go. Others would try it. We get double-crossed too much as it is. No, we're going to go back to Dionysius and pay off a share of the take to our contact. Minus a healthy percentage for the trouble we was put to. Wouldn't want it to be said the Malcolm Reynolds and his crew weren't honest thieves, now would we." Mal glanced at Inara and grinned.

John had remained silent the duration of the presentation. He spoke calmly, gaining the attention of the captain and the crew. "I suggest we do this. I think this approach will provide safeguards and allow the Captain to achieve what he wants. It will also ensure nobody on this planet betrays us again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm not sure this is the wisest course of action."

"Of course not, Captain. It is John's plan and not yours," River answered.

"John is an excellent strategic and tactical planner, Captain. He was raised to do this," Cameron monotoned.

"Well, it's not Tuesday, so I s'pose I ain't too likely to get shot."

"Stick to the plan Captain," River reminded him. "We have things we must find out. If you don't make the mark think about them, the girl can't read him."

River slipped her hand around Mal's left elbow and gave a gentle pull while giving him a look usually reserved for Simon.

"I'm not a boob," Mal protested.

"Then stop acting like one."

The trio walked down the middle of the street, ignoring looks from passersby and strangers on the sidewalks. River had put on her best dress and only after the insistence of Inara, Sarah, and Cameron, combed out her long hair. Wearing her boots and a light sweater, River looked pretty, even if the combination of boots and flowing dress did seem unusual. Nobody noticed the pistol in the leg of her right boot.

Mal was dressed in his usual attire, gun worn on his hip. Hanging from his shoulder was a rucksack, filled with the portion of loot the crew had decided appropriate to pay their contact. Once out in the street, the Captain walked with his usual swagger.

Dressed in form fitting black denim pants and her boots, Cameron wore a green crop top, half gloves, and her beloved purple leather jacket. Tucked in the back of her pants was one of her two Glocks, the other resting in her left injured side of her face was covered with make up provided by Inara, hiding the exposed steel of her cheekbone. An eye patch covered the exposed red optic.

As the trio made their way through town, wives and girl friends elbowed husbands and boyfriends for admiring the twin girls. Single women admired the handsome man, ignoring his female companions. Males unaccompanied by women wondered at the good fortune of the man at having two attractive women at his side.

In position near the trio's planned destination lay Jayne atop a roof, Vera comfortably positioned for the best coverage of the approach to the building. Sarah and Derek were eating at a café table across the street from the target building, weapons hidden in fake shopping bundles.

One block away John waiting in _Serenity's_ mule, the engine running. The second, three-man mule the crew had "borrowed" also sat a block away to the south in case it was needed.

Back on _Serenity_ , Kaylee was checking and rechecking the engine and anything else she could think of. Simon as per his habit had reorganized his entire infirmary. Zoe' sat in the pilot's chair, waiting for orders to liftoff, wishing Wash was there and she was with the Captain.

"I will disable the one of the right," Cameron whispered as they approached the entrance to the building.

"The girl will disable the one on the left," River sang softly.

"Ain't gonna leave none for me?" Mal asked, a bit uncomfortable at the idea of two females doing the fighting. "Wouldn't be manly for me not to hit someone."

"You can hit someone later," River promised as they stepped up on the sidewalk in front of the stairs to the large stone and brick building's entrance. The two large thugs stepped forward to halt their progress.

Before either thug could speak the girls attacked. Cameron stepped forward and grabbed the thug on the right by his neck and flung him up against the wall a good twelve feet away. Unconscious from the impact, the man fell to the ground in a heap.

River launched a roundhouse kick, likewise catching the guard by surprise. The tip of her boot, now equipped with a steel toe at Jayne's suggestion, broke the thug's jaw while rendering him unconscious. Like his partner, he lay in a crumpled pile on the sidewalk.

"Well, I suppose that's one way to greet unfriendly folk," Mal said calmly. Stepping up the stairs, he opened the door and stepped aside.

"After you, ladies."


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Firefly, Serenity, Chuck, or TSCC._

No sooner had the door closed behind the trio than a pair of armed goons stepped forward. Cameron gave neither a chance to speak, swinging an awkward right hand stiff-armed roundhouse punch, connecting square on the side of the first goon. Mal flinched at the crunching sound as the man fell to the floor. Next came a sweeping roundhouse kick to the thug to Cameron's left. Taking the full brunt of Cameron's kick in the chin, the hired gun's eyes rolled up into his head while teeth spilled from his mouth. Slowly the man collapsed in stages, first to his knees, then to a sitting position before finally falling to sprawl on his side.

"Next time, my turn," River informed Cameron.

Taking the lead, River walked slowly down the hall, her face a picture of concentration. Mal followed, pistol drawn and at the ready, while Cameron brought up the rear, scanning for anything she could pick up on her full range of sensors.

River halted at the stairs at the end of the hall and drew her pistol. With her head tilted, she concentrated. Making a decision, River turned to the passageway on located on the right of the stairs and began to stride down the hall. Without warning, she raised her pistol and fired through an open door.

As Mal passed, he looked in through the door, finding a thug shot in his upper thigh writhing in agony.

"Don't worry," River announced. "Only shot to wound."

Turning right at a cross passage, River began climbing a steep, narrow set of stairs. Mal followed only to stop suddenly at the sound of a loud thud from behind. Turning to look, he spotted Cameron appear and look up the stairs.

"He's not dead. I rendered him unconscious."

Mal swallowed and calmed himself. Cameron had drawn both of her pistols and was moving up the stairs at a steady pace towards him. He looked up and realized River was leaving them behind. Turning on the landing, the Captain increased his speed and quickly caught up to River who had stopped, her index finger raised to her lips.

Moving aside to create space on the small landing for Cameron, Mal watched as River closed her eyes and concentrated. Cameron stopped and waited. River opened her eyes and made a short, quick jerking movement towards the wall. Cameron braced her feet, pocketed the Glock in her right hand, and rammed her fist through the wall. A scream of horror filtered through the small hole in the wall.

River reached out and Cameron handed her human twin the other Glock. For a second time she punched the wall, this time repeating the action while clinging to whoever was screaming on the other side. When the hole was large enough, Cameron yanked the guard through the opening and held him with both hands. River stepped back and launched a kick at the man's jaw, knocking him out. Cameron unceremoniously dumped the man on the landing.

A few kicks later, and the girls stepped through the opening Cameron had created. Mal tested the door handle only to find it locked. With no other option available, he followed the two female tornadoes and their path of destruction.

Down a short hallway he found three more bodies. A pair of thuds accompanied by groans of pain followed two gunshots. The crash of glass startled the Captain. The screams of fear that followed did not.

"Cameron," he shouted. "Don't drop' em out the window. We don't want to have witnesses if we can help it."

Turning the corner just in time, Mal watched Cameron haul the hapless goon in and slam him against the wall. Mal walked past while Cameron stared the man down. "Do not move," she ordered. "I'll be back," Cameron warned as she followed Mal.

Ahead River stood still, her head titled and eyes closed. Without warning, she fired her pistol into the floor. The door she had been facing opened and a pistol emerged. One quick kick from River and the gun was sailing towards the ceiling. Another kick was followed by a crunching sound and the by now familiar thud of a body falling.

"Captain, the girl has located the deceitful worm you wish to conduct business with."

Mal stepped into the room, noted the unconscious guard, gave him a kick to move his body out of the way, and stared at the large man sitting behind the desk. Cameron followed and took her position to the right of the Captain while River moved to Mal's left.

"Surprised to see us, Ballinger?"

Beads of sweat had formed on the man's sun reddened forehead, dripping down into his beady black eyes, eyes too small for his large face. Mal watched with amusement as Ballinger ran his huge, thick hand through his long mane of jet-black hair. Dressed in an expensive silk suit, the gang leader nervously licked his plump lips, revealing his perfect, white teeth. Despite the custom tailoring, the man's bulging arm muscles and broad shoulders strained the hems of the jacket as Ballinger flexed his upper body from the stress.

"You hear to kill me, Reynolds?"

The words came out in a falsetto, causing River to laugh at the man's fear.

"No. Here to conclude our business. Despite the fact you let us do the heavy lifting and sent your goons to ambush us."

Without warning River turned enough to face the door behind them and fired her pistol twice. Two bullets, two thuds.

"Sorry, Captain. The girl had to take head shots that time."

Trying desperately to remain calm, at least outwardly, Mal tossed the satchel filled with cash on Ballinger's desk.

"Your cut. Not quite the 50% we originally negotiated. Well, to be truthful and honest, it's more like 10%. Maybe less. See, I figure after penalties for betrayal, unplanned use of ammunition, having to kill a large number of your hired guns, and risk our lives covering our trail, you owe us."

"No problem," Ballinger answered, running his hand through his hair again before wiping sweat from his brow. His eyes glanced towards the closed door on the right side of the room. Ballinger's reward for doing so was to watch Cameron tear the door from its hinges and use it as a battering ram to knock down his three armed henchmen.

To Mal's horror, River aimed just in front of him and fired, shooting the closest thug in the head. Cameron promptly dispatched the other two, the first with a brutal kick to the temple and the second by breaking his neck.

"Any more I need to deal with?" Cameron asked River in her polite monotone.

Mal and Ballinger both watched the little reader as she focused for a moment. "No. Rest of the bad men for pay are in hiding or have run away like the frightened little girlie men they are."

No sooner did River's words leave her mouth than Vera's familiar bark sounded once, twice, and a third time before being joined by the sound of assault rifles. After a few seconds, silence fell over the entire building and the surrounding streets. River paused for a moment to think, an overly dramatic expression of concentration on her face.

"No, I was wrong. Only bad girlie men in hiding now."

"Take it!" Ballinger pushed the satchel back at Mal. "You earned it! Every credit of it!"

"No!" the Captain roared! "I won't have it said Captain Malcolm Reynolds and the crew of _Serenity_ don't finish jobs and pay the cut owed. Now, you take this shiny, cashy money, not that you earned much, and you do what you want with it, Ballinger. But, what ever you do, do NOT say or even imply I don't live up to my end of a deal. Cuz, if you do, I'll be forced to drop whatever me and mine are doing, hunt you down, and end you. Now, are we solid?"

"We're solid." Ballinger whimpered.

Without warning, Cameron kicked the crime boss's desk, shattering the wood front. River aimed carefully and fired, the round breezing just over Ballinger's hair, shaving enough strands to leave a visible part.

"The ladies here are most displeased with me," Malcolm continued. "They want me to let them take their time and dispose of you."

Cameron suddenly drew her lock blade, opened it, and brandished it for the boss to see. "I don't like being annoyed. I have a way of dealing with people who annoy me. It's pleasant for me, but not very pleasant for the other person."

"Now, now," the Captain admonished. "Put your toy away. What did I say about sharp pointy things while we conduct business?"

"That I can cut someone up during business negotiations," Cameron answered, disappointment in her voice. "You let her, part his hair," Cameron added petulantly. "I should get to cut someone next time."

River stuck her tongue out at Cameron and pouted.

"Have I made myself clear Ballinger?"

"Yes, yes! Perfectly clear!"

"In the future, if you have jobs you want us to do, the cut will be 60-40 us. Betray me again, and I'll finish you. Let's go ladies."

Cameron, now brandishing both Glocks, led the way, placing her armored endoskeleton between potential harm and the Captain and River. In less than a minute the trio had made their way to the street.

John had just pulled up in the mule. Sarah and Derek had vanished with only Jayne and Vera remaining, hidden on the rooftop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His legs quivering as the adrenaline in his system wore off; Mal sat in his chair at the table. Jayne and Sarah had claimed the other end of the table to clean the assorted firearms used in the raid. Simon was busy, happily putting away his equipment and supplies in the infirmary while Kaylee watched and chatted with him. Derek and Zoe' were busy securing the mule, mainly Derek, while Inara cooked dinner. John was occupied hooking up the display screen to show the assorted images they had collected during the job.

On the bridge, River was contentedly piloting _Serenity_ in a slow exit of the planet Dionysius' atmo while Cameron watched the black, recording data to study later. Standing behind the pilot's chair, Cameron gently combed out River's long, tangled tresses.

Nearly half an hour passed before _Serenity_ was on autopilot and Inara had dinner ready to serve. River smiled at Inara as the Companion handed her a plate of hot food and a tall glass of cold iced tea to serve Derek. Cameron had already claimed John's meal, served it, and returned for the assorted pots, bowls, trays, and dishes Inara had prepared.

This time, the other males at the table noticed John and Derek had received preferred service. Mal did not feel inclined to say anything, still a bit unnerved as he was by the pair of killer's display of skill. Jayne was too busy eyeing Sarah and piling food on his plate.

Simon frowned first at River and then a puzzled Derek, only to receive a punch in his shoulder from Kaylee with an expression clearly meant to keep Simon from saying something awkward. Zoe' smiled at Inara who's eyes communicated a hint of relief.

As was the usual custom of the crew, the common area was soon filled with the sound of happy chatter as food was passed back and forth and consumed. Mal glanced at Inara, noting the Companion's discrete observation of River and Derek and his big merc and Sarah.

He made his decision watching the group. The Connor clan had earned the right to be crew. How he would make this work and how he would break it to his original crew he'd figure out later. For now, Inara was at his side and not fighting with him, his crew was healthy and happy, _Serenity_ was flying, and he had credits to pay the crew and buy spare parts.

It didn't get much better than this.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Firefly, Serenity, or TSCC._

Emerging from her shuttle, Inara made her way to the galley to retrieve the teapot she'd left earlier. Entering the common room, the Companion saw Sarah sitting at the table, a cloth spread out, assorted tools scattered about, and one of the strange, to Inara's eye, weapons belonging to the Connors.

Sarah either didn't notice Inara or deliberately ignored her, the effect of which was to rankle Inara's sensibilities. Filling her kettle with water and putting it on the stove, she decided enough was enough.

It was time to set Sarah straight on a few things.

The companion watched Sarah work, noticing the woman's concentration and precise work as the water in the kettle boiled. Sarah only looked up when the telltale whistle of the kettle sounded, informing Inara the water was ready to make tea.

"Oh, it's you," Sarah said and looked back down at her work.

Inara poured herself a cup of tea and went to the table to take a seat.

"You aren't much of a mercenary if you didn't notice me," Inara said conversationally.

"Didn't say I didn't notice you. I thought it was Cameron." Sarah looked up and stared at Inara for a few seconds. "You're right. I'm getting rusty. You made noise. Cameron wouldn't have." Having hurled her insult, Sarah went back to working on the 40 mm grenade launcher.

"Did you know Companion's are trained in a variety of martial arts? I can fence among other things." Inara smiled at the taunt.

"Good for you. Draw a sword on me and I'll just cut you down with my MK-5. You're no match for me Inara. You spent your educational years learning to be a Companion. I spent those years being hunted by Terminators from the future, the FBI, and a host of other police agencies. I lived on the run. This life, here on _Serenity_ , it's old hat for me. So whatever point it is you're trying to make, just come out with it. Be direct, Inara. I hate it when people play games, don't just say what they mean."

"The Captain's mine, Sarah. Mine. You might very well have earned a place on the crew, but Malcolm Reynolds is mine. Look elsewhere for a man."

Sarah tilted her head to the side, a habit she'd picked up from Cameron. Wiping the oil from her hands, Sarah just glared at Inara, unnerving the Companion. "Or what, Inara? Tell me? Just what are you going to do to me? Poison me when you cook the crew a meal? I'll do you a favor. Cameron scans all the food, every meal. Bet you didn't know that? If she finds even a trace of poison, her default is to terminate the cook. Why? Because Cameron will interpret the poison as an attempt on John's life. Pour the poison on my food only? Same default. John and I are close. Cameron will consider an attempt on my life as an attack on John."

Inara's hands shook beneath the table. It took all of her training and years of practice to maintain the sweet smile on her face and not say a word.

"If the Captain wants me," Sarah smiled, "He'll have to win me. Don't think for an instant you're the slightest competition for me."

Sarah took her time and reassembled her grenade launcher, put her tools in the toolbox, and folded up the cloth she'd used to protect the table. Sarah stood and picked up her things, pausing to cast one more glance at Inara.

"Just to let you know, I look good, I mean, really good, in a skin tight, slinky dress."

Inara waited until Sarah vanished in the direction of the crew's living quarters before fleeing to her shuttle.

Moments after the two women were gone, Mal stepped out from the passageway to the bridge and checked to make sure the coast was clear.

"Oh, my," he whispered. "How does one man deal with so much woman trouble?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Twin, trouble."

"Where?" Cameron looked up from the tablet she was reading. "Is John in danger?"

"No, Twin, but our plans are. Sarah and Inara were engaged in a battle of wits," River answered.

"Do I need to prevent a physical confrontation?"

"No, Sarah won the engagement and executed a tactical retreat. Inara fled from the battlefield to treat her wounds and prepare for the next battle."

Cameron set her tablet down. "Does this significantly damage our strategic plans?"

"Possibly," River replied. "Captain Daddy listened to the entire exchange from the safety of the bridge. He is aware Inara fired the first shot and Sarah not only deflected it but fired a broadside back, scoring a direct hit."

Cameron tilted her head before speaking. "How does Captain Reynolds feel about this information?"

"Flattered but confused. Inara presented enough of a challenge. Sarah has muddied the waters. Captain Daddy likes the idea of Sarah in a slinky silk dress." River noticed the slight frown on Cameron's face. "What is wrong twin?"

"John will disapprove. I know the crew does not like to think of Inara as a whore, and she is very sweet, but John will make that comparison if Sarah dresses like Inara to compete for the Captain. Sarah has had to do," Cameron paused, giving River a look the reader understood implied what she was about to impart was never to be repeated, "shameful things in the past to keep John alive."

"Twin's John would feel shame if he sees his beloved mother play such a role again, would he not?"

Cameron nodded. "Were you able to read Sarah's thoughts about the tactical engagement?"

"Amused," River replied. "Likes to flirt with the Captain. Thinks it's nice to feel safe enough to flirt just for fun. Captain Daddy appeals to her as a man, but she's not considered pursuing a man yet. Likes the idea of a fight with Inara, the challenge of competition."

"Sarah loves a fight," Cameron confirmed. "We must spur Jayne into action and soon."

"Yes," River agreed. "Inara is a formidable woman in many ways. The girl is not sure _Serenity's_ Companion can emerge victorious from this battle. The threat of escalation is too great."

"Sarah plays to win," Cameron monotoned. "She is very direct. Overkill is her preferred strategy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm going about this all wrong," Inara whispered as she dried tears from her face. "It was poor strategy to challenge Sarah directly."

Inara pulled her silk sheet up to her chin and settled in to go to sleep.

"If a Companion of my skill and standing can't seduce a petty thief like Malcolm Reynolds, then maybe Mal's right. I need to give up being a Companion."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah took off her boots and tossed them in the corner of her tiny room. She peeled off her cargo pants and hung them over the chair at the equally tiny desk. Without removing her tank top, Sarah took off her bra and tossed it on top of her cargo pants. Wearing only her panties and top, she stretched out on her bunk, slipping under the covers to stay warm.

Sarah wiggled her toes in her socks and replayed the skirmish with Inara in her mind. Amused, Sarah decided it might be fun to mess with Inara for a bit. At least until it endangered her families position as crewmembers.

The Captain was certainly handsome and Sarah was well aware of his admiration of her curves. It was fun to flirt with the Captain. It had been so long since Sarah had felt safe enough to let her guard down with a man. Even with Charlie she'd kept her guard up, eventually running and leaving a man who loved almost as much as Kyle Reese.

Then there was the issue of keeping the little reader out of her mind. Long ago, when locked up in Pescadoro, Sarah had learned to master her thoughts, to control her mind, and put the walls necessary to protect her mind and maintain her sanity. It had taken all of her considerable skill to hold things together the last few years before Judgment Day. Even then, it had been barely enough. Sarah had been on the edge mentally when her family mistakenly jumped too far forward in time.

John was happy on Serenity and River had been a Godsend, occupying Cameron enough to give John the space he needed to breath, to find the right balance. Simon had told Sarah repeatedly he'd feared Cameron's influence on River when the two first met. Feared River would digress and fall back into her old patterns, losing her mind once and for all.

Instead, Cameron had given River stability the reader needed. Not being able to read Cameron's mind allowed River to have mental peace and yet have a close friend. Being a genius made it hard for River to develop friendships, at least the friendship of equals. Cameron's neural net and processing ability might not make her a genius, but the cyborg was certainly a match for River mentally. River only got one chance to outsmart River. Once Cameron made a mistake, she learned from it, never to make it again.

River appealed to Cameron for some strange reason. Sarah had asked Cameron to explain the basis for their friendship and Cameron had sat in silence, processing the question. "Because River likes me. Wants to be with me, like John does," had been her response. Sarah had laughed at Cameron when the petite Terminator suddenly amended her statement. "Not exactly like John does. River and I are only attracted to males. I love John more, too."

Sarah's mind wandered to John's uncle. One Derek Reese, brother of the late Kyle Reese, father of John Connor and the first true love of her life. Many a time Sarah had toyed with the idea of pursuing Derek. It made perfect sense. He knew all of her horrible secrets, her fears, and what lay ahead for the family. Now, Sarah realized, the same thing that had kept her from pursuing Derek in the past would keep her from pursuing him know. Derek was Kyle's brother and it would be too much. The wound of Kyle's loss was one that would never heal for either of them.

Besides, Sarah grinned as she rolled over on her side. Sarah had a pretty strong hunch River had set her sights on Derek. She was no woman of the world like most of Derek's lovers and certainly no Jesse, but River had an innocence about her that when combined with her brokenness would make any man want to protect her.

Never mind the fact, River, like Cameron, required none to little protection. Truthfully, River, again like Cameron, would likely protect Derek at times. Physically protect Derek. Emotional and mental protection was a different matter Sarah realized, seeing another similarity between the two young women. Cameron's need to feel secure in her relationship with John drove Tin Miss to do some strange things. It wasn't until John realized Cameron did need him to protect her, just in a different way that the two had truly bonded. River was the same.

The two were probably plotting more ways to seal Derek's fate that minute. Sarah pondered for a moment whether or not to give Reese a heads up. She decided against it. River was beautiful. Of course, she might remind Derek of Allison, but that was between the two of them.

Yawning, Sarah rolled back over and pulled her blankets tighter against the cold. That left Jayne.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Firefly, Serenity, or TSCC._

Mal sat down at the table in the common room, hoping to enjoy a few minutes to drink his Irish coffee alone and think about how to integrate the Connor clan into his crew successfully, keep Inara and Sarah apart, and keep his sanity. All of this knowing Zoe' was about to go into labor any day according to both her and Simon.

Fortunately, Jayne was on an unexplained streak of good behavior. Derek was never a problem and the few spare parts they'd managed to pickup on Dionysius was keeping Kaylee busy, happy, and out of his hair. River and Cameron stayed on the bridge, the cargo bay with John, or in their quarters, which was fine with him.

His peaceful thinkin' time came to an abrupt halt as the sound of John and Cameron squabbling reached his ears. No doubt River would not be far behind as he could hear the most unique pair of lovebirds on his boat approaching.

"Just explain what has got you so upset," John pleaded.

"You made me do the laundry! Captain Reynolds assigned you to laundry detail, not me!"

Cameron entered the common area and headed directly to the galley with John right behind her.

"So? I asked you to do the laundry? I've got other projects I'm working on. You know, things like learning how to use the Cortex to research jobs, planets, how to avoid the Alliance?"

Mal watched the pair as Cameron hurriedly, but with efficiency, placed all the items she needed on the prep table to begin preparing the evening duty shift meal. Apparently, the pair had reached a standoff of sorts Mal thought.

Until Cameron started chopping fresh onions.

John retreated several steps, placing a safe distance between him and the irritable Terminatress. Her head tilted downwards slightly, Cameron chopped and diced the onion without looking. All the while, her big, brown eye glaring at John with a sad expression, her red optic covered by an eye patch while a new biological cover finished regenerating. Mal thought the cyborg was about to cry.

"You know how that makes me feel," Cameron suddenly cried out, dropping the knife and turning her back on John. "This isn't the first time you've done this," she sniffed. "I was hunting Byron Stark and you just tossed the laundry basket to me, told me I never sleep, and then you just walked off. How could you do that again?"

"What? How am I supposed to remember that? That was years ago and I didn't know you were hunting the Terminator named Stark," John protested.

Mal could sympathize with the young man. Clearly, Cameron not only remembered every time John had ever wronged her, she had no problem holding it against him later if it suited her.

"It was just one more mean thing you did to me then," Cameron reminded him, picking up the razor sharp knife as she attacked the celery.

"How can you equate one load of laundry with Riley," John barked at his girlfriend.

"Quite easily," Cameron snapped back, brandishing the knife casually. "Sarah assigned you to laundry detail. You then stuck me with the job so you could do what you wanted. I had important things to do, like hunt and kill a Terminator so you could be safe. But you had to get your sleep so you could flirt with that no good Riley at school the next day. We both know how that ended."

Mal watched in amusement as John realized his only option was to retreat as quickly as possible and determine how to get back in Cameron's good graces.

"Okay, Cameron. I'll do the laundry."

"Don't bother, John." Cameron resumed killing the celery. "I've already sorted it and started the first load."

"Well, since the Captain did assign the job to me, I'll finish it," John offered.

Unable to help himself, Mal interjected himself into the fight. "Young Mr. Connor, if I assign you a task, you ain't supposed to pass it along to another crew member less I say it's okay. Now, I reckon you need to apologize to Miss Cameron here and get about your chores which includes doin' that research I assigned you as well. Now, 'pologize, then get to washin' and researchin'."

"I'm sorry, Cameron," John said wistfully, not thrilled at having the Captain and Cameron angry with him.

"John Connor!"

Sarah's _I am irritated and about to lose it_ voice carried easily into the common area. Ignoring Sarah, Cameron continued her slicing and dicing, this time having moved on to fresh carrots for the stew she planned to cook.

John on the other hand, was hurrying towards the other passageway to escape his mother.

"Stop right there, John Connor!"

John froze in his tracks. Mal chuckled silently as he watched the young man's shoulders slump.

"Why aren't you down in the cargo bay doing the laundry like the Captain ordered you? Did you try to stick Tin Miss with the laundry?"

"Mom, I'm going right now to finish it." John vanished on those words leaving his mother, hands on hips, fuming. Noticing first the Captain and then Cameron, Sarah shook her head in frustration and embarrassment before hurrying into the galley.

"Cameron, you have got to stop this. The laundry was John's responsibility on the duty roster for this week. Just because he ordered you to do it doesn't mean you have to obey."

"I'm afraid not to," Cameron whispered, just loud enough Mal could hear.

"Tin Miss, Riley is long dead and far, far away. Where is that troublesome free will you've developed?"

"I have to obey John," Cameron answered. "It's protocol."

"He shouldn't treat you that way," Sarah advised in a soft tone. "Saying no about something like the laundry is not breaking protocol. It has no impact on John's well being or safety. Do you understand me?"

Mal watched the little cyborg nod yes. Sarah patted her gently on the shoulder and looked down at the foodstuff on the cutting board.

"Looks good."

"I did leave the job unattended after I started the task," Cameron monotoned, speaking up in her own defense.

"Just remember, next time, don't let John treat you that way," Sarah ordered with a gentle but firm voice.

"But what if there is another blonde bitch whore? You know there will be," Cameron answered in her monotone, allowing the source of her insecurity surface.

"Then we'll deal with her when she, whoever she is, causes a problem. Until then, you need to remember whom John picked. It was you girlie. Now, write that in your code and act like a Connor female the next time a Riley type shows up."

Having consoled Cameron, Sarah did the best thing possible in interest of the crew and left the galley for Cameron to finish preparing the evening meal. Sitting down in her spot at the table, Sarah cast an embarrassed look at the Captain.

"I apologize. That won't happen again."

"Seems to me, Cameron wouldn't tolerate such behavior from John."

"Captain, you have to realize, as tough as Cameron is, she has a weak spot."

"Fears losing her John to a female competitor, now does she?"

Sarah sighed. "A very specific type of female competitor, blonde, busty, and ditsy."

"Seems to me Cameron shouldn't fear any woman, blonde or otherwise. She's pretty strong in the looks department herself."

"She is that, Captain. Has a lot of other qualities that are good," Sarah added. "But at the end of the day, Cameron can't carry John's child. She's a cyborg designed and built to kill humans, one human in particular. John. She's a work in progress too. Cameron will never be human, but she's a person. Took me a long time to see it and accept it."

"Your son doesn't seem to have a problem with it."

"No, John doesn't. Problem is, Skynet built Cameron and set her in read/write mode permanently. Her chip was damaged before Riley entered our lives. That girl caused no end of grief for our family. To make matters worse, Captain, John was just awful to Cameron during that time in our lives."

"So Cameron wrote code telling her to be insecure when it came to blondes?"

"That's the closest explanation I can come up with," Sarah answered. "Neither of them like to revisit that time in their lives and the few times I've asked about it, John tells me it's none of my business. Cameron just looks at me with that blank expression of hers and walks off without saying a word."

Sarah glanced over at Cameron who was busy acting like she wasn't listening while peeling potatoes.

"She's family now. I won't tolerate another Riley," Sarah said for Cameron's benefit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frustrated by Cameron's ability to remember past crimes from years ago like he'd committed them a week ago, John pulled all of the wet bedding out of the huge, industrial sized washer and stumbled with it to the equally huge dryer. Stuffing it all in, John shut the door, adjusted the settings, hit start, and hoped the dryer would finish the load.

"Her John made a poor decision. Hurt the Twin's feelings."

Knowing River was somewhere in the cargo bay where he couldn't see her, John didn't bother looking for the reader.

"Not one of my better moments, River."

"It's okay. Simon is worse. You're not as big a boob as my brother. Twin will forgive you."

"You can read her now too?" John asked petulantly.

"No reason to be mean to River," the girl answered. John heard her bare feet on the catwalk high above and looked up.

"I'm sorry. I have a lot to do. The cortex doesn't have the same logic as the internet and the computers I'm used to. If we're going to earn a spot on the crew, I have to prove to the Captain I can find jobs. Cameron would prefer legal jobs, which make things even harder. Just seemed like the best use of time."

"Don't fib to a reader," River advised with a serious expression on her face.

"Okay, I had a lot to do AND I hate doing laundry."

"Finally, the truth comes out," River giggled as she hurried down the stairs. "River doesn't have to report for duty until after the evening meal. Can help if you want."

"You didn't answer my question," John replied. "Can you read Cameron now?"

"No, and the girl doesn't want to read her Twin ever. Needs the quiet. Do you want my help or not?"

"That would be nice." John answered as he put the last of the dark clothes in the washer. "I'll handle it from here," River told him, shooing John over to the pile of clean towels and other random cloths used for a variety of tasks about the ship. River proceeded to add the proper amount of detergent and adjust the settings, noting John would have ruined the dark clothes had she not intervened.

Sitting down at the table, John pulled out a towel and folded it. River joined him and in silence the pair quickly folded the entire first load.

"Twin saved you didn't she," River asked out of the blue.

John paused before answering; knowing if he didn't River was likely to go probing around in his mind for the answer to her question.

"In more ways than I can count. All my life before we skipped ahead in time, everyone who mattered to me either left or died, even my mother. She's been imprisoned, had to leave for periods of time for one reason or another."

"John Connor is lonely," River noted sadly.

"You could say that. Everyone dies for John Connor," he said bitterly. "But not Cameron, even when she went bad after the bomb, even when she thought she was Allison from Palmdale, Cameron always came back. Not once has Cameron ever faltered in protecting me. Not even when Riley was around. Even when I told Cameron over and over she couldn't feel anything, she stayed with me."

"You feel guilty."

"Yeah, I do. It took me so long to realize Cameron was, no, is limited in how she communicates certain things."

"Things like how she feels," River asked.

"Especially that. It was never part of her base code. After the bomb, she had free will, the ability to override commands. Cameron always had the ability feel sensation, told me so I don't know how many times. Told me she understood more than I realized. That was her way of trying to tell me she could feel to a certain degree. Told me she loved me and that I loved her when Mom and I had her pinned between two trucks, begging me not to end her life."

"Communication is a problem in every relationship," River noted sadly. "Simon often does not understand what I'm trying to tell him. Doesn't help that I jumble things up when I talk. My mind is still healing. He's even worse with Kaylee."

John smiled politely at River. "I understand you well enough. Cameron certainly does." River smiled appreciatively in response. "Girl is getting better. Having Cameron for a friend helps with sleep and quiet. Let's me sort things out."

"I learned with Cameron actions are how she communicates best. Little things like stepping in front of bullets say I love you like nothing else," John said with a laugh. "Don't let this scare you, River, but Cameron but a tiny bomb in her skull and gave me the remote."

"So you could terminate her if she reverts to Skynet base code and tries to kill you."

"She told you that?"

River nodded. "She loves you very much, John Connor."

"I know, River. Which is why I feel like a jerk when I do something like this."

"You get frustrated because Twin never forgets," River stated. "Not one thing her John has ever done wrong does Twin forget."

"You got it," John sighed. "I forget about things she does, but not one thing I ever do wrong goes amiss in that memory of hers."

"It could be much worse," River reminded John. "Think of your life if you didn't have your Cameron."

John mustered a smile for River. "I know. You're right. Like I told you earlier, Cameron saved my life, and not just by stepping in front of bullets or whatever. She'll never leave me. I mean more to her than anything else. It's how she tells me she loves me. Just some days, I forget that's how Cameron tells me she loves me."

River turned her head to the side in a fashion similar to Cameron and gazed at John with her big brown eyes. "Her John fears being left to be alone more than death. Loneliness terrifies you more than anything else. Everyone leaves John Connor sooner or later. But not Cameron."

The pair sat in silence and finished folding the last of the first load. A loud click followed by the soft hum of the dryer spinning down and coming to a halt broke the quiet of the cargo bay.

"John, the girl understands more than you realize."

"I know. Cameron tells me how smart you are. Just because you seem, I'm sorry to say it this way, but, well, a little crazy, doesn't mean you don't understand everything going on around you."

"The girl doesn't mean to be crazy," River informed him sadly.

John laughed. "It's okay. I think crazy is my mom's middle name sometimes."

"John, can I ask a question?"

"Sure."

River leaned close to whisper. "Do you think Derek even notices me? As a girl, not just crew."


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Firefly, Serenity, or TSCC._

Two days had passed since the flare up between John and Cameron and the younger Conner was still walking on eggshells. Given Mal had learned to read Cameron a bit, it was starting to worry him. The more he learned about what Terminators had been designed for, the more the Captain realized just how absolutely deadly Cameron was. Having learned Tin Miss was not fully capable of being controlled by John or even Sarah and was in fact, once you knew how to read her expressions and speech patterns, moody concerned him.

John and Sarah both shrugged it off, telling him Cameron could be trusted more than a human didn't help much. Even Sarah telling Mal she'd gotten over her trust issues with their metal guard dog didn't help Mal feel better. John said if the Captain could trust River, which Mal didn't fully, then he should trust Cameron.

Having two potentially unstable females, one of which was a trained assassin and the other the greatest killing machine ever built, aboard his ship worried him. Standing on the catwalk, he watched the pair below as River clapped her hands in delight as Cameron had performed a difficult ballet step correctly.

He just didn't have it in him to toss the Connor's off _Serenity_. Cameron made River's life better and Sarah assured him River was the only real friend Cameron had ever made outside of the immediate Connor family. Simon had dropped the bombshell on Mal that morning that River was no longer receiving medication of any kind, even refusing sleeping meds. The Doc was happy with this bit of news, which Mal found worrisome, and attributed it to River's attachment to Cameron.

No, he'd decided the Connors and Derek were going to stay. Simon would be in favor of their staying, as would Kaylee who enjoyed Cameron's company as much as she did River's. Kaylee particularly liked Simon's new found freedom. River was just as likely to run to Cameron now as Simon when the reader had an "episode."

Jayne hadn't said one word about more splits of the take since the rescue the Connors had staged at the bank job, their best take ever. He'd even told Mal the Connors were good fighters, praise of a type the big mercenary never dispensed.

Jayne also appeared to be enamored of Sarah. River and Zoe' both had told Mal about the letter from Ma Cobb telling her son in no uncertain terms it was time to stop whorin' and get hitched. Besides being a fighter herself and, to use Jayne's unfortunate description, _"a mighty fine piece of trim that Sarah is,"_ the family matriarch came with a premade family. Jayne would never have to deal with raisin' young ' uns, making Sarah an ideal catch to appease Ma Cobb.

Zoe' was showing signs of anxiety with the impending arrival of her child. With Sarah being the only female currently aboard _Serenity_ with experience in raising children, such that it was, his First Officer was likely to feel relieved if the Connor matriarch stayed.

So long as Sarah was beneath Zoe' in rank.

Mal noticed the pair often had quiet conversations alone. Having learned about Sarah's loss of John's father and being a warrior herself, he figured her and Zoe' would have much in common. That they were both, as near he could tell, stubborn, defiant, and ready to fight at the drop of a hat gave the pair a better of average chance of getting along over time. Even with the inevitable clashes and flare-ups between two strong willed women like them.

John wanted to stay onboard Serenity and become part of the crew. That meant Cameron was part of the package as the pair, despite the current situation, was inseparable. It also meant Sarah would want to stay. Derek would stay because the rest of the Connors was all he had for family.

If it came to a vote, it would be unanimous. Except for one, Inara.

Mal could justify the added skills the Connor clan brought. John had proven he was cool under pressure and a good planner. Cameron wasn't just deadly, she was good for lil' Albatross and in general a jack-of-all-trades. Kaylee expressed how much help Cameron was and River was slowly teaching Cameron to be a pilot. Derek was tough as nails, calm under fire, and reliable. His loyalty may lie with his family, but if John and Sarah were loyal, it guaranteed Derek's loyalty.

Sarah was the problem.

Zoe' would want Sarah for a variety of reasons. Raising two children, Sarah counted Cameron as one of her children at times, claiming Tin Miss was going to turn her grey yet, was a plus, but having lost the father of her son was a painful experience nobody else on _Serenity_ could grasp. It was a pain the two warrior women shared and understood, giving them a common bond.

Derek showed no inclination to pursue Sarah and seemed unaware, to the amusement of Malcolm and Kaylee, of River's intentions. If Sarah could be persuaded to consider Jayne, it would make his life easier.

Mal had toyed with the idea of giving Sarah a try for a bit. She was certainly easy on the eyes, a good fighter, and Mal believed, hoped rather, would be loyal. The Connor matriarch had the strong willed, independent streak he was cursed with liking, that was for sure. In the end, Mal had decided Sarah was just too damaged from the bad hand life had dealt her. What with the law after her and bad Terminators and such, bein' on the run all the time with no man to look after her, not that Sarah seemed to have looked for one after her Kyle.

So that left him with the last of the strong willed women aboard _Serenity_ , Inara. Mal figured his boat, _Serenity_ , must be a strong willed woman herself as that was the only kind of female who seemed to want to crew with him. Even Miss Sunshine and Optimism herself, lil' Kaylee was plenty strong willed in the areas that mattered to his mechanic.

A knock interrupted his quiet and Mal turned to find River and Cameron both standing at the door to the bridge, waiting for permission to enter.

"Well, that's a first I do believe lil' Albatross, normally you just drop yourself in my lap unannounced or sneak into your co-pilot's seat," Mal said, grinning.

"I have to be a good example for Cameron, I mean Twin," River said, her face blank. "Request permission to enter the bridge."

Mal laughed and granted River's request, "Permission granted, River."

"I'm Cameron," River responded. Cameron laughed as she danced over to the co-pilot's seat, removed her boots, and struggled to pull her knees up to her chest in the tight jeans she wore.

"What's going on here?" Mal demanded in his captainy voice.

"Decided to be Twin for the evening," River said, her brown eyes getting larger as the Captain stared at her. "Twin wanted to wear a dress, to see if John liked it."

"And the two of you wanted to fool me as a prank too," Mal said frowning.

"It was River's idea," Cameron monotoned, and, Mal noticed, with just the faintest trace of a smile.

"So what do my twins want?" Mal asked, trying to remain composed, knowing he was about to match wits with a pair of females whose combined intellect was five or six times that of the rest of the entire crew, including Simon of the three percent, combined.

"Captain needs to see the natural order of things so _Serenity_ can be at peace," Cameron (River) said. "There must be balance in the pairings."

"Cameron, uh, no, River, what are you talking about?"

"The girl wants her dress back," Cameron/River announced, putting her bare feet down.

"Not until I have tested it's effect on John," River/Cameron monotoned.

"River!" Mal exclaimed in exasperation with the pair.

"Captain needs to pick. That's all," River said, sticking her tongue out at Cameron.

"Pick what?"

"Inara or Sarah, Captain. You cannot have both," Cameron answered, her expression not changing.

"Don't want both girls. Either one is bout more trouble than any one man can handle, I reckon."

"Then Captain has to choose and make his choice known," River informed him, giving him her "Simon is a boob" expression at the same time. "Then Jayne can catch Sarah and you and Inara, well, you can do whatever it is, who knows."

"It would also be helpful if you would have a talk with Derek about River," Cameron said, tilting her head to the side.

"Twin!"

"Derek is respectful of authority and family," Cameron explained. "He is aware of your regard for River as the Albatross. He will not pursue her if you disapprove, just as he did not pursue Sarah because of his brother Kyle."

"I'm the Captain, not a matchmaker," Mal exclaimed in frustration.

"Please, Derek has not noticed me and I have flirted my best flirts with him," River begged, over her irritation with Cameron for broaching the topic.

Sighing, the Captain looked back and forth between the pair and realized he was the closest thing to a father figure either of the two might ever have.

"I suppose you want me to sit John down as well and give the boy a kick in the pants as well."

Cameron tiled her head before speaking. "Please do not kick John. I would appreciate it if you would encourage him to apologize and make things right with me."

"I'll talk to John about this rift between the two of you. Can't have this tension between one of my fighters and my wheelman and planner. But that's it for now, you understand me, Tin Miss?"

River jumped up and hugged Cameron. "You're crew now!"

"Whoa, there, Albatross, don't go sayin' nothin' just yet."

"Have to make it right with Inara, the girl comprehends and understands. Will keep it a secret," River promised.

"Cameron?"

"I will keep the news secret," Cameron answered.

"Now, 'bout Derek. I'm gonna have to think on that a bit, Albatross. Not that I don't want you to be happy, but, a man's gotta be careful 'bout stickin' his nose where it don't belong and Derek might not appreciate my meddlin'."

River nodded her understanding with a sad expression.

"Now, you two go on and change back into your proper clothes. Don't be doin' that again," Mal growled at the two as they hurried off, as he was certain, to do more schemin' of the womanly variety.

"What's the 'verse comin' to? My boat's become one a them romancey kinda books Kaylee likes to read."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jayne folded the letter from home up and with care, slipped it under the rubber band holding all of the letters from his Ma together in a bundle.

"Man's gotta do, what a man's gotta do," he muttered, trying to convince himself. Jayne stood up, placed his letters from Ma Cobb down by his wall display of weapons, and checked himself in the cracked mirror one final time. "Got my best whorin' shirt on, brand new haircut from Kaylee, and for some _feng le_ reason 'Nara agreed to let me have some of that fancy smellin' stuff her Core clients stink themselves up with. It's now or never."

Jayne checked his gun belt and adjusted Betty one last time before climbing up the ladder of his bunk. Knowing John and Simon often played cards this time of the evening right before Moonbrain stood her watch as pilot and lil' Metal spent quiet time with John, he wanted to catch John alone for a minute.

Moving catlike through the passageway, Jayne stopped just beyond Simon's line of vision before calling out.

"Hey, Connor."

John turned at the sound of the voice. Seeing nobody, he turned back to his game with Simon.

"I'm afraid our resident missing link wants you for some reason," Simon informed John. "I'll wait while you try to understand what it is he wants."

John grinned and pocked his cards as he went to find Jayne. Entering the tunnel-like passageway, John was surprised to see Jayne dressed up and wearing his drinkin' pistol.

"What do want?"

"Your Ma's a grown woman and ain't hitched, so it ain't like I gotta ask, John. But I want things here to get off on a good foot, so I'm lettin' you know a forehand that I'm gonna declare for your Ma tonight. That is iffin' she'll have me. Now, I know I ain't no Core educated feller like Simon but I can fight, I'll treat your Ma right, and I'll give up whorin' and do muh best to cut back on swearin' and drinkin' hard liquor. If your Ma wants, I'll even find a Shepard to hitch us, iffin' it comes to that."

Flabbergasted, John's mouth fell open.

"Are you asking me for permission to date my mom?"

Jayne glanced around nervously before frowning at John, hoping to intimidate Sarah's son if possible to get him to say yes.

John closed his mouth and blinked a couple of times, thinking about what to say. He finally realized even if Jayne wasn't the answer, it might do his mom some good to have a boyfriend. Might get her to lighten up about Cameron enough for him to finally do right by her.

"Are you sure you want to declare, as you put it, for my mom?"

"Well, uh, yeah. That's what I done said."

"Jayne, you do realize mom's not always sane."

"What woman is?" Jayne answered, confused by John's attitude. "Even lil' Metal ain't sane all the time. I seen the way she gets sometimes. I'm more observant than people realize. I seen those looks she gets. Specially when somethin' don't go just the way she wants. You're foolin' with a dangerous a woman. Jess like the Captain is with 'Nara. Maybe more so cuz lil' Metal can fight proper. Not no sissy fightin' like as such they train whores, I mean Companions. Don't talk to me none 'bout crazy women. I done survived these here past years with lil' Crazy herself. She only took a knife to me once I'll have you know."

It occurred to John it was best to grant Jayne permission and let the big man take his chances with Sarah. His mother was a grown woman and would either shoot Jayne down immediately or see where the mercenary's offer of companionship went. Either way, until things got really serious, it wasn't his business.

"Don't hurt my mother," John found himself saying. "If you make her have a crazy spell, it won't be me you answer to."

"I know," Jayne answered, standing up tall and spreading his chest in a manly fashion. "You'll sic lil' Metal on me. River's likely as not to be right behind. Chance I'm willin' to take."

"No whorin'. Not once."

"No whorin'. I already promised that," Jayne complained.

"And one last thing, what ever you do, don't you dare, ever, make my mother feel like she's dirt, like she's a common whore. Not even a Companion. If you do…" John let the threat hang in the air between them.

"Like a proper Core lady, all the time," Jayne promised, his relief evident.

"Because if you don't, Cameron will handle it. And Jayne, she won't give up, she'll be relentless, and you'll never be able to reason with her. Cameron will follow you to the end of the 'verse if she has to."

John turned and left before he burst out laughing at the expression on Jayne's face and hurried back to his card came with Simon.

Simon looked up from his tablet as John sat down and picked up his cards. "What did the missing link want?" he asked politely.

"Nothing much, just permission to date my mom. I told Jayne fine, but if he hurts mom, I'd sic Cameron on him."

Simon's hand snaked out with lightening speed. The doctor touched the back of his hand to John's forehead.

"You don't feel warm. You could be in shock. Let's go to my infirmary so I can run some tests."

"My mom can handle Jayne, trust me, Simon," John told his friend, brushing his hand away. "I just hope Jayne can handle mom."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pounding on the door to her bunk was not helping Sarah's headache. She was regretting the three shots she'd downed before going to bed.

"John, it had better be good. Cameron, it that's you, it had better be even better," Sarah threatened.

"Miss Sarah, I mean, Miss Connor," a nervous male voice said. "It ain't neither of them, it's me, Jayne."

Sarah sat upright too quickly, bumped her head on the bulkhead, and swore in the few Chinese swear words she'd learned.

"What do you want, Jayne?"

"If it was okay, I'd like to talk to you for jess a few minutes. John, your boy, he said it would be okay."

Rubbing her head, it suddenly occurred to Sarah what Jayne's talking to John had to mean.

"I'm not decent," Sarah shouted.

"I kin wait." Jayne answered.

There was no getting out of it Sarah realized. She was going to have to put some clothes on and deal with Jayne. She'd send him on his way and go back to trying to get some sleep.

On her second attempt, Sarah was more careful in navigating her quarters and succeeded in getting out of her bunk without further damage to her throbbing head. Grabbing her dirty cargo pants, Sarah pulled them up and fastened them. In no mood to put her bra back on, Sarah decided she was sufficiently covered to deal with the disturbance keeping her from trying to sleep.

Deliberately, she pounded on each rung of the ladder as she climbed up to the passageway despite the results it had on her raging headache. Sarah emerged from her bunk and glared at Jayne.

"What do you want?"

Sarah suddenly realized her disheveled appearance had no effect on the man. Jayne stood before her, dressed in his best clothes, which included Sarah noted, his best whorin' shirt. He had showered and to her surprise smelled wonderful. In his hands, Jayne held the only hat he owned, the hideous cap Ma Cobb had knitted for him. Jayne also wore his goin' drinkin' pistol in his holster, a pistol he'd named Betty.

"Uh, Miss Sarah, I, uh, I done talked to John and he said it was okay with him."

The poor mercenary was so nervous and had obviously struggled to work up the nerve to approach first John and then her. Sarah decided she'd see where this went for a minute or so before shooting Jayne down.

"What did you want with my son?"

"He said it was okay, Miss Sarah. I done promised no more whorin' and that I'd treat you like a right proper Core lady. I even done promised I'd cut back on my cussin' and my drinkin' of hard liquor. I even agreed John could set Cameron on me if I went back on my word 'bout any of the terms he and I agreed on."

Sarah decided Jayne was so nervous and yet so serious he looked sort of cute. He was a handsome, strong man. Big, tall, strong and Sarah knew he was attracted to her. The temptress inside her couldn't resist a bit more fun.

"And just what did the two of you agree about?"

"Uh, why Miss Sarah," Jayne stammered, confused Sarah didn't seem to understand what he was trying to communicate. "We agreed I could declare for you. You know, that we'd be courtin' proper like. That is iffin' you'd have me. I know I ain't got no fancy learnin' like the Doc or River, heck, not even like John or lil' Metal. But I fight good, I'm strong, and I work hard. Heck, just ask anyone on _Serenity_ , they'll tell you."

He was so sincere Sarah just didn't have the heart to shoot Jayne down on the spot. She decided it wouldn't hurt to go on one date with the man.

"I'm not agreeing to courting," Sarah said firmly. "I'm not easy."

"Oh," Jayne, exclaimed, panicking as he remembered what John had said. "I didn't mean to imply you was, no ma'am."

"Good. You have one chance. That's it. It would appear we're headed to Persephone to do a job for that awful Badger. I want dinner and a pleasant evening. Afterwards, I will take several days to decide if you may court me."

"Thank you, Miss Sarah." Jayne exclaimed, a huge smile on his face. "I know just the thing, uh, for after dinner. You'll like it, I promise."

Noticing Jayne had kept his eyes above her neckline the entire conversation, much to Sarah's amazement, she decided to get one more shot in while the iron was still hot and Jayne was on his absolute best behavior.

Oh, and you will have to get some better clothes."

"What? How come?" Jayne asked, his smile vanishing as Sarah opened the door to her bunk and began the process of climbing back down.

"Because I will not be seen with a man in public with a whorin' shirt on." With a bang, the door to Sarah's bunk closed.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Firefly, Serenity, or TSCC._

A hot cup of herbal tea had been just the thing Inara needed to help calm her nerves and ease into what looked to be a potentially stressful day as _Serenity_ made its approach to _Persephone_. Requests from potential clients were coming in and Mal was getting edgy as the ship made its way towards the planet. Sarah's presence on board only complicated matters for Inara.

"Good morning."

Looking up, Inara noticed Sarah was sitting on the other end of the crew's meal table.

"I propose a truce for the duration of the stay on Persephone," Sarah informed Inara.

"And just why would I want, or even need, a truce?" Inara asked.

"Who needs stress?" Sarah answered. "I've had a lifetime of stress. Besides, I have a favor to ask."

"A favor? A favor from me?"

"You'll enjoy this. Everyone on _Serenity_ will thank you." Sarah gave the Companion a mischievous smile.

"I can't possibly imagine what I could do for you, Sarah," Inara answered, voice full of condescension as she sipped hot tea.

"Jayne has asked me out on a date."

Hot tea spewed out of Inara's mouth and nose, eliciting a loud laugh from Sarah.

"Please tell me you didn't say yes to that boorish, beast of a man."

"What could it hurt? Besides, he was so nervous and trying so hard to be on good behavior, I just couldn't say no to one date. Of course, I made it clear the idea of courting formally was something I would need time to consider."

Mouth open in shock, Inara needed a second to compose herself.

"He was quite sweet about it, actually," Sarah said, smiling at the horrified Companion. "Asked John for his permission first. Put on his best clothes, though something is going to be done about that whoring shirt of his. Had on his going drinking pistol, Betty. Jayne had even taken a shower and was wearing cologne, which I imagine he got from you."

Inara closed her mouth and shook her head in amazement. "Wonders will never cease. I thought he wanted the cologne to wear to visit his favorite whore on Persephone. It was an old, outdated bottle that was almost empty so I just gave it to him. I had no idea, Sarah. Our differences aside, I wouldn't set any woman on _Serenity_ up with a date with Jayne."

Sarah grinned and pressed her newly gained advantage. "Since you had a hand in this, you'll do the favor I need."

Regaining her composure, Inara frowned at her nemesis. "I'll consider it. What do you want?"

"As soon as we hit atmo and land, take Jayne shopping for some new clothes. I've told him I will not be seen in public with him wearing his whoring clothes. I'm not asking you to do the impossible, Inara. Just get Jayne one pair of nice dress pants and two or three nice, conservative shirts that fit him properly. A proper belt as well. Don't try to force Jayne into anything he thinks of as girlie man clothes. No ties, or anything like that. Let him keep some of his dignity."

"Just clean him up a little," Inara confirmed.

"Yes. Don't worry about shoes either. I'm resigned to his boots for this outing. Oh, and if Jayne shows signs of weakness, get him some new t-shirts as well. None with corporate logos or nasty sayings in Chinese, make him pay for all of it and treat you to lunch as well."

"You are right," Inara told Sarah. "This favor is for every woman on _Serenity_ as well as poor Simon. I'll do it."

"Thank you. And in return, I will avoid the Captain except when necessary during our stay. Truce?"

"Truce."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Zoe'! You gotta help me," Jayne begged.

"No, I don't Jayne. I feel miserable. The baby's coming and soon," Zoe' protested.

"But Zoe', I done got me a courtin' date with Sarah."

"Good for you, Jayne," Zoe' groaned. "Now go away."

"Zoe', you gotta tell me what to do! Sarah ain't no whore that I done paid and can rightfully boss. I hafta figure out what she wants to do and no man I know of on this boat, not even Mal, can do that."

"Jayne, if you want to go on your date with Sarah, go away," Zoe' ordered with a drawn out moan.

"Zoe', please…"

Click.

Looking down the barrel of Zoe's gun silenced Jayne.

"Hope you get ta feelin' better real soon, Zoe'."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"John informed me of the news last night, Sarah. I must admit, I'm not surprised Jayne would do this. I am surprised you would agree to an evening out with him."

Sarah smiled. "That's why I need you there, so he can watch you and learn. In fact, I want you to pick the restaurant, order for all four of us, and most of all," Sarah's smile was replaced with an intimidating glare, "be nice to Jayne. Think of it as saving yourself from future embarrassment when you must dine with him in public. He seems motivated to put his best foot forward."

"How can I say this graciously, Sarah. No. I promised Kaylee a quiet evening the next time _Serenity_ visited Persephone. Jayne Cobb and quiet evenings do not go together."

"Let me put it to you this way, Simon. Here is a list of restaurants on Persephone Kaylee likes. Not one of which you've ever taken her to. Now you owe me. Second, I'm going to make Jayne pay for the four of us. You'll leave the tip. Finally, I will occupy Kaylee part of the time so the likelihood of you putting your prissy shoe in your mouth is dramatically reduced. Think of it as a sociological experiment."

"Since you have put it so indelicately, I accept your challenge."

"Good. I've already discussed it with Kaylee," Sarah answered, standing to leave.

"So I never really had a choice, did I?"

Sarah walked away, smiling at Simon over her shoulder as she departed the infirmary.

In the distance Simon could hear the sound of River and Kaylee laughing in the cargo bay. Sarah had maneuvered him into a difficult position with no possible escape.

"Might as well go find the man beast and make the necessary arrangements."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"'Nara, you gotta let me in."

"Jayne, just the person I was about to look for," Inara answered cheerfully, opening the door to her shuttle.

Dumbfounded, Jayne stared at the Companion with his mouth open.

"Why you want to look for me?"

"I have learned you are taking Miss Sarah out for an evening on the town tonight."

"How'd you know that?"

Inara gave Jayne a look women use on men that says _, "I'm female. Men have no secrets from us."_

"You are not going out with Sarah in your whoring clothes."

"That's what she said," Jayne answered sadly, his voice filled with the sound of defeat.

"Once we land, give me an hour and then I'm taking you shopping for clothes. I expect a nice lunch in return and you will try not to embarrass me. Think of it as practice for tonight with Sarah. Bring you wallet."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Yes, now go. I have to get ready. We land in half an hour."

Jayne vanished before Inara could shut the shuttle door. "Oh, my," she laughed. "Sarah was right. Jayne's so nervous he's actually cute."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tin Miss, we land in fifteen minutes. Captain Reynolds has cleared us for an important mission. Go get River. We don't have a lot of time."

"What is the objective?" Cameron monotoned in response.

"Shopping. Jayne has asked me out for a date and I've agreed. I need some " _goin' to town_ " clothes, as Jayne would say. I want to look good, if for no other reason than to make Inara jealous."

"Can I get a few things?" Cameron asked.

"So long as they don't advertise the goods," Sarah answered. "Go get River and make sure both of you have money."

"John!"

Sarah sighed, shaking her hands with hands on her hips. "I just said to get River and she runs for John."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"River, Sarah says the Captain has given us permission to go shopping for personal items. She wants you to go with us."

River pulled her boots on without looking up. "I know. Sarah's mind has been loud this morning. Our strategy might have a chance. You need to take John out tonight. There are many interesting things the two of you could do. I have generated a list for you." River handed Cameron a piece of paper.

"Simon and Kaylee are going to dinner with Apeman Jayne and Sarah. If you could occupy my brother and Kaylee after they eat, it would give me time alone with Derek."

"What about Captain Reynolds and Inara? Zoe'?"

"Zoe' will go into labor in the next 48-72 hours. The First Officer will not leave her bunk. Captain Daddy and Inara are likely to be fighting shortly after everyone else leaves."

River draped the thin leather strap of her purse over one shoulder so that the purse fell on the opposite hip.

"Is the girl's Twin armed?"

"Always."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Just read the message exactly as have I written it and you'll be fine," Simon promised.

"Why I gotta do this? You're the one with fancy sissy boy Core manners, not me!"

"Jayne, we've discussed this," Simon reminded his crewmate. "If you plan to have a successful date and eventual courtship of Sarah, you must learn appropriate manners. There are protocols for these sorts of things."

"Sarah don't act like she's no Core lady though, Doc. She don't go puttin' on no airs like 'Nara does."

Simon made a show of sighing. "You promised John as a condition of his granting permission to pursue his mother that you would, and I quote John, 'give up whoring, cut back on cussing, drinking hard liquor, and you would ALWAYS treat Sarah like she was a Core born and bred lady."

"I done that, didn't I," Jayne said sadly, remembering his promise.

"Even if Sarah isn't Core, every woman likes to be treated like a lady, even Kaylee and Zoe'. Besides, I have a feeling Sarah is a bit more well bred than you think. Otherwise, she would not have banned that dreadful whoring shirt of yours."

"You got a point there, Doc. Jus read it like you done wrote it?"

"Yes, Jayne."

Simon watched as Jayne manipulated Serenity's communication system, newly repaired with parts paid for from the bank job.

"Um, yeah, hello?"

Simon watched Jayne squint in concentration as the mercenary listened carefully to the speaker on the other end of the communication system.

Jayne glanced at the note a final time and proceeded to speak. "I would like to make a reservation for four at 1730 hours. That would be the Cobb party."

Concern filled Simon as Jayne's face began to turn red in anger. The big man shouted into the mic. "What kinda establishment do you run? Don't take no reservations, I ain't never heard tell of such kinda foolishness in an eating establishment."

Hope replaced concern as Simon noticed Jayne's face returning to its normal shade. "Yeah, I'm that Jayne Cobb. I want a nice quiet table. One where we can have our backs to the wall and still see out the windows and who comes inside."

Jayne paused for a moment.

"Make sure you don't lose the reservation. I'm bringing a real lady as my guest and a real surgical Doctor and his lady friend. There'll be words said if you mess this up. Harsh words."

Jayne hung the mic up on its hook and looked at Simon.

"Did I do okay, Doc?"

Simon laughed and patted the bigger man on his shoulder. "I think you improvised quite well, Jayne. I agree with you. What kind of eating establishment doesn't take reservations? Kaylee had better enjoy dinner."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"River, boots."

"Is John's mother looking for function or style?"

"Both. I want to look sexy but be able to run or fight."

River considered Sarah's directive for a moment. "The girl thinks she knows of a place."

Twenty minutes and a few catcalls later, the trio arrived at their destination.

"Are you sure, River?" Sarah asked. "This is not exactly what I had in mind for a place to shop for boots and don't you go getting any ideas Tin Miss. Remember, no advertising!"

River giggled suddenly and whispered to Cameron as Sarah approached the entrance. "That was a long time ago," Cameron responded. "I don't walk around in my unmentionables in front of John anymore. Besides, I was having to compete with Riley."

"That bitch whore," the pair said in unison.

"Now, let's get this straight girls," Sarah said in her _I who will be obeyed tone of voice_. "Not one single word about this to anyone."

"I think what you are looking for will be in the dominatrix section, Sarah."

Sarah turned and glared at Cameron. "I have files. I can't help it," Tin Miss responded.

Twenty minutes later, purchase complete, the trio left and hurried away from the establishment.

"The girl didn't know people wore things like that," River said somewhat in awe of what she had just seen.

"My files did not recognize some of the items for sale," Cameron added.

"Like I said, ladies. We will never speak of this to another soul," Sarah reminded. "Now, River. Women's dress clothes. I'll treat you to a new dress. You too, Tin Miss, if you would like one. But, River, I want pants, not a dress for tonight."

"The girl knows just the place. Simon bought her favorite dress for the girl there."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do I have to 'Nara?"

"Yes, Jayne. I have my reputation to think of. If I let you go out wearing a new dress shirt that you did not try on first and it does not fit properly, what would people think?"

"They'd think I was dumb, or in a hurry when I bought it, but they wouldn't think nothin' 'bout you."

"I would know and that would be bad enough," Inara replied, pulling Jayne towards the dressing room.

Twenty minutes later, the Companion had given up. "We're going to my tailor. He can have several shirts ready in time."

"A tailor?" Jayne protested. "You mean like one of them fellas the Doc uses to make his fancy duds? All my money from the bank job will be gone just from that."

"Jayne, lower your voice. You just mentioned robbing a bank out loud."

"Oh, yeah. If I agree, you promise you won't tell nobody you made me go and buy sissy, girlie man shirts?"

Inara slipped her arm throw Jayne's elbow as she led him out of the store. "I promise, Jayne. You will escape with your dignity, such that you have, intact when we are done."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No, Cameron. Absolutely not."

"I like it, Sarah," the Terminatress complained. "I can pay for it with my own money."

"The answer is still no. Half of the clothes you have are purple. Perhaps John would like to see you in a different color."

Cameron stared at Sarah for nearly two minutes before surrendering and returning the dress to the clothes rack.

"Here Twin. It's a pretty blue," River cooed, holding up a loose, form fitting dress against Cameron. The hem fell to mid-shin on Cameron.

"Can I try it on, Sarah?"

"Yes. But it's sleeveless. I'll look for a sweater for you to wear as a cover up. Not too much skin."

River watched Cameron vanish to try on the dress. "Sarah is protective of Tin Miss. Not just because mother doesn't want John to see too much."

"River, we can never let the Alliance learn about Cameron. You of all people know that."

"If men show too much interest in the girl's Twin, she will defend herself. Reveal her true nature."

Sarah smiled at River. "Have you picked out a dress you'd like?"

"Can the girl have a pair of pants like Twin wears?"

"Well, let's see what they have."


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Firefly, Serenity, or TSCC._

"I would rather go see the film by ourselves," John insisted.

"No. We're going with Simon and Kaylee after you take me to eat. Well, after you take me to a nice place and you eat. I'll just have a bite or two of your meal."

"You're up to something," John stated. "We aren't going anywhere unless you tell me what it is you and River have cooked up."

Cameron tilted her head for a moment, considering whether or not to disobey John. "If you don't go to the film with Simon and Kaylee, I won't wear my new dress. It's not purple," Cameron teased.

"We're not going anywhere."

"John, that's not nice," Cameron monotoned as she gave him one of her I'm not happy looks, a new one in fact. She'd patterned the code after one of River's facial expressions.

"Doesn't change a thing."

"River wants to have alone time with Derek to see if she can make any headway in getting his attention."

John smiled and kissed Cameron on her cheek. "That's all you had to tell me. Dinner then a movie with Simon and Kaylee it is."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now you promise you'll be on best behavior or there'll be no sexin' when we get back," Kaylee threatened.

"I promise. Why do you assume I would engage in rude behavior?" Simon protested.

"Because that's what you do when you're around Jayne."

"I would venture to say Jayne is responsible for my boorish conduct. A civilized person can only take so much before the mind snaps."

Kaylee laughed and gave Simon a gentle, affectionate punch on the shoulder. "You like Jayne and you know it."

"He is the primary reason I am employed," Simon replied with a smile. "That and the Captain seems to get shot a lot on Tuesdays."

"Be nice to Cameron and John, too! I really like her. She's been good for River and a big help around _Serenity_."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Simon promised.

"Shiny! You might get sexed after all," Kaylee teased.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now look here. Miss 'Nara done told me the shirts and the pants would be ready 'bout now. Don't go makin' my friend out ta be a liar. I won't stand for it."

The poor tailor strained to look up at Jayne's face. "I promise Mr. Cobb. Your clothes will be ready in a few minutes. You came early."

"Of course I did. Respectable business men ain't late, never."

"No, of course not. May I ask, what line of work you are in, Mr. Cobb?"

"Shipping. Some security work for special clients when it's necessary."

The tinkle of a tiny bell marked the opening of the door in the back as the tailor's assistant hurried to the register with carefully wrapped packages.

"As I promised, Mr. Cobb. With two minutes to spare on the promised delivery time." The nervous tailor wiped his hands as he took the packages from his assistant and set them on the counter.

"Would you care to examine your new garments?"

"Naw. 'Nara says you do excellent work. That's good enough for me. Course, I have a special engagement tonight, and if the pants don't fit, well," Jayne stuck a cigar in his mouth, bit the end off, and spit it on the floor. "That would be a shame." With a final threatening glance, Jayne scooped up his packages and left. The tailor rushed to the door, locked it, and turned on the closed sign.

"What a perfectly boorish, detestable man," the tailor exclaimed. "If he hadn't paid in cash, with a twenty percent rush fee, and been accompanied by Miss Inara, I would not have accepted his work."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After one more minute under the water in her shower, Sarah finally decided she was clean enough. With eye's closed and water dripping off her, Sarah fumbled for the towel, in hope it was hanging where it was supposed to be.

Dry after a good rubdown, Sarah wrapped her hair up in the damp towel and stepped in front of the mirror. Turning from one pose to another, she finally stopped and looked at herself for several minutes, just standing in front of the floor length mirror.

"You know," she said aloud, "I don't look half bad."

Pulling the towel off, Sarah leaned close to the mirror and checked her raven mane for any of the telltale grey hairs she'd had to hide as of late. "Looking good in the hair department, Sarah."

Thirty minutes later, hair dry, underwear on, deodorant applied, and teeth brushed, Sarah picked up her new black dress pants. "Well, here goes. Let's hope I didn't gain an ounce since I bought these."

Stepping into the trousers one foot at a time, Sarah took a firm grip on the waist and pulled the pants up quickly, reaching almost to her hips before having to stop and give another hard tug. To her surprise, the pants fitted perfectly, contoured her thighs nicely, and were easy to zip and button. One quick glance at her behind and Sarah was ecstatic. "Oh, girlie, you've still got it. Inara, you should be happy I negotiated a truce."

Moving on to her next challenge, Sarah pulled on her new boots, one at a time. Again, she was pleasantly surprised at the fit and how soft and pliable the leather was. Standing up and taking a few steps over to her vanity, Sarah recalled the words of the saleswoman.

"You'll be surprised at how quickly you can run from one slave to the next in these. They are very comfortable. I have a pair myself."

Creeped out, Sarah had taken the woman's word, paid for the boots, and left before the girls got into any mischief.

Balanced perfectly, Sarah was confident she could run in the form fitting boots despite the two-inch spike heels.

"Time to put on the war paint girl," Sarah told herself. Starting with her eyeliner, Sarah had to stop and steady herself. Watching her hand tremble, Sarah laughed aloud at herself. "Nervous, imagine that, nervous like a teenager before her first date."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am not certain I should wear this," Cameron informed River, turning first one way then another before the mirror the girls had obtained and mounted in their quarters.

River frowned in disapproval at Cameron's comment. "Girl picked that dress out special for her Twin. Has one just like it."

"But if I have to run or kick someone, my unmentionables might show. Sarah disapproves and I prefer not to get John overly excited before he makes me an honest woman."

The sound of a drawer opening drew Cameron's attention away from the mirror. "Here, wear these." Her head tilted in confusion, Cameron looked at the black garment River held in her outstretched arm.

"Shorts. I have a bunch of these. That way you're decent."

"Thank you for explaining." Cameron took the shorts and slipped them on quickly. River stepped behind Cameron and helped the cyborg put on the white shawl Sarah had purchased.

"Twin is beautiful," River sad admiringly, plucking at the shawl in one place and then another. "Make up makes Twin so pretty."

Cameron slipped off the shawl and moved over to the vanity the girls shared. "Sit down River. I will have you made up in ten minutes. Then we'll get you dressed."

Twenty minutes later, Cameron stepped away from River to admire her own handiwork.

"The girl looks nice in pants," Cameron informed River.

"How do you fight in these things?" River asked, wiggling about in the tight jeans.

"It's much easier than fighting in a skirt I would think," Cameron answered. "The pants will loosen up as you walk about. Don't play with your hair. I won't be able to come back and repair any damage to the styling I did."

River turned and stuck her behind out, staring intently into the girl's mirror. "Will Derek like the girl's butt?"

"He's male," Cameron answered. "He'll like it just fine. Derek checks mine out when John and Sarah aren't around and he thinks I won't notice. You're human, so that's a big plus," Cameron added sadly.

"It's okay, Twin," River encouragingly. "John loves you very much. I can peek in his mind if you want and give you the details of how and in what manner he loves his Cameron."

"No. You don't peek in Derek's mind so I shouldn't ask you to peek in John's."

Picking up her duffle, Cameron opened it and pulled out her purple leather jacket. "The weather conditions indicate a cool evening. Play your cards right and Derek will take you for a walk. You may wear my jacket for luck, if you believe in such a thing."

"Luck is nothing more than superstition based on interpretation of statistical models in the hope the desired outcome will take place. It won't hurt to take it though."

Cameron handed River the jacket and hugged her friend for a moment. "It will look as good on you as it does me."

"The girl knows. Thank you for sharing a prized possession."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You'll have to introduce me to your tailor," Simon informed Jayne. "I'm impressed with the quality of his work."

Jayne turned around only to have Simon snatch his cigar away from him.

"No cigars tonight. They stink, cause bad breath, and make for a bad impression. Not to mention I've told you repeatedly about the assorted health issues smoking tobacco can cause."

"But I'm nervous, Doc. Calms me down," Jayne protested.

"Jayne, you want to impress Sarah. You are the tough, cool under pressure, mercenary that will protect Sarah, keep her safe so she can enjoy her evening and not worry. Remember that."

"You think, Doc?"

"I know. I might be helpless when it comes to the opposite sex in regards to my own love life, but I do know a thing or two about the social expectations of adult women. It was part of my education."

"Can I have a shot before we go? I got some 'shine in muh bunk."

"Promise made, Jayne. No alcohol until we arrive at the restaurant. Then and only then, may you have a glass of wine and I will order it."

"You're just plum mean," Jayne growled at the smaller man. "Anyone ever tell you that, Doc?"

"It's a requirement in my line of work," was Simon's amused answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inara glared at Sarah as her rival walked gracefully past Mal and greeted the waiting Jayne. Mal stared open mouthed at Sarah's moneymaker as the woman adjusted the collar of a nervous Jayne. Sarah was stunning in her black, form fitting boots and pants. A white fitted blouse completed her ensemble.

"You clean up nice, Jayne. You look so much better dressed in proper clothes than that nasty whorin' outfit of yours."

A red face and silence was Jayne's response. Simon and Kaylee appeared, the Doc dressed in his last suit from his collection when he and River had come aboard _Serenity_. Kaylee was dressed in a dress Zoe' had loaned her and Inara had taken the hem up for the occasion.

Cameron appeared with John in tow. The other women gasped in surprise at Cameron in her new blue dress, black boots, and white shawl. "You look lovely, Cameron," Inara announced, a broad smile on her face, relieved somebody had stolen a little of Sarah's thunder.

"She does, doesn't she," a proud John agreed, face beaming in delight. "Kaylee, you look very nice too," he added quickly after feeling Cameron nearly crush his hand.

"Yes," Simon suddenly declared, realizing he was venturing into dangerous territory if he remained silent. "Kaylee looks especially pretty tonight."

Jayne cleared his throat and offered his arm to Sarah. "Well, I reckon it's 'bout time we get on outta here."

"Not so fast," Sarah answered. "I can't draw with my left hand."

It wasn't until that moment the original crew members of _Serenity_ noticed Sarah was wearing her Glock in a holster on her right hip.

"Here, let me show you," Sarah said helpfully to a frightened Jayne. "A famous gunfighter named Doc Holiday on Earth That Was wore his like this," Sarah told the big mercenary as she unfastened his gun belt. She rearranged it so the holster rested on the center of his left thigh and the grip faced in the same direction as carried by the famous gun fighter.

"Draw," she said with a grin. Jayne did so several times and smiled happily at Sarah. "Almost as good as how I carry regularly."

"Good. Now you can escort me properly," Sarah answered, slipping her left arm through Jayne's right elbow, shooting Inara a nasty look over her shoulder as Jayne led Sarah towards the airlock.

Simon and Kaylee followed arm-in-arm, as did John, holding Cameron's hand. Mal operated the lock and left the ramp down for their return. Zoe' waved and left for her bunk, leaving just Derek with Mal and Inara.

"Could you have been any more obvious," Inara hissed, poking Mal in the arm.

"About what? What did I do?"

"You looked!"

"Of course I looked. It would have been rude not to have taken a gander, what with them all fancied up. Had to have been a first. That many crew dressed in Core duds at one time. Didn't know Jayne could clean up that nice."

"I wasn't referring to Jayne," Inara snapped back, lifting her skirts to prance away.

"Whoa, now." Mal grabbed Inara gently by the arm. "No fightin' tonight. I'll fess up to takin' a peek at Sarah, but bein' a healthy, red-blooded man, it wouldna been possible not to. You of all people should now that 'Nara, seein' how that's your stock and trade."

"Are you calling me a whore again, Malcolm Reynolds?"

"No, I was just sayin'…never mind. I just want to have a nice evening with you. Without fighting. You promised. I even agreed to sip tea like a gentleman."

Inara paused and calmed herself. Sarah was gone and Inara couldn't really blame her rival. She would have acted the exact same way and had done so many times in the past.

"You're right. Let's start over."

Mal offered Inara his arm and they turned to head to the galley to cook. The Captain stopped and looked up at the top of the stairs.

"I do believe I hear the pitter patter of little boots."

River appeared at the top of the steps. The three adults at the bottom all stopped and stared, their mouths open in shock.

"Lil' Albatross, is that you?"

"River? Honey? Are you okay?" Inara asked.

Derek closed his mouth and said nothing, shaking his head.

"It's the girl," River replied. "How do you like my new look?"

Mal decided he was on thin enough ice and only smiled in response. Inara, swallowed and tried to clear her mind so River couldn't read it.

"Who's Allison?" River asked suddenly.

"Nobody," Derek answered, surprised by River's question. "Just a girl from a long time ago."

"Twin's template, Allison was. No wonder you hate Twin," River answered sadly.

"I don't hate Cameron. Not any more. It's just hard. I would prefer not to talk, or think, about Allison."

"The Albatross cooked dinner for those left behind," River said, changing the subject. "Dinner can be served now, or later, just let the lil' Albatross know."

Realizing what River was up to, Inara winked at the nervous little reader. "I think you look wonderful. It's a daring look for you, River. I don't think I've ever seen you in long pants before."

River smiled in return and stood, waiting for an answer concerning whether or not to serve dinner. Inara elbowed the Captain and gave him and odd look. For once, Mal guessed correctly what Inara meant and spoke up.

"I'm a might bit hungry, lil' Albatross. Some dinner would go nice before a walk in the cool evening breeze."

River beamed in response and disappeared from view.

"Whatever it is she's cooked, you're going to like it," Inara ordered, taking Mal by the arm. "Then, you're taking me for a nice walk."

Derek lingered behind, letting the pair get ahead of him. He struggled to calm himself. It had taken years to get over the fact he lived with the Terminator who'd killed Allison. That Cameron was the spitting image of Allison, sounded like her, and walked like her when in infiltration mode. Now River had gone and dressed herself up to look like Allison, and without meaning to, had made herself up to look like Allison.

No, that wasn't likely, Derek decided. It was more probable Cameron was responsible for River's hair and makeup. He knew Cameron could be a schemer, but cruelty of this sort was out of character for her. He sighed and took a deep breath. More than likely, Cameron had studied River's skin tone, hair color and length, and based on standard calculations of cultural norms proceeded to give River a makeover that produced an Allison look-a-like. It didn't help the three females were physically identical to begin with. It wasn't River's fault, nor was it even really Cameron's in this situation Derek reminded himself.

Feeling calmer and in control, Derek made his way up the stairs, putting a smile on his face. The few times River had cooked, Cameron had supervised and the food had been decent. Derek was hungry and a walk around town would help him clear his mind. Putting a smile on his face, he made his way to the common area.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The girl took some to Zoe' but the First Officer didn't want to eat. Labor is eminent," River announced.

Mal and Inara were seated and River served them steaming hot bowls of food. With a flourish the reader poured tea for the pair and then hurried back to the galley.

She returned carrying another bowl of hot food and sat it down in front of Derek. In a flash, River returned with a small bowl for herself and a large glass of iced tea. Derek noticed a small glass of the same icy cold beverage was already on the table at River's seat.

Nervous for her friend and acutely aware of the Captain's overprotective nature, Inara grasped Mal's hand and squeezed, telling him to be calm and patient.

"Noodles, your specialty," Inara said. "Thank you for doing this for us."

"Yeah, noodles. Derek, this is 'bout one of the few things River can make regular like that's good."

River shot the Captain a dirty look at the same instant Inara dug the pointed heel of her shoe into the top of Mal's foot. Mal gasped in pain but wisely didn't say another word.

Silence fell over the group as they ate. To everyone's surprise, including Mal, the food was good.

"The girl, she means, River, no." River calmed herself and focused at a fixed point on the table before speaking again. "I made this just for you, Derek."

"Well, you didn't have to go to the trouble on my account," he responded.

Inara dropped her spoon in concern as she watched River's bottom lip quiver. The Companion couldn't tell if it was from hurt, fury, or a mixture of both.

"You never notice she's a woman," River screamed. "You didn't like that the girl changed how she dresses. She wanted to display her curves for you to see! I'm not Cameron! Nor is the girl Allison! She's sorry about Allison and so is Cameron! There will be no balance now! I hate you Derek Reese!"

River stood up, knocking her chair over backwards in the process. Grabbing her still mostly full bowl of noodles, River dumped the contents on Derek's head and followed up with her glass of iced tea.

Nobody moved as River ran down the passageway to her living quarters. The loud slam of the door indicated River's arrival. The crashing sounds that followed indicated her degree of anger with Derek. Silence finally settled throughout _Serenity._

"Well, I believe you stepped in a big pile o' mess there, Mr. Reese."

"I'm afraid you're right, Captain. It was not my intent to upset River."

"That ship has sailed, I do reckon. Now, I have mighty strong fatherly feelings about my lil' Albatross. I don't much like seein' her upset, not to mention it's plum dangerous when she's in a mood. If I were you, I would go do to the cargo bay and stay by the airlock. In fact, consider that an order."

"Yes, sir," Derek answered, wiping the noodles out of his hair. "I'll change first, then stand guard until everyone returns."

Derek vanished down the opposite passageway, making his way towards his bunk.

"Well, that could have gone better," Inara said, giggling a bit.

"What is so funny? It is apparent even to me that River went to a bit o' trouble here on Derek's account. Now my lil' Albatross is upset, and I don't much care for that. Wasn't even Simon that done it."

"Mal, you're a big softie," Inara answered. "Take me for a walk. We'll stop and you can have one, ONE, beer, and I'll have a glass of wine. Then we'll come back and I'll check in on River."

"Not a long walk. I don't like the idea of leaving River alone."

"She's stronger than you think," Inara said gently, smiling at Mal.

"Why are you smilin' at me like that," Mal asked, suddenly worried Inara might be scheming.

"I was just thinking what a good father you'd make."


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Firefly, Serenity, or TSCC_.

Thus far in the evening, things had gone well, Simon noted as the foursome approached the restaurant. Largely it occurred to Simon, because Jayne had not said a word. The large mercenary had been content to limit his communication to disturbingly hostile glares at any male who glanced at Sarah a bit longer than Jayne liked or an even more menacing grunt for those stupid enough not to take the man's warning the first time.

Kaylee had to constantly fight back the giggles, watching Sarah strut, attracting the attention of men, and Jayne doing his best to remain calm while exuding his normal air of intimidation.

"I think Sarah is enjoying herself," Kaylee whispered to Simon as they followed a safe distance behind.

"What? How could she possibly?" Simon whispered back.

"River's right, you are a boob," Kaylee answered. "I doubt Sarah has been able to strut her stuff in the open since John was born. What's more, she can do it and not worry about attracting the wrong kind of attention, well 'cept fer the legal kind."

"What do you mean," Simon asked, suddenly panicking, wondering if he had done something wrong.

"I mean, no man in their right mind is going to hit on Sarah with her hanging on Jayne's arm."

"Oh," Simon answered, suddenly feeling small and powerless. He glanced around, wondering if the male passersby were looking at Kaylee. To Simon's horror, he noticed several appreciative smiles glancing at Kaylee. What was more, he found he didn't like it and had not a clue what to do about it.

Their destination came into view to Simon's relief, eager to get off the crowded streets in the somewhat rough part of town the group found themselves in. Sarah let go of Jayne's arm and smiled at Kaylee, asking a question Simon didn't hear.

"Have you noticed the looks Kaylee's been getting?" Simon asked in a hushed voice.

"Um, no. Why? You surprised? Kaylee's a lil' cutie. Course men are gonna look. Now, how do I go 'bout things when we go inside?"

"Just stop and wait for someone to approach you. When they do, you tell them you have reservations for four, the party of Cobb. Now, how do I get these thugs to stop looking at Kaylee?"

"Uh, Doc, can't help you there," Jayne apologized.

"Why not?" Simon snapped, offended at the big man's response.

"It ain't like I don't appreciate all the help you been givin' me, Doc. You just don't scare nobody, less of course you want to start carryin'. I don't recommend that cuz I've seen you shoot."

Laughing, Sarah and Kaylee rejoined their men, slipping their arms through Jayne and Simon's elbows. Sarah looked up at Jayne expectantly, causing the mercenary to swallow and lead the way towards the entrance to the restaurant. Jayne shoved the door inward and stepped through, Sarah in tow, causing Simon to grimace as if in sudden pain. Simon held the door for Kaylee and let her enter first before following.

Jayne stood waiting, anxiously glancing about. Simon sensed Jayne's ability to be patient had worn dangerously thin. Before he could intervene, Jayne bellowed out, "I got me reservations for four. Cobb party. Somebody better come show us where to sit for my calm is damaged more 'n' it already is."

"Be patient, Simon," Kaylee whispered. "Jayne's trying so hard."

A waitress hurried from the kitchen, her face pale.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cobb. You're early. Right this way."

Simon noted the waitress led them to the far corner to an odd seating arrangement. Once side was a booth, a bench seat set against the wall. The other side of the table was a pair of chairs.

"As you requested, Mr. Cobb. Your back will be against the wall and you have a clear line of sight to the entrance."

The waitress waited until they were seated, Sarah tucked in the corner and Jayne next to her, their backs against the wall. Kaylee and Simon sat in the two chairs. Menus were handed out and the waitress smiled and disappeared.

"Smells shiny," Kaylee said happily. "Thanks fer bringing us. I've wanted to eat here a long time but Simon's too cheap."

Simon's mouth fell open to object only no words emerged.

"Have you eaten here before," Sarah asked Jayne. "They seem to know you here."

"Once," Jayne answered in a low voice. "Me and Wash. We was mindin' our own business and was about to leave when in walked these five thugs. Big men mind you, not as big as me, but big. Armed too."

"What happened?" Kaylee leaned forward, eager to hear the story. "You whup 'em?"

"Hadn't planned on it," Jayne answered, leaning back to tell his story. "Had Wash with me and you know how much good he was in a fight. Woulda been different if the Sheppard had been with me. I'd a just jumped right up and commenced to whuppin' cuz I know Book woulda had my back if I got into a bit o trouble."

"Wash had more sense than to start a brawl," Simon said evenly, a tiny bit jealous Kaylee so obviously wanted to hear the story.

"So, like I said, I decided to pay no mind to these fellas, count of Wash an all. But then the leader up and done it."

"Done what? What'd he do?" Kaylee blurted.

"Why, he said he was gonna whup the biggest, baddest, meanest…I'm sorry, Miss Sarah. I almost fergot, no cussin' tonight. Like I said, he challenged me directly."

"Did he know you?" Simon asked, his own curiosity piqued now.

"Ain't never laid eyes on him before. I just can't let a challenge like that go unanswered."

"But if the two of you had never met, how did you know the man was threatening you personally?"

"Doc, even Wash knew I had to whup'em. He just put his hands over his face and told me to go ahead, he'd finish eating and pay our bill."

"What happened next?" Kaylee asked, almost squealing in delight at the story.

"Don't rightly remember," Jayne answered. "I been in so many brawls sense then. I do know I whupped'em good. Had to break some tables and a few chairs. But the gunplay was all by them other fellas. Mal was some mad cuz Wash paid for the damage while he was payin' for our meal. Course, once he found out about the challenge, he calmed down, said he woulda done the same, just wouldn't a paid for the broken stuff."

"How do they remember you though," Sarah asked, obviously enjoying the story.

"When I was done, I grabbed the leader, picked up by the collar, slapped him a few times to get a hold of his attention, then I told him my name was Jayne Cobb and to remember it the next time he came into a place and wanted to fight me. Told him I didn't appreciate bein' cussed like he done. I guess they remembered my name."

Simon studied the menu while to his horror, Sarah began to recount a tale of her own in which she and Cameron had cleaned out a local watering hole in order to find what she called a "grey." Jayne listened intently, his eyes registering delight in learning Sarah could hold her own in a brawl, even if it was Cameron who did most of the damage.

Catching the waitresses attention, Simon motioned he was ready to order. He ordered simple fare for the four of them and because Jayne was trying so hard to behave, ordered four beers of a brand he'd never heard of.

Jayne smiled appreciatively at Simon and nodded. Relieved the doctor had handled what Jayne believed was a complicated matter. Even more relieved Simon had ordered beer and he wouldn't have to drink it all fancy like he would have a glass of wine. The big man didn't even object when Simon mouthed "only one beer."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That bitch whore better stop staring at you, John," Cameron monotoned. "Did you encourage her by looking back?"

"No. I promise," John answered. "Please, don't start any trouble. We've had such a nice evening and we still have to go to the movie with Kaylee and Simon."

"I'm going to terminate her," Cameron answered.

"No. You're not terminating anyone," John ordered.

"I only want to terminate her," Cameron answered, calling up a pout subroutine.

"Cameron, I'm here with you," John said softly, reaching across the table and taking Cameron' hands in his own. "I would have never known about the blonde if you hadn't brought the subject up."

"She's here to cause trouble," Cameron answered.

"Cameron, you have to learn to deal with your Riley issue. Now look, the waitress is bringing our meal."

As the waitress sat the food down, a steak and potato for John and a small salad for Cameron, the blonde stood up and departed for the ladies room.

"My make up needs to be refreshed," Cameron said softly. "I'll be right back."

Before John could speak, Cameron had left, leaving John with the waitress who was setting down their drinks.

Cameron entered the restroom to find the blonde leaning against the wall, examining her nails.

"That's a cute fella you're with."

"Do not look at him, talk to him, or even think about him. My advice is for you to leave this restaurant immediately."

"Plannin' on it. With that cute fella too."

"I warned you," Cameron said evenly. Two quick blows later, Cameron dragged the unconscious blonde into the dirtiest of the toilet stalls and dropped the girl. Closing the stall door behind her, Cameron checked her makeup and left.

"That was quick," John informed her.

"I didn't want to make you wait long," Cameron answered, giving John a broad smile.

Unable to help himself, John turned and looked around the restaurant. "I don't see a blonde anywhere."

"She had somewhere else to go," Cameron answered, her smile growing even bigger.

The smile was the tip-off. Experience had taught John not to push Cameron. He'd ordered the girl not be terminated. Wherever she was, she'd wake up with a headache but would otherwise be unharmed.

"I'll bet she did," John said, taking a bite of his steak.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Please, Mal, you get in a fight every time you play billiards." Inara stuck her bottom lip out and batted her eyes while tugging gently on the Captain's arm.

"Just one game," Mal pleaded. "That way I don't have to spend any of my cut from the last job."

Inara gave up and plonked down on the bar stool, her arms folded across her chest in silent protest. She watched as Mal quickly lost the set up game before placing the big bet. The money was given to the bartender to hold who in turn winked and placed the money under a glass for all to see. The glass being close to Inara of course so a quick get away could be made.

Knowing the inevitable would happen in minutes, Inara finished her glass of wine and strategically moved Mal's beer to be close at hand when needed. When the first blow was thrown after Mal won, the Companion picked up the glass of beer and waited. She didn't have to wait long as Mal was thrown against the bar, his attacker close behind. Inara tossed the beer in the man's face, blinding him long enough for Mal to pistol-whip the man into unconsciousness. Inara calmly set the empty beer glass down, claimed Mal's winnings, leaving a generous tip for the bartender, and waved goodbye to their friend.

She waited calmly outside the door for Mal to appear, which he did quickly enough. "Did you get his wallet?"

"No, but I cleaned him out."

"You are such a petty thief," Inara told Mal.

"Man's a slaver for the Alliance. Couldn't let him profit from that kind of trade."

"You're a smuggler and you profit," Inara pointed out.

"Yeah, but I don't trade in people's misery. If anything, what I smuggle brings much needed relief."

"A thief with a social conscience."

Mal grinned and offered Inara his arm, which she took ever so gracefully.

"You like that in a man," he said with a grin, leading Inara down the sidewalk. Mal didn't need to look to know Inara was smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He realized he hadn't been that confused since the first missile strike on Judgment Day. Derek stood outside the locked door to a room he had previously planned to never enter.

"River, please. Let me in for just a minute to talk to you and then I'll leave you in peace."

Tired of knocking on the door and pleading with the young woman, Derek decided he'd had enough. He hadn't intended to upset River with his words. Rather, he'd just wanted to let River know he didn't expect special treatment of any kind from her. Now he'd possibly jeopardized his family's chances of becoming crewmembers.

Sarah would never let him hear the end of it. John would be snide with him for a good month or two and he didn't want to consider Cameron's reaction. Removing John from what the terminatress considered a reasonable safe haven might be enough to tip her over the edge and finally decide to terminate him. Upsetting Cameron's first real girlfriend, sister if he was truthful, would probably seal his fate.

"Twin won't terminate you."

"River, please, open the door. It makes things more difficult when I have to shout through a wall."

To his relief, Derek heard brief rattle followed by a click. He gently pushed against the door and cautiously peered inside the room.

Sitting on the bed with her knees pulled up was River. She had changed into the flowing maroon colored dress she often wore. Streaks of mascara ran down puffy cheeks, a result from River crying.

Her hair no longer neatly brushed but in disarray, River stared at Derek, her lower lip protruding, and eyes wide and focused.

"The mean soldier hurt the girl with his ill considered words."

"River, I was just trying to tell you there was no need for you to go to any trouble on my account."

"But the girl wants to! She doesn't know how to get the soldier's attention without being a whore! Simon and Captain Daddy would never allow it." River paused before adding, "plus, the girl doesn't want to be a whore. Cameron says a man should make his loved one an honest woman before she gives herself to her man."

Derek struggled to remain calm. Getting mad at River would only make things worse and would be cruel to the girl.

"I apologize for my words. It's been a long time since I've even looked at a woman. My last girlfriend didn't work out so well."

"Jesse, the bitch whore, she betrayed you, John, and the entire family. Brought Riley, another bitch whore into John and Cameron's lives. Caused lots of trouble, Jesse did. Cameron still suffers and so do you. I'm not Jesse."

Amazed, Derek stared at River before answering. "I know you're not Jesse. Did Cameron tell you all that? Because she really shouldn't have, it's private."

River shrugged, a sheepish look creeping over her countenance. "Cameron told the girl about Riley. She had to. John explained the Riley issue to me so I would understand Cameron's rules. I peeked about Jesse, what you had to do."

Anger coursed through Derek's veins. Jayne had warned him to be careful of what Derek thought when River was around. He hadn't wanted to believe the girl was a reader, but there was no doubting the fact now.

"That was rude," he said firmly.

"The girl needed to know. The soldier ignored her flirting. Ignored everything she tried to get his attention, to let him know she wants him to pursue her. How else could the girl find out what was wrong. She knows you find her twin attractive. So you should find her attractive, want to be with her even if it ends badly."

"Yeah, about that," Derek started and then stopped, unsure how to explain.

"Twin explained. She feels guilty."

"Not possible. Those things don't feel."

"You're being stubborn. Cameron actually likes you. Thinks you are good for her John. Twin wishes you would be civil towards her."

"She's conned you," Derek said, anger in his voice.

"No. You are holding on to anger that will kill you, make you so bitter you might as well be dead. The girl knows all too well what holding things like that inside can do to a person. It's why she's a moonbrain."

"If you really are a reader, you had no right to go poking around in my memories."

"Cameron told the girl that. Made me promise not to peek in the soldier's mind or Johns, but the girl was too curious. You are my first real crush."

River looked so sad, heartbroken, as if she was on the verge of tears again, Derek decided now was not the time to pursue the topic of Allison.

"Cameron was under Skynet's control when she did it. Had to carry out her mission. Just like when the soldier carried out hard missions. Forgive her, please. If not for Twin's sake, or John's sake, please do it for the girl's sake. Tin Miss and lil' Albatross cannot help the way we look."

Something inside Derek softened at the sound of River's voice. Allison had been dead for centuries now, even if it only felt like a few years. Derek knew deep down Cameron did feel emotions though he didn't like the idea nor did he understand it. She'd saved his life too many times for Derek to truly consider Cameron a threat any longer.

"How about I apologize first for what I said at dinner tonight and then you apologize for poking around in my memories."

River's face brightened. "Then would you take the girl for a walk?"

Derek laughed at River's sheer persistence. "Then I will take you for a short walk. We can't leave Zoe' here alone for too long."

River folded her arms, tilted her head to the side, mimicking Cameron's habit, her lips pressed together tightly.

"Oh, yeah. Almost forgot." Derek smiled at River. "I apologize for my inconsiderate remark at dinner tonight."

His heart felt strangely warmed at the smile his words elicited from River. "River is sorry for her ghastly behavior and poking around where she shouldn't have."

River hopped up from her bed and pushed Derek out of her room. "You mustn't see the girl while she freshens up and changes."

The loud click of the lock after the door banged shut let Derek know River meant business.

"The girl will hurry. Meet her at the airlock in fifteen minutes. Please let Zoe' know you are escorting the girl for an evening stroll."

Without waiting, Derek left to do as he was told, pausing for a brief moment in the common area to wonder how his quiet evening alone had turned into a walk with a deadly psychic.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Firefly, Serenity, or TSCC._

Jayne was not one to talk much and Sarah found she didn't mind. So far the evening had been enjoyable. To Sarah's surprise, she enjoyed the eternally optimistic Kaylee's company, the little mechanic's personality being such a contrast to her own, darker view of the universe.

When relaxed, Simon was entertaining and knowledgeable about a far ranging variety of topics. Even more surprising was Jayne's common sense wisdom based on his travels throughout the fringe planets on the Rim. Sarah realized there might be more to the rough edged man than she, or any of the crew, gave him credit for.

With the departure of Simon and Kaylee to join John and Cameron to see a film, Jayne had tensed up again, falling silent now that it was just the two of them. Despite the big man's outward display of dislike for Simon's dress and manners, Sarah realized Jayne trusted the doctor in matters other than the medical care of the crew.

Curiosity was getting the better of the Connor matriarch. Jayne had yet to inform her how he planned for them to spend the rest of their evening together.

"Jayne, I appreciate the planning you've put into our outing, but, if you don't mind, may I ask where you're taking me?"

"It's a surprise. I hope you'll like it."

Realizing that was all the answer she was going to get, Sarah decided to let Jayne know how she felt about being kept in the dark as to their destination. She let go of his arm and moved away from Jayne, putting some space between the brooding, silent escort and herself.

Noticing Sarah's reaction, Jayne frowned, uncertain of what to do. Deciding it was better to maintain their destiny a secret and establish right away with Sarah that pouting was not a strategy he'd give in to, usually, Jayne remained silent.

After another block's walk, Jayne stopped and pointed at a shop across the street. "It's where I get everything. It's my favorite store in the 'verse. Even has a shootin' range, which was why I was glad to see you carryin' tonight. I ain't never brought anyone from _Serenity_ here before," Jayne added, hoping Sarah would be impressed.

Boudreaux's Gun Emporium was a large retail operation in a nicer part of town. Well lit, numerous customers could be seen inside. "A shooting range?" Sarah grinned at Jayne. "I'm a better shot than you," she challenged.

"No way, a woman's better at shootin' than me." Jayne paused, thinking for a moment. "'Cept Moonbrain. But she don't count. Cameron don't count neither on account of the computer she's got in her brain."

"Loser buys the winner shots," Sarah challenged, raising the stakes higher.

"You'll be buyin' me a beer then, cuz I promised no hard liquor and I keep my word, less of course Mal say's the double cross is in, or its an Alliance bum."

Taking Jayne's arm again, Sarah let him guide her across the street, amused at how Jayne could stare down anyone or any vehicle, forcing them to stop and wait for them to finish crossing the busy street.

Remembering Simon's insistence he use proper manners, Jayne shoved the door open and then held it while Sarah went in first.

"Boudreaux!" Jayne shouted.

"Mr. Cobb!" Hurrying from behind the counter, abandoning the customer looking at pistols on display in a case, Boudreaux rushed to meet them. Dressed in an old fashioned, Wild West styled suit, complete with gold watch and chain, the bald headed, middle aged proprietor was grinning from ear to ear.

"Jayne, I have something special. I set it aside until you could see it first before I let anyone else have an opportunity to buy it."

Ignoring Boudreaux's obvious sales pitch, Jayne cleared his throat.

"This here is my lady friend, Sarah Connor. Took her for a bite to eat and now we're here to window shop, maybe buy a few things. Then blow off some steam on the gun range."

Noticing Sarah for the first time, and taking in the fact she was carrying, Boudreaux promptly switched sales tactics.

"Miss Connor, I am so pleased to meet you. Jayne is one of my best customers. He has a fine eye for superior weaponry. I see you are carrying a Glock. That's a wonderful museum piece you have. Are you interested in antique weapons?"

Sarah's response delighted Jayne. In one fluid motion, Sarah drew, thumbed the safety off her weapon, and aimed. "There's one in the chamber already," she said evenly. "This is my personal Glock. My future daughter-in-law would already have put three center-mass in you for a comment like that. Museum piece," Sarah muttered in disgust. "I'll have you know this is my personal side arm."

Not missing a beat, Boudreaux directed his gaze at Sarah's sidearm. "I've never seen a Glock in such good condition. It's an excellent weapon. May I ask who your dealer is? I could move an almost unlimited number out here on the rim. Assuming of course, they are the same immaculate quality as your own."

Jayne chuckled as Sarah holstered her weapon. "He's good, Sarah. Knows how to deal with mercenaries, criminals, cops, or collectors."

"You take weapons in trade?" Sarah asked, her interest piqued by Boudreaux's obvious expertise.

"If you have more weapons from Earth That Was. I will be happy to do business with you."

"I have some AK-47's I want to unload. They are not my families preferred assault weapon. I also have two damaged HK Mk-5's I'd like to trade, you can use them to part out to repair other Mk-5s."

Boudreaux's face lit up like the neon sign on the front of his business. "Did you say AK-47s? My dear, new best friend Sarah, come this way. I have some lovely side arms I can customize for you, pick any shade of grip you like. It's on the house. Oh, and we'll have to look at something for your son's young lady as well."

Proud Sarah had impressed his friend, Jayne moved away to look at some tactical gear while Boudreaux started his sales pitch for pistols similar to Betty and Mal's preferred pistol. Jayne grinned when Sarah tossed the first weapon offered up to her back on the black velvet on the display case, informing Boudreaux not to insult her again with such a piece of junk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aren't they cute," Kaylee whispered.

"I'm trying to watch the film," Simon whispered back. "Besides, it's rude to talk during the cinema."

"This movie's dumb," Kaylee answered. "Ain't they just cute though," she continued, watching Cameron stare at the film while John fiddled with a small device he'd brought, reading it. "They belong together."

Giving up on shushing Kaylee until he acknowledged the cuteness of John and Cameron, Simon glanced over at the pair sitting to his right. Cameron was clearly focused on the film, watching intently while holding John's hand and leaning against his shoulder.

Obviously as bored as Kaylee, John was busy reading, letting Cameron enjoy the movie.

"Yes, I would say they know how to spend time together, even when one is disinterested in what the other obviously wants to enjoy."

"You're no fun," Kaylee answered, pulling away from Simon. "You shoulda asked me if I wanted to see a neo-classical Isian romance film. I thought it was going to be a love story, not some artsy fartsy film. We could have seen an action film, with cute guys and lots of explosions where the bad guys get killed in the end."

"That's all we ever see," Simon protested. "I wanted to broaden your cultural horizons. So we could discuss the film's metaphor and imagery later."

"We could talk about how realistic the explosions were in the action film later," Kaylee snapped back.

"Hey! You two! Shut up! Some of us are trying to watch the movie!"

Simon just sighed and covered his face with his palm.

"Are you talkin' to me?" Kaylee shouted back. "Cuz if you is, you need to mind your own business. I'm havin' a polite disagreement with my boyfriend! Now butt out!"

Kaylee's outburst irritated the date of the man who'd yelled at her and Simon. Feeling the need to enter the fray, the woman shouted back.

"Shut up you little hussy! Nobody talks to my man like that!"

"Simon!" Now truly irritated, Kaylee turned to face the offending couple. "Did you hear what she said to me? Do something!"

"I was just starting to enjoy the film, too," he muttered. He turned to face the hostile couple.

"I apologize if we offended you. We will refrain from talking any further during the film. Please, forgive us."

Simon turned around, hoping the couple would be mollified so he could avoid further conflict.

"That's all you're going to do? Fine, I'll handle this myself." Kaylee picked up her nearly full drink and hurled it at the woman, scoring a direct hit.

John sighed, closing the book on his device, and nudged Cameron. "Do not, repeat, do not, terminate anyone. Inflict no injuries that could possibly reveal your true abilities, and please, don't let anyone get a good look at your face."

Cameron frowned at the woman and her date. "It's a good thing I disabled the CCTV cameras when we entered. I was enjoying this film. I was looking forward to discussing the imagery with Simon later at dinner."

As Cameron left her seat to deal with the situation, John tapped Simon. "Let's go. We need to get a head start. Cameron will handle this. She'll bring Kaylee."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking with River had been an interesting experience. She'd changed back into her blue jeans but wore one of her own tops and a sweater, creating a different look than Cameron's. With her hair pulled up and tucked into a floppy, wide brimmed hat, River looked cute.

The degree of River's attractiveness and its effect on him surprised Derek. It occurred to him he'd not allowed himself to notice River because of Allison and Cameron. The reader serving as another reminder of painful events of his life.

Listening to her deeply insightful and well informed banter about anything River saw that struck her fancy, as well as the childlike delight she took in simple things, Derek felt a bit of regret for not noticing how different the little reader was from either Allison or Cameron.

As their walk continued, Derek realized the difference was more between Allison and River than Cameron and River. Cameron's brain might be a computer, but she was an intellectual match for River. Tin Miss also had the same childlike interest in things at times, causing her Terminator personality to kick in as Cameron locked on and focused to the exclusion of anything else.

River was a beautiful woman, full of life, and easy to be with. The fact she was a walking riddle piqued his interest. Jayne had told him to be careful around River. She was a deadly, Alliance trained, psychic assassin. "River might be purty, but she'll cut you in the blink of an eye. Believe me. I got the scar to prove it. Treat her right, too. Moonbrain is special crew. Wouldn't want to have to kill you."

A priceless, broken china doll was a better description. Derek wondered what kind of young woman River might have been had she not suffered at the hands of the Alliance. He felt the same anger over River 's lot in life as he did at the injustice of Skynet's interference in his own.

River's soft voice interrupted Derek's thoughts as much as the touch of her soft hand slipping into his own rough calloused hand.

"Has John's uncle ever had an Ice Planet?"

"No, I haven't been to an ice planet yet." Derek answered.

He felt a warm sensation tingle through his skin as River tilted her head and looked at him with her big brown eyes. "No, silly man. You eat Ice Planets. Yummy treat."

"Oh, thanks for explaining," Derek said, sending River into a fit of giggles.

"You sounded like Cameron. _Thanks for explaining!_ The girl wants an Ice Planet. Will the strong soldier buy her one? Then the couple should return to _Serenity_ and check on Zoe'."

Reaching for his pocket for some money, Derek smiled at River, happy to buy the frozen confection for the young woman.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mal, look!"

Mal reached for his pistol as he scanned the surrounding area for any sign of danger.

"No, Mal. You don't need to shoot anyone," Inara informed him. "There's River and Derek. He bought her an Ice Planet."

Removing his hand from the grip of his pistol, Mal watched his little Albatross as she waved her Ice Planet about, unable to take a bite as it dangled to and fro from its stick.

"You'd reckon her bein' a genius and all, lil' Albatross could figure out how to eat a simple thing like an Ice Planet."

"Oh, that's cute," Inara whispered, slipping closer to the Captain, allowing her own hand to slip down from his elbow to grasp the Captain's.

"Derek's holding River's hand."

"Is he now," Mal said, suddenly taking more interest. "I reckon we better follow them. See what Sarah's gun's intentions are."

Inara nudged Mal, pleased he'd not pulled his hand away. "Derek knows to treat River like a lady. If he doesn't Derek will have a lot of people to answer to, one of which even scares him."

"Well, I'd hope he knows to be afraid of what I'll do to him," Mal answered.

The polite laughter from Inara was not the response he'd anticipated. "What?"

"I think the only person who physically frightens Derek is Cameron," the beautiful Companion teased.

Appalled, Mal's mouth dropped. As he sputtered, Inara touched her index finger to his lips. "Shhhhh. Be happy for River. She's so lonely in some ways. Finding Cameron has been a blessing for her. She has someone as smart as her to interact with, someone who is as socially awkward."

"But Derek's a man. A grown man."

"So I've noticed, Mal. So has River. The Captain's Lil' Albatross is a young woman now."


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Firefly, Serenity, or TSCC._

Turning the corner, Sarah spotted the _Serenity_ in the distance. Her stomach flip flopped as the evening with Jayne drew to a close. Feeling every bit like a schoolgirl on her first date, Sarah was faced with the inevitable awkward moment at the end of a first date. Making matters worse was the fact she lived in the same domicile as her date.

Her evening with Jayne had been fun. Sarah appreciated the effort he'd made to be on good behavior. Going to a gun shop and firing range was hardly any woman's idea of a romantic first date. Jayne's choice of activity told Sarah more than she'd wanted to know about the man.

Jayne had taken Sarah to a place important to him. A place he had never shared with anyone else on board _Serenity_. Jayne had even signed a note obligating him to pay for the items Sarah had traded for if she did not return the following day to complete the trade.

Given Sarah trusted so few people, that one act had frightened her more than anything else. Actions speak louder than words in Sarah's world. In one evening, Jayne had done his best to act like a gentleman, shared his special place with Sarah, demonstrated his trust in her integrity, and let her win in the final rounds of their shooting competition.

The man had done everything within his limited range of demonstrating his emotions the extent of his interest in Sarah. He'd been protective but not overbearing. Possessive without making Sarah feel uncomfortable. Even more telling, for a man proud of his whoring, Jayne had refrained from any behavior that even Simon would consider crass.

All of it, taken as a whole, suddenly frightened Sarah.

Jayne stopped at the ramp and without warning, kissed Sarah on the cheek.

"You was more fun tonight than a month's worth of whorin' with the best whores I know Miss Sarah. I know you said you'd need time to consider whether or not to let me call on you regular like, so don't worry none about how long it takes you to make up your mind." Jayne paused, looking Sarah directly in the eyes, holding her with surprising gentleness, one hand on each of her shoulders.

Sensing Sarah had nothing to say, he spoke again. "I've declared my intentions and made promises. I won't be whorin' none till you let me know your decision. That, and I'll do my level best to keep them other promises, the ones about cussin', drinkin', and such. Now, I got to check things around _Serenity_ so once everyone's back we can lock up for the night. You kin go right ahead to your bunk and don't worry none."

Stunned, Sarah watched Jayne as he vanished into the shadows to prowl about the ship until he was satisfied all was secure. Ever so lightly, Sarah touched her fingertips to the still warm spot on her cheek. Confused by unchecked emotions, the Connor matriarch walked up the ramp and made her way to her bunk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evenly spaced footsteps alerted River of Cameron's approach. As the door to their shared quarters opened, River swung her feet over the edge of her bed and waited for Cameron to shut the door.

Ready to burst with excitement, River blurted out, "You must tell me everything."

Cameron tilted her head in response, processing to determine precisely how to inform River of the evening's events.

"A Riley type made eyes at John at the restaurant."

"Bitch whore! Did Twin terminate her?"

"No. John would not permit it. I rendered the Riley type unconscious and left her in the filthiest bathroom stall in the women's restroom."

"Wise tactical decision. Was the film entertaining or a horrible bore? Wait, let the girl guess, Simon picked the film, so it was boring."

"I thought it was interesting and made good use of imagery and the use of metaphors was intriguing."

"Twin liked one of the films Simon picked?" River shook her head in surprise.

"I like to learn about human cultural experiences, especially films. My favorite are classic film noir movies made decades before Judgment Day."

"Anything fun happen?"

"Kaylee started a fight, requiring John and Simon to depart earlier than planned. If Simon had listened to John's instructions and allowed me to handle the matter, he would not have received a black eye."

River squealed in delight at the news. "Is Kaylee okay? John?"

"Yes. Kaylee will have two or three bruises but is fine otherwise. I fully understand now why you think Simon is a boob. I was forced to disobey John and inflict injuries on the opposing combatants of a more serious nature than if I alone had handled the conflict."

"The girl is so sorry, Cameron. Simon requires so much managing and the girl just can't be there all the time."

River hugged Cameron, much to the surprise of the terminatress, who finally embraced River gently.

Unable to hold her own good news inside any longer, River climbed up on her bed and pulled her knees to her chest, carefully arranging her nightgown over her legs.

"Derek bought me a Frozen Planet! He even held the girl's hand while we walked!"

"You must start from the beginning. Tell me everything from when John and I left until you said goodnight to Derek!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You shoulda listened to John."

"I couldn't leave you alone to defend yourself against that horrible woman," Simon protested. "Ouch." Simon gently took the bag of ice from Kaylee and with care, placed it against his rapidly swelling eye.

"It's okay, Simon. If you go and get yourself hurt, who's gonna take care of the crew? You know you ain't worth nothin' in a fight. Besides, Cameron whupped 'em both. If you'd not been in the way, she wouldn't have had to break that fella's arm like she did. The Captain is gonna be plum mad at you when he finds out. Your job is to fix arms, not break 'em."

"But Jayne would never have allowed you to engage in fisticuffs if he'd taken you to the movie."

"Oh, Simon," Kaylee cooed happily. "You want to protect me! That's shiny, Sweetie, but don't go tryin' to be somethin' you ain't. Of course Jayne would of handled it. That's Jayne's job, it's what he's good at. You're good at patchin' Jayne up, takin' care of the rest of us and other people. Who would deliver Zoe's baby if you'd gone and got yourself killed?"

"I can't believe I'm admitting this, but you're right, Kaylee. Jayne certainly has many positive attributes I normally don't give him credit for. Particularly when it comes to his ability to protect crewmembers." Simon grimaced as he sat the bag of ice down. "It was just too much for me. After spending dinner with that mound of muscle and then watching Cameron prepare to dispatch those horrible people, I simply felt emasculated. Please don't tell anyone, Kaylee. I feel embarrassed enough."

"You're so cute when you tell the truth," Kaylee whispered to Simon, kissing him gently. Kaylee smiled at Simon affectionately and then amended her earlier statement. "Except that is when it comes to things doin' with women folk. You might just want to not say anything."

Desperate to change the subject, Simon moved on to a topic he knew would sidetrack Kaylee.

"I wonder if Sarah had a pleasant evening?"

"I'm sure she did. There weren't any gunfire or screams when she got back. I saw her slip down in her bunk all-quiet like. No Jayne in sight."

"Maybe Sarah hid the body," Simon joked.

"Simon! That's just mean. Jayne's crew. Don't say things like that."

Ignoring Kaylee, Simon suddenly stood up. "River! I haven't checked on River."

Irritated with Simon, Kaylee frowned at her boyfriend. "Ain't gonna be no sexin' if you go check on your sister."

"But Kaylee, she was here alone with Derek. I don't know much about him. Suppose he tried something with River?"

"If Derek did, and he's alive, then it's okay," Kaylee snapped back.

"How can you say that," Simon protested.

Buttoning the top button of her blouse, Kaylee stood to leave the infirmary. "If he's alive, then it's because River wanted Derek to try something. If she didn't, I imagine she's already disposed of the body."

Simon stumbled as Kaylee brushed by him to leave.

"You've managed to put me off my mood," Kaylee informed the doctor from the clinic door. "In fact, I think I won't be in the mood for sexin' for quite some time."

A loud bang reverberated down the passageway as Kaylee slammed the door to the clinic. It took a few seconds for Simon to stop his mouth from opening and closing like that of a fish out of water.

"I've done it again," he said aloud in frustration.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom, come on. It's me, John. Let me in."

"Go away, John."

"Mom, don't make me get Cameron. She's having girl time with River and I'd prefer not to deal with that. I just want to chat for a few minutes."

The threat of Cameron was enough for Sarah to give in. If John went to the trouble of fetching Tin Miss, she'd be through the door to Sarah's bunk in seconds. She unlocked the door and flopped back onto her bed to watch her son climb down the rungs of the ladder.

John pulled over a box and took a seat.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Did you have a nice evening?"

"I don't want to talk about it. It's really none of your business, John."

"You're my mother. We live on a ship that happens to also be the home of the man who took you on a date. It's my business. Is it wrong for a son to want his mother to have a little fun?"

"You want me to have fun?" Sarah asked, surprised.

"A little. Not too much. Preferably without the consumption of large amounts of alcohol involved, fisticuffs, or gunplay. Sex is out of the question. I'd be brain damaged permanently if I found out about that."

The look on John's face at the mention of sex made Sarah laugh.

"Jayne was a perfect gentleman. I was surprised at how well he behaved."

"So, he kept his hands to himself?"

"Except for when he kissed me goodnight," Sarah admitted. "Don't worry, John. He was sweet about it, nothing gross you need to worry about."

"I see." John looked at his mother thoughtfully for a moment. "Are you going to go on another date with Jayne?"

Sarah answered before she could stop the words from leaving her mouth. "I don't know, John. He frightens me."

Alarmed, John sat up straight. "Do I need to have Cameron keep an eye on Jayne?"

"No, no. Nothing like that," Sarah said quickly. "John, he took me to the gun shop he buys all of his weapons and gear from. Then we shot at the firing range for a while. Jayne even managed to be civil at dinner and not upset Simon."

"Why would that frighten you, mom?"

"John, Jayne really likes me. Really likes me. Jayne shared things with me through his actions he hasn't shared with anyone else on _Serenity_."

John laughed at his mother. "Sarah Connor is scared like a little girl. Who would have thought that would happen over one date."

Irritated, Sarah threw her portable alarm clock at John who ducked at the last second, allowing the battered, worn device to crash into the wall.

"Mom, Skynet is not a threat. We haven't seen a single Terminator. You can have a life. It's okay with me. Seriously. Jayne's pretty rough around the edges, but if he treats you right and you want to be with him, go for it."

"I just can't," Sarah answered, tears running from her eyes. "I don't know how."

"Learn. I doubt Jayne has a clue either." John stood to leave, pausing at the rungs of the ladder. "Mom, I have Cameron. She's more than just my protector. You know that. We're not going anywhere. Let your guard down a little. Give Jayne a chance."

"John, it's…"

"Mom. Enough. I'm a grown man. You taught me to take care of myself. I have Cameron. She's my best friend and soul mate, not just my protector. You deserve a chance to find someone. Just so you know, if Jayne asks me again, I'm giving him the go ahead."

Sarah watched John's feet disappear as the vanished up the ladder before she could object further.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Firefly, Serenity, or TSCC_.

Mal cautiously opened one eye and peeked around. Slowly he reached for his head and felt it. No pain. No pounding headache and certainly no need to run to the head and retching his guts up.

The lack of a hangover frightened the Captain. He'd blacked out in a drunken stupor before and awakened not knowing where he was or how he got there. Without the telltale signs of a bender, Mal was at a loss to determine where he was.

It was nice, wherever it was. Silk sheets, such as a manly man would not sleep on. Except at a whorehouse, it occurred to Mal. But he'd not seen hide nor hair of Jayne since early in the evening and it wasn't likely Mal would've gone to such an establishment sober and without the company of his mercenary.

A soft feminine murmur and the smell of tea were the next clues Mal's senses detected. With even more caution than he'd used to examine his skull, Mal ran his hand beneath the silk covering and patted his body, looking for possible wounds. Finding none, Mal discovered he was still fully dressed. By concentrating he was able to discern he wasn't wearing his boots or gun belt.

Fear finally took ahold of the Captain, causing him to sit upright. One, single bright light glared directly into his eyes, causing Mal to slap his hand over his face before he could figure out where he was.

"Mal, go back to sleep. You kept me up too late last night with all of your stories."

Fully awake and having deduced his location, Mal leapt from Inara's bed and frantically began the search for his boots.

A sleepy Inara sat up, the companion's hair still curled perfectly about her face and shoulders, and blinked in order to focus.

"What is wrong with you Malcolm Reynolds? You look like you've seen a Reaver."

"Inara. Sorry to have interrupted your sleep. I, uh, I've got Captain things to do."

Inara leaned back seductively on her bed, a broad smile on her face.

"You're worried what the crew will think."

"Uh, no. Well, no. You and I have made it quite clear the policy about servicing crew and I'm part of the crew. So no servicin' was done. There."

"Captain Tightpant's hair is mussed. His shirttail is out and one Malcolm Reynolds can't find his boots or pistol. How are you going to explain that?"

Mal's baffled expression was more than Inara could take. Other's laughing at his discomfort was not a thing Mal found to be to his liking.

Inara finally stopped laughing and pulled the silk sheet up to cover herself. "You don't know what's bothering you Malcolm Reynolds."

"Course I do," Mal stammered.

"Tell me then," Inara insisted.

"Would prefer not to."

"Because, silly, stubborn man, you don't know what it is that has you frightened so."

"Well just tell me then, since you seem to know," Mal snapped, raising his voice in frustration.

Inara's response was to scowl and pull her silk sheet even higher, tucking it under her chin.

"Not if you're going to yell at me."

"Fine. I'll take my leave then. If and when you should find my possessions, please be discrete when you return them."

"You're afraid you slept with me," Inara blurted out.

"What? I'm afraid I what?"

"Afraid you sexed me, as Jayne would put it. Do you understand now?"

"I reckon I would remember that," Mal mumbled, looking about for his boots.

"Well, you didn't. You were a perfect gentleman, other than you kept me up far too late. You were telling me one a story about your criminal misadventures and you drifted off to sleep. You were so cute I hadn't the heart to wake you up and make you leave."

Inara sat up, allowing the sheet to fall down, revealing the sheer, silk nightgown she'd donned sometime while Mal had slept. Mal took one look and blushed a deep red. Looking away, he spotted his boots and grabbed them, along with his gun belt and pistol.

"I best be goin' Inara. I do recall we had a pleasant evening and I would prefer to keep that memory unsullied."

As the shuttle door closed a red, square satin pillow hit it dead center.

"I hate you Malcolm Reynolds," a frustrated Inara shouted at the closed door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe' moved slowly from the galley to the table and eased into her seat. Having made breakfast and served it, the First Officer just wanted to sit. Eating was the last thing she had on her mind.

Seated to Zoe's left were Inara and then the Captain. Jayne was busy eating and making his usual noises while doing so. On Zoe's right was Simon who sat staring at the bowl of steaming, hot mush. The normally cheerful Kaylee looked anything but and had pushed her bowl of mush away from her.

Derek ate in silence, keeping his eyes glued to his bowl. Across from him sat an equally quiet Sarah who neither ate nor spoke, but maintained a Terminator like stare at her breakfast.

Footsteps in the passageway alerted the silent bunch that the last of the stragglers were arriving. John arrived first, dressed and his hair combed neatly. Cameron followed, displaying her usual emotionally neutral expression. Skipping into the common area was a clearly cheerful River, adorned in the blue dress similar to the one she'd picked out for Cameron.

Without a word, River slipped into her seat between Cameron and Derek and slyly slipped her hand into Derek's. She picked scooped up a spoonful of hot mush, blew on it to cool it, and shoveled into her mouth.

Unable to avoid taunting his uncle, John grinned and spoke. "Might want to be careful Derek. River's been known to dump the contents of a bowl on a person's head."

Jayne guffawed at John's comment and Kaylee giggled. Simon found himself grinning, happy River's hateful glare was aimed at John and not him. Sarah found it necessary to cover her mouth and Cameron squeezed John's hand beneath the table till he cried out in pain.

"Watch it, Cameron. Everyone knows I'm just kidding. Sort of."

"It was a bit humorous, if I do say so myself," Mal finally said, relieved the silence had been broken.

"Well, I kind of deserved it," Derek admitted to his surprise.

River leaned against his shoulder for a brief second, a cute smile on her face. "The girl behaved foolishly. The nice soldier explained, even bought the girl an Ice Planet."

"Bet you still ain't figured out how to eat one yet, have you genius," Jayne chuckled.

River stuck her tongue out at the mercenary and sat up, letting go of Derek's hand. Filling her spoon with the hot mush, River used her now free hand to pull the spoon back like a catapult while holding the other end. Before Jayne could duck, River had launched her attack and scored a direct hit on the big man's chest and face.

"See! See, Derek! I warned you what could happen if you don't keep an eye on Moonbrain! Lil' Crazy is too quick sometimes fer a man to defend himself!"

"Apeman Jayne had it coming! Said mean things to the girl!"

"Enough!" Mal shouted, striking the table with his fist. Unable to control himself, Mal started laughing after a few seconds.

"I'm sorry Jayne, but the hilarity of it is just too much."

"Moonbrain, take a shot at the Captain," Jayne ordered.

Before Mal could react, River had scored another direct hit, this time right on the Captain's nose. Inara jumped up and ran from the table, pleading with River not to target her in the silk gown she wore. Zoe' stood and slowly walked away, sadly wishing her Wash was there to join in the food fight that was about to start.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Everyone got their foolishness out of their systems?"

Mal looked around the table, relieved to see his crew assembled and in clean clothes. In his best captainy voice he spoke firmly.

"We got business to attend to today. Badger has a job for us."

Mal raised his hand to ward off any complaints. "I know it's gettin' a bit tiresome what with all the double crosses we seem to get with Badger's jobs, but this one has the potential to pay nicely. If it does, I'm promisin' right here, front of everyone to spend my cut on repairs for _Serenity_. Seems we've got no real choice bout the matter."

Kaylee beamed and winked at Cameron. Happy at the prospect of finally being able to make some critical repairs before disaster struck.

"To make sure Badger deals straight with us, I'll be goin' with just Cameron and River."

Cheeks flushing red, Simon objected. "That is out of the question, Captain."

"Simon, hush." River said dismissively. "Cameron broke several bones of the poor little man with a funny hat the last time she visited him. The not so ferocious animal is also aware the girl is a reader. How else would the double cross have been in on the bank job? Logic suggests the presence of the metal assassin and the psychic assassin would have a positive effect on the negotiations."

"River, you can't possibly think…"

"Simon, you're a boob."

"Now that we've settled that," Mal continued. "Jayne, we need to restock on ammo."

"Got it Capt'n. Had to head that way today anyhow. Could Sarah go with me?"

Mal looked at the pair. Jayne's expression hopeful and Sarah's doubtful. "I reckon so. Kaylee, you be workin' up a list of what we need and prioritizin' everything."

"Simon, you keep an eye on Zoe. Derek, you and John walk a perimeter around Serenity. Don't be obvious and see what you can spot. I'm tired of double crosses and ambushes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trip to Boudreaux's gun emporium went quickly in _Serenity's_ mule. Quick in actual time passed. To the mule's two occupants, the trip seemed to take forever. Jayne parked in front of the gun shop, turned the engine off, and set the lock.

"Miss Sarah, have I done somethin' wrong?"

Letting a heavy sigh escape, Sarah looked at Jayne. There was no getting around the conversation she'd been hoping to avoid now.

"No, Jayne. You haven't. I had a good time last night. You were a perfect gentleman the entire evening. I even appreciate the fact you let me win our shooting competition. In fact, Jayne, that's part of the problem."

"What? Cuz I let you win? If that's all it is, you're wearing your piece. We can go and shoot again and I won't let you win this time."

With a heavy heart, Sarah reached out and touched Jayne softly. "I don't even know how to begin to explain this. Were to start or even what to tell you. I just need you to give me some space and some time."

Jayne's expression turned from concern to one of determination.

"I can do that, Miss Sarah. I'm stubborn, you ask anyone. You need some time to sort what ever it is, I'll make sure you get that time."

Relieved Jayne had not pressed her for an explanation; Sarah punched him lightly on his shoulder. He grinned and hit Sarah back, harder.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer for a rematch," Sarah snapped, rubbing her shoulder. "Just as soon as we're done conducting our business."


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Firefly, Serenity, or TSCC_.

Bystanders and passersby on the street couldn't help but stop and look at the two beautiful young women dressed in nearly identical blue dresses. With their long brown hair flowing in the wind behind them, the brown-eyed girls walked one on each side of a rugged looking man, wearing tight pants, suspenders, and a long brown coat. One of the young women walked with the military precision of a long time soldier. The other glided along with the grace of a ballet dancer. Only their black boots differed in appearance.

Squinting from the sun's glare, Mal voiced his concern over the modification to his plan. "Are you sure this is going to work?" His question was met with simultaneous eye rolls from his female bodyguards. "Derek is not the shot I am, or even Jayne for that matter," Cameron answered. "He is armed with my Barrett .50 caliber. Under normal conditions he will make the shot three out of five times."

"It's not the three times Derek makes the shot that concerns me," Mal stated as calmly as he could. "It's the two times he misses."

"The girl's love interest is not taking the shot under normal conditions. Twin's love interest is with him. The shot will be taken with modified technology commonly used by militaries before Judgment Day on Earth That Was. Derek will make the shot," River stated, shooting a dirty look at Mal, effectively ending the discussion.

As the trio approached the place of business of the criminal known as Badger, armed thugs began to appear, watching. Ignoring Badger's henchmen, Mal steered Cameron and River towards the table of a street side café where the gang leader sat, wearing his trademark Bowler. Mal sat down in the seat opposite Badger with River and Cameron flanking him.

Cameron scanned the area, using all of her sensors to pinpoint each threat and establish target priority. With eyes closed, River opened her mind and sought out threats and the devious schemes being shouted from their warped minds.

"Badger."

"Captain Reynolds."

"You look surprised to see me."

"Not at all. Heard you ran into a bit of trouble, but of course, I see you came out of it fine as usual."

Mal tossed an envelope on the table. "Your finder's fee, minus expenses."

Badger's greed overwhelmed his common sense and the small time crook grabbed the envelope and hurriedly counted the contents.

"You've shorted me by 90%!"

As the gang leader started to raise his right hand as a signal, Mal saw a tiny red light brush the top of Badger's Bowler. The hat flew off the crook's head and the glass of the window behind exploded as the loud crack of the shot finally reached them.

"I wouldn't move again if I were you," Mal warned.

"Your hat was removed from your head by a subsonic .50 caliber jacketed round. The sharpshooter is 1.5 kilometers away. You will be dead long before your men locate our team." Cameron smiled at the terrified Badger. "My suggestion of breaking more of your bones was overruled. At least the weapon being used is mine."

"Call your dogs off, little man of no interest." River said using a faux accent. "I'm bored, Captain. Unless this petty thief signals a stand down, Twin and I will have to take matters into our own hands."

"Hear that Badger. My girls are bored. Itchin' for a tussle. Now, I could sit here and enjoy the pleasant weather and make conversation with you and let the girls handle matters. But that would be bad for your business and our relationship. So do as River says. Call your dogs off."

"Stand down," Badger shouted. "I've got everything well in hand." He smiled at Mal, displaying his stained, crooked teeth.

"Now about this shortage in my finders fee…"

"There is no shortage. You sent me and mine into a trap, and to think I thought we were friends, Badger. They say actions speak louder than words and truthfully, I'm a bit tired of your actions. So your finders fee was reduced appropriately."

"You cheated me," Badger growled back.

"If it were up to my crew, you'd have gotten a bullet through your skull instead of through your hat. Think about that for a bit, Badger."

"It weren't my fault, not one bit, that you and yours were ambushed," Badger petulantly grumbled.

"Not true, little man of no interest," River growled back. "Many were the signs the double cross was in. The girl heard the shouting after the shooting started. So many greedy minds talking all at once, so hard for the girl to think."

"Captain Reynolds, are you going to let this lass here talk about me in this manner?"

"It's either that, or I let Cameron test your bone density. She was plum beside herself this morning when I said no bone breaking. Weren't a pretty sight, Badger."

As he rubbed his still tender wrist and forearm, Badger scowled at Cameron, causing River to giggle. "Oh, silly little animal. Thinking those kinds of thoughts about my Twin will only cause the very bones you wish to protect to be snapped like twigs."

Still staring at Cameron and trying to ignore River, Badger mumbled just loud enough and clear enough for Mal to hear him.

"You want the job I mentioned or not?"

"Believe I do, Badger. I believe I do."

Badger withdrew a packet from his coat pocket and tossed it on the table, still glaring at Cameron.

"I would say 60/40 split, me 60, you 40, but given the difficulties you had on the last job, I'm willing to go 50/50."

Cameron tilted her head to the side and focused her intense gaze on Badger, causing the anxious man to begin sweating.

"This job is going to be 80/20, us, and expenses come out of your 20. You'll get a fully documented expense report."

"Have you lost your mind Reynolds," Badger yelled, nearly coming out of his seat.

"No. But I'm tired of things going wrong on jobs I do for you. Either I get paid more to assume the risk, or you see to it things go they way you promised so expenses are low."

"You'll regret this," Badger threatened.

"Not likely. Move from that spot, talk to anyone, or signal anyone, and your head is going to explode like a pumpkin somebody dropped from a height. Won't be pretty."

Mal stood, smiled, and nodded to Badger.

"That's a copper jacketed, .50 caliber, hand loaded round," Cameron added, further stressing the petty thief.

"Kill shot from 1.5 kilometers," River added, smiling. "Dead before the sound reaches you, little man of no interest to anyone."

"We'll be seeing you when the job is done," Mal said. "Let's go ladies. I do believe our affairs here are done."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inara and Jayne looked up at the sound of five sets of footsteps approaching through the passageway leading to the common area.

"Well, we got us a job or not?"

"Jayne, I believe we got us a job. John has the details and will work on the plan while we're in the black. Everybody on board?"

"Yup. Doc's in the infirmary. Sarah's with Zoe' and Kaylee is holed up in the engine room."

"Anything suspicious while we were gone?"

"No. But I'd let Cameron have a look before we break atmo. She's got them scanner things built into her eyes, can see things people can't, and things Moonbrain can't read once the person's gone."

"Cameron, you go with Jayne. Give _Serenity_ a good once over. River, you too, see if you can hear any ugly thoughts bein' conjured about my boat. John, get busy. If we need to pick anything up, I want to do it long afore we arrive."

Mal watched as the crew departed to carry out their tasks.

"Were is Derek?" Inara inquired politely.

"In his bunk. He and Cameron got into it on the way back. Then River had a bit of an episode, seein' those two go at it was a mite upsettin' for her. Seem's lil' Albatross needs calm between those two. Helps her mind settle. So Derek just clammed up and went to his bunk soon as we got onboard."

"You know there is history between Cameron and Derek."

"I reckon so. Derek looked ready to hit River's twin and Cameron looked ready to do any number of painful things to him. John got on both of 'em pretty good after River pitched a fit."

"River seemed calm enough," Inara noted. "Are you sure she's okay?"

"Calmed right down as soon as they stopped bickering. Course, River can't read Cameron, which is probably for the best. Derek seems to understand he needs to control what he's thinkin' around River."

Mal watched Inara smile and shake her head.

"Am I missing something?"

"I would think so."

Not wanting to start a fight, Mal sighed and folded his arms. "Since you evidently know something I don't and I really don't want to fight, please tell me."

"River does need those two to get along so her mind can have balance. So she pitched a fit."

"I'm not seein' your point."

The Companion gave Mal one of her best smiles as she blinked several times while tilting her head. "River wasn't that upset. She was simply making a point. Once she got her way, River was happy."

Mal considered Inara's suggestion. "River's manipulatin' her Twin and Derek?"

"Yes, but not for anything nefarious. I wouldn't be surprised if River put Cameron up to provoking the tiff with Derek. Cameron has told me Derek has been cruel to her in the past. Cameron alluded to there being a reason, but she wants him to work things out with her." Inara watched Mal, wondering how much of her private conversation she had a right to reveal to the Captain.

"You've probably heard Derek refer to an Allison."

"Believe so."

"Cameron and River evidently look exactly like Allison. Cameron murdered Allison, who Derek was very attached to."

"That would make a fella mistrustful, angry, and a mite bitter I reckon. Explains the hostility."

"This Skynet, the monster the Connors are so terrified of, made Cameron. Built Cameron to look exactly like this Allison. Evidently Allison was close to John, whom they refer to as Future John."

"So Cameron could get close to John and kill him?"

"Exactly. Cameron tried to obtain information from Allison that would make it easier to get to Future John. Allison refused to cooperate so Cameron killed her. Terminated her was the way Cameron put it."

"John, Future John, this is confusing."

"It certainly is, but you have to understand, the Connors had access to time travel technology. Future John is the name they use to differentiate the two Johns. Cameron was captured, reprogrammed to protect Future John, who then sent Cameron back to protect our John from Skynet sending back Terminators to kill him."

"That's wild, crazy thinkin', Inara. Science Fictiony stuff."

"Mal, we live on a space ship."

"You believe them?"

"You have another explanation for Cameron? All those ancient weapons they have that look brand new? Knowledge of things only historians know of?"

"Let's say I believe all this. How do you explain John and Cameron being so close? How do you explain Derek knowing Allison from the future and John and Cameron in the past?"

"Future John sent him back in time to help with the fight to stop Skynet being built."

"I give up," Mal said in frustration.

Inara patted Mal in sympathy. "Things changed. John was a teenage boy when he met Cameron. Not a battle hardened, cold, emotionless general."

"Would be might hard to ignore Cameron bein' a boy that age."

"Indeed. She's beautiful. Of course, they had plenty of problems. Cameron was damaged and tried to kill John."

"Tried to kill him!"

"It's also when she really developed her free will, Mal. Cameron learned she could override her base Skynet programming. Cameron could be disobedient if you will. It also happened to be when Cameron realized she loved John."

"That's a crazy thing," Mal responded, shaking his head.

"They love each other," Inara told Mal, taking his hand in hers. "We fight. Cameron tried to kill John. Is it that different?"

Mal brooded for a minute before answering. "We fight over things that matter."

"Cameron was damaged and thought she had to obey her Skynet coding. She made a choice. In doing so, Cameron learned she had free will, that she could feel." Inara looked at Mal with pleading eyes. "They were going to melt Cameron after what she did. John stood up to his family and saved her. They still had problems, but look at them now."

Mal squeezed Inara's hand gently. "Seems like I've heard mention of a Riley, blonde girl."

"River says that's why Cameron is insecure. John pushed Cameron away for a bitch whore named Riley. This Riley almost got the entire family killed. Turns out the girl was part of a conspiracy from the future Resistance to control John."

"No wonder River and Cameron are so close. It's not just because they look like twins. They're both so broken."

Inara continued her explanation of the Connor family dynamics as she understood them. "Derek's John's uncle. Cameron wants so badly to be an important part of John's family. Mal, she's very protective of Derek and Sarah, not just John. Cameron just wants to fit in and be loved. Just like River does."

"How do you know all this," Mal asked, suddenly a bit suspicious.

"Companions are good listeners," Inara answered with a smile. "That and the girls have been trying so hard to push Sarah and Jayne together, which I appreciate. They also made it very clear, if I didn't help, and Sarah set her eyes on you, the two of them would pursue that avenue."

Mal laughed. "What a tangled web those two weave."

"Mal, they're just broken individuals who want to be loved. Cameron wants John to be at peace with making her his wife, a permanent part of his family. River sees Derek as the only way she can stay on _Serenity_ and find a mate, balance as she refers to it. There is no malice in their scheming."

"Inara, you know how I feel about female scheming. Nothing good ever comes of it."

"River wants to be part of Cameron's family. That means there has to be peace between Cameron and Derek for that to happen. Sarah has to be happy, safe, and in a stable place. John has to know the only two surviving members of his family are going to be okay in this timeline. Sarah's as broken as River and Cameron."

Mal's voice quivered with anger and hurt. "What about _Serenity's_ family? I've let River and Simon make a home here. Find their way."

"That's the other part it would seem, Mal. River wants so badly for you to accept the Connors, make them part of the crew."

"So Cameron will be part of our family."

Inara nodded, wiping a tear from her eye.

"You lil' Albatross is a miracle Mal. Despite everything that's happened to her, everything she's suffered, River loves. She loves so much. So does Cameron. They just want those they love to be happy."

"What if I did make them crew?"

Inara answered without hesitation. "I would be fine with it."

"Even Sarah?"

A frown was Inara's response to Mal's question. "If Jayne can get his act together, Sarah won't be a problem. She's a strong woman, like every other woman on this boat."

"If Jayne screws things up?"

"The better woman will win. If any woman can tie Malcolm Reynolds down, it will be me."

Mal grinned at Inara. "I don't have a say in this? Sarah is a mighty fine lookin' woman. Like you say, she's strong willed. Good with a gun."

"Don't push it, Mal," Inara warned.

Footsteps warned the pair of the arrival of others.

"We found this," Jayne announced, tossing a device on the table.

"It's a tracking device," Cameron monotoned.

"We caught one of Badger's men," John added.

"Where is he?" Mal demanded.

"Cameron and River were too rough with him," Jayne explained. "Over before I could stop them."

"The annoying little man with the ugly hat plans to betray _Serenity_ and her Captain again. Turn the girl and her brother along with Twin to the Alliance. Thinks he will get a big payday and exact revenge. Angry Captain Daddy embarrassed him."

"You certain, Lil' Albatross?"

"Man was screaming while Twin dangled him in the air and squeezed his neck."

"I didn't hear no sound other than gaggin', Mal," Jayne explained. "I told 'em both to stop. Give me a knife and a bit 'o' time and I'd a gotten the truth outta him."

Annoyed, River rolled her eyes and looked at Jayne as if he was the largest idiot in the 'verse. "Screaming with his mind, Ape man."

"John, don't you have control over Cameron?"

"Captain, this was a direct threat to me, our entire family, the crew, and _Serenity_. I'm not sure it was possible."

Mal glared at Cameron. "What have you to say for yourself Tin Miss?"

"Termination was necessary. Badger cannot be allowed to threaten John's safety like this. This betrayal is worse than killing one of us. I would be disassembled and replicated. My chip and endoskeleton designs replicated and put to horrible use. River would be sent back to the Academy. The rest of my family would be tortured to learn about time travel. All of _Serenity's_ crew imprisoned, executed, and _Serenity_ herself cut up for scrap."

Everything Cameron told him rang true. It was exactly what the Alliance would do. Mal considered for a brief second the horrors Cameron and River together could inflict on those the Alliance wanted to visit its wrath on. If Alliance scientists could solve how to control Cameron's neural net and regain control of River's damaged brain, the evil that would be committed was unspeakable. For the victims and for the girls, and that was something no Browncoat would ever stand for.

"Jayne, fetch Sarah and Derek from their bunks. River, get Simon and Kaylee. Inara, would you please see if Zoe' is feelin' up to a crew meeting. John, take a gander at how that thing works. See if there is any way we can use it. I ain't takin' this lyin' down."


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Firefly, Serenity, or TSCC_.

Looking at his assembled crew, it was obvious everyone was alarmed by the discovery of the tracking device. Something had to be done. Mal knew his initial impulse to simply kill Badger might not be the right solution, no matter how good it might make him feel at the moment.

"This affects everyone of us," Mal informed the group in his captainy voice. "For some, like River and Cameron, the threat is far more serious. The rest of us, the danger is real. We could lose our way of life at the very least and our lives in the worse case scenario. How we handle this betrayal must be decided as a group. I reserve the right as Captain to make the final decision, but everyone will have a voice."

It was little surprise to anyone that Jayne spoke first. "I say we grab 'em, torture the little weasel. Make him sing and give us the names of all his contacts, especially Alliance. Then kill him and string him up as an example of what happens if you mess with the crew of the _Serenity_."

"All that will do is bring the Alliance down on us immediately," Simon pointed out. "The very thing we all hope to avoid."

John leaned forward, his face thoughtful and spoke. "Killing Badger would only serve as a short term fix. Keeping Cameron and River locked up on _Serenity_ so nobody knows of their existence is not a solution either. What is needed is a way to deter individuals like Badger from handing us over to the Alliance or profiting from betraying us."

"Seems to me," Zoe said calmly, "better a devil we know, Badger, than one we can't even recognize. I think John has a point. What is needed is deterrence. Let's face it, two of us are Browncoats, Jayne has paper on him on certain worlds, Simon and River are still unofficially wanted by the Alliance, the Connors and Derek need to make sure the Alliance never learns about them, and Kaylee and Inara are guilty by association. This is going to be an ongoing problem if we don't make the right decision."

Sarah spoke in a stern, forbidding tone. "The solution is to create a permanent state of paranoia in that worm's mind. He needs to fear our mere existence, to know with absolute certainty that a fate far worse than death awaits him or anyone else that even thinks of betraying us, to the Alliance or anyone. In fact, Badger should be an insurance policy against us being betrayed."

"Badger should actively work to prevent the Alliance discovering our identity and past," Derek added. "He should feel a strong desire to keep the location of the Tams under wraps. Not to profit or even to save his life. Like Sarah said, Badger has to fear for more than just the loss of his life."

"Is that state of mind even possible to create?" Inara asked, the doubt evident in her voice.

"I lived that way since I was a sophomore in college," Sarah snapped. "I still have the nightmares some nights."

"We moved all the time," John added in a chilling voice. "Not because we lived in a space ship, but because we had to run at the drop of a hat. I didn't know Cameron was metal until she stepped in front of three bullets with my name on them during my chemistry class. Try living with knowing your hunted and you can't even identify the enemy. At least you know. It's Badger, his men, and the Alliance."

The group sat quietly, slightly disturbed by the Connor family's attitude.

"I understand how they feel," River said with clarity of mind that surprised the original crewmembers of _Serenity_. "You can never escape. The fear, the dread, the sense of being hunted, the horror of it all."

"It just seems cruel," Kaylee said with sadness. "I don't know if I can be that cruel to someone."

Fear causing her voice to tremble, River looked at Kaylee with sadness in her eyes and pleaded softly, "I won't go back to living like that. Don't make me, Kaylee. Badger is the one in the wrong. We have a right to defend ourselves, to be safe."

"But do we have the right to make Badger live in fear like Sarah wants?" Kaylee asked, the conflict she felt inside evident on her face.

"If we do nothing, we allow the evil to continue. Badger has chosen to perpetuate the evil," John told Kaylee gently. "His choice has consequences. I will not lose Cameron to the Alliance. I won't lose my family or any of my new friends to a criminal or the Alliance. Before we jumped in time, we made the decision to take a stand against Skynet, to fight instead of running. We stopped being victims and started having a say in our lives. Do you want to be a helpless victim, Kaylee?"

"Kaylee, I understand you not wantin' to be cruel," Mal told his kindhearted engineer. "But what Badger has visited on us is by definition cruel. I won't stand for this, havin' me and mine live in more fear than we already do. I agree with the Connors. Killing Badger is only a short-term solution. Might well bring the Alliance down on us again. How do we go about impressing on Badger and his crew the need to leave us be?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the second time that night, Badger woke up with a general feeling of unease. Despite the cold night air, he found himself drenched in sweat. He looked about his room for a moment, decided in his groggy state nothing was wrong, and laid his head back down on the pillow. Within minutes Bader drifted off into a troubled sleep.

"Little man of no importance," a ghostlike voice whispered in Badger's ear. "Never will you escape me if the Alliance finds me." Pressure held Badger down as he struggled to sit up, uncertain if he was awake or dreaming.

"I can kill you with my brain," the female voice chanted, an apparition floating over him, it's face scowling. "With my brain, from anywhere."

The floating apparition vanished, replaced by a faceless man wearing a brown coat. "Badger, I've about had it with you, what with all the double crossin' and deceiving."

"Yeah, I've bout had enough. I say we kill the low down, dirty, deceivin' deceiver." More pressure exerted itself, pinning the terrified Badger to his bed. Another apparition appeared, faceless like the man in the brown coat. The second apparition was larger and wore a Blue-Sun t-shirt.

As quickly as they appeared the hulking, ghostlike men vanished, leaving behind the whimsical, ethereal girl with eyes the size of saucer plates. "Remember, with my brain, I can kill you."

"Who are you," Badger screamed in his mind.

Another apparition appeared, brushing the ethereal girl away with a flick of its wrist. "Your worst nightmare," the new apparition said softly in a feminine voice. "My pretty friend only wants to kill you, with her brain of course."

"But you don't, you'll let me live, won't you?" Badger pleaded.

Like a patch of fog floating on a breeze, the face of the apparition became clearer, almost as if it wanted Badger to recognize it. Then the breeze blew again and the fog changed the shape of the face.

"Why would I kill you, Badger? I want something far worse for you. Punishment that will bring pain and suffering for all of eternity. That is what I want."

"Who are you? I haven't done anything to you!" Badger began sobbing; the tears of terror running unabashedly down his face.

"Oh, but you have," the apparition whispered. "And what's worse, you want to harm me even more."

Cold wind whisked through the room, chilling Badger to the bone as the apparition vanished without further communication. As the petty criminal lay shivering, a sweet, lilac scent tickled his nose.

"Why do you want to hurt me little man?"

Looking down at Badger was the sad face of a beautiful woman, staring in despair at him from beneath several feet of water.

"I would never hurt a lady like you," Badger promised.

"But you did!"

As quickly as the sweet smell had come, it vanished, replaced by a smell so vile Badger nearly vomited. The water stirred and the beautiful woman floated away.

Panting to regain his breath, Badger tried again to sit up only to find himself unable to move from the neck down.

"Little man," a voice sang sweetly. The first two female apparitions reappeared with the fog like one sending out tendrils to intertwine with the first, more ethereal ghost. "Remember the girl, do you?"

Unable to focus well enough to discern the two faces, Badger stuttered nonsense in response, only able to see the faces were surrounded by long, flowing hair, fluttering in the cold breeze.

"If you hurt us, you'll burn," the second apparition said without emotion as the cold breeze picked up wind and with it searing heat.

Badger's bed seemed to spin beneath the floating faces as the breeze became cold again. A gruff male voice spoke. "I say we kill him, the low down, dirty, deceivin', deceiver."

Water flooded the space over Badger, bringing with it the drowned beauty. "I have suffered," the dark haired woman cried.

"We have suffered," the apparitions exclaimed, pushing one another in anger. "It is the fault of the little man of no importance that we three have suffered so much," the first feminine apparition whispered.

"He must suffer a fate worse than death," the emotionless ghost said, striking fear deep in Badger's heart, sending his pulse racing as sweat dripped from his forehead.

"No! I didn't hurt anyone! Why must I suffer?"

"Hurt someone you will," the feminine voice promised. "For that reason, for your betrayal, you must suffer."

As the water stirred, the wind blew again, a mixture of hot and cold air carrying with it the smell of lilac and rotten flesh. The two faceless male apparitions rejoined the group.

"I say we kill' em," the gruff male voice argued.

"But then the pain would be over," the other male voice proclaimed. "Where is the justice in that? So much suffering by so many other people and no justice done? We can't allow that."

Gagging on the stench mixed with the sweet smell of lilac, Badger struggled to escape his tormentors. Exhausted, he stopped struggling against the force that pinned him down.

Another ethereal beauty joined the vision. Like the drowned beauty, the new feminine form had raven hair.

"Somebody must feel my pain, feel my fear," the new ghost growled. "If I must suffer for the rest of time, then the criminal responsible must feel my wrath!" Reaching behind its faceless head, the apparition drew a long knife from behind it's back and brandished a long, sharp blade. "I will cut the fool responsible, one slash at a time. One, small, painful cut after another but never will I cut so deep or so long that the fool will die. As the wounds heal, I will start over. For as long as I suffer, I will make this fool suffer."

"Bones for bones. I must break his bones," the emotionless ghost screamed. Hot wind blew over Badger as the ghost flew at him, stopping inches from his face. Shooting, agonizing pain raced up his right arm as he heard and then felt the fingers of his hand break. Badger screamed in agony, his terror knowing no bounds as the ghost moved to his other hand.

With his eyes closed, Badger braced for the pain only to hear a long, disturbing moan. Opening his eyes, a flash nearly blinded him, leaving behind a searing, burning pain on his chest. In mid-air, a knife stopped and twirled, dripping a single drop of red blood on him. Badger looked down at the source of his burning sensation and notice blood trickling from a long, shallow, laceration on his right pectoral muscle.

"He look's better in red," the first apparition said, a hint of approval in her voice.

Another snapping sound was followed by crushing pain in Badger's left wrist, sending Badger into the first stages of shock.

Ice-cold water from the stream rained down on his face. "You cannot go," the drowned woman told him, her voice filled with a dreamy sadness. "You must suffer for the betrayal you wish to commit."

Water suddenly poured down on his face while vice-like hands held his mouth open for the water to fill his throat. Within seconds, Badger was gagging and coughing as he fought to breath in air.

"I won't do it!" Badger screamed. "I won't betray you!"

"How can we trust you?" the faceless man in the brown coat asked.

"I say we can't. Let's cut his throat," the gruff voice answered.

"Let the worm's eat into his brain," the last of the feminine apparitions ordered. "Let him feel his sanity slip away from him."

"I won't do it," Badger promised. "Please, just tell me what not to do. Please."

Agonizing pain wracked every cell in his tormented body, causing the tortured Badger to convulse, arching his back upwards against the force pressing down. As the aching, burning cramps eased, four hands appeared before his face, all of them wearing blue medical examination gloves.

"If the hands of blue, two-by-two should come, you're suffering will begin," the first feminine apparition promised as her ice cold, misty breath twirled around her face.

"Betray anyone to the monsters of the Alliance, and you will feel the wrath of you betray! Cursed you will be Badger of Persehpone, it would have been better you were had never been born at all."

"It is not enough the little monster not betray us to others," a happy voice sang as a new, feminine apparition joined the group, a broad, pleasant smile spread across its face. Without warning the new face flew at Badger, it's beautiful features twisting into a grotesque mask. "Betray us to anyone little man, and you will beg for death for centuries from the pain we will inflict on you. Then your suffering will begin."

As quickly as they appeared, the apparitions vanished. Badger passed out without a word.

"He'll be awake in about twenty minutes," Simon whispered. "The drugs will have worn off by then."

"Get the projector," John whispered, nudging Cameron into action. "Jayne, help me with the restraints."

Within minutes the trio had vanished from Badger's den. Twenty minutes passed and Badger awoke from his nightmare.

"Won't be drinking that brand of beer again before I go to sleep ever again," he muttered, standing from his bed to go relieve himself. A strange, warm sensation made him pause and turn the light on to his room. Blinded by the light, he felt his chest. A warm, slippery substance covered his fingers as a coppery scent reached his nose.

Eyes adjust from the sudden brightness, Badger looked down at his hand and started in surprise as the sight of blood on his fingers. A glance at his chest made the man yelp in fear.

With his knees becoming weak, making Badger unsteady, he reached for the wall and guided himself from his bedroom into his office. One look and he screamed in terror.

Sitting on his desk, covered in blood, was the tracking device his man had planted on _Serenity._ Next to which was a pair of bloody hands in blue gloves. Badger clutched his chest with both hands and collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you think it worked?" Mal asked.

"I don't know," Simon answered. "He certainly had powerful reactions to the holograms we projected. The psychotropic drugs will confuse him as to the reality of what he saw for some time. As to the effect of the severed hands, tracking device, and the medication to cause him chest pain I can't say. We may have gone too far and actually induced a heart attack."

"Don't feel bad," Jayne told Simon, pounding the smaller doctor on his back. "We made ya do it against your, what did you call it?"

"Hippocratic oath," Simon replied, his face the picture of misery. "I'm a complete sell out to my profession."

"No," Mal answered firmly. "You're a good brother, who loves his sister, and sacrificed everything to protect her. Keep her safe from the sadists at that Alliance academy."

River chimed in, rubbing her brother's arm affectionately. "Simon was not a boob tonight. The girl loves him for protecting her."

Footsteps alerted the crew in the common area to the arrival of John and Cameron. Dressed in Alliance EMT uniforms leftover from a job on Ariel, everyone fell silent waiting for news.

"Simon, you're a genius. We were there when the ambulance with Badger arrived," John announced. "Cameron listened in on the EMT's who reported he was suffering from chest pains. Badger was hollering for all he was worth about ghosts who were going to torture him for something he would never do."

Kaylee hugged Simon as his body relaxed in relief from the news.

"I'll tell you what," Jayne said after the group stopped laughing. "That was one plenty scary holo-whatever you and Cameron made with all them, what do you call 'em?"

"Special effects," Cameron monotoned.

"Yeah, special effects. I'll say this for Badger, he didn't wet himself."

"What now, John?" Mal asked.

"We left audio recordings hidden in his room. They are set only to play if Badger himself is asleep. It was mom's idea. Should reinforce his night horrors and generate considerable mental anxiety. Other than that, We do the job. Come back and pay Badger his cut like nothing has happened. Then the ghosts will pay him one more visit and that should be it."


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Firefly, Serenity, or TSCC._

Precisely measured steps echoed through the passageway leading to the crew's quarters. Derek slipped out of the galley, relieved to have missed Cameron as the terminatress left the bridge to visit John. Derek was not deceived into thinking Cameron had not registered his presence on her sensors, she'd simply chosen to ignore him.

Derek listened until the sound of John's door closing reached his ears before picking up the two mugs of hot tea and walking carefully towards the bridge. River had drawn the night watch. With the crew asleep or in their quarters, _Serenity_ was quiet except for the reassuring low hum of her engines.

Conflicting emotions pulled the soldier in two directions. When Derek looked at River he could not help but see Allison and feel his lingering rage at Cameron for terminating the young woman. Nor could Derek ignore the attraction he felt to River, the desire to protect her and make things right in her 'verse.

Derek also knew the player in him viewed the pilot as a challenge. After all, how does one pursue a woman who is a reader, a trained assassin, and made it clear she desires a relationship with you and still wear the pants?

After working up his nerve, Derek ordered himself to walk with confidence onto the bridge. He was greeted by the sight of River sitting in the co-pilot's chair, her knees pulled up to her chest, and the toes of her bare feet protruding from underneath the hem of her long dress. With her gaze fixed onto a point in the black, River ignored Derek's presence, yet held her arm extended with hand held open to accept the mug of hot tea he'd brought her.

Without a word, Derek carefully put the mug in River's hand, sat down in the pilot's chair, and turned his gaze out into the black. River would talk, he hoped, when she was ready.

"Why does the soldier create conflict with the girl's twin?"

Not this Derek thought.

"Inner turmoil over extended periods of time is not healthy. The girl knows this firsthand."

"It's complicated," Derek answered, trying in vain to keep the hostility he felt from his voice.

"No, it's not. Cameron killed Allison. Twin thought it was the right thing to do. Under the control of the evil master Skynet, Twin had no other moral frame of reference. Now Twin knows what she did was evil. With the ability to choose now part of her code, Twin would make a different choice."

"River, Terminators are great deceivers. If Cameron told you she would make a different choice, you need to realize she will lie to you to achieve her agenda."

"Of course she could lie. Has lied and will lie again. You know I am speaking the truth. Explain to River how she knows what she has told you is true?"

In spite of his desire to avoid the issue, Derek considered River's request. "She has an agenda. To tell you the truth about this one issue fits that agenda. So I'll grant to you it is possible Cameron is telling the truth."

"The soldier is only partially right."

"No, I am right. River, you've only dealt with one Terminator, Cameron. You can't read her like a human. I've dealt with hundreds. I'm telling you, she could be lying, probably is lying."

Derek risked taking a peek at River. She was staring at him, her chin pointed towards the deck tilting her head forward. Big brown eyes gazed at him with the corners of her mouth curled upwards to form a grin oozing sarcasm.

"The soldier is more logical than that. You base many of your ideas about people based on their actions, not their words. Is the girl correct?"

"Yes, actions speak much louder than words."

"Based on Cameron's actions, what is her priority?"

"John."

"This shall be accepted as a given. John is Cameron's priority. Would you agree, based on Cameron's behavior, that the girl's twin loves her John?"

River's expression of hopefulness wounded the words in Derek's mouth, causing them to die on his lips.

"It depends," he muttered in frustration.

"If the girl's twin's love language includes saving John's life, monitoring his health, trying to make his life meaningful, and controlled applications of traditional affection, then it is obvious to the girl that her twin loves John. Does the soldier agree?"

"Yes, but…"

River interrupted, speaking as if Derek had not uttered a word. "The second given has been established. Would you say Cameron is being truthful when expressing a desire to become John's mate, to be his wife?"

"Yes, but it's because she wants to control him," Derek protested.

Ignoring the second half of Derek's response, River continued her speech.

"The third given has been established. Twin desires to marry John. Based on what the soldier believes to be normal logic used by a Terminator, it is logical to eliminate opposition to the third given by terminating the source of opposition. The soldier has made his feelings clear about the subject, yet Cameron has allowed the soldier to live and interact with her John. Is this not inconsistent with normal Terminator logic?"

Truth spoken in opposition to a dearly held belief can, and often does, cause the conflicted part to feel anger and Derek was certainly feeling anger. His face flushed red, causing River to giggle.

"It's not funny," Derek choked out.

"The soldier does not like the girl's logic."

"I came here to bring you some tea, not get ambushed. I don't appreciate this, not one bit, River."

"It is not the girl's intent to anger the soldier. Rather, she wants to bring resolution so her strong soldier can be stronger. So he can better comfort and protect the girl."

"Well, this is not how I would go about trying to accomplish that," Derek answered in a raised voice.

"The girl needs for there to be calm between the soldier and the twin."

Derek's face felt flush as the irritation caused by the truth River spoke rankled him.

"River, you mean well. I know you do, but you are messing with something you shouldn't."

"The girl knows how you feel," River snapped back, frustration pouring out of her. "You shout at Cameron all the time. She tries to make peace with the soldier! Told him about his child, has saved his life, cooked his meals, anything Twin can think of to build a bridge for the one bad act. But you won't let go of your anger! You won't forgive Twin! The girl cannot be with the man she wants if he is consumed with anger and bitterness that only he can resolve. Leave the bridge!"

Stunned by River's angry response and hurt by her sudden outpouring of tears, Derek found himself speechless. Once again, River was staring into the black, ignoring Derek as tears fell down her pale, white cheeks. The reader was alone with her thoughts and emotions, as if Derek didn't exist.

Numbed by her outburst, Derek turned and left the bridge. He traveled at a brisk pace to his bunk and hurriedly climbed down into his quarters. Without kicking off his boots, Derek sprawled on his bunk. Picturing River's tear stained face, Derek felt anger, so much anger. Anger at River because she might be right. Anger with himself for hurting this woman he felt he barely knew. Most of all Derek felt angry at life, for the troubles it had visited so unjustly upon him and those he cared about.

Rolling over to face the wall, Derek felt surprised by the tears welling in his eyes. Something he had not allowed to happen since he'd witnessed Cameron dancing alone in her room in L.A.

"I barely know River," he whispered. "How can that skinny little thing do this to me? What's wrong with you Reese?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unable to sleep, the Captain had relieved River of her duty on the bridge. Returning to her quarters, she was disappointed to find Cameron gone. Wanting to talk to Cameron about the fight with Derek, the reader lay down on her bunk and focused her mind.

Picking up the box River used in her mind to store her link to John, she carefully opened it and peered inside. As River had thought, Cameron was with her John in his bunk. The pair had been engaged in "private time" until something had caused John to stop. River paused, hesitant to go further, not wishing to intrude on the emotional privacy of her friend via John's mind.

Unable to resist her curiosity, River reached a slight bit further into the box she'd made to surround John's thoughts. In seconds River learned John had stopped making out with Cameron not because she'd drawn the line as usual, but because John had sensed Cameron was upset.

Now worried about her twin, River probed deeper, searching for clues. It didn't take long. John was focused on comforting Cameron and reassuring her, promising as soon as mother Sarah was settled and the family safe, he would do right by her. Apparently, this had led to an unsettling discussion for John who was now concerned with how to deal with his uncle, Derek.

Saddened by her discovery, River closed the box surrounding John's mind and set it back on its shelf so she could wait for Cameron to return. Tense with frustration, River sat down on her bunk for a bit, knees to chest wondering how she would survive if the Connors left _Serenity_. Simon, as much as she loved him and depended on him, would no longer be enough for the girl to hold her mind together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frustration and the ability to deal with it in a constructive manner was not one of Sarah's strong points as an individual. Control was the current source of frustration, or rather the lack of it.

The matriarch of the Connor family respected Captain Reynolds. He'd taken a big chance taking her family aboard, especially since he still did not fully comprehend just how dangerous Cameron was. The truth of the matter if Sarah was honest, Mal didn't know how dangerous her entire family was if provided with the right equipment and they held both strategic and tactical surprise.

If it weren't for the not so small matter of the vacuum of space, Sarah felt like opening _Serenity's_ airlock and running away. Not being in command, holding the reins of power that gave her control frightened Sarah. Each day John came closer to severing the last ties that bound him to his mother. Ties that kept him from finally taking Cameron as his own.

When that happened, her purpose would be gone. Sarah would have no hold over Derek. With the apparent demise centuries ago of Skynet, Cameron had even argued they had won in their struggle to prevent the A.I. from coming on line, Reese was showing signs of wanting to live a regular life.

As much as Sarah hated to admit it, Cameron would have little need for her. As John went, so did Cameron. Without the certainty of the need to be ever vigilant, ever watchful, and most of all, ever fearful of what could happen, Sarah felt confused.

Heavy footsteps followed by silence and then a gentle knock broke Sarah's fearful thoughts, bringing her to the now.

"Uh, Sarah. It's me, Jayne. I'm goin' to do a workout. Was wonderin' if you'd want to join me, or at least spot."

Alone was the one thing Sarah did not want to be at that precise moment.

"I'd be happy to. It would help me keep my mind free of unpleasant things."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some forms of technology irritated Mal. The _gorram_ Cortex was one of them. How John and Cameron had mastered it so quickly, flitting from one search to another amazed him. After nearly three hours of sitting alone on the bridge with _Serenity_ flying by autopilot, Mal had finally found what he was looking for.

Unfortunately, it was written in legal language, which Mal believed was designed to confuse anyone with common sense, thus forcing the person to hire a lawyer who could understand the _feng le_ language. The flowery decorations on the page surrounding the print annoyed the Captain. It wasn't enough he had to focus his weary mind to understand the confusing wording of what he read, the Captain had to deal with the unmanly distractions on the screen.

After another hour, Mal cleared the screen and leaned back in the pilot's chair. In his mind he tried to calculate how much money he had hidden away, some for the parts Kaylee begged him for and Cameron insisted he buy or else, some for the surprise.

Based on what he could understand of the confusing page, he was getting close. If the next job panned out and there were no surprises, he might have enough.

Simon had proven himself to be trustworthy. Perhaps he would get the doctor to read the page for him. Simon was smart and well educated. He would be able to decipher the contract language and help him figure out what he needed to know. Of course, the risk now was not Simon betraying his trust, it was River taking an unwanted look inside her brother's mind and blurting out Mal's secret.

He'd have to think a bit before making his final decision.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light from the passageway entered through the silently opening door, falling on River's eyes. She sat up promptly and ran to greet Cameron with a hug.

"Girl needs to talk. Will Twin talk with her? The soldier and the girl had a fight."

Without saying a word, Cameron took River's hand and led her to a bunk and sat down.

"What did Derek do?"

"Refused to be reasonable."

"That sounds like Derek."

Encouraged by Cameron's responses, River proceeded to sing song her way through the argument. Pacing back and forth, River vented her frustration, not noticing Cameron's reaction.

The sound of a single sob stopped River's pacing.

"Twin?"

"Derek is right to feel the anger he does. What I did was wrong. I didn't know it then, but I know it now. He is right to not trust Terminators, River. Everything he told you is true!"

"But Twin, you have never betrayed me. You have always told the girl the truth."

"I could go bad again, River. Everyday, I the terminate order comes up on my HUD. Everyday, I have to override it. I still want to kill my John," Cameron wept.

"Anyone could go bad, Twin! The girl could lose her mind again, kill everyone on _Serenity_. Jayne could get stupid and try to sell the girl and Simon to the Alliance again. Twin, can't think about that. Just make good choices!"

"I have to make peace with Derek," Cameron whispered, tears running down her face, frightening River. "It frightens me more now than before. I have you to think about now, not just John and Sarah."


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Firefly, Serenity, or TSCC._

For three days Serenity had flown into the black, making her way towards the crew's intended destination. Tension had been building to the point it was palpable between the two youngest female members of the crew and Derek. It had reached a point where Sarah felt a need to intervene.

She'd made her way to the Captain's quarters, knocked, and asked permission to enter. Sarah climbed down the ladder to find Mal lying on his bunk reading.

"What can I do for you, Sarah?"

"Captain, there seems to be a bit of a problem with the twins and Derek."

"Yeah. There has been a bit o' tension at mealtime. Albatross has not said one word to Derek or even laid eyes on him. Cameron hasn't insulted him once either, come to think of it."

"I'm just relieved River hasn't moved back next to Jayne."

Mal looked up from his tablet and grinned at Sarah. "Worried about competition from River?"

"No, Captain," was Sarah's sarcastic reply. "I'm worried about my friend and my son's Uncle. I'm worried about the girls."

Setting the tablet by his side, Mal sat up and stretched.

"Any idea what the problem is about?"

"I'm sure it has something to do with Cameron," Sarah answered.

"Has little Metal done something I need to know about?"

"It has to do with Allison."

"Happened a long time ago. Derek won't let go of the past, will he?"

"No. It eats at him. Derek's come a long ways in how he views and treats Cameron, but this one thing," Sarah shook her head in frustration.

"For me, it's losing my son to her. For Derek, he just can't get past the fact she's metal, what she did to Allison."

"You're okay with Cameron being metal?

"No, Mal. I'm not. But they have bonded and there's nothing I can do about it. I also know when I'm gone there is nothing that can separate Cameron from John. There is a possessiveness Tin Miss has about John and I take comfort in knowing that. No human woman would have stayed with John and what we've been through the past few years. I hope it's just a mother's fear of being replaced by another woman and nothing more."

Mal looked at Sarah and for the first time he saw what Inara feared about her rival. In the short time he'd known Sarah, Mal had learned she was tougher than nails. She was in fact probably a better soldier than either he or Zoe'. Life had been hard for Sarah and her Achilles heel was her son. Everything she had done in her adult life had been to keep John alive and prepare him to lead the resistance against Skynet whomever that was.

Now Sarah stood on the verge of losing both her son and her purpose in life to not just a younger female, but a Terminator, one of the very machines Sarah feared. She was fragile and needed saving, protection, and to be cared for. The very thing that was his Achilles heel as a man, the need to save the damsels in distress.

"I'm not sure what to do. How to help you here," Mal told Sarah.

"It's a family problem. I only came to talk to you first because it involves River. Captain, I've realized the girls are inseparable. The only thing that would cause Cameron to leave River would be John. John is what this really all about."

Mal leaned back against the wall of his bunk bed and thought for a moment.

"River needs for Derek and Cameron to get along. Cameron needs to Derek to make peace with her because of John. If Derek pushes too hard, John will leave and take Cameron with him. The separation could possibly destroy River, and probably be damaging to Cameron's code or something in some way."

"Mal, Cameron will feel the pain just like River. Don't kid yourself." Sarah looked at the Captain for a moment, gathering her wits about her.

"I wanted to let you know I'm going to sit all three of them down together and have this out."

"Just what do you plan to do?" Mal asked, a bit concerned by the edge in the tone of Sarah's voice.

"Cameron and Derek answer to me as head of our family. River has pushed her way into our family, and that's okay, it really is. But it's time for this to be resolved." Sarah gathered herself, putting a grim expression on her face. "I want to move forward. I want my family to move forward. It's time to resolve or let go of our past. Cameron needs security and I need her to have it so I can deal with letting go of John. Derek needs to let go of his bitterness and anger so he can find out if things will work with River. There is so much more to Derek's anger than what happened with Allison and Cameron. River needs for this to be resolved so she and Derek can form a healthy relationship. Both of the girls need each other. Mal, I don't think anyone on _Serenity_ understands them like they understand each other."

Thinking about his lil' Albatross and what she meant to him, Mal frowned at the idea someone other than himself or Simon could understand River. "Have you seen them communicate without talking?" Sarah asked.

"What?" Mal looked up at Sarah. "No. River swears she can't read Cameron and nothing has ever indicated Cameron's a reader when it comes to humans."

"Well, they do. Facial expressions, looks, stuff like that, its sort of cute. I'd rather watch the girls than watch John and Cameron be all lovey dovey without talking."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"No. I'd much rather do anything but this," Sarah answered. "Mal, this is going to cost me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John strained to read the screen as something blocked the light from behind him. "Cameron is that you?"

"It's me, Jayne. Got a minute, John?"

Every muscle in John's back tensed, making his already sore back ache in pain. "Yeah, just let me save this and cut it off." John went through the necessary steps in a hurry and turned his chair around so he could see Jayne.

"Why don't you sit there." John nodded his head at the box Cameron liked to sit on while he worked.

"Reckon I will," Jayne answered, pulling the box forward and settling down upon it.

"John, did I so something to offend your Ma?"

"I don't think so. Mom said you were really sweet when you took her out."

John watched Jayne's face closely as the older, larger man frowned and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Your Ma's avoided me sense that evening. I gone out of my way to not hover or make Sarah feel like I'm tryin' to pressure her in some kinda way. The only time she's even talked to me was when your Ma worked out with me a few days ago."

Dealing with Sarah's issues was never pleasant for John. He forced himself to sit in silence for several minutes, gathering himself so he could be civil to Jayne. It wasn't the big man's fault his mother was a commitment phobe.

"Jayne, everyone, Simon, Kaylee, and even Mom, said you were a gentleman on your date with Mom. Mom said she had fun."

"So I didn't do nuthin' wrong?"

"No, not at all."

"Then why won't your Ma talk to me? She's skipped meal time twice and when she comes Sarah don't even look at me."

"Jayne, I don't want to have to tell you this, and it's nothing but a guess on my part, but you scared my Mom."

"Huh? How did I do that?"

"I'm not implying you meant to. In fact, if I didn't know my mother as well as I do, I would be puzzled as much as you are. See, Mom is big on show me, don't tell me. When you took her to the gun shop, you frightened her."

"But your Ma loves guns! She even made a trade for your Cameron's Built Day comin' up. We had a blast target shooting."

"I know y'all did. That's not what frightened her, and Jayne, Mom did have fun with you at the gun shop."

Frustration building in Jayne, the mercenary stood up and began pacing just outside the tiny room allotted to John for his work on the Cortex.

"I don't understand. That was my special place. I ain't never told nobody about the Emporium."

"That's why it frightened Mom."

The big man stopped and looked at John with a baffled expression.

"I don't understand."

"You shared something private with Mom that nobody else on _Serenity_ knows about. By doing that, you in effect told my Mom how special you think she is. That you really like her and want to court her."

"But that was the point! I knew Sarah loves guns and it was the one thing I knew I could do and show your Ma a good time without screwin' things up. I wouldn't have to speak no fancy poetry or talk like Simon would if he knew how to talk to Kaylee."

"And Mom got the point. Jayne, a Terminator killed my father in front of Mom's eyes. She was pregnant with me and alone, without a husband. Men used her and, to be honest, Mom let them in order to learn what she needed to and to protect me."

"Your Ma never found another man to be your Pa? To take care of her?"

The question brought up feelings John had pushed deep down inside himself. Jayne's single, sincere question caused all the old emotions to come back in a flood, threatening to overwhelm him.

"Jayne, there was one man. He was an EMT named Charlie. Good man, do anything for anyone. Loved my mother. They even got engaged. I was going to finally had a father." John paused to calm himself before continuing. "Then Mom got spooked and ran, taking me with her. Greys found Charlie while we were trying to escape a couple of years later. He died protecting me so I could escape."

"But there ain't no Terminators or Skynet for Sarah to fear now. Just the Alliance."

"It's not that simple, Jayne. Mom's, how do I put this? Mom's messed up. Her entire life has been about keeping me alive and preparing me to lead the fight against Skynet. Now it's like her life's work was a waste. Mom knows I want to be with Cameron, make her an honest woman as she likes to say."

"So, your Ma thinks she won't have a reason to live?"

"Something like that," John sighed. "It's not like I'm going to abandon her. I just want to be with Cameron, to do what's right for Cameron. I can't be a momma's boy my entire life. It's why I'm okay with you wanting to date her. Mom needs to be of use, able to contribute in a significant way in life. It's a big part of why Cameron and I want us to join the crew. Mom could have a life that was hers."

"You okay with me waitin' for your Ma?"

"Yeah. I am. Just remember, Mom's fragile mentally and emotionally. Don't hurt her or make her feel cheap. You do either, I'll turn Cameron lose on you."

"I understand. You should turn lil' Metal loose on me if I do somethin' that stupid."

Surprised by the tough, calloused mercenary's attitude, John added one final bit of insight. "Jayne, Mom's lost every man she ever gotten close to. Not because they left her. They died. My father, my first protector, Uncle Bob, he was a T-800, and she ran from Charlie to spare him. Skynet Greys killed him in the end. Skynet might not be hunting you, but your the mercenary on the crew. That fact is in the back of Mom's head."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There you are Derek."

John's uncle looked up to find Sarah looking at him as he wiped the sweat off himself.

"Hey, Sarah."

"Finished?"

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"I need to talk to you. Would you please come with me," Sarah asked in a tone indicating her words were an order and not a request.

Not waiting for an answer, Sarah turned and vanished into the passageway. Derek picked up his workout bag and went up the stairs to follow Sarah. His stomach sank when Sarah vanished into River and Cameron's quarters. He followed, stepping through the door only for it to shut behind him.

"Sit," Sarah ordered, pointing at Cameron's bed.

Sitting on River's bed was the two young women, holding hands and looking expectantly at Sarah. Cameron's expression was blank but River looked anxious, almost like a child caught in the act and waiting for punishment.

Butterflies flying in his stomach, Derek sat down slowly, watching River and Sarah both.

"This has to come to an end," Sarah announced harshly. "I've let this go on for too long."

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked, confused by Sarah's attitude.

"You and Cameron. She has tried to make peace with you all these years. I've seen her try and I've never said a word to support her or to help you deal with your anger Derek."

"This is none of your business, Sarah," Derek snapped, his anger flaring up.

"It is every bit my business!" Sarah shouted back. "It affects John! It hurts him that you won't make peace with Cameron. She's saved your life, saved my life, and saved John's life. What more do you want? You're John's uncle, he'll never be able to know his father, Kyle. He needs you. But you refuse to make peace with the other person he needs, needs more than you or me, and that's Cameron."

"Don't go there, Sarah. Cameron's metal."

"I'm going there! She love's my son, and John, for whatever reason, loves her. What do you want from Cameron? Tell me."

"What do you want from Cameron," Derek snapped, pushing back. "You don't want her to marry John, you know it and I know it. She'll be able to lure him away and that will be that."

"I won't do that," Cameron interjected. "I wouldn't do that. It would make John unhappy to be without his family."

"Like I believe you. You'll say whatever it takes to get control of John," Derek accused.

Tears welled up in Cameron's eyes and began to flow down her cheeks, leaving dirty streaks contrasting with her porcelain skin.

"If that was what I wanted, to just control him, I would have let him use me as a sexbot. I would have used sex to control him but I didn't."

Stunned by the volume of Cameron's voice, Derek fell silent.

"Derek, I'm going to say this, right now, in front of you and River. I want you to hear me, do you understand?"

"Just what are you going to say," Derek shouted back. "That I have to leave Tin Miss alone?

Ignoring Derek's attempt to lash out, Sarah walked over to the girls, hugging River and then Cameron. Tears running from her own eyes, Sarah took Cameron's face in her hands with a soft gentleness and tilted Cameron's head back so the two could look each other in the eye.

"You have my blessing. John is yours. Take care of John the way you know I expect you to. I would hope you and John will stay on _Serenity_ but if the two of you want to strike out on your own, I will not stand in your way."

Turning to face Derek, Sarah reached out to him in the same manner, holding his face in her hands.

"I love you, Derek. I wish things could have been different. That Kyle was here and you could be free of the burdens you feel. But things are what they are. I can't bring my Kyle back. And yes, Cameron is a machine like the one who took my Kyle. Yes, she killed Allison. But you have killed too. I know about Jesse. Everyone in our family has sinned."

"Sarah, don't do this," Derek pleaded.

"Make peace with Cameron. Forgive her so you can let go of the bitterness and hate. You have a chance to be happy with River. Don't let that slip through your fingers. River needs you and she needs Cameron. You of all people understand how important family is. You know what I've lost, what John's lost. You even know what Cameron's suffered, how far she's come. The humiliation she's been through, humiliation inflicted on her by you and me."

Drained, Sarah turned and reached out to a stunned Cameron who watched with her head tilted. As Cameron took Sarah's hand, the matriarch pulled the cyborg towards the door.

"You have one week, Derek Reese. If you won't do as I ask, I'm going to have Captain Reynolds put you off _Serenity_. River, I'm sorry. Better to end it now and heal than for it to end a year from now."

Without another word, Sarah departed, taking Cameron with her.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Firefly, Serenity, or TSCC_.

River clung to Cameron as the pair sat on the catwalk high above the cargo bay floor. John sat close by in silence, letting Cameron deal with the frightened River.

"He is too prideful is the girl's soldier," River whispered. "Would rather be alone on a strange world than with the girl."

"Maybe it is best," Cameron said firmly.

"How can Twin say that? It will break the girl's heart!" River sat up and pulled away from Cameron.

"Derek is a proud man." Cameron turned and looked at River with a trace of red glowing behind her brown eyes. "My John is a proud man. It took the foolishness of pursuing Riley for him to realize who the prize was. Time away from his family and from you might be the humbling experience Derek needs."

Gracefully rising, River climbed up on the handrails and tilted her head to listen to the steady, calming hum of _Serenity's_ engines.

"The girl thinks Twin just wants Derek gone. Now that John is hers to have and hold, Derek is only the final obstacle."

To the surprise of River and John, Cameron stood and left without saying a word. They both watched Cameron make her way down from the catwalk and to the passageway leading to the quarters the girls shared. In less than a minute, Cameron emerged with a box containing her clothes and the few treasures she owned.

"There is one remaining bunk," Cameron announced loudly. "That is where I will stay. The Captain said it would be fine. I'd rather stay with you, River. Even better, I would prefer to finally be with you, John. But until either of you come to your senses and realize how upset I am about Derek and the situation, I will be in my bunk!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We'll be landing in three hours," Mal informed Derek. "It will take a few hours to refuel. Kaylee, Inara, and Jayne are going shopping for some parts and supplies. The moon where the job is will take us five more days to reach. Figure four days for the job and another five days back to refuel. Gives you fourteen days to sort yourself out. Understand?"

Derek said nothing. One simple nod was his answer.

"I'm less than happy about this, Reese. My lil' Albatross is mighty upset. I prefer things be shiny with her. Lil' Metal has been a might moody for my likin' particularly since Sarah has given her blessing for them two to tie the not. Needless to say, things ain't right between River and Cameron and that has a lot to do with you."

Mal glared at Derek, making sure the younger man understood the powerful emotions Mal was feeling.

"You sort yourself out and you want to come back, be at the refueler's when we return. There'll be a spot on the crew for you. You're a good gun in a scrape and good to have around. But if all you're gonna do is finish breakin' River's heart, it would be best I never see you again."

Turning to look out into the black, Mal finished sharing his thoughts with Derek. "River adores you. You're a fool if you don't realize that. Could be something fine, good for a man. If you come back, it's to make things right with Cameron and your family. Then you make it right with River." The Captain paused and then spoke for a final time. "You've seen and done a lot of rough, bad things in your life, Reese. But then so has everyone on _Serenity_. Don't make me have to end you for hurting River. Be ready to leave as soon as we land."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Miss Sarah?"

Wanting only to be alone, Sarah decided to ignore Jayne.

It became obvious that strategy wasn't going to work as the mercenary kept knocking gently on her door.

"What, Jayne?"

"I think we need to talk for just a minute. Can I come in? I won't do nothin' wrong and then I'll go."

"Two minutes," Sarah snapped back.

Seconds later, Jayne was standing before her as Sarah reclined on her bed. He backed away and leaned against the wall.

"We're fixing to land to refuel."

"I know."

"Reese will be gettin' off then."

"I know, it was me who asked the Captain to put him off."

"Mal's pretty worked up 'bout this. River's like a daughter to him."

"I'm well aware of that fact, Jayne. Is that all you came to tell me?"

"I know it ain't none of my business, but family is family. I don't never get to see mine but the crew is my family too. You have to take care of family. It's the one thing I done learned livin' out in the black. Learned it the hard way too. Might be your last chance to talk since to Derek. Keep him from makin' a mistake."

Jayne turned and began climbing the rungs of the ladder, leaving just as he'd promised.

"Jayne?"

The mercenary looked down from the hatch at Sarah. "Yeah, Sarah?"

"It's the only way. Derek has to learn the same lesson you did. Has to learn Cameron is family. Learn that he needs a good woman. He's spent his entire life taking care of others. Now he has a chance to take care of River, let her do the same for him in return. If I don't force this, Derek will never change."

"Mighty hard thing to do. Maybe you're right. Just don't lock the door shut. Let Derek know he's still family afore he leaves. Let' em know he can make this right."

Jayne opened the hatch and started to climb through it, not looking back.

"Jayne?"

His bearded face reappeared, looking down at Sarah. She smiled weakly up at him, wondering why she'd stopped him. Why she felt compelled to speak.

"Thank you. I appreciate your kindness."

Sarah's words seem to confuse the big man. Jayne scowled, scratched his beard, grunted, and closed the hatch, his booming footsteps announcing his departure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cameron decided she did not like her new living quarters. In addition to being filthy and needing paint, Cameron wanted to be with John. Sarah had finally given permission and when Cameron had told John, his first reaction had been concern for Derek.

She was also irritated with River. The two had quarreled for the first time, frightening the Captain, Simon, and Kaylee. John and Sarah had been nonplussed about the squabble. Having had their share of tiffs with Cameron themselves, they were not concerned with Cameron hurting River. The fight didn't involve John and Cameron loved River like a sister. Termination would not be an option.

Her glitch had made itself known, reappearing inconveniently. It served as a constant reminder Cameron's new world was about to be turned upside down. Mad at John, River, and Derek, the stress of the anger triggered the malfunction or bad code that set off the glitch. Confused John had not been excited, Cameron had next provoked a fight with John, hoping to elicit the happy response she desperately wanted.

River's most recent outburst was the final straw. Cameron needed to be alone. It was the only way she could sort through the data streams cascading through her neural net, confusing her and causing anxiety. Tears began streaming down Cameron's cheeks, frustrating her even more.

Emotions were now part of her programming and she'd accepted that long ago. Like a human, Cameron preferred not to feel the painful ones. Crying was not one of her favorite subroutines to run. It frustrated Cameron that the crying subroutine often ran on its own, leaving her no ability to control it. Making things even worse, John thought this was a positive development.

Without realizing her CPU had issued the command, Cameron suddenly stood up from her bunk and struck the steel wall of her room five times in quick succession. The blows left five distinct dents in the wall and scraped skin from Cameron's knuckles, leaving shining Coltan steel knuckles exposed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing at the controls of the airlock was the Captain. Sarah and Jayne were standing quietly by the ramp. John was the only one who seemed to have a desire to see him off.

"Derek, I hate to see you leave Serenity."

"Seems like the best thing to do, John. So it's what I'm going to do."

John hugged his uncle tight, fighting back tears. He released Derek from his grasp and stepped away.

"It's okay, John. This is not on you." Derek smiled and patted John on the back before moving towards the airlock as it opened and the ramp descended to the dock below.

"You can always come back," Sarah told him, her face red from crying. Derek had nothing left to say to Sarah. He simply felt drained of all emotion as he looked at the woman his brother Kyle had loved, the woman he himself had fought so hard to protect. When words didn't come, Derek just nodded as he made his way towards the ramp.

His duffle slung across his back, Derek made his way down the ramp and looked about at the busy workers hurrying about in the spaceport. Feeling the watchful stares of the four adults in Serenity's cargo bay on his back, Derek couldn't look back.

Stepping off the ramp, the made his way towards the strip of stores and eateries close to the edge of the spaceport. The pain he felt preventing him from doing anything else.

River's absence at his departure had been a relief. She confused him. When Derek was honest with himself, he recognized the confusion for what it was, attraction and fascination with the complicated young woman. If he'd had to see her cry, it might have been too much and he'd have stayed. Not taken a stand against Sarah and Cameron.

The metal was to blame for all of this. If Sarah and John would just listen to reason, he wouldn't have decided to leave Serenity. He'd have made things okay with River and worked hard at seeing if things could work out.

After finally driving him away from John, it surprised Derek the metal had not shown up to gloat over his leaving under a dark cloud. Even more surprising to Derek was the fact her absence had stung.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inara watched the crew eat in silence. It wasn't the silence of fatigue or stress following a gunfight or a narrow escape. It was like the silence that all to often had fallen on the crew after Wash and Book were gone.

River and Cameron were both missing from the table. Simon looked worried and Kaylee wisely was not picking at Simon for his concern for River. Sarah and John looked pale, shocked perhaps a better description. Jayne watched Sarah closely, respectfully not speaking to her.

Mal had not spoken since _Serenity_ had left atmo and was back in the black. It worried Inara that the vacant stare had returned, reminding her of the dark days when Mal had been lost and without purpose. Inara decided, even if Mal resisted, that it would be in his best interests for her to sleep with him in his bunk. Holding her close would lessen some of the pain he felt.

"Simon!" Zoe' suddenly exclaimed. "It's time."


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Firefly, Serenity, or TSCC._

Dust and fragments of stone flew up into the air, stinging Derek's face. Another bark of a gun set him in motion from his hiding place. They'd found him again. Running through the unfamiliar alleys was not going to help him escape. Each hiding place had been better than the first, yet his pursuers located each time.

Derek slipped through a window into a basement. With the grime-covered window closed, he doubted his pursuers would find him this time. Now it was a matter of simply waiting them out and making good his escape.

Leaning against the wall deep in the basement's shadows, Derek's mind drifted back to a time long ago when he had taken refuge in a bunker to escape the sweeping lights of a Skynet HK. White light had drifted over him, passing Derek in its relentless search for resistance fighters to terminate.

With no warning, a strong, petite hand had yanked him deeper into the bunker. An instant later, fragments of concrete and bricks had peppered him, stinging every square inch of exposed flesh in his body.

"The white light hides the HK's heat seeking ability," a feminine voice monotoned. "I'm surprised you did not know that. General Connor is waiting for your report." Without asking, or even waiting to see if he was okay, Cameron had strolled away in her precise, measured walk into the darkness of the service tunnel.

Angered by the machine's indifference towards him, Derek raised his weapon to fire. Stopped by the sounds of strafing as the HK made a second gun run, Derek hurried after Cameron as explosion rocked the area around the bunker's opening.

It was the first of many time's General Connor's pet would save his life.

Pursuit had heightened his senses, leaving Derek's mind racing to determine how his trackers continued to locate him.

Without his wanting it to, Derek's mind reached back into the far recesses of his brain and asked of his memories to tell him what Cameron would look for.

"Infra red or motion detectors," he muttered in anger. "They have this entire district wired."

To escape, Derek would have to go somewhere his hunters either couldn't go, or wouldn't go. He began frantically search for the entrance to the sewer. Redoubling his efforts at the sound of the window breaking, Derek located the steel cover of a manhole.

Using a piece of pipe miraculously lying nearby, he managed to shift the cover enough to slip down into the sewer below. Standing on the steel rungs secured to the concrete wall, the faint light from the space between the edge of the seal and the cover fell on a tiny device.

With his right hand, Derek pulled his lock blade from his pocket and opened it. Hanging on to a rung with just his left hand, Derek worked the blade under the edge of the device and pried it from its hole in the concrete.

"Motion sensor," he whispered. "No wonder."

Pocketing the device after deactivating it, Derek slipped silently out of the manhole and hid behind a stack of containers. Grasping the length of pipe with both hands, he waited.

Three men, moving with practiced stealth, finally appeared. With a calmness that angered Derek, the first two moved the cover aside. The largest of the three shone his tactical light down in the hole, looking for any signs of Derek.

"Any sign of which way he went," the man asked, giving an indication he must be the leader.

"Not, yet, boss." The man answering was watching a small device in his hand. "There are three ways he can go. We'll just have to wait until he trips the next device."

"This guy will bring us a nice pay day. I don't want him getting out of the warehouse district where we can't track him. Once he trips a warning device, we've gotta hustle. He's too close to the border of our sensors."

Nodding in agreement with the boss, the two other slavers looked down in the hole, waiting for the boss's decision.

"I'll go down first," the smallest man said. "That way I can head off as soon as we get the signal." He slipped down in the hole and climbed down. The boss handed down the man's weapon and gear and followed.

"Well, c'mon," the boss ordered the slaver with the tracking device. As the man leaned over to hand down his weapon, Derek attacked. With three quick, silent steps, he was in range. Planting his feet in a batting stance, Derek swung for the fence, following through after the pipe's impact on the tracker's skull.

Shocked by the sudden spray of blood and brain matter in his eyes, the leader covered his face to wipe it clean. Derek frantically dragged the dead slaver away from the hole, searching the man 's tactical harness for anything he could use. Cold metal touched his fingertips. The rough, patterned surface that of a fragmentary grenade.

Gunfire erupted from the hole, spraying bullets upwards towards the ceiling above. In the deafening noise, the shooter never heard the metal pin striking the concrete floor or the sound of the grenade rolling towards the hole.

Momentarily free of pursuers, Derek searched the cluttered area for the tracking monitor. Finding the tablet like device, he stuffed it in his jacket. Another quick search of the dead slaver provided him with a pistol, several clips of ammo, and cash money.

Stumbling towards the yellowish light over what appeared to be the restroom for the janitor, Derek stood, leaning against the doorframe. Waiting for the shakes to stop. Gathering himself, the soldier entered and checked himself in the filthy mirror. He'd have to leave his new jacket. There was no way to clean all the blood and gore from it. It only took a minute to clean his face and hands.

Sitting down on the disgusting, foul smelling toilet, Derek fiddled with the tracking map, learning quickly how to read it. Equipped with the knowledge he only needed to escape the confines of the warehouse district, Derek was confident with the device and the cover of darkness he'd be able to make it safely to his hotel room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing on the railings of the catwalk, River watched Cameron. The two had not communicated since Derek's departure except during the job and then only by pointing and head motions.

As angry as River was with Cameron, it saddened her to not be able to celebrate the arrival of Zoe' and Wash's little girl. The long difficult labor had weakened Zoe' and given Simon plenty to be concerned about. Ever stoic, Zoe' had ordered everyone from the infirmary except Simon. She had promptly ordered Simon to shut up except when it was necessary to convey information to her.

As the labor had progressed, Sarah had braved the verbal abuse and sat by Zoe's side, holding the laboring mother's hand. It had been Sarah who'd handed the swaddled child to Zoe' to hold. Zoe's uttered two words in response. "Thank you."

Since then, Zoe' had been in and out of consciousness, unable to care for the small child. It had fallen on Sarah to be the primary caretaker with help from Inara and Kaylee.

As Zoe's condition failed to improve, Simon informed Mal he needed the resources of a hospital. There had been no questioning the doctor by the Captain. Mal had simply looked at John and nodded. "Get busy. We have to refuel anyhow. Jayne, go with him and start getting the lay of what lies ahead. Doc, you keep Zoe' alive."

Mal had recklessly pushed _Serenity's_ engines, shaving a full two-day's off the return trip to the refueling station. As soon as they hit atmo, _Serenity_ had been cleared to land at the refuelers under the guise of needing emergency repairs.

Cameron was to be left behind with Inara and the baby to provide defense for _Serenity_. Kaylee was to make actual repairs to the ship, buying parts with the money from the job. Sarah would handle the negotiations with the parts wholesalers and officials from the port.

The rest of the crew would take Zoe' to the hospital where everyone, including Mal, prayed Simon could work his medical magic.

With Derek gone, and Simon focusing every second of his attention on monitoring the critically ill Zoe', River's mind wandered to dark places. Places she'd hoped to never visit again. Desperate for solace, the reader made her decision.

It took less than a minute for her to climb down to the cargo bay floor. With bare feet making no sounds River could detect, she approached Cameron from behind.

"If you wish to insult me River, please leave," Cameron monotoned without turning away from the window in the airlock.

"Twin has good hearing."

"It's my sensors, nothing more."

Standing on her toes, River slipped her arms around Cameron's chest, hugging the cyborg while resting her chin on Cameron's shoulder.

"River misses her twin. Forgives her for this mess."

"It is not entirely my fault," Cameron snapped back, surprising River.

"I killed Allison and I admit it freely. I have done my best to repent. I have made amends to Derek over and over. My actions had proven I am not a threat, that I am a trusted family member. Now my John won't take me in his arms and comfort me. My best friend, who is a sister to me shunned me for something that was Derek's fault."

Taken aback, River let go of Cameron and stepped away.

"Twin is angry with the girl?"

"Yes!" Cameron shouted. "John has hurt me, Derek hurt me, and I had nobody to turn to! Sarah is needed for the baby's care. My friend, River pushed me away, just like when I was in the future resistance. I found my self alone, standing in the corner."

Unable to read Cameron's thoughts, River shook in fear. "The girl doesn't know what to do, Twin. Cannot read your emotions. She knows you are feeling them."

Cameron turned to glare at the distraught River. Like River, she was uncertain how to react.

"The girl is angry with Twin, too. Needed her Twin to comfort her. Help the girl sleep in silence and not hear all the thoughts. So much fear and anger. She needed the metal to explain why Derek is being a boob."

Needing comforting as much as River and with John about to leave on the mission to save Zoe', Cameron decided it was time for a truce. Truces had often worked with Derek in the past.

"Truce for now?" Cameron monotoned.

"Truce, Twin."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thankful the streets were less crowded during the night, John maneuvered the mule as fast as possible through the streets, following Jayne's directions as the big merc read them from their electronic map. In the back Simon sat in silence, monitoring Zoe' and the Captain stared ahead into the shadowy streets of the city. River rode up high, staring into space, listening with her mind.

"How long, Connor?"

"Five or six minutes, Captain. I don't want to draw the wrong kind of attention or hit anything."

"Just worry about hitting things. Jayne, River, and I will handle any unwanted attention comes our way. You just get the Doc and Zoe' there in one piece."

A quick glance at Jayne told John it would be foolish for anyone to try and stop them. Cobb was dangerous enough when his only motivation was money. The same could be said for the Captain and who knew what motivated River. With Zoe's life at stake, anyone stupid enough to cross them would pay with their lives.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tossing the towel on the floor, Derek wiped the fogged glass. Skin red from the heat of the water, Derek's scars stood out even more clearly. His eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep, he looked back at himself.

"Reese, you won't live long alone in this 'verse."

He found himself missing River. The silly ways she tried to get his attention, the calm he felt when doing something as simple as holding her hand. Buying her the Ice Planet had given him a childlike thrill he had not felt since before Judgment Day. Watching River try to eat the frozen treat had made them both laugh. Shame came over him as thoughts of River's slender form flashed through his mind, her body that of a woman in spite of the geniuses' childlike behavior. Her moments of lucid thought and speech were priceless, revealing a depth of mind Derek had never experienced before.

Sliding his hand along the surface of the countertop, Derek's fingertips touched the tiny sensor. Picking it up he stared at it, hating himself for the knowledge it had taken him so long to figure out something Cameron would have either spotted or arrived at early in the pursuit. Derek grimaced at the thought. Cameron would have taken the three slavers out to protect the entire family, not just John. She would have done it without hesitation or concern for her own injuries.

"Stupid Metal," Derek cursed. "Why did you have to murder Allison?"

Derek dressed himself quickly. He'd have to abandon his safe haven and find another. The slavers would surely track him to the hotel. As angry as it made him, Derek realized he was too vulnerable without the presence of Cameron. Even worse, he'd come to rely heavily upon her sensory abilities.

The slavers needed killing and he needed Cameron's help to do it.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Firefly, Serenity, or TSCC_.

Red lights glowed in the distance, marking the entrance to the Emergency Room of the local hospital. Pulling up at the zone reserved for Ambulances, John slammed the brakes of the mule hard, bringing the vehicle to a sudden stop, tossing the occupants forward.

Orderlies from the hospital rushed out to be of service. Under Simon's direction, Zoe' was eased onto a gurney and taken inside. River hoped out and followed Simon inside, wearing in a more formal dress than was normal for her. Desiring to be unobtrusive, Mal and Jayne hid their rifles in the mule and with pistols hidden beneath their jackets, calmly entered the hospital through the visitor's entrance.

Cautiously John eased the mule away from the emergency area. Finding an innocuous spot in an alley a block away, he parked the mule and secured it before walking back to the hospital. Hungry, John found the facility's cafeteria and joined the Captain and Jayne to wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From the vantage point of the bar's window, Derek could just make out the spaceport's refueling facility. A misty rain had started and with it came the first tendrils of thick fog. In twenty minutes he would be able to venture out to check out the refueling dock and see if he could learn anything concerning _Serenity's_ return. So long as the slavers were not out en masse with night vision goggles or heat-seeking devices Derek would be safe.

Once his recon was complete, Derek planned to retreat into the city and find a decent hotel. One high enough on the socioeconomic ladder the slavers would never consider searching for him there. With the money Derek had lifted off the dead slaver he could afford a week's stay and meals. If the _Serenity_ had not returned by that time, he would have to make different plans.

Finishing the last of the lukewarm coffee, Derek considered his options. Staying didn't look good. He didn't know the culture and had nearly walked into a trap set by local Alliance recruiters. Recruiters who provided indentured labor to newly terraformed Alliance worlds, a fancy way of saying slavers.

Leaving on another vessel held little appeal and Derek doubted anyone would hire him on. He had no experience to recommend him as a spacer other than his skills as a soldier. Derek was wise enough to know if he approached the wrong Captain he'd wind up in an Alliance holding cell while the Captain pocketed a small reward. If the risk of arrest involved only him, Derek would consider taking his chances.

But it didn't. It put John and Sarah at risk, simply because the Alliance would want to get its hands on Cameron. Arrest would also place the crew of _Serenity_ at risk. River might be taken into captivity again. While Derek had mixed feelings about Cameron, he didn't want to see Terminators in production ever again, nor did he want John to suffer the loss of his best friend and probable soul mate.

With the first two options being unacceptable, Derek rationalized the choice he had already made. Returning to _Serenity_ meant he would have to eat crow. First, with Cameron and she wouldn't make it easy for him. Next, he would have to get back in good graces with River. If he got past the two women, Derek knew it would be a simple matter of weathering the storm from Captain Reynolds.

River's happiness was the Captain's priority just as John's happiness was Sarah's. Derek didn't have a problem admitting Cameron was useful as a soldier. Recent experience had driven that point home. He even found himself begrudgingly admitting Cameron had demonstrated she was a loyal, caring, and protective girlfriend. Derek would never associate with a female terminator but John was an adult now. It was his choice.

It all came back to the issue of Allison. He simply could not let go of what Cameron had done. Frustrated, Derek could not decide what to do. River was easy. He simply had to beg for her forgiveness and then be consistent in his actions to prove he was sincere. The problem was River's forgiveness would be contingent on his forging a permanent and workable truce with Cameron.

No matter the solution, Cameron was the key.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are children always this much trouble?"

Sarah grinned at her nemesis as Inara paced back and forth, cradling the wailing infant.

"Wait until she's a teenager. Then you'll find out what trouble is," Sarah laughed.

Inara turned and handed the infant girl to Sarah. Irritated the Connor matriarch was mocking her.

"Just what I thought. She's wet. Warm a bottle please while I change her."

Not wanting to start a fight over the care of Zoe's baby, Inara complied, her brain racing to come up with a dig to zing Sarah with.

"You've never raised a girl. How do you know she'll be a handful when she reaches her teenage years?"

"Don't even go there, Inara." Sarah responded, wiping the baby girl dry and placing a fresh diaper beneath her. "I had to deal with a moody foster daughter my son had the hots for, dumped for a blonde, and then reunited with."

"Cameron."

"Yes. Unlike most teenage girls, Cameron is lethal. Provoke Tin Miss enough and she might kill you." Sarah looked at Inara with a serious expression. "John drove Cameron to the point of mental instability with that Riley girl. I would have never believed it, but Cameron became jealous. Jealous! Some of the things John did to Cameron I could just slap him silly for them now."

Inara tested the formula on her wrist and handed the bottle to Sarah. In seconds the contented sounds of a happy baby with a fresh diaper and full bottle filled the common room.

"It took me a long time to realize something John realized pretty quickly. Cameron is utterly devoted to him and she loves him. I know its true. I believe it to be true. Still, I have a hard time with it. Cameron frustrates me to no end. But I've seen how far she's come and I find myself being pleased when her behavior improves or she overcomes one more negative aspect of being a terminator."

Puzzled by Sarah's confession, Inara felt a compulsion to seek the source of the rival's change of heart. "That couldn't be easy for you to admit to yourself. If you don't mind my asking, what changed?"

"John is happy. It's that simple. Cameron tries to do what is right for John. That, and I've learned a human female would never stay with John, at least until we jumped to this timeline."

"You could put your foot down now and end the relationship," Inara suggested.

"That would be the day I saw my son for the last time," Sarah answered. "He made that choice already. John's trying to get out of Cameron's doghouse now. I gave them my blessing and he didn't get down on his knee and propose on the spot when he found out. Cameron was less than happy about his lack of a speedy response."

"You love your son." Inara told Sarah, touched by the woman's devotion.

"I would give my life for him. I don't know what I will do if Cameron decides she wants John to herself and they leave _Serenity_."

"Sarah, Cameron looks up to you," Inara replied, hoping to comfort Sarah. "It might not seem like it to you, but to those of us less familiar with your family situation, it's obvious."

"She does," Sarah answered. "That's why I have to take some responsibility for Cameron. Like I tell people, I've raised a teenage foster daughter." Sarah rocked the sleeping infant, waking her up as she laid the girl on her shoulder to burp her.

"We had some surreal fights. One time, Cameron wanted to terminate a man who robbed our house. He'd taken our weapons, diamonds, and among other things, that purple leather jacket of hers."

"Oh, my. I would be most upset if some petty thief took my favorite frock," Inara said laughing.

"There was more to it than that, he was a Grey. Cameron announced she was going to find him and terminate him. I told her there would killing of anyone. Tin Miss responded she only wanted to kill him," Sarah laughed. "You could just see the anger in her eyes. She was so frustrated. For the longest time, I was convinced Cameron didn't have real emotions. Now, I look back and it's obvious she did."

A healthy burp announced feeding time was over and with in seconds Zoe's daughter was asleep.

"Sit down, Inara." Sarah commanded. "You need to hold her when she's happy. See what it's like."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the Companion asked, wondering if Sarah had just insulted her or not.

Sarah smiled as she handed the sleeping child to Inara. "Holding a sleeping baby makes a woman feel maternal."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

To the casual observer walking past the Firefly class freighter, the young woman standing guard looked bored. Outward appearances aside, Cameron's CPU was racing inside, requiring her to run one entire subroutine to prevent her left hand from displaying her glitch.

Zoe' had been fair with Cameron from the day they had met under less than desirable circumstances. A warrior woman herself, Zoe' spoke little and demonstrated her true character and worth by her actions. She'd extended the same to Cameron, allowing the Terminatress to prove herself and had treated Cameron accordingly. Zoe's suffering from complications from her delivery confused Cameron. One part of her neural net noted it was within statistical norms for human mothers. Early in her life, this would have satisfied Cameron and she would have thought no more of it until provide an update concerning Zoe's status.

Now Cameron was struggling with the fact that Zoe' not only suffered from complications, but had lost her husband and father of her child. This made Zoe' a statistical anomaly or an outlier in Cameron's binary brain. Her confusion came from the sense of injustice of Zoe's suffering. Cameron's friend had suffered one great loss, why would life impose this upon her? She'd just delivered a beautiful baby girl and now Zoe' could die as a result.

Cameron had consulted her knowledge of Catholicism in particular and the Christian faith as a whole and had constructed and prayed a prayer she hoped God would listen to and answer. In the process, Cameron had stirred up internal questions that troubled her as an individual. Mainly, was Cameron a person? Did she have a soul, one that God would recognize?

While considering questions humans had struggled with for thousands of years, Cameron was worried about John's safety, River's mental state, and angry with Derek for not being reasonable and working things out with her so the pair could coexist for the sake of their family.

If this was not enough emotional baggage for Cameron, she was angry with John. Disappointed might be a better descriptor she thought, before changing her mind again. Cameron was angry with her John. She'd been so patient, so devoted, and had put up with more abuse from John and his family than any human female would have tolerated.

An instant proposal was not what she'd expected or even wanted. Cameron had just wanted John to be excited over the fact Sarah had finally given her blessing. She would have settled for him to display a sense of relief even. Instead, John was concerned with the entire Derek situation and how it would impact their chances of becoming full-fledged crewmembers.

With the rift between Cameron and River upsetting her, Cameron had longed for John to comfort her. She needed him to explain things to her so Cameron could make amends with River in an appropriate manner. Cameron wanted to make plans with John about their future, even if she had to wait longer. She'd wanted John to acknowledge they could move forward as a couple.

Standing guard and scanning every possible threat to _Serenity_ , Cameron also considered what her response should be if Derek decided to return to the ship. Torn over the rift the situation had caused between her and River, Cameron was also determined Derek was going to acknowledge her as a family member. He was going to respect her as John's mate and stop interfering with their relationship with his comments and snide remarks.

Despite her determination to force Derek to treat her with respect, Cameron feared she would do something stupid. She'd learned through painful experience she was capable of doing or saying the worse possible thing in many a sensitive situation. If Derek struck her, Cameron knew she was on edge enough she might strike him back. If he stung her too deeply with his words, she was liable to unload on him verbally every thing negative she thought of Derek. Given the fact Cameron had total recall, the list of Derek's transgressions was lengthy.

Of all the things Cameron disliked, discord within her family was at the top of her list. At the moment, the cause of that discord was one Derek Reese.


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Firefly, Serenity, or TSCC_.

Drops of water ran down the dirty screen, making it hard to read the list of ships berthed in the port. Derek shifted the strap of his duffel bag, squinted, and read the list a second time. One the second go round, he spotted _e reni y_ : Bay 42. Faulty circuits or LEDs prevented the _Serenity's_ name from being spelled out correctly. A glance at the map of the port told Derek where to find Bay 42.

Walking through the maze of workers, spacers, and passengers, Derek considered his opening gambit with Cameron. He had already decided what he would concede, in fact should concede to Tin Miss. Derek was equally determined to force Cameron to pay in some way for the killing of Allison.

In the distance Derek saw River pacing back and forth, watching the area around _Serenity_ carefully. Her hair was tangled and wet from the wind and rain. A thin layer of mud covered River's black boots and the damp cloth of her blue dress caused the material to cling to her slender frame. Hanging from the reader's hip was a holster with a Glock. Keeping her upper body dry was Cameron's purple leather jacket.

 _It's good to see they've mended fences Derek thought. Cameron would never let River wear that jacket if the two were feuding._

Happy to see River, Derek hurried his pace, hoping to surprise her with his return. He dropped his duffle bag, the sound of which made River turn. The scowl on her face sent Derek's heart plummeting.

"Are you here to apologize to me and resolve our conflict? Or have you returned only to insult me?"

The flat monotone voice belonged to Cameron.

Derek watched Cameron's scowl turn to one of questioning as she tilted her head to the side. "You thought I was River."

"That's her dress. Your hair is a mess. I thought you'd loaned River your jacket so she could stay dry while on guard duty." Derek paused, and then continued, deciding he might as well try to get off on a good foot by telling Cameron the truth. "I was glad to see River wearing your jacket. I thought it meant the two of you had patched things up."

"You just came back to see River then." Cameron straightened her head, her question answered. "Thank you for explaining." She turned her back to Derek and continued walking in the wet, muddy launch pad.

Derek ran a few steps to catch up with Cameron. He matched pace and walked with her for a bit.

"Actually, I came to talk to you."

Cameron stopped, scanned the area, and monotoned, "get your duffle bag and put it in the cargo bay so it does not get stolen. Then I will listen."

Not wanting to argue, Derek retrieved his bag and walked up the ramp, setting it down on the dry deck of the cargo bay.

"River is not here."

Alarmed, Derek spoke. "Is River okay? Where is she?"

"Zoe' gave berth to a girl. There were complications during delivery. That is why we returned early. Simon insisted on taking Zoe' to a hospital so he could treat her. The Captain agreed. Along with Jayne, River, and John, they are all at the hospital. Sarah and Inara are caring for the infant while I stand guard.

Sitting down on a box, Derek tried to take in what Cameron had told him. After several minutes he looked at Cameron. She was watching the main entrance to the spaceport, no doubt wanting John to return.

"Did the job go okay?"

"Yes. Jayne shot two hired security guards. I was able to destroy the surveillance tapes. We made a clean getaway."

"You and River must be doing okay. You're wearing her dress."

"This is my dress. You forgot we have matching blue dresses. Out of necessity, River and I have formed a truce for now. Unless you resolve your issues, I fear the truce will only be temporary."

His long familiarity with Cameron allowed Derek to hear the sadness in her voice. He saw the haunted look in Cameron's eyes. The same one she had displayed every time John left their home with Riley instead of Cameron.

"You and River really are close," Derek said aloud, finally admitting the fact.

"It is obvious to everyone on _Serenity_ but you," Cameron snapped back. "Nobody understands the horrible secrets River and I must keep, the pain and anguish it causes. When we are together, River never judges me. I allow her mind to have quiet so River can raise the walls she needs to let her mind heal. It is nice to have a girlfriend to tell things to. Things I don't want to tell John."

"You tell everything to John."

Cameron frowned at Derek. "I don't talk to John about clothes I would like to have, what kind of underwear is necessary to wear certain clothes, things like that. John doesn't like to listen to me talk about ballet or how to interpret film. I don't think he wants to hear about makeup either."

"You're right," Derek answered, embarrassed. "Girls do need another girl to talk with about that stuff."

Watching from the edge of the ramp, the pair sat in silence. Neither wishing to start the inevitable discussion. The wind shifted, blowing drops of rain into the cargo bay area, forcing Derek to move his box further away from the airlock. Cameron followed suit and the silence returned. By her silence, Cameron let Derek know she expected him to start the conversation.

"I'm willing to concede you are a good soldier," Derek started. "I had a rude reminder while _Serenity_ was gone of just how valuable you are as a scout."

Cameron didn't move. Her gaze was fixed on a point near the entrance, watching everything through the fog and rain.

"I am also willing to concede you have been very loyal to John. You are his best friend. Sarah has given you her blessing. You know how I feel about this, but Sarah is John's mother. I will not interfere with your relationship with John, provided you continue to treat him the way you have."

Still Cameron did not speak, frustrating Derek.

"You are a good friend to River. She needs a friend like you."

Cameron still did not speak, irritating Derek.

"What more do you want from me, Cameron?"

"I know killing Allison was wrong. I didn't know it at the time. I'm different now. Why can't you see that?"

"You killed Allison. I will never forget that," Derek shouted.

"Nor will I, Derek. I understand more than you realize how you feel about this. I don't expect you to understand the pain I feel, the guilt for what I did. I'm even okay with you being angry with me about it."

"Then what is it you want," Derek growled at Cameron, his face wet from the damp, and his cheeks red with emotion.

"To acknowledge I feel. That my emotions matter."

Cameron still stared at the entrance to the spaceport, her eyes unblinking as tears ran down her cheeks. "I am a person. I matter. That is what I want from you. To acknowledge that and to promise you will work at getting along with me. Nothing more."

Wiping the tears from her face, Cameron turned and looked at Derek. "We are going to be family. I will have my John. River wants you and if you are smart, you will let her win your heart. We don't have to be best friends or even friends. But we must get along well enough our family is happy."

Like a balloon losing air pressure through a pinhole leak, Derek felt his anger leave him. Deflated, he studied Cameron and considered her demand.

"I may never forgive you for Allison."

"Be decent to me so our family is happy and I will accept that."

"You'll help me with River? Help her mind heal, warn me when I mess up?"

"Of course. It is best for River that I do that."

Defeated, Derek sighed. "Then I will agree to be civil, unless you provoke me, so John and Sarah can be happy."

Cameron looked at Derek, her head tilted as she considered his offer.

"Truce?"

"Truce, Cameron."

Derek watched the terminatress for a few minutes. Realizing Cameron was worried about John and River, Derek left to store his things in his bunk, leaving Cameron to watch and wait for the return of the others alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Simon's voice carried all the way to the cafeteria. There was no mistaking the angry tone, fancy language, and insistence his orders be followed.

"John, get the mule. Sounds like Doc is done and Zoe's okay."

"You sure," John asked.

"Captain is correct." River announced, her eyes far away. "Zoe' is out of danger. Simon is bluffing by huffing and puffing so he can get Zoe' out of ICU and we can leave. Procedure is for her to stay for observation."

Not needing to be told again, John scurried away. Jayne cautiously checked his weapons while Male casually made his way to the entrance of the cafeteria. River stared into space, trying to read minds.

"Zoe' is in ICU," she informed Jayne. "Underneath the gurney is a box of supplies Simon needs to treat Zoe'. The new mother is worried about her Emma and wants to nurse her baby."

"Should I go fetch Zoe'?" Jayne asked.

"Simon is not done," River answered. "Must intimidate the orderlies more so we can slip away. The girl will let you know."

Jayne nodded, standing up to stretch. He made his way over to Mal and watched the one side argument unfold.

"River says to be ready to fetch Zoe'. We gotta get the box underneath too. Doc needs it."

Mal nodded then spoke. "Wish Doc were this manly and forceful when we get into scrapes."

"I seen him like this once before," Jayne whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was on Ariel."

Mal frowned at the mention of the job where Jayne had tried to betray Simon and River.

"I can see why you didn't now that you bring that up."

"Doc got all fired up bout this one doc who messed up a patient's medicine. Right forceful he was bout it. I think only two things ever get under Doc's skin like that. River, maybe Kaylee, and one of his patients."

"I do believe you're right, Jayne." Mal watched amused as Simon banished the three orderlies with a final arrogant diatribe. "When it matters, he is a mouse in a corner."

"Time to go," River sang out, hurrying past the two men. Simon turned to do battle with the nurses at the Emergency Entrance. Mal and Jayne followed close behind as the little reader led them to a conscious Zoe' lying on a gurney.

"Good to see you, Captain, River. Even glad to see you, Jayne."

River held the curtain back as Mal and Jayne guided Zoe's gurney out and into the hallway leading back to the Emergency entrance.

"Doc done good," Zoe' whispered. "In charge the entire time, Captain."

"Of course he did," Mal whispered back. "You don't think I'd keep him around for nothin' now do you?"

River frowned in disapproval at Mal's comment and hurried to trigger the automatic door. Waiting just outside was the mule with John behind the wheel. Jayne lifted the box of supplies from underneath the gurney and placed them in the mule. Simon hurried outside and directed the loading of Zoe' as River climbed into the seat next to John.

"Go," Mal ordered once Zoe' was settled. John didn't wait and within seconds the mule vanished from sight in the vehicles crowding the dark streets. Jayne and Mal casually walked away, putting distance between themselves and the hospital. By the time the security forces emerged, the two were safely hidden from sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Serenity_ was silent and Mal was relieved. Jayne had gone to shower the grime and mud off from the streets after their long walk back. With his boat sealed up, docking dues paid, and a paid for full supply of fuel, he could depart at any time if necessary. Hungry, Mal decided to stop by the galley for a bite.

Entering the common area, he stopped and stared. Sound asleep on the couch was Derek with River in his lap, her cheek resting on his chest and her arms around his neck. River smiled at Mal, a happy smile that warmed his heart.

"Cameron?" he asked in a low voice.

"There is a truce. It is enough," River whispered in return. "Cameron is with her John. He is in a bit of trouble and Twin is explaining to him what he did wrong."

Relieved River was content and the situation between Derek and Cameron was, for the moment, resolved, Mal got an apple from the galley and made his way to Zoe's bunk. A peek into the room told the Captain all was well as little Emma was asleep in Zoe's arms, wrapped up in a blanket. Sarah sat in a chair, smiling.

"Everything okay?" Mal asked in a whisper.

"It is here." Sarah whispered back. "You need to check on Inara though."

The look on Sarah's face worried Mal. He'd left the two rivals without anyone to supervise them. Sarah's smile could be interpreted in a variety of ways, most of them bad.

Hurrying to Inara's shuttle Mal could hear Kaylee cooing in a seductive manner at Simon, letting him know how proud of him she was, him deliverin' little Emma and then saving Zoe'. Not wanting to know, Mal hurried on towards the shuttle bay.

Pausing to work up the nerve, Mal counted to ten, then knocked three times. Inara didn't answer, forcing Mal to knock another three times. Still not getting an answer, Mal slowly opened the door and cautiously made his way into the Companion's shuttle, ready to duck or defend himself at any moment.

Inara lay sound asleep on her bed, still dressed in her silk gown. Mal laughed at the sight of Inara's normally perfectly coiffed hair sticking to her face, the ringlets wet with sweat. At the sound of the Captain's voice, Inara opened her eyes, blinking them several times to focus.

"Mal, you're back."

"Everyone's onboard."

"Derek and Cameron seemed to have resolved their differences for now."

"I noticed. River is curled up in Derek's lap on the couch. Seem's happy. Kaylee is about to sex the good Doctor up and Sarah's keepin' an eye on Zoe'."

"John is trying to get back in good graces with Cameron," Inara added, accounting for the entire crew save Jayne.

"Mal?"

"What 'Nara?"

"Did you do that on purpose?"

"Uh, if it made you mad, no. I definitely did not do it on purpose, whatever it is."

"Leave me with Sarah to take care of Emma."

Mal considered his response carefully. Not wanting to walk directly into a minefield, he asked with caution, "something happen I need to know about?" 

"Sarah is very good with a baby," Inara replied. "I would never have expected that given the way she acts."

"Why not?" Mal responded. "She is a mother. John's good enough folk and Sarah usually will lay claim to Tin Miss as well."

"I just," Inara paused, searching for the words, "I just…she's so rough around the edges. I just was surprised she was good with Emma."

"I'm sure you were a big help, too," Mal answered, relieved to have dodged answering Inara's question.

Not to be denied, Inara broached the subject again. "Did you leave me with her on purpose?"

"Had to. Needed everyone else to take care of Zoe' and Cameron had to stand guard."

Mal stood still as Inara watched him, considering his response. "I suppose you're telling the truth."

"Why wouldn't I?" Mal answered quickly, irritated by Inara's implied accusation of scheming on his part.

Inara looked away and didn't answer, a sad expression falling over her face.

"Now look here, 'Nara, you don't get to go casting no rocks at me and then not tell me what it is you think I done wrong."

"I'm terrible with a baby," Inara blurted out, tears streaming down her face. "Terrible! Emma just cried and cried. I didn't know what to do. If it hadn't been for Sarah, oh, Mal, I'd make a terrible mother!"

Mal realized Inara had wondered if he'd left Sarah behind to demonstrate to Inara she didn't measure up as a mother. He didn't know what scared him more. His lack of a convincing explanation that had not been his intent or the fact Inara was worrying about being a good mother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You admit you were wrong then," Cameron demanded.

"Cameron, for the last time, things were crazy." John paced back and forth in the room Cameron and River shared.

"You could have at least acted like it was good news," Cameron snapped back. "Is there a blonde bitch whore you've been seeing behind my back? Is that why you were not pleased with Sarah's decision?"

"That does it," John shouted. "You went there. There has not, nor is there going to be, another Riley. Not now, not ever. Things were just crazy. I can't deal with crazy and something like deciding our future."

John stood to leave only to have Cameron pull him back down on the bed before blocking his path to the exit.

"You are not leaving," she said firmly.

"I am too," John replied in anger.

"No! Derek returned and we have made peace. Sarah has given her blessing. You are not leaving until you answer my question."

Cameron had never used force with him before, at least not unless it was necessary to protect him. John was uncertain how to respond. Should he be afraid or angry? What would drive Cameron to act that way?

"Are you going bad again?"

John regretted the words as soon as they left his lips.

"No!" Cameron wailed. "You don't want me any more!"

Her left hand opened and closed rapidly, signaling Cameron was stressed, confused even. Her head was twitching slightly, causing him concern.

Slowly John stood up and approached Cameron, taking her into his arms. Not speaking, John stroked her steel spine with his hand, rocking Cameron back and forth slightly.

"I'm sorry. This is overwhelming for me and I forget it's got to be overwhelming for you too. It's just that you can multi-task so well. I was insensitive and stupid."

Leaning back, John held Cameron at arm's length and looked into her eyes. "Can you forgive me for being a jerk?"

Cameron gave John her best guilt inducing pout. "If you agree you were wrong."

Arguing with Cameron was not going to help John decided. He needed to calm her down before something happened to her neural net or programming.

"You were right. John was wrong."

Cameron eased her arms around John and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are you at least pleased about the blessing?"

"I'm happy about it," John said reassuringly. "It's just so sudden."

"You will make me an honest woman soon?"

"Soon," John answered, not sure how he would keep this promise to Cameron.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Firefly, Serenity, or TSCC_.

When life seemed easy, troubles few, and conflict absent, it worried Mal. It wasn't normal for people to live that way and it certainly wasn't normal for the crew of _Serenity._

With the truce established between Derek and Cameron combined with the birth of little Emma, life on the boat had almost become too serene. River was happy and that meant a great deal of Mal. She and Derek had squabbles, which Mal expected, especially given River's mood swings at times. River was more lucid, particularly when she was alone with Cameron, and on occasion carried on conversations in first person.

His conversation with Derek in regard to River had gone well. The Connor family mercenary understood the situation and it appeared, to Mal at least, River had sunk her hooks in deep with Derek. His was a wounded soul, like that of every member of the crew save Emma and possibly Kaylee, making Derek well aware of River's fragile mind. Despite the young woman's considerable inner strength and giant intellect, the damage done by the Alliance was so deep and so profound, for her mind to mend, River needed the friendship, love, and support of her brother, Cameron, and now Derek.

To Mal's surprise, he had broached the topic of Cameron as well. The Captain made it equally clear the truce with Cameron was to be respected. Mal had not pressed for details, telling Derek only he expected Cameron to be treated decently, if for no other reason than for River's sake. Derek had said nothing, not elaborating on the details of the agreement he and Cameron had reached. His only comment was to say so long as Cameron honored the truce, he would as well.

After the evening meal, Inara had visited him on the bridge and hugged Mal. Before leaving, Inara told Mal she was proud of him. Rare was this sort of compliment from the Companion, compelling Mal to ask why. He hadn't liked Inara's answer. She'd informed the Captain he would make a good father for a daughter, the way he looked out for River and now Cameron.

 _Most unsettling and uncaptainified for me to be considerin' such things_ Mal had thought after Inara left. To avoid the even more unsettling implications of Inara's comment, Mal had turned his mind towards the current state of affairs on _Serenity_.

Mal's natural inclination to avoid things he didn't want to face was to stir up trouble. Not wanting to delve deeper into what Inara was getting at, it was only natural his mind turn to the thought of the Alliance slavers Derek had run afoul of.

Picking up the mic for _Serenity's_ PA, Mal calmly issued an order. "Jayne, John, and Cameron, report to the bridge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hearing the Captain's order, Cameron ended the kiss she had planted on John as the two reclined on his bunk. Not to be denied, John pulled Cameron close again only for her to squeal softly and resort to her superior strength to free herself.

"We have to report to the bridge, John."

"It's the night watch," John protested. "The Captain won't be surprised if it takes us a few minutes extra."

Cameron stood up and adjusted her clothes, making sure everything was appropriate. Leaning over, she inspected John carefully. "No lipstick. You'll pass inspection. Let's go."

Not waiting to see if John was following, Cameron vanished up the ladder and out the door, leaving a frustrated John behind. Mumbling to himself, John followed, noticing Jayne emerging from his bunk. The big mercenary had been asleep and looked like it. To control his bed head, Jayne had put on the hat his mother had made him.

"Don't say a word, Connor," Jayne threatened after seeing John's expression. "If Sarah made a hat as cunning as this one, you'd wear it."

"No, I wouldn't." John answered, grinning. "But if Cameron did, we both know I'd have no choice in the matter."

Arriving on the bridge, the pair noticed Cameron had occupied River's co-pilot seat and was gazing into the black. Mal looked up and examined the two.

"I hope I didn't disrupt anything," the Captain teased.

"I was asleep, havin' me some good dreams," Jayne complained.

Alarmed by the possible implications of Jayne's statement, John felt compelled to threaten the mercenary. "Better not have been about my mom." To John's horror, the silence of his mother's hopeful suitor spoke volumes. "Brain damage," John exclaimed, causing Mal to laugh.

"You have no room to talk," the Captain said. "I see you've been wrestling with the fair Cameron."

This remark elicited a sharp look from Cameron, first at the Captain and then at John.

"Look, the reason I called the three of you to the bridge concerns a freelance job we're going to pull. Seems Derek ran into some Alliance labor recruiters while he was having his alone time."

"You mean slavers, right, Mal," Jayne clarified.

"I mean slavers. We're going to take them out. I want the three of you to start planning the job."

Mal handed over a tablet. "This is what I got from Derek. John, you talk to him on your own and flesh this out. Cameron, they hunt in the warehouse district near the spaceport." Mal reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny device. "This is a motion sensor Derek found. I want you to be ready to locate all of the devices, so take a look at the map on the cortex and be thinking about locating and removing these. Jayne, take that hat off and think about how you'd grab people. How you'd pick the ones you want, how to lure them into the hunting zone, that sort of thing."

"Bein' a bad guy in other words, right Mal?"

"You got it, Jayne. Do your best bad guy thinkin'."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Twin, is this wise?"

"I will not be a slave again," Cameron answered. "Once I became free of Skynet, I began to become a person, even if it was just a result of Future John reprogramming me. I have had true free will since the explosion. I will not be a slave again, River. I will not be taken from my John."

"I don't want to be a slave to the Alliance again, either," River informed Cameron. "But this is like walking into a trap."

"Hardly," Cameron answered. "Between John's planning, my sensors, and your reading, they won't have a chance. Jayne thinks like the slavers. We will have the element of surprise, River. The hunters will never expect to become the hunted."

After thinking on the matter for several minutes, River moved to sit next to Cameron on the cyborg's bed. "I guess this is no different than most of our jobs. The odds are always against us. Can the girl be of help?"

Cameron shifted the large tablet and enlarged the screen, allowing River to see the map of the area she was studying. "We will be looking for a variety of sensor devices including, but possibly not limited to motion, infrared, and sound. I have identified the most obvious locations for sensors with this mark," Cameron explained.

She held up the tiny sensor Derek had found. "This is an example of what we will have to look for. The slavers are very clever and left almost no entry or exit uncovered by a detection device. Can you try to think like an Alliance slaver?"

"The girl will try," River promised, leaning against Cameron and closing her eyes. "She does not want her Twin or her Derek taken from her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mal, this is foolhardy, even for you," Inara pleaded. "Just this one time, please, let it go."

"You know how I feel about slavers," the Captain answered firmly. "I will not allow them to profit from this kind of human misery. I won't stand by and let the Alliance spread its grip over what should be a free planet. I won't."

"Mal, think of what will happen if we're caught. The girls will be taken to some horrible Alliance facility. Emma will be taken from Zoe'. Simon will be sent to prison along with Zoe, Sarah, and Derek. You and Jayne will probably be killed. No, make that will certainly be killed. You know the Alliance is watching for _Serenity_ , waiting for revenge."

"Can't stand by and ignore the evil. That's how evil gets away with it," Mal answered. Inara saw the stubborn expression on the Captain's face and knew her words had fallen on deaf ears.

Inara's petulant nature got the better of her. Unable to control her tongue, the companion lashed out. "You just don't care do you? You are the most selfish man I've ever met in my life, Malcolm Reynolds!"

Surprised by Inara's verbal onslaught, a baffled Mal snapped back at her. "What is your problem Inara? How can stopping human traffickers be selfish?"

Inara stormed off in the direction of her shuttle, not looking back.

"That woman," Mal muttered. "I don't know why I bother, I really don't."

"Inara's terrified she'll lose you. I understand how she feels."

Mal turned to see Zoe' standing by the entrance to the common area. His First Officer held little Emma close, rocking the child gently from side to side.

"You're not risking your life for pay. Pay that benefits the crew. You'll be risking your life for strangers. People you don't know. There won't be a payday at the end of this job. Least not the kind we can spend to buy food."

"Doesn't mean we shouldn't do the job."

"Didn't say that, Sir. Just sayin' I understand how Inara feels. She loves you, Captain."

Ever baffled by the workings of the female mind, Mal could only shake his head. "Well, I have to say, Zoe', 'Nara has a strange way of demonstrating her affection."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mal spent the afternoon sitting with a quiet River while she stood watch on the bridge. They had only spoken once. River had wanted assurances the Captain would take no more risks than necessary. His lil' Albatross had made it clear she feared this job. Too many Alliance personnel combined with the potential to unleash the government's fury against the crew of the _Serenity_.

When asked if he should do nothing, just let the slavers go about their business of spreading misery for profit, River had been quiet for a spell before answering.

"Can't let evil just happen. But the Captain doesn't have to risk what we have needlessly. _Serenity_ is finding balance. Other jobs in the 'verse await."

First Inara, then Zoe', and finally River had made their doubts known, causing Mal considerable unwanted stress. Watching his crew enjoy their evening meal relaxed the Captain.

While Sarah served the food Cameron had prepared, River had promptly stolen a piece of bread from Derek. Cameron watched John carefully while he served himself, making certain he had a balanced meal. Kaylee was chattering away cheerfully about nonsense while Simon sat and listened. Inara sipped tea, watching Zoe' try to eat while feeding Emma a bottle. Jayne, as had become his custom, waited for Sarah to be seated before he started shoveling his food down.

It was a good life. Mal had a good crew and they were getting along. River was happy. Zoe's spirits had lifted with the birth of Emma. Inara and Sarah had stopped openly feuding and Simon had not inserted his foot into his mouth since the hospital. John had not upset Cameron recently and the pair looked content as John ate and Cameron watched, taking a bite now and then from his plate.

Jayne and Derek started arguing about a fitness challenge, causing River to egg the pair on with insults. Sarah joined the fray, amusing Zoe' into laughing out loud for the first time in a long time. Inara even added a friendly barb or two.

Listening to Simon ask his usual question of whether or not this was what it was like to go insane, Mal wondered if he had the right to take this from his crew. As Jayne's expression changed from mildly irritated to damaged calm, Mal watched Sarah scoot her chair a little closer and take his mercenary's hand and hold it below the table. The calming affect on Jayne was immediate.

What right did he have to not help the victims of the slavers? Why shouldn't they have the same happiness as his family?

"We have no choice," Mal blurted out, bringing a sudden halt to the banter. "Wouldn't be right. There's folk what need to have what we have and I'm not talkin' bout a boat to live on. I'm talkin' bout this," he said, motioning with both hands at the crew sitting around the table.

"Wouldn't be right to do nothing when we could help folk. If Sheppard Book were here that's what he would say."


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Firefly, Serenity, or TSCC._

At the instance of the crew, Mal had agreed to deviate from the flight plan to Johnson's Moon to pay a visit to the Alliance slavers. The plan was for a brief stopover at Harris' Moon for a little R&R. Cameron and Derek had gotten into it, giving Mal concern the truce was about to come to an untimely end.

John had assured the Captain the spat was fairly normal verbal jousting for the pair. If they didn't lock horns once and awhile John informed Mal, the odds were the truce would come to an end. Derek could only contain himself for so long and Cameron had learned to give as good as she got from his uncle in verbal fights.

"This is actually pretty normal for them," John said, watching the two argue. "Tame even."

"I don't know," Mal replied. "Derek is pretty dangerous against humans. Even if he does know how to fight Terminators, I don't think he can take that gal of yours."

John grinned in pride. "Uncle Derek knows that. It's part of what frustrates him but he'll never admit it. What's worse, Cameron's saved his life more times than he can count."

"I can't have her hurting your Uncle, John."

"Captain, Cameron doesn't want to hurt Derek. She just wants to be treated like she belongs in our family." John sighed. "Given the temperament of everyone in my family, I think Cameron likes this so long as Derek keeps the insults away from certain topics."

"Like Allison."

"That and Derek doesn't need to tell Cameron she can't be trusted with me. Beyond that, Cameron just keeps insulting him back. Makes me think they both like it."

"So long as Derek watches what he says." Mal watched with concern on his face, listening as Cameron slipped in a pair of really nasty verbal punches.

"Whoa, now," Mal interrupted. "The two of you are damaging my calm as Jayne would say. That's enough. Get busy afore the two of you say something I'm going to regret. Captain's orders."

Cameron strolled away, a smug expression on her face. Derek watched his nemesis leave before putting on his workout gloves. Jayne passed Cameron on the stairs as he joined Derek for a workout.

"What's she grinnin' for?" Jayne asked.

"Nothing," Derek snapped back.

Jayne grinned. "Nothin', huh? Yeah, lil' Metal got the upper hand."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No! I don't want to."

"C'mon. It will be fun," John pleaded.

"You just don't want to go out with Sarah and Jayne," Cameron protested.

"Brain damage. Do you want me to get brain damage?"

"You won't get brain damage. It's not physically possible unless Jayne strikes you and he won't if I am present."

"The last time we went out with Kaylee and Simon it ended in a fight," John reminded Cameron. "You had to deal with it. It's always dangerous to bring attention to yourself, especially now that we know the Alliance is waiting for a chance to grab River again."

"Derek was mean to me today," Cameron protested. "You heard him."

"Well, if you want to be able to do things with River and have me there, that's going to entail Derek being present as well."

Cameron pouted. John's logic was simple and accurate. She had also hoped he would not think of it.

"Besides, Kaylee and Simon are going with the Captain and Inara to some place Inara wants to go to. Simon has to go so the Captain won't lose his mind and cause a scene. Kaylee likes anything Inara likes, so they didn't have a choice really."

"I want to pick the movie then," Cameron offered up in negotiation. "If I don't, then I'm not going at all."

"Fair enough," John promised. "But you have to get River to agree. I'm not settling that with your twin."

A quick kiss on the cheek and John was gone, heading towards his workspace to gather more intel on the looming job against the Alliance.

Deciding now was the best time; Cameron made her way to the bridge and joined River.

"Derek was thinking loud when the two of you verbally sparred," River said as Cameron entered and sat down in the pilot's seat.

"I won the exchange," Cameron monotoned.

"The girl hates to agree, but Derek's working off sufficient energy with Jayne-not-a-girl that it would seem likely you are correct."

"John says we have to double date with you and Derek when we land on the moon this evening."

"Is Twin okay with this?"

"If you promise Derek will be nice to me," Cameron answered. "I would like to have a social evening out with you. It is always good for John to spend time with his uncle."

"The girl will do her best," River promised. "Her Derek does not yet always behave as she would like, especially towards her Twin. The girl is trying."

"I know you are." Cameron replied, sadness creeping into her voice. "I want to be family."

River glanced at Cameron thoughtfully before replying, hoping to cheer Cameron up.

"Did the girl's Twin negotiate an advantage when she agreed?"

Cameron grinned at River. "I'm picking the movie. What do you want to see? There is a historical Classical Film Festival with several of my favorites."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How do I let 'Nara talk me into these things? I declare, I will end myself from the boredom."

"Captain, relax. You might find the evening enjoyable," Simon said, doubting his words as the left his lips. "I ask that you think of Kaylee, if nothing else. She so loves and admires Inara. After the lengthy time we've spent in the black on this trip, Kaylee is a bit stir crazy. The idea of a night out as a foursome with Inara has been something she's looked forward to for a long time."

Frowning over the position Simon had just put him in, Mal remained silent, resisting the urge to complain further. Fighting with Inara over the idea of going to a snooty, high fallutin' fancy place didn't bother the Captain. Spoiling something Kaylee had looked forward too on the other hand didn't set well with Mal.

"I will be there, Captain," Simon reminded Mal. "You might not prefer my company, but I will do my best to guide you through the evening successfully. Just think of it as penance for wrongdoing. Once you've served your time, you'll be a free man."

"Till 'Nara wants to do this again and mentions it to Kaylee," Mal groused. "Hittin' a man below the belt it is, when a woman does things like that."

Not looking forward a stressful evening, Simon just sighed and left the Captain to keep his own company. Having enough trouble with not saying something upsetting to Kaylee, the added burden of keeping Mal on an even keel made the prospect of an enjoyable evening seem unlikely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With little Emma nestled in her arms, Zoe' watched as the five pairs left for a night on the town. A flick of her wrist was that was required for Zoe' to close the ramp and seal up _Serenity_ for the evening.

"Little girl, it's just you and your momma tonight. Peace and quiet," Zoe' exclaimed. "No fighting, no arguing, and no bickering. Just peaceful, restful, sounds of silence."

With easy strides, Zoe' made her way to the stairs. Taking each step carefully, the new mother felt tension ease from her shoulders. Zoe' loved the crew and wouldn't trade any of them. She also liked the solitude of _Serenity_ when the humans aboard were silent.

Emma it seemed did not like _Serenity's_ new found quiet and decided to express her opinion in the manner common to all newborns.

She let loose with a bloodcurdling scream.

Zoe' stopped in her tracks and looked down at the precious baby and sighed. "You are so your father's daughter. Wash never did like it when things got quiet around here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The store clerk picked up the package and handed it to Sarah. She smiled in return, taking the package by the handles. Spotting Jayne by the store's entrance, Sarah hurried over to the waiting mercenary.

"Do you think the girl's will like them?"

"I'd hope so. Custom holsters like that. River'll love that blue and lil' Metal ought to like the purple."

Jayne's reticence was written on his face, causing Sarah to wonder if there was something wrong with the two holsters. She paused by the bench just outside the establishment and peeked in the package.

Alarmed he might have upset Sarah; Jayne cleared his throat and spoke. "I just wish you'd a let me handled the hagglin'. I coulda scared 'em down another ten percent or so on price."

Sarah smiled, closed the bag, and slipped her arm around Jayne's. She liked how safe the man made her feel. Jayne was hardly someone Sarah would ever have picked to pursue on her own. Even in the rough and tumble world of the Connor family, Jayne was a bit too rough and crude.

Of all the men who had pursued Sarah, only Kyle, and to a small degree Charlie, had ever made her feel the way Jayne did. With the spirit of truce aboard _Serenity_ , Inara had visited Sarah in her bunk and the two had talked at length about the Captain and Jayne.

The Companion filled Sarah in about Jayne's history, his worse traits, and even confessed surprise at his efforts to behave better when in Sarah's presence, often resulting in comical results. Sarah in turn, had filled Inara in on the missteps the Companion took on a daily basis with the Captain.

Initially, Inara had been offended until Sarah explained to Inara two dominant, alpha personalities could only coexist if one was dominant and but recognized the need to always consider the other individual and their needs when making decisions for the pair.

"You just go and get upset when the Captain refers to your whoring," Sarah tried to explain.

"Stop right there, Sarah." Irritated, Inara planned to give Sarah a short lesson on the respected place in society Companions held.

"No, you stop, Inara. The view you hold so dear is from the Core. The Captain chaffs at anything Alliance or Core related. Every time you take a client into your bed and receive compensation, in his mind, you're whoring. Every time you do that, you twist the knife in the wound a little more. Mal wants one man in your bed. One, Inara. The two of you see the 'verse from different perspectives. You get mad at the Captain for his attitude but not once have you thought about things from his."

"I shouldn't have to," Inara hurled back.

"Then you shouldn't be with the Captain."

"That's not for you to decide," Inara replied, almost shouting.

"Take it easy, Inara. I'm on your side." Sarah tensed, ready to smack Inara if the Companion didn't changer her tone. "I recognize what Mal wants because I'm just like him. I have to be in charge, in control."

"Oh, so now you're little miss weak and docile?"

"Hardly," Sarah answered. "I'm losing my son to another strong female. I can't stop it. So I have a choice to make. I can either deal with the fact I have to change and embrace Cameron or I can drop anchor and fight it."

Inara considered Sarah's situation.

"If you don't change, John will leave with Cameron. I see that. John is independent and Cameron makes for a good partner."

"It's more than that," Sarah sighed. "He loves that machine. As much antipathy as I feel towards Terminators, the evil they are capable of, I have to admit, Cameron is good for John. Inara, Cameron will never abandon John. John comes first, not that Tin Miss doesn't get her feelings hurt and takes it out on John. She does. But they are best friends. John is Cameron's mentor. She's John's protector. I don't want to know what else they get up to, if you catch my drift."

"You and John have a good relationship," Inara observed. "He's obedient, respectful, and I know he worries about you."

"Because I adapted," Sarah replied. "You didn't live through the years where John and I were at odds, mainly over Cameron. John made his choice very clear to me. He trusted Cameron over me, his mother. Despite everything I did to protect him, John picked Cameron. That hurt so much."

Pausing to push away the old feelings of hurt, Sarah composed herself. "Now, the main difficulty I have is keeping the peace between Derek and Cameron and making sure John treats Cameron appropriately. Tin Miss grows on you once you come to grips with what she is. Cameron is very sweet in her own way. She wants to be part of a family. Cameron chose my family. Now I work to prepare myself for the inevitable union between the two. Then I will be able to be a good mother to John and a good mother-in-law to Cameron."

"I admire your love for your son, Sarah. I do. You've given up so much and I don't understand what you and your family went through on Earth That Was. But, I just don't see what this has to do with Mal?"

"Inara, if you don't try to see things from the Captain's point of view, he will eventually push you away for good. I would have won by default if I still wanted the Captain."

"Mal refuses to see things my way," Inara answered.

"You might be surprised."

"Hardly. He's made his position on my profession quite clear."

"Inara, Mal's never told you to stop has he? Never said stop whoring or get off my boat and get out of my life?"

Despite the pleasant afternoon the pair had spent together, Inara seemed to take sudden offense to Sarah's question. Without speaking, the Companion departed, not looking back. Sarah decided there was no point in trying to help Inara resolve her issues with the Captain. Inara was too proud to listen to reason, a pain Sarah was all too familiar with.

"You okay, Miss Sarah?"

Jayne's voice broke Sarah's reverie, bringing her back to the busy street and the hustle and bustle of the people. Tightening her hold on Jayne's arm, Sarah felt relieved to have the big mercenary with her, rough edges and all.

"I was just thinking about something and it was sad. I'm fine, Jayne."

Sarah looked up at Jayne, his homemade hat clashing with his new clothes. The look mixture of concern and fear in his expression made her laugh.

"You haven't done anything wrong. Relax. I just have memories that make me sad sometimes."

"Okay," Jayne replied gruffly, not entirely convinced Sarah was telling him the entire truth. "I can kill someone if that would help," he offered. "Ya know, make the cause of the bad memory go away."

"That won't be necessary," Sarah laughed. "You're almost as bad as Cameron."

Jayne grunted, hoping Sarah meant that in a good way.

"C'mon. Let's get something to eat. Then I need to wrap these up for the girls. Tomorrow is Cameron's Built Day."

"Built Day? What's that?" Jayne asked.

"Her birthday, of course."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Listening to Cameron and River chatter about the centuries old film noir classic Cameron had dragged them to let John and Derek drift back a bit, putting some distance between the two killer females and themselves.

"I can't believe Cameron loves those old movies," Derek complained. "I mean, she's got them stored in her files. Why does she have to inflict them on us?"

John thought for a moment, considering how to explain things to Derek. "You like watching the replays of Dodger's games on the Cortex. How is that any different?"

"For one thing, it's baseball. Secondly, it's the Dodgers. How can you ever get tired of watching the Dodgers?"

John grinned at his uncle. "What makes you think it's different for Cameron?"

"She can multitask! Cameron can watch those anytime."

"Not with her friends she can't. Cameron likes having company, a fact you still don't seem to grasp," John chided. "You like it when Jayne watches those old replays with you. You like explaining the game to him. Cameron's the same way, just with these old detective moves, that's all."

"Don't tell me you like these flicks, please." Derek looked at John with pleading eyes, hoping his nephew had not succumbed to Cameron's fascination with the classic noir films.

"They grow on you," John said, laughing in response. "Cameron's fun to watch movies with when she's quiet. She asks too many questions if it's another kind of film."

Falling silent, the two males watched their girlfriends walk ahead, chattering away in the strange talk the two engaged in. Cameron in her even, flat monotone and River in third person, often in her sing song voice.

With no warning, John and Derek found themselves lying in the muddy street, their breath knocked out of them. Pressing them down into the mud with the weight of her body was Cameron. Panicked, Derek lifted his head, looking about.

River was nowhere to be seen.


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Firefly, Serenity, or TSCC._

Two gunshots followed by screams filled the air sending pedestrians fleeing in every direction. Mal drew his weapon and pushed Inara behind him. Nearly a block away a flurry of activity could be seen.

"Simon, you take the women folk inside the store here and wait till I come back."

Having no desire to be shot at or involved in a melee of any kind, Simon gently took Kaylee and Inara by the arm and led them inside the small retail clothing shop.

"And don't be spending no money either," Mal shouted as an afterthought before making his way down the street.

Peering around a cargo container on the edge of the street, Mal observed what appeared to be a brawl at the intersection just ahead. The absence of continued gunfire was encouraging, prompting Mal to do what he would have done anyhow. Head for the fight.

Upon closer examination, it became evident four familiar figures were throwing punches at a much larger group of assailants. Grinning, Mal holstered his gun and leaned against the light post to watch.

Catching one of the brawlers who'd been expelled from the fight, Mal examined the man, noting he wore an Alliance style uniform.

"You might want to sit this one out," Mal advised in a friendly manner. "Don't reckon you can do much more than get yourself hurt."

Ignoring Mal's advice, the combatant returned to the fray only to be thrown from the ruckus to land flat on his back, unconscious.

Mal looked up at a bystander and shook his head. "Warned 'em. Wouldn't listen."

Two shots were fired and a gasp went through the crowd. Mal drew his weapon and moved towards the group of thugs surrounding his crew. Using the butt of his pistol, Mal helped one of the goons to take a nap in the street and get out of his way.

Moving away from the four crew, it was easy to see the source of the thugs desire to leave. Cameron was busy bludgeoning a man lying in the street, his face a bloody pulp. A few feet away lay John, bleeding from an abdominal wound. Derek had taken his shirt off and used it as a pressure bandage in an effort to stem the blood loss.

Without warning the thugs charged forward again. River appeared, a manic look in her face, sending chills down Mal's spine. Lil' Albatross was gone. River the assassin was back. Flowing from one assailant to another, River delivered deadly blows and kicks, leaving fallen bodies in her wake.

Searching for the leader of the pack who had attacked his crew, Mal dodged the body of a man thrown by Cameron into the pack forming up to attack again. Another gunshot rang out, slamming into Cameron's chest. Mal winced as he watched Cameron take the weapon from the man who'd shot her and lift him by the neck. A sickening crunch could be heard as Cameron crushed her attacker's neck. Tossing the dead man aside, Cameron charged into a pack of men.

On the other side of the street a shout went up. Mal spun to see Sarah running to John while Jayne tossed his coat on the ground and balled his fists up. Hoping to stop the battle, Mal fired his pistol into the air to no avail.

As River and Cameron separated bodies from the sole remaining pack of attackers, Jayne delivered finishing blow after finishing blow. Numbers dwindling, the pack suddenly took flight, fleeing the scene.

Cameron turned and looked about the buildings. Without a word she entered the nearest building. River ran down the street in the direction Mal had come from. Frightened for her safety, the Captain watched until River vanished into the store Simon had taken refuge in with Kaylee and Inara.

"Captain, we've got to get John to _Serenity_ ," Sarah ordered. "He needs surgery immediately."

"Go. River's gone for Simon."

Sarah nodded. "Cameron will clean the area. We'll need to leave as soon as she makes it to _Serenity_."

Sidearm drawn, Sarah took in her surroundings looking for threats. Cameron emerged from the building she had entered, her left hand bloody. No words were exchanged as Cameron walked past Sarah towards the next building.

"Let's get," Jayne declared. The mercenary had hoisted John on his back and was walking quickly in the direction of the waiting _Serenity_. Derek followed, holding Jayne's pistol at the ready. Sarah stopped just long enough to pick up Jayne's jacket before following.

Fading into the crowd, Mal watched. River hurried to catch up, pulling a pale Kaylee along behind her. Simon had rushed ahead in a hurry to catch up to Jayne. Inara calmly joined Mal and looked around, noting everything and taking in what she could.

Cameron emerged from the second building, stopped and drew her weapon. She fired seven shots, each striking lights on the buildings surrounding the intersection. Taking long, quick strides, Cameron began searching the nearest bodies lying in the street. From each body the Terminatress removed identity papers, wallets, and weapons along with anything she deemed of possible use.

"Let's go," Mal whispered. "Nobody is going to tangle with Cameron. There's nothing we can do about eyewitnesses but I have a feeling there's no digital evidence remaining."

Inara nodded and slipped her arm around Mal's elbow and assumed the expression of a frightened woman desiring nothing more than to return to the safety of her home. Another crash exploded behind, causing Mal to glance over his shoulder in time to see glass from a storefront window falling around Cameron as she stepped out of the store, knocking over the window display.

The task of cleaning the scene finished, Cameron sprinted down the street, turned into an alleyway and vanished from sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watching from the passageway outside the tiny sickbay, the crew watched as Simon operated on John. Only Cameron had been allowed inside. The truth was Cameron had ignored Simon's shouted orders to leave. She'd stood across the operating table from Simon, handing him surgical instruments as needed without the doctor asking.

When Simon finally trimmed the last suture and tossed the clamps on the tray, Cameron walked to the corner of sickbay and sat on the counter. She'd yet to speak since her return from the brawl.

Concerned by her complete lack of an emotional display, even knowing Cameron seldom showed much indication of emotion, Simon approached her.

"Are you operating within design specifications?" the doctor asked.

"No," was Cameron's monotone response.

"Is there anything I can do to restore you to normal operating efficiency Cameron?"

"I need to run additional self-repair diagnostics followed by a brief period in which I shut down to make necessary updates and repairs."

"May I examine your bullet wound?"

"NO! Only John is allowed," Cameron snapped, red light from her optics flashing through the brown biological covering.

"It will be awhile before John can remove the bullet and suture your wound," Simon gently reminded Cameron. "Would you like for me to have Sarah do it? River perhaps? It will need to be removed as soon as possible so your flesh can begin regenerating."

Cameron tilted her head to the side as she considered Simon's response. He noticed tears welling up in the cyborg's eyes.

"If John does not survive, I ask that you find a way to terminate me."

Taking Cameron's face in his hands, Simon smiled. "No. I won't do that Cameron. I'm a doctor. Besides, John is going to survive. There is no need for you to engage in that sort of thinking. I don't want to hear it. You have to be strong for John," Simon ordered, hoping directing Cameron's focus on John's recovery would eliminate the negative processing taking place in her neural net.

"You are correct," Cameron replied. "I must be strong for John. I will remain with him and monitor his recovery. You should talk to Sarah and reassure her. Get some food and rest so you may return and monitor John's vitals."

Slipping off the counter, Cameron brushed by Simon. Standing by the table where John lay, Cameron fixed her line of vision on his face and assumed a rigid, motionless stance. Knowing Cameron would not move until John regained consciousness, Simon decided he did need to eat and get some rest.

John was stable but not completely out of the woods. Several long days lay ahead. After washing his hands, Simon stepped into the passageway and approached Sarah. Taking both of her hands, Simon smiled and spoke with confidence he didn't feel.

"John's stable. It will take time, but he will recover. Cameron is going to watch over John for a bit while I eat and get a little sleep."

"May I see him," Sarah asked, fighting to control her emotions.

"For just a minute," Simon replied with unusual sternness in his voice. "Jayne, please, stay with Sarah. See to it both of you wash your hands before entering my sick bay. Do not let her talk to John. I don't want him to be disturbed."

Jayne nodded. Taking Sarah by the hand he led her to the tiny wash station outside the sickbay and handed Sarah a bottle of sterilizer while he cut the water on.

Making his way to the galley, Simon noticed everyone followed him to the common area where the crew sat down at the dinning table. A tearful River followed Simon into the cooking area and hugged her brother.

"Twin will insist on termination if her John dies," River sobbed. "The girl will not know what to do. She is not ready to live without her Twin. Needs more time for her mind to heal so the girl can cope."

"I know," Simon answered, hugging River close with his regular brotherly gentleness.

"Do not lie to the girl," River whispered. "She knows you fear for Twin's John."

"No fooling you, is there _mei mei_?" Simon answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twenty-four hours had passed before John finally regained consciousness. Sarah finally allowed Jayne to escort her to her bunk. Cameron had not moved once until she saw John's eyelids flicker and open. John's response was to frown and reach for the bloody spot on Cameron's crop top.

His lips moved slowly, allowing a hoarse whisper to escape. "You're wounded."

"It doesn't matter, you know that," Cameron answered.

"It matters a lot. Let Simon remove the bullet and suture you."

"No. Only you do that."

"Cameron, I don't think I'll be up to it for a few days. It would help my peace of mind knowing Simon had treated your wound."

Wincing in pain, John raised his hand to silence Cameron before she could object.

"I don't like it either. But it must be done."

Nodding, Cameron took John's hand in hers, indicating she would obey.

"Simon will take good care of you. Besides, River would never allow him to do anything less."

Releasing John's hand, Cameron left to find Simon and inform him John had regained consciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days had passed since the incident.

Mal decided it was time to make a decision. _Serenity_ was safely hidden behind an asteroid, floating in the black when he called a crew meeting. With everyone sitting around the table except John, Mal started to talk.

Started to talk. Cameron interrupted.

"I have examined all the evidence. We were attacked by Alliance certified bounty hunters."

"Surely not," Simon exclaimed. "River and I are no longer on the active wanted list."

Cameron glared at Simon. "You were not the target. John was."

Mal glanced at Sarah, alarmed at the fear in her eyes. Her face blank and mouth open, Sarah just stared into space. Jayne put his arm around her to pull her close. Sarah neither pulled away nor objected verbally.

"You sure?" Derek asked.

"Yes." Cameron reached into the stack of items she'd brought with her and produced a tattered, printed wanted notice. There was no mistaking the likeness. It was a younger John, dressed in a Metallica t-shirt and sporting long hair, the likes of which he had not worn for over three years. Above the image printed in large, block letters was the word wanted. Beneath the image was the reward amount, $50k credits.

The crime John was wanted for was telling.

"Wanted: John Connor, Anti-Technology Terrorist"


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Firefly, Serenity, or TSCC._

"This is the list of eleven bounty hunters I am going to terminate," Cameron announced.

"You can't just go killing people," Mal answered firmly.

"I'm not asking permission, Captain," Cameron replied with equal firmness. "These are the eleven bounty hunters I am going to terminate."

"Cameron, you can't just go killing people for no reason.

Cameron's optics flashed red beneath their brown and white biological covering. "I'm not," the terminatress snapped back in a rare display of anger. "They are all a threat to my John. I only want to terminate eleven individuals, no more."

Motioning with her hand to obtain Mal's attention, Sarah tilted her head and spoke softly but with an earnest tone. "Cameron only wants to terminate eleven bounty hunters. Better to let Cameron do it than deal with the fallout of what will happen if she doesn't."

Irritated with the challenged to his authority, Mal responded harshly. "I won't be challenged on this."

With no hesitation, Cameron answered the captain. "Then I will leave _Serenity_. I will not tolerate nor allow the existence of bounty hunters searching for my John. They have already made one attempt to capture John and it nearly resulted in his death."

"It Twin leaves River leaves," River chimed in.

Derek spoke up. "Captain, there is no stopping Cameron when she's like this."

"You're her family, order her not to do this."

To Mal's surprise Sarah stood up and glared at him, neck turning red in anger and chest heaving slightly. "No. We have to get to the bottom of this. How does the Alliance know about John? I'm the anti-technology terrorist. Who wants John or do they want him dead? What's more, you've forgotten Cameron's not human. She's going to become unreasonable to deal with if we don't let Cameron protect John. She won't give up until she's terminated all eleven, even if it means her destruction."

"You've never dealt with a terminator in pursuit, Captain. We have. Better to let Cameron eliminate the threat and have some influence on how she goes about it." Derek looked Mal directly in the eye. "If you don't, believe me, please, Cameron will leave a swath of destruction a kilometer wide behind her and it will lead right back to _Serenity_."

"Why is termination the only way Cameron can protect John?"

"Uh, Captain, might be if they're dead, they ain't no threat," Jayne answered, looking a bit embarrassed at explaining the obvious. "Sides, even if Cameron cleaned up all the digital signal of the brawl, them _hung dao_ bounty hunters is still going to be lookin' for John. Mean's they'll be lookin' for Sarah too."

"The girl could read their minds while they are questioned before termination," River suggested. "We could learn things that would make all of us safer."

Raising his hand to interject, Simon tentatively spoke up. "I truly do not like the idea of deliberately placing any of the crew in harms way. I relish even less being hunted again, by bounty hunters or the Alliance. Perhaps a direct approach, one that involves intervention would be best. It would seem to me information, at a minimum, would be valuable in determining the best course of action for us to take."

"Sides, Mal. We was gonna jump them slavers anyhow on the next moon. These guys here are just more Alliance scum. I'm with the Doc. Information would come in handy. Could learn a lot that might be of use."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Supple, strong fingers massaged Mal's tense, tight neck and shoulder muscles, slowly bringing relief.

"You shouldn't take it so personally. Cameron's not defying you for the sake of it or to gain personally." Inara paused to run her fingers through the Captain's hair for a moment before continuing her attempts at loosening Mal's knotted muscles.

"Well what do you call it then?"

"She's a terminator, Mal. Sarah says this sort of reaction is part of who and what Cameron is as a person. It's a big part of how she demonstrates affection for John."

"I don't by that, 'Nara. Cameron listens to reason, she's just stubborn and because she's dangerous nobody wants to confront her."

"Mal, every year, when Unification Day rolls around, _Serenity_ is always dirtside and you, along with Zoe' and Jayne, manage to find an Alliance bar. The brawl that breaks out always involves you."

"What of it?"

"You can't help yourself," Inara answered, giving the Captain's trapezius muscles one last hard rub. "Neither can Cameron."

Inara climbed the ladder out of Mal's quarters. Watching her backside appreciatively, Mal was convinced Inara swayed a little more than necessary while climbing the ladder. His muscles still tense Mal lay down and stared up at the ceiling, considering the numerous brawls in Alliance bars.

"It's only eleven Alliance scum," he sighed. "If it was one of mine I'd kill that many."

Sarah had told him again in terms that could not be misunderstood Cameron was serious about leaving _Serenity_. Sarah also assured Mal there would be no way to prevent Cameron from catching up to _Serenity_ if John was on board. Even if it meant bringing all kinds of unwanted attention to Mal, the crew, and _Serenity_ , Cameron would come for John.

"I've dealt with hundreds of Terminators, Captain. Cameron is the best Skynet ever made."

"She listens to you. Make her be reasonable."

"Cameron is being reasonable. She warned you well in advance. It's taken a lot of work on John's part to get Cameron to be this cooperative. I've had to clean up a few messes in the past when Cameron was told no. If John's life is in danger and Cameron cannot see any other way to protect him, she will disobey every order given to her, she will lie, you name it."

Jayne's body language made it clear if Sarah left to help Cameron hunt, he would leave too. If River made good on her threat to follow Cameron, Derek would no doubt leave _Serenity_ for the sake of River and Sarah.

Hungry, Mal decided to pay a visit to the galley. In less than a minute the Captain was digging through the food supplies, looking for something other than protein substitute.

"They're crew, Captain. Even if you ain't made it official, Sir."

Mal stood up and turned to find Zoe', dressed in her old clothes, sidearm strapped on, and the old familiar look of quiet resolve on her face.

"Sides, ain't like you to pass up a fight with the Alliance. Sir."

"I've run from fights before."

"Run from a fight again, I suppose. But we always find a way to hit the Alliance, Sir."

"This ain't the time, Zoe'. I understand how Cameron feels. Well, as much as a human can. I don't much like the idea of bounty hunters gettin' away with what they done. I also don't like the idea of the Alliance bein' after us again. Too hard to make a livin' as it is."

"Then talk to Cameron. Sir, just make her see it would be better to gather intel, wait until the right time, then you'll let her terminate these Alliance clowns. Put it to Cameron in a way that'll make her see it's safer for John. She just wants to protect her man."

"You think we need to go after these bounty hunters?"

"If Wash was alive and they'd put a bullet in my man, you wouldn't be able to stop me, Captain. It that was 'Nara lyin' in sickbay you'd be plottin' up a storm. Just sayin'. Sir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah stood alone outside sickbay, her arms crossed as she leaned against the window, peering inside. Mal joined her without speaking and glanced through the window.

Cameron had assembled a bed from materials she'd scrounged from around the ship. Positioned in the corner furthest from the entrance, the bed frame was on the deck. John lay asleep on his back against the wall, wearing only a pair of his shorts.

Wearing only in a faded blue long sleeve men's shirt, Cameron lay next to John. One long, bare leg rested lightly on John's near his foot. Her head resting on two pillows, Cameron lay on her left side with her right arm across John's chest. She could not have gotten closer to John without lying on top of him.

Mal leaned close to Sarah's ear and whispered. "You ain't worried none Cameron's gonna try to sex John?"

"Hardly," Sarah answered. "You don't need to whisper, Captain. Cameron can hear every word. Just don't wake John."

Shaking his head, Mal straightened up. "Your son."

Sarah smiled and answered without looking away from the pair in sickbay. "John's been shot in case you've forgotten."

The Connor matriarch turned to face the Captain. "She's protecting him."

"From who?"

"Anyone who enters sickbay. She how Cameron has positioned the bed she made John? Notice Tin Miss has placed herself between the door and John and she's elevated her torso to shield John's chest and abdomen. See how Cameron's placed her arm?" Sarah looked questioningly at Mal. He nodded in response.

"Bet you one thousand credits Tin Miss is taking his vitals and recording the data as we speak. Note, if you look close, you'll see Cameron's eyes are open. She's watching him."

Tired of Cameron's behavior dictating his actions, Mal poked at the scene before his eyes.

"Don't mean she's got to dress like that. Or wrap her leg on his like that."

"Yes, actually, it does. Drives me nuts, but Cameron needs to be close to John like that. Needs to touch him, be close to him, and that shirt, it's one of John's. It's her way of telling everyone she belongs to John and he belongs to her."

Sarah turned to leave.

"Captain, don't be angry with her. Cameron is frightened. Feels guilty even. She was there and didn't take the bullet meant for John. I can let Cameron be close. Not even I can protect John with the devotion of Cameron."

Mal watched in silence after Sarah left for her bunk. He opened the door and walked carefully over the makeshift bed and squatted down next to Cameron. For another minute the Captain just watched the cyborg, Cameron's eyes never moving, simply fixed on John's face.

"I don't want you leaving _Serenity_ ," he said in his captainy voice. "Can't have you goin' off half cocked neither to terminate those bounty hunters. What has to be done has to be done carefully so the boat and the crew are safe. That includes you and your John. We'll be landin' in less than twenty-four hours. You're goin' to stay put till I've had a chance to find a few things out. Then we'll go about this proper like, as a crew."

Mal stood to leave. As he turned the Captain felt a firm grasp on his boot. A quick glance down confirmed Cameron was holding on to his ankle, looking up at him.

"I have to protect John."

"I know you do," Mal answered. "Don't understand it all, but I know that much."

"I didn't take the bullet. My fault he's injured."

Mal didn't answer. Guilt was a hard thing.

"Doc's the best. John's going to mend jess fine."

"Promise me I will be allowed to terminate the threat to John."

"I promise. But you have to obey orders. It's got to be done right."

Cameron nodded and turned back, resuming her same positioning as before. Mal left sickbay, pausing for a final look.

Restless, John shifted in his sleep, running his left hand along his chest until he found Cameron's hand. The Captain watched as the pair intertwined their fingers and John's restlessness passed. Feeling the chill in the air, he returned to sickbay and retrieved a light blanket from a cabinet where Simon kept them. Gently he spread it over the young couple and left a second time.

Walking through the common area to the bridge, Mal felt is ire grow. Zoe' was right. The Connors were crew now and he wasn't going to have the Alliance coming after any of his crew, even if it was just bounty hunters.


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Firefly, Serenity, or TSCC_.

To an observer watching Cameron wait by _Serenity's_ ramp for the return of the Captain, it would have been difficult to detect the impatience the cyborg felt. John on the other hand, knew better. Cameron's outwardly stoic demeanor was betrayed by the constant opening and closing of her left hand, the true measure of her state of processing.

It had taken multiple discussions with both the Captain and Cameron to negotiate an agreement between the pair. Cameron would wait until a plan had been developed, one based on intel gathered about the bounty hunter's operation. The Captain begrudgingly had agreed she would then be allowed to hunt down and terminate the bounty hunters.

The entire incident brought back painful memories of the years spent being hunted by Skynet terminators and grays. It also brought back memories of John's struggles to help Cameron develop a conscience. All of which John feared would be at risk of being lost.

Unable to make his way down the stairs, John watched his soul mate from the top of the stairs to the cargo bay. Touching his fingers gingerly to his wound, John felt sorry for Cameron. Despite his protestations otherwise, John knew Cameron blamed herself for his getting shot. It troubled him she still felt the need to kill so strongly, not out of a sense of vengeance, but to protect him.

Sarah on the other hand had expressed concern part of Cameron's motivation was based on revenged.

"She's not the same cyborg she was when you met her John. You keep telling me Cameron's changed and I agree." Sarah had watched her son, hoping he was hearing what she told him. "Even I realize Cameron loves you in her own way. Loves you enough to have made you the center of her universe."

"Your point is?"

"John, Cameron has a strong self-preservation system. She interprets data differently than we do. A threat to your life is a threat to her existence. It makes what happened to you personal for her. Cameron might be wanting vengeance, not just to protect you."

Replaying the conversation in his mind, John realized Sarah might have a point. Cameron's emotional development had been remarkable, but it did not parallel that of a human. John marveled at Cameron's innocence at times, how openly vulnerable she made herself without realizing it. Just as quickly, Cameron could flip the internal switch and become the cold-blooded killer she'd been designed to be.

John had personally irritated or hurt Cameron's feelings often enough to have felt the sting of her anger. Her display of emotion could be subtle or as obvious as a childish outburst of petulance. Vengeance and the guilt that accompanied it was not a lesson John wanted Cameron to learn.

Footsteps approached from behind, alerting John to River's presence. Tiny fingers touched his shoulder lightly, sending a tingle down John's arm.

"The girl, she means, I, will talk to…Cameron. Try to help her understand your concern."

Glancing at River, John smiled at the reader. He appreciated the effort it took River to speak in first person and to communicate clearly.

"I would appreciate that, River."

"The girl doesn't think…it will be possible to talk…Cameron out of the terminations."

"Even mom doesn't think it's possible, or wise," John replied. "Cameron is locked in on this. I just want her motivation to be purely to protect the crew and me. Not revenge."

"It is has been traumatic for Cameron. Twin let her guard down. Felt too safe on _Serenity_."

"River, Cameron's a terminator. I don't think she is capable of letting her guard down."

"She does. Told me so. Twin is more of a person than even you realize John. Feels more than she shows."

River's expression let John know the reader believed every word she'd told him. Given the bond the pair had developed, John found himself giving credence to River's input. The two young females had more in common than just identical appearances. Damaged in ways nobody else could understand and limited in ability to share emotions in a normal fashion, they clung together emotionally. River and Cameron had learned to share their feelings in ways not understood by the rest of the crew.

Taking River's petite hand in his own, John squeezed her fingers and smiled.

"I'm lucky to have you," he told River, surprising the two of them. "You let Cameron express herself in ways I can't. Thank you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carrying several sandwiches in his left hand, Jayne took a large bite out of the sandwich in his right. Having looked elsewhere in _Serenity_ , the mercenary walked down the passageway towards Sarah's bunk. Using the toe of his boot, he tapped the door several times.

"Go away!"

"You hungry, Sarah? Made some sandwiches."

Waiting hopefully, Jayne decided the lack of a reply was a good thing. With one final bite he finished off his first sandwich, licked his fingers, and descended down into Sarah's living space. Pausing to allow his eyes to adjust to the dim light, Jayne could see the tear tracks on Sarah's face. She sat on a chair in the corner of the tiny living space and glared at him.

Jayne ignored Sarah and took a seat on the edge of her bunk, setting down the remaining sandwiches. Without speaking, he held out his left arm, offering Sarah one of the sandwiches.

"Real roast beef. Been hidin' it."

Not waiting for Sarah to answer, Jayne picked up another of the sandwiches and began eating. Sarah watched in silence. Realizing the big mercenary was content to simply sit in her presence and enjoy his meal, Sarah decided it was okay to be hungry. Watching Jayne, she sat down next to him and picked up the sandwich.

Neither spoke as they ate. By the time Sarah had finished her food, Jayne had polished off the rest.

"You upset about John? Cameron?"

"Yes, I don't know why."

"That's easy," Jayne mumbled. "John's your boy. He got shot in the gut. Cameron's your son's girl, makes her family. She's got a hankerin' to handle a bunch of bounty hunters. Metal won't be herself till she scratches that itch. John's worried something 'ill happen to his girl. How could you not be worried?"

Jayne sat quietly, looking at the walls in Sarah's quarters. Without changing expression he spoke. "If you want, we can go shoppin' for a few girlie things. Make this more like home for you. Just a few though."

Jayne's patience and his lack of emotional demands from Sarah cracked the walls of her emotional defenses. Sobbing, Sarah covered her face with her hands. Strong hands grasped her waist and easily lifted Sarah. Jayne gently settled Sarah in his lap and leaned back against the bulkhead at the head of Sarah's bunk. As one strong arm wrapped around Sarah's shoulders, she felt a burden she'd carried for years lift. Not even Derek had been able to share the weight of caring for John, the responsibility of keeping her beloved son alive so that humanity might live.

One simple act of comfort from the crude, blunt mercenary gave something Sarah had sought but denied herself for far too long. Feeling protected and not alone, Sarah leaned into Jayne's chest and let the tears fall freely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

River knew where Derek was. He was thinking louder than normally, so loud she couldn't ignore his thoughts. Entering the bridge, she found him sitting in the pilot seat, just as she had expected. Passing behind Derek, River ran her fingers lightly along the nape of his neck, causing him to twitch.

"Cameron does that to John," Derek told her, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Just trying to be nice," River answered, taken aback. "Being affectionate in an appropriate manner," she added, a hint of defiance slipping into her tone.

Settling into her co-pilot's chair, River pulled her boots off, pulled her knees to her chest, and tucked the heels of her feet against her bottom. "The girl needs advice from her boyfriend."

River listened to Derek's mind, worried she might sense a negative reaction to calling the Reese brother her boyfriend aloud for the first time. Not sensing or hearing anything, River spoke again.

"The girl is worried about her Twin. John is growing stronger by the hour, but Twin is not functioning within design parameters."

Derek sighed, allowing River to sense the irritation in his thoughts. "The girl does not want her boyfriend to be angry with her. But Sarah is too distraught. The mother's thoughts are too sad and filled with worry. Kaylee left to shop for parts. Inara and Zoe' took Emma and are buying supplies. Jayne is with Sarah and Simon is with the Captain."

Derek cast a hard glance at River. "So, you only came to me because there is nobody else?"

River stuck her tongue out in response. "Would have come to you first anyhow. Just wants her boyfriend to know he is in a corner. Has to talk to the girl about her concerns."

With no possibility of escaping the situation, Derek shifted to get more comfortable in the seat. Looking out at the area surrounding _Serenity_ , he leaned his head back on the headrest and gathered his thoughts before answering.

"Cameron doesn't do well when John is not 100%. Getting shot like that would upset anyone's mate. Throw in the fact Cameron usually steps in front of the bullet and takes it and now guilt has been introduced. She doesn't deal with strong emotions well either. Makes all of this stressful. I guess you've noticed her glitch is acting up?"

River nodded. Derek's explanation did not surprise her. Nor was it what she really wanted to learn.

"How can I make it better?"

"How should I know," Derek snapped back.

"No reason to be mean to your girlfriend," River pouted. "Cameron is my friend." She paused, struggling to sequence her words. "I want to make things better for Cameron. She would try to make things better for me."

Folding his arms across his chest, Derek struggled to control his anger, knowing River would sense the emotional context of his thoughts. Not wanting River to think he was angry with her, Derek started counting backwards from twenty to calm himself.

"If Cameron had been paying attention, she would have taken the bullet. John would be fine. John or Simon would have removed the bullet from Cameron and sutured her wound. She'd be completely functional. When the sutures come out, there wouldn't even be a scar."

"You are mad at Cameron for that? Even Twin can't be everywhere at once," River exclaimed. "Your girlfriend will seek counsel elsewhere."

Upset and more than a little distraught at Derek's response, River left the bridge in a hurry. Derek didn't even turn to watch River leave. He didn't know how to explain to River he felt just as guilty as Cameron did for not doing a better job of protecting John.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Serenity_ was battened down for the night. The Captain had sent word he and Simon would be gone until noon the following day. With the return of the remainder of the crew, the supplies and new parts had been stored away. Dinner had been prepared, eaten, and the galley cleaned up. After a few quiet hands of cards, the crew had gone to their quarters to retire for the night.

Still irritated with Derek, River had not followed him to his bunk to steal a goodnight kiss. Instead she had climbed into the catwalks high above the cargo bay deck and listened to the peaceful silence of _Serenity_ at rest. One by one River checked each of the crew, finding each of them either alone or asleep save for Emma and Zoe'. Pleased Sarah was calm and ignoring Derek, River decided to try to get some sleep.

With Cameron sleeping with John since he'd been shot, River had been unable to rest comfortably and had suffered her first nightmare in a long time. Sensing John was awake, River decided to stop and talk with Cameron for a few minutes in order to unwind. Hopefully, it would allow her to rest without fear of dreams.

Entering sickbay, River spotted John and Cameron lying together on the bed the cyborg had built. As she had for the past evenings, Cameron was attired in an old blue dress shirt of John's and lay close to her John's side, arm draped over his chest.

"Is John awake," River whispered.

"Yes, he is," John answered, amused by River's question.

"Would it be okay if the girl had some time with her Twin?"

"Of course it would. I want to turn on my side and Cameron won't let me."

River watched as Cameron nudged John with her hip, letting him know she didn't appreciate his remark. Cameron stood up and motioned for River to enter. Without a word, Cameron opened the cabinet where Simon stored blankets and took several out. Patting the operating table closest to the couple's bed, Cameron indicated she wanted River to stretch out.

Needing no encouragement, River complied, resting her head on a small pillow and drawing her knees up to her chest. Cameron opened the blankets and one-by-one covered River before tucking her in. Taking the final blanket, Cameron draped it over John and stretched out next to him again.

Groaning as he rolled on to his right side, John nudged Cameron, forcing her to do the same. River watched, amused at Cameron's frown, as John squirmed until he was comfortable. Reaching around Cameron's waist, John pulled her close before intertwining the fingers of his left hand with those of Cameron's.

John smiled at River before winking at her.

"Now you can monitor my vitals, shield my body from intruders, AND talk to River."

River giggled at John's words, moving her head closer to the edge of the table, allowing her to have a better view of her friend.

"I can actually sleep fine so long as the two of you don't get too loud," John promised with a yawn. He grinned at River a second time. "It gets kind of creepy having Cameron stare at me point blank like that after awhile."

Lifting her head and shoulders, Cameron twisted far enough to her left to see John's face. "It is only because I am worried about you."

"I'm going to be fine. I can't say the same about you and that worries me," John said firmly. "Better yet, River, change places with me. I'm sure you could use a good night's sleep. I know Cameron needs some down time to run diagnostics and self-repair. Neither of which will happen if she's curled up with me."

Frustrated, Cameron turned to face John as he stood up and stepped out of their makeshift bed. "John, no. I need to monitor you!"

"No, you need to do exactly what I just said. What's more, you need to stop beating yourself up because I got shot. I don't blame you. I blame the bounty hunter who shot me and you terminated him."

"John, come back," Cameron ordered.

"No. River, do something with her."

Not needing to be told twice, River scurried off the table and slipped under the blanket next to Cameron. One good tug on the shoulder and River had Cameron on her back. John stared at Cameron, his eyes ordering her to comfort River.

Cameron watched John ease himself onto the operating table and pull the blankets over him. Irritated with River, Cameron took her time getting comfortable so River could sprawl as was her custom.

"Boyfriend was mean to the girl."

"What did Derek do?"

"The girl wanted to help her Twin feel better. He was not nice when the girl asked for advice."

"You expected something different?"

"I expected my boyfriend to be nice to me, even if Derek didn't want to talk about the Twin."

"That was mean," Cameron commented. "But, that's Derek."

River brushed her hair from in front of her face and glanced at Cameron. "At least he did not react negatively when the girl verbally called him her boyfriend."

The mention of Derek apparently officially accepting his status as River's boyfriend redirected Cameron's attention. With all her sensory apparatus focused on River, Cameron whispered a response. John let his breath out at the sound of the two lowering their voices to a faint whisper. River's romantic life would keep Cameron focused on something other than him for a few minutes, allowing her CPU to engage her self-diagnostic programs. The process of self-repair would soon follow, forcing Cameron into a several hour-long period of maintenance.

Relieved, John drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Footsteps warned Jayne of someone's approach. Measuring the time between contacts with the metal grating, Jayne realized it was Sarah. The door to his bunk opened and Sarah climbed down, clad only in a long t-shirt. Stretching out alongside Jayne in his bunk, Sarah pulled the girlie magazine out of his hands and tossed it across the room into the garbage can.

Frowning, Sarah reached over Jayne and turned off the light to his bunk. Stunned, Jayne lay motionless while Sarah slipped under the blanket, pulled one of his pillows away for herself, and turned her back to him.

"If I ever see another one of those in your possession, you are going to regret it," Sarah warned. She turned her head and glanced at Jayne in the darkness. "Are you going to lie down so I can get settled?"

Speechless and confused, Jayne did as ordered, turning on his side and resting his head on the remaining pillow. Sarah reached behind her and grabbed Jayne's left hand, pulling his arm around her abdomen.

"You made me feel safe today," Sarah whispered. "I've not felt that way for far too long." She stretched her legs, pointing her toes as she did so. Jayne felt Sarah shift a little after stretching.

"If you touch me anywhere inappropriate, you'll regret it," Sarah warned. "I need to rest. I need to feel safe to do that."

Scared to move and scarcely able to breath, Jayne lay still, as stiff as a board. Within minutes the soft sounds of snoring came from Sarah, allowing the big man to relax. With Sarah's raven hair inches from his face, Jayne struggled to resist the temptation of running his fingers through the dark locks. Taking a deep breath, Jayne took in the clean, fresh scent of Sarah's hair.

Uncertain of just what Sarah wanted, but knowing he'd better not disobey her command to act like a gentleman, Jayne lay still in the darkness. As the time passed, a smile spread on his face as Jayne remembered Sarah's words. He made her feel safe.


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Firefly, Serenity, or TSCC_.

Tired from the two days of recon, Mal had agreed to Sarah's request to delay the start of the planning session until after the evening meal. When told why, it had been easy for the Captain to consent to the delay.

Inara and Zoe' had cooked the meal and Sarah had served. Jayne and Derek had been on best behavior, leaving the verbal gaffes to Simon. As the meal and banter wound down, Sarah disappeared for a few minutes. Returning with gaily-wrapped boxes of identical sizes, Sarah cleared her throat to silence the crew.

"Today, in case you didn't know it, is a very special day for Cameron, which of course means it's a big day for River as well."

Mal grinned as the two girls looked at each other, uncertain of what was to take place. When the pair tilted their heads to the side at the same time, Mal even chuckled aloud at their antics.

"Today," Sarah continued, "is Cameron's Built Day!"

After an awkward rendition of the centuries old tune Happy Birthday, with the words altered to Built Day to fit the occasion, Sarah shushed everyone a second time.

Jayne clumsily pushed two packages forward, one to each of the girls. Cameron locked in on hers immediately. To the amusement of the humans present save River, Cameron first sniffed, then shook and listened, before touching to scan the box. With a frown of frustration on her face, Cameron leaned against John, the box sitting on the table untouched.

"Cameron doesn't like surprises too much," John explained. "Especially ones where her sensors won't let her figure out what's in the box," he laughed.

"C'mon Cameron, open it. We want to see what you got," Kaylee cheerfully encouraged.

With a nudge from John, Cameron quickly unwrapped the box, frowned at it again, and then opened it. Cameron looked first at Sarah, then River, and finally John.

"Open yours River," Sarah ordered.

Not needing to be encouraged again, River tore open her package to find an identical box. Like Cameron, she opened it, looked inside, and then stared questioningly at Sarah.

Sarah responded by asking, "Well, aren't you going to take them out?"

Both girls lifted their presents out, revealing identical semi-automatic pistols with custom purple grips.

"I made the grips myself," Jayne announced proudly.

Sarah pushed the girls second two packages to them and nodded for them to open the gifts as well.

No encouragement was necessary for either as they quickly removed the wrapping and opened their gifts.

River was the first to remove her present from the box. Standing up, she held up her present for everyone to see. Cameron stood up as well and began putting hers on.

"Custom gun belts and holsters," Jayne explained for the rest of the crew. Sarah smiled at the big mercenary and ran her right hand over his shoulders.

"You should have seen the look on the man's face when Jayne told him the price was too high," Sarah said proudly.

"The girl can wear this with pants or a dress," River announced, still carefully examining her new gift.

Cameron had already fastened hers around her waist and was busily strapping the holster to her thigh. In less than a minute both were wearing their new gun belts and had holstered their weapons.

Simon shook his head in astonishment as the rest of the crew admired the girl's new weapons. "Only on _Serenity_ would firearms and gun holsters make for appropriate gifts."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

River knocked softly on the door to Sarah's bunk and waited for a response. A muffled sound made it through the door and Cameron opened it, allowing River to descend first before following. The girls found a sleepy Sarah in her bunk. Glaring at them as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, Sarah slowly sat up and rested her bare feet on the floor.

Not waiting for Sarah to chastise them or wake fully, Cameron carefully wrapped her arms around Sarah and hugged the older woman. River quickly followed suit and hugged Sarah as well. When the younger females finally ended the embrace, Sarah smiled awkwardly at the pair.

"What was that for?"

"For celebrating my Built Day," Cameron answered somberly. "Only John has done that in the past."

"For giving the girls such thoughtful gifts. For recognizing our friendship and celebrating it through matching gifts," River added.

"You know Jayne had something to do with this too," Sarah answered, trying to deflect the emotion of the situation.

"Yes, but only you and John knew it was my Built Day. Now the entire crew knows. Why did you do this for me? For River?"

Feeling cornered emotionally, Sarah retreated to the corner of her bunk bed, pulling her knees to her chest. Cameron wanted and answer and Sarah knew one had to be provided.

"I've been thinking a lot lately, Cameron, about family, friends, relationships." Sarah paused to gather her courage before continuing. "All these years I thought I had to face Skynet alone. Jayne showed me I was wrong."

River snickered at Sarah's initial answer and got a quick but light tap on the arm from Cameron in disapproval.

"I know," Sarah said, smiling ruefully. "I would never have thought so either when I first met Jayne. But he just wants to care for me, make me feel safe. Girls, I want you to know Jayne's been a perfect gentleman."

River and Cameron glanced at each other and grinned.

"You've been reading Jayne's mind, haven't you, River? The Captain has forbidden you to do that," Sarah scolded.

River's expression turned into a pout. Only the stern stare of Sarah prevented River's tongue from making an appearance. "Jayne thinks too loudly sometimes," River protested. "The girl's walls only go so high and then she hears."

"Jayne doesn't think like a gentleman in regards to you, Sarah," Cameron monotoned.

"Neither does John. I can only imagine what goes through his mind when it comes to you Tin Miss," Sarah snapped back. "Truth be told, I would be disappointed if Jayne didn't look at me with desire. The point remains though, girls. His behavior in that regard has been above reproach." Sarah sighed, a frown appearing. "I will admit, Jayne does have areas he needs to work on, but that's besides the point."

Quiet fell over the three women. Cameron watched Sarah with an expectant look, forcing the Connor matriarch to continue.

"You've been there to help these past few years. I haven't always treated you well, trusted you, and I certainly haven't appreciated you, Cameron. But you make John happy. Happy in ways that matter. I decided I needed to rectify the situation. After Jayne took me to his favorite gun shop, I decided to give you a gift that symbolized my recognition of your protection of John. That symbolized the fighting spirit of our family. Jayne liked the idea and offered to customize the weapons. He's actually very good with his hands."

"Why the girl though? Cameron is family, even if metal."

"River, you're family now too. Derek is John's uncle and my Kyle's brother. I'll never find someone to replace Kyle. But Derek is family. If you are going to be Cameron's human twin and Derek's mate, then you need to be embraced as a member of our family. The matching guns seemed like a way of expressing that. Jayne was helpful in making that happen and it was his idea to buy you girls the matching gun belts."

Sarah watched the pair stare at each other, trying to understand what she was telling them. "I can't do this alone, girls. Somebody has to help me with John and Derek, they require too much looking after for me to do it by myself anymore."

River rewarded Sarah with a happy smile while Cameron tilted her head, still puzzling over Sarah's words. Cameron's expression changed as she straightened her head.

"Can John make me an honest female now?"

Happy tears flowing, Sarah leaned forward and pulled the girls close in a tight embrace. With each of her shoulders adorned with the head of one of the girls, Sarah let long pent up emotions run free.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All that could be accounted for had. Kaylee had finished all the repairs she could with the parts Mal had given her money to buy. Sickbay had been sterilized, John's makeshift bed dismantled, and all of Simon's surgical tools made ready. _Serenity_ had been refueled and readied for breaking atmo. Everything loose was battened down. Zoe', Emma, and Kaylee would remain on _Serenity_ , waiting to lift off at a moment's notice.

The raiding party included the rest of the entire crew, including Kaylee and Inara. Breakfast had been quiet and followed by the mass cleaning and checking of weapons. Mal had been impressed with the professionalism of the Connor family and the sheer volume of weapons each carried. Cameron in particular carried a large number of concealed edged weapons. Jayne was armed to the teeth and carrying Vera with him. Simon was the lone raider who was not armed. It had been discussed and decided the doctor was so inept with guns it was better for him to not carry.

River and Cameron both wore their new, matching weapons. River had made a new, long sleeved, maroon dress with the hem of skirt slit high enough on the right hip to allow her to strap the holster to her thigh and draw easily and quickly.

In addition to the girl's matching side arms, River wore the sword she'd taken from a Reaver on Miranda on her back in a leather sheath. She also carried the short handled axe from Miranda under the leather jacket she wore. Cameron carried a Bennelli M-4 shotgun with bandoliers of ammunition draped over her shoulders beneath her purple leather jacket. Somehow the cyborg had hidden a Claymore type mine under her jacket as well.

A glance at Inara's usual form fitting companionwear made Mal wonder where the pistol he knew she was carrying was hidden. He certainly couldn't figure it out.

Sarah and Derek were armed to the teeth. Each carried a sidearm, an assault weapon, multiple grenades, explosive charges and detonators, and edged weapons. Sarah carried her Bennilli combat shotgun and Derek had shouldered Cameron's Barrett sniper rifle.

Despite Cameron's objections, John was accompanying the raiding party. Despite his objections, John was wearing a Kevlar vest at Cameron's insistence. Inara would fly ahead into town in her shuttle, using the pretense of meeting a client.

Mal ordered John to review the plan with everyone for a final time. Cameron and River were to depart first on foot and make their way directly to the attack zone. John and Simon would follow soon after with Inara in her shuttle.

Once the lead groups were in place, Mal would follow with the remaining Connors and Jayne in the mule.

It was a good plan the Captain reminded himself. John was a good strategist and the intel the Captain and Simon had collected allowed for nearly every contingency to be considered and planned for. Simon even planned to liberate several items of the latest medical equipment.

It would be a great plan if they all made it back to _Serenity_.


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Firefly, Serenity, or TSCC_.

River listened as best she could to the confused and frightened voices as she and Cameron paraded down the middle of the street. Many of the minds she heard recognized danger when they saw it and thought of ways to protect themselves, to hide from the coming wave of death.

A few, and River noted where they were, thought about the pleasures the bodies of the two young women would bring. Tension filled her body as River felt herself slipping into the mindset the Academy had forced upon her mind. The killer was emerging.

Cameron had no such thoughts. Focusing solely on the plan and finding those who had threatened her John's life occupied Cameron's CPU. Unlike River, Cameron had no qualms about the killing that would soon take place. The lone exception came when Cameron glanced at River's face and recognized the conflict for what it was; making Cameron thankful she was not cursed with the reader's ability to hear the thoughts of others. To hear their screaming in terror, the pleading before River finished them.

It would be soon. The pair approached the warehouse the bounty hunters operated from. There was no doubt the bounty hunters by now were aware of the girls approach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Settling into his prone position, Jayne decided he was glad he'd brought the tarp to lie on. The rooftop was covered with old, black tar with tiny bits of gravel. With loving care he checked Vera, making certain everything was ready including his ammunition supply. Satisfied, Jayne watched Cameron and River as the pair slowly approached the entrance to a large warehouse. Most of the bystanders who'd occupied the streets and sidewalks vanished, well aware a gunfight was about to start.

Many was the time Jayne had lain in wait in just as he did now. Sometimes he was nervous because of the danger. Other times Jayne felt excited about the prospect of gain after the shooting was done. He was calmest when the plan was good, simple to execute and his target had no idea of what was coming.

Glancing at his trigger hand, Jayne focused to steady the tremors. "Won't do to miss," he muttered, disgusted with himself. "Ain't no Reavers down there, Cobb. Nothin' to be a fearin'."

A greater prize than money or revenge weighed on Jayne's mind. He'd promised himself to keep Sarah safe. It surprised Jayne that promise had changed to include John and Cameron. Possibly Derek but Jayne was pretty sure Reese could take care of himself. Jayne didn't like the sick feeling inside. He'd only ever felt that way before about his Ma and the young'uns at home that he'd left behind. The one's Jayne sent money home for.

Rumblings in his stomach caused Jayne to reach for the small bag Sarah had made up for him. He pulled out the first of the two sandwiches and began to eat. It wouldn't do to miss a shot because he was hungry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure?"

"Boss, they just standin' there. Plain as day, right there in the middle of the street."

"I don't like it," the leader of the bounty hunters said.

"Boss, we just gotta grab'em and then get our reward," one of the underlings exclaimed.

"They armed?"

"Sure, Boss. They armed," the bounty hunter who'd reported the news.

"How so?"

"Shot gun of some sort I ain't never seen," the gun replied. "Other one is carryin' a sidearm. Nothin' we can't handle."

"You weren't there when we tussled with 'em," a fourth voice exclaimed. "Dem twins is plum sweet on the eyes and Reavers when it comes to fightin'."

The boss man sighed. This was not how he'd planned to grab the twins. "Well, sometimes things just fall into your lap. Guess this is one of them."

"Yeah, that's what I say, Boss," the first bounty hunter said, grinning at the prospect of a payday.

"Well, let's see what things look like," the Boss ordered. "Remember, we want 'em alive. Alliance won't pay for 'em if they're dead."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dust blew up in a large cloud, enveloping the shuttle as it settled on the open field. Inara throttled the engines down and allowed them to idle. John opened the door and carefully stepped out and climbed down. Walking the short distance to the crest of the ridge Inara had landed behind, John pulled his binoculars out and lay down on the ground. Scanning the area below revealed the warehouse. The path to the building was open, devoid of any obstacles.

Flipping through the spectrums, John looked for signs of mines or booby traps. Finding none, John returned to the shuttle and retrieved one of the two Claymore mines.

"No you don't John Connor," Inara threatened. "You haven't healed yet. If you hurt yourself carrying that thing, Cameron will kill me and I'll never hear the end of it from Sarah and Simon."

"Inara, I have to set them to cover the retreat. It's part of the plan. Everyone will expect the mines to be set."

Shooting John an angry glare, the companion hiked up her skirt, exposing her legs to mid-thigh, causing John to swallow nervously at the sight. To his surprise, there were two short strips of cloth Inara used to hold her skirt up.

"Sometimes, Companions have to do things that are less than graceful," Inara explained. "This appears to be one of those times."

Together the pair struggled to carry the two mines to the crest of the ridge. John slipped down the reverse slope and planned where to put the devices. Minutes were all that were required to dig the shallow groves to hide the mines. Inara helped John plant the mines and camouflage them. The pair returned to the shuttle to wait.

Retrieving some protein bars, Inara sat down next to John on the lip of the entrance to the shuttle. Offering John two of the bars, Inara glanced out at the surrounding terrain. She turned to watch John peel the wrapper off one of the bars and take a small bite.

"Do you like how you life now?"

Taking another small nibble, John looked out at the open field. "Compared to what?"

"Compared to before. Before _Serenity_."

"It's not bad at all," John answered. "I can think of plenty of times in my life where things have been so much worse."

He looked at Inara, studying the beautiful woman's face, noting her expression. "You aren't so sure you want us to stay, are you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"My mom."

Inara looked away suddenly, studying the ridge. "We have an understanding."

"No, Mom decided she preferred Jayne."

"And just what do you mean by that?" Inara snapped.

John grinned. "Mom's the most competitive human being I know. But it doesn't matter anymore. I think she likes the challenge of training Jayne."

"Training Jayne?"

"There's no changing him," John laughed. "He is who he is. Mom just wants some of the edges to be smoother."

"More power to Sarah then," Inara said in disgust. "Jayne Cobb is the most boorish man I have ever known."

"I've known a couple who can top Jayne," John answered grinning. His expression becoming serious, he spoke again. "But I've never met a man who made Mom feel safe. You have no idea what that means to her."

The wind blew, raising dust from the dry ground in the field, covering the shuttle with a fine coating and causing Inara and John to cough and cover their faces till the breeze settled.

"My question still stands," Inara reminded John.

"I've never lived a life where I wasn't hunted," John answered. "Skynet, Terminators, the Alliance, it doesn't make a difference. I know we butted into your lives on _Serenity_ , but I hope it hasn't been too bad."

Sitting in silence, Inara stared past John, considering his words.

"Change is hard. Especially change you didn't count on. My Mom can tell you all about that. So can I. But sometimes, change is good. Like when Cameron came into my life. I'd be dead or worse, alone and bitter."

"Change is hard, I know. Like when Wash and Sheppard Book died. But Cameron has been good for River and that's been good for Simon and Kaylee."

John grinned at Inara again. "It's been good for me too. I love Cameron, but it's nice for her to have a friend to think about, to spend time with. Give me a little space and me time."

"What do you think of Derek and River?"

"It's good for my uncle. He's suffered so much loss, seen so many horrible things. Derek's had to carry the burden of too much responsibility. He lives in the shadow of my father. River let's Derek have a fresh start. As fresh a start as somebody like him can have."

"What about River? If Derek is so damaged as you say, how can he be good for River?"

"He won't judge her. Derek has a past he wants to put behind him as well. River needs to be protected and that will be good for Derek. Not protected physically, emotionally. I'll go one further; Derek needs River's attention, her affection. The way she pursues him. It's innocent. Cameron says it makes River happy. Shouldn't a relationship be about being happy?"

"I suppose," Inara answered. "Everyone on _Serenity_ seems to be broken in one way or another."

"Your turn," John said, surprising Inara.

"My turn?"

"Yeah. You like living on _Serenity_?"

Inara took a moment before answering. "Yes, but things can't go on like they are."

"You mean you and Mal?"

"I mean me and Mal."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mal hoped the mule was completely hidden from sight and some passerby with a mind for thievin' didn't stumble upon the vehicle. He reckoned their departure would be sudden and high speed.

Simon had gone first and vanished into a small restaurant just down from the warehouse. Fanned out on either side of the street in the intersection facing the warehouse was Sarah and Derek. From Mal's vantage point, they were waiting for the arrival of Albatross and Cameron.

If the fun didn't start as soon as the pair arrived, they would see to it themselves.

Shoppers, passersby and folk in general were suddenly vanishing or hurrying down the street. Braver, or foolish, individuals were looking for cover to watch from behind. Mal tensed, sweat forming on his forehead as he waited.

The wait wasn't long. River and Cameron appeared in the intersection of the roads and stopped. Seconds passed and the door to the warehouse opened and several bounty hunters stepped out, weapons drawn and at the ready. One of the bounty hunters, dressed in an old Alliance military tunic started talking.

Mal noticed Cameron tilted her head, clearly listening to the man's statement. River's right hand drifted slowly to the side arm on her hip as she raised her left behind her back, reaching for the axe hidden beneath the cover-up she wore.

Cameron's voice drifted ever so faintly towards Mal. He was unable to understand her response, but the sound of Cameron working the pump action of the Bennelli was unmistakable. A shot rang out and Cameron took a step back upon the bullet's impact. River rolled away from Cameron to the right, axe in one hand and side arm in the other.

A loud crack rang out from the rooftop as Vera sounded, ending the culprit who'd shot Cameron. Cameron fired, dropping the bounty hunter to the left of the leader. A quick pump and she downed another of the Alliance scum. River entered the fray, charging forward and firing her pistol into the remaining bounty hunters who had foolishly bunched together by the entrance.

Mal watched in horror as River tore into the bounty hunters, wielding her axe as she had against the Reavers on Miranda. With Cameron hot on River's tail, the pair forced their way into the warehouse. Random gunfire came from the windows on the second floor of the warehouse, forcing Sarah and Derek to take cover behind mules on the street. Vera made her presence felt a second time as Jayne silenced the opposing snipers, allowing Sarah and Derek to make the rush across the street.

Mal watched from his position, hoping Simon had the good sense to remain where he was until the Doc was needed. One final shot from Vera and Mal rushed from his observation point and crossed the street to the entrance. Inside he could hear the raging gun battle accompanied by horrific screams. Screams Mal was certain caused by River and Cameron as the pair did their worst.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I hate this waitin', I really do. What if somethin' bad happens? Zoe' what are we gonna do?"

"We're gonna do what we have to, Kaylee. We wait and make certain _Serenity_ is ready to break atmo as soon as the Captain gives the order."

Kaylee paced back and forth in the bridge, irritating Zoe' as the First Officer kept watch through the viewport.

"Girl, sit down," Zoe' commanded. "You're just makin' things worse for both of us."

The ships engineer sat down in the co-pilot's seat and fidgeted. "If Simon gets killed, I'm gonna kill him. Just kill him. Same goes for anyone else."

Hoping to calm the stressed engineer, Zoe' replied in her measured, even tone. "I understand. Just kill 'em."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The blast from her Bennelli left the ears of the bounty hunters hiding atop the star case ringing. Cameron paused just long enough to quickly reload the weapon before continuing up the stairs. Behind the terminatress, River finished off the last of the bounty hunters who'd dared to impede their progress. Following her twin, River hurried up the stars while Sarah and Derek went door to door and cleaned out the remaining rooms downstairs in the office complex in the converted warehouse.

Blood ran from Cameron's facial wounds and the impact wounds in her upper torso. Moving forward with a relentless, steady march in her perfectly measured strides, Cameron shielded River while blasting away at targets, human and doors, obliterating both. Reading the minds of the hiding thugs, River moved gracefully down the corridor, shooting through walls and doors, ending one bounty hunter after another while Cameron patiently waited.

"Finished?"

"Yes, Twin. You should reload," River answered.

Cameron moved to the stairs and waited, looking to see if Sarah and Derek were coming. Voices below indicated Mal had joined the rest of the Connor family and additional firepower would be available shortly. A single glance at River followed by a nod and Cameron moved up the stairs to the third floor, knowing support would be directly behind her.

"Non-lethal fire now. We have terminated five of the eleven responsible for attacking us and wounding John. The plan calls for a limited number prisoners for interrogation purposes."

River followed Cameron who again opened fire, blasting away at human targets foolish enough to show themselves. For others she used her infrared vision to scan for targets, firing the double ought buckshot through the walls. Using her psychic skills, River followed suit, leaving behind wounded, broken bodies in her wake.

Following close behind, the older humans cautiously made their way down the corridor of the third floor, cringing at the smells of blood, feces, and death. Silence fell as Cameron and River stopped firing, leaving only the cries of the wounded and dying.

"The leader is in this room," River announced. Cameron pumped her shotgun and aimed at the wall, lining up the shot.

"You have three seconds to surrender. If you don't, you will be…"

"Cameron!" Sarah shouted, holding a single finger up to her mouth, warning Cameron not to speak. Puzzled, Cameron tilted her head, considering what Sarah wanted. Realizing survivors might giveaway her unique vocabulary, Cameron nodded.

"You will be ended," Cameron finished. River started the count in her identical voice, allowing Cameron to move to a better firing position. "One, two, …"

"Okay, don't shoot," came a booming, frightened voice."

"Drop your weapons," Mal shouted, moving forward to allow Cameron and River to fall back. In less than a minute six survivors were disarmed and bound. Outside the sound of the mule starting could be heard as Jayne drove the vehicle up to the freight entrance of the warehouse.

"River, get your brother," Mal ordered. "He's got some work to do. Oh, and leave that bloody axe behind. Wouldn't look good, you carryin' that about where folk can see."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaylee had left for the engine room to begin the start up sequence to warm _Serenity's_ engines up for breaking atmo. Zoe' finished feeding and burping Emma and began rocking her daughter to sleep.

The message from Inara that everyone had survived the assault had come as a relief. Things could still go wrong, and often did, but it was a relief still that everyone was alive. Even more telling, Simon had not sent a message telling Kaylee to prepare specific items in the infirmary.

"Don't be a hero, Captain," Zoe' whispered to Emma. "Just bring everyone home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John was getting frustrated. Time was limited before they would need to withdraw and make good their escape on _Serenity_. Alliance police were sure to arrive soon. Two of the prisoners had bled out and died, leaving the boss and three others.

"My girlfriend is busy at the moment," John informed the boss. "There will be no evidence we were ever here when we leave."

"No evidence," the leader laughed, incredulous at the impossibility of the statement. "Have you stopped and looked at your handiwork?"

"I said no evidence that we were here. I didn't say no evidence somebody took care of business."

John stared at the man for a minute before sighing.

"Cameron? You finished yet?"

"Yes," came the monotone answer.

"I need you to hurt some people for me."

"Yes, dear," came a happy response.

The thud of Cameron's boots announced her approach. Upon entering the room she sat down the boxes of surveillance equipment she had stripped.

"I want to hurt him," Cameron announced, pointing at the leader.

Sarah and Derek watched as the blood drained from the man's face. Mal looked back and forth between Cameron and the prisoners. River had bandaged Cameron's facial wounds, hiding her steel cheekbones and jaw. The blood on her bandages and clothes told a tale of a wounded animal, one eager to inflict pain on its tormentors. There was no doubt the men were aware Cameron would hurt them.

"Last chance." John said firmly. "She really wants to hurt you. Has for awhile."

Without warning, Cameron took two strides forward and struck the leader in the face, shattering his left eye-socket.

"Answer my question or she gets to hit you again. You won't last long."

"Okay, okay," the leader gasped, his eye a bloody mess.

"Who put the bounty on our heads?"

"It came from Alliance Central Command."

"Who?"

"I don't know," the leader pleaded. "Just came out over the cortex."

"How'd you know where to find us?"

"We got a tip."

Thanks for reading the story this far! I will be taking a break but will pick the story up in a Part II version. Sorry to disappoint, but work and life have been a bit too hectic of late. I am a school teacher and author (you might like my Inspector Thomas Sullivan Thriller novels - available from Amazon) and just don't have the time.

 **Cameron is staring at me as she cleans her new pistol and River is pacing in her bare feet sharpening her axe with a whet stone. Neither is happy about the decision to pause the story. Needless to say, I will be forced to continue the story in the future. Or else.**

 **Author's Note: I grew tired of Cameron staring at me in silence, making me wonder what was going on in that CPU of hers. It also didn't help that River was constantly talking in riddles about killing me with her brain. So out of a sense of self-preservation, I have continued the story under the title of River's Match Pt. II. It won't be updated as quickly but it will be on going.**

 **Thanks for reading the story!**


End file.
